Red Prison
by Dixxy
Summary: Sometimes, you want something so intensely that you would be ready to do just anything to get it. But when you make the wrong choice and your idea backfires dramatically on you, then... One of the MBC will go too far and consequences will be terrible ! A realistic drama which underlines the dangers of excess and the need to make reasonable decisions, no matter the prize ! N'joy !
1. Foreword

**Red Prison**

**Good morning / afternoon / evening ! (delete whichever doesn't apply… :)**

**Glad to be back to present you another story ! :D**

**I've been working like crazy to update all my other fictions, and let me tell you that, since my return from holiday on August 26th, it's been everything but writing holiday for me : finishing SHADOWLAND, completing P.E. PUSSYCALL EDUCATION, revising and splitting THE GREATEST TIDAL WAVE EVER… I've toiled hard for all these, and now, I'm _finally_ up-to-date with all of my stuff ! *long sigh***

**This story here will be dedicated to my friend Marisa, known as TheDannyWTF (formerly known as ChrisTron4000). Indeed, one day, I was telling her about some darker MBC stories I had been thinking about once but had left aside coz they were really dramatic and I intended to craft more optimistic fictions. But she said I should still write this one, as the plot seemed good to her. So this one's for you, dear Marisa ! Hope you enjoy it !**

**This time, unlike other stories, I don't feel as secure as usual regarding the thread of events, and I'm still trying to build the scenario as days go by. And for the first time since I started writing, I'm even dreading WB (Writer's Block), whom you've all already met, I'm sure. I may encounter it for good, this time, although I hope not…**

**I also want to celebrate with you my 3 years on FF (joined August 10th, yeah, I'm late, I know… :O). A pleasure to be on here, really, and to know you all ! :D And soon my 1st year as a writer, since after 2 years, I started writing in November 2011, to publish my 1st story on December 5th ! YAY !**

**Also celebrated my first friendship year wz Blood-of-Silver (hi Ana !), and will soon wz Masterminor (hi Destiny !).**

**Many anniversaries, as you can see ! Cool ! :DDD**

**I finally would like to thank warmly Blood-of-Silver and BeachBabe123 for voting for SHADOWLAND on the forum MBC TOP 20 ! All my gratitude, Girls ! Funny enough : I voted for them as well, and each of them also voted for each other ! So we all voted together for all of us ! If it's not one of us three to win that contest in the end… *chuckles***

**Anyway, what will this new story be about ? Well, about the debatable perspective that makes people agree to do things they shouldn't, in order to get what they want. Indeed, when people are longing for something, they could be ready to do _anything_, even dangerous stuff. Just because they want that "something".**

**But once they decide to act in such an unwise way, there's not always a turning back. And some may find themselves trapped in a very complex and perilous situation…**

**You will see with this fiction that some initially laudable intentions can yield very nefarious consequences, without anyone expecting it, not even the main protagonist. So, in this case, the one making the decisive step actually didn't suspect that it _could_ actually become dangerous, so that character wasn't aware of the possible "downs" of the choice made.**

**It will be rated T, because of the dramatic plot and terrible situation taking place, but also because of some coarse language at some point. Don't worry, I won't overstep boundaries of decency, though. ;P**

**Ah, one last thing : I've created a forum in which you guys can leave ideas for future stories of mine. See, I don't have anything planned after RED PRISON, so I'm in for ANY new topics proposals. The link to my forum is in bold character on my profile page. I ask you to put the general plot idea and possibly 1-2 main ideas for the evolution of the story, like general storylines. NO detailed plot please, just basic topics and ideas. Your participation for my next stories will be highly appreciated ! =)))**

**I hope you'll like this new fiction here.**

**And now, without further babbling, here we begin !**

**As always : N'joy ! ^^**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**

****** Léo ******


	2. Summoned !

**1 / SUMMONED !**

**/**

**{("Bad Dream" – Keane)}**

"Ah ! Finally there you are, Sam ! Is the Alarm Clock already on holiday, long before you ?"

The African-American girl gave her spike-haired friend a look that spoke for itself.

"Always the teasing comment ready, uh, Danny ?" she replied.

"You bet !"

"Are you alright ?" a blue-eyed teenager asked. "You don't look too good…"

The golden-eyed girl sighed.

"Well, see, Cathy, I had a nightmare. It made me wake up with a start, and I had all difficulties to get back to sleep. I must have remained awake for so long before I actually fell asleep again. And I guess that's why I didn't wake up on time later. Sorry again, guys !"

The freckled boy by Cathy's side smiled.

"Yeah, no prob'. Anyway, the main point is that you actually have come here safe. That is, you aren't absent due to sickness or such, which would have been worse. I'm sorry about your nightmare and your lack of sleep, but I try to see the positive side of this all. And to me, the positive is that you can be here with us, Sam."

This earned him a grin from his dark-skinned friend.

"Thank you so much, Chris ! I appreciate your kind words ! And I'm so glad to be with you indeed ! That's much more important than tiredness or nightmares."

Danny being the same curious lad as ever, he couldn't help ask the question that was "burning" his lips.

"And what was your nightmare about, Sammy ?"

The addressee gained a more serious look.

"It was… really anguishing. We all were in a maze, naturally trying to figure out about the exit's position. The peculiar thing about it consisted in its color : it was a red maze. Completely red, everywhere. But the disturbing thing about it was that the shade of red exactly matched the blood's. So we were walking in what seemed dried blood floor and walls, as if that maze had been built out of solidified blood."

Cathy shivered at the mere thought of such a horrible sight.

"Ginky ! I just hate to think of it !"

"Yes, it's really worrying to dream about such things !" Chris said, backing up the alien's declaration.

The leader nodded.

"Yeah, but there's more worrying. See, we managed to find the exit, but had to climb up a wall to reach it. We started to, but at that point, everything got like blurry. I couldn't see the four of us distinctly anymore. And three of us climbed out, but still, I was unable to know who these three were, as the silhouettes had become terribly blurry, and same for the remaining one still down in the maze, waiting to get out like the others. And that's when some thick fog appeared, like out of nowhere. The last MBC member still in the maze couldn't see the exit anymore, and therefore had no possible way of guessing where to climb. The three already out tried to call, but no sounds emerged from their throats, as if they had unexpectedly turned mute. And the exit finally vanished, leaving one of us prisoner of that red maze. But no way to discover who of us four it was that got confined in the red labyrinth…"

Sam stopped and watched intently each of her mates in turn.

Cathy felt uneasier and uneasier. She _really_ didn't like that nightmare.

"And… what happened after ?" she asked, her tone giving away her concern.

"Nothing. It was the end of my bad dream. Pretty creepy, no ?" the black girl replied.

"You said it !" Danny replied. He looked somehow impressed, although the lad was no the kind to be that easily impressed.

"The strangest thing about this all is that your… say, "dream vision" blurred up and you couldn't distinguish the figures anymore. That's really odd…" noted the blunette.

"Yes, that's how I also felt about it… I never experienced anything similar in a dream : some neat details suddenly turning fuzzy. I had the most bizarre impression when I woke up and thought of that curious phenomenon" said the brunette.

They were now crossing the street and the school buildings were just a little way ahead.

"Well, I just hope the day will prove better than the night ! That's all I can say, really !" uttered the yellow member.

"Yeah, it sure will be better !" shrilled the Rhapsodian. "Trust me ! I'm sure you'll have a great day, without bad surprises, Sam !"

**/**

**{("Misunderstanding" – Genesis)}**

The loudspeaker that dominated the classroom was rarely used. Only occasionally, when the secretary made an announcement concerning one of the students, who was called in at the principal's office for a reason or another. But this didn't occur that frequently, and God knows when was the last time that the device had been used.

Mr Häkkilä, the Finnish teacher who taught the class literature, was explaining the students the influence of the dream in contemporary fiction, and a certain African-American student found a strange resonance between that topic and the nightmare she had just had that night.

And that's when it happened…

The loudspeaker crackled for a few seconds and then the lovely voice of Miss Calgarovic, the secretary, announced :

"MISS SAMANTHA CLOVERFIELD IS KINDLY ASKED TO PRESENT HERSELF AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. THANK YOU."

The black teenager sitting in the last row froze as she heard her name.

Had the secretary really pronounced _her_ family name ? Or was she that tired from the lack of sleep that she imagined things ?

Her beautiful golden eyes gave a circular look and she noticed that all eyes were set on her. Not just her friends' eyes : _**everybody's**_ !

Which meant that all had heard the same as her.

And that it was nothing imagined : it was **real** ! She, Samantha Cloverfield, the best student of this class and one of the best of this academic institution, but also a most disciplined girl whose permanent school record was "clean", she was called in at the principal's office !

She just couldn't believe this.

And the wide open eyes of her classmates, as they stared at her in disbelief – could _**she**_ really be called summoned at the management ? – stated clearly enough that _they_ couldn't believe any of it as well.

Mr Häkkilä was watching her, smiling. He was her favourite teacher, and she knew he was grinning to try and comfort her, not to be ironic or so. He liked her as a very good student and had congratulated her time and time again for her work. Their respect was reciprocal. And in this difficult moment, he was offering her his smile as a cheer-up before she confronted the unexpected hardship that had just turned up into her life.

Sam swallowed her saliva and got up. She gave a quick look to Cathy, Chris and Danny, then motioned to the front, her eyes not leaving the teacher's.

She was about to pass by Mr Häkkilä and head for the door when she realized he had walked to her. So she turned her anxious gaze towards his and could see he was still grinning gently, his brown orbs shining with solidarity and empathy.

He leaned to her and whispered : "Don't worry, Samatha, it will be alright, you'll see !"

She stared at him, surprised by this encouragement, but soon her own mouth stretched up to return the smiling favour, and she replied : "Thank you very much for the support, Sir !"

His grin grew bigger and his reply was : "You're welcome. Be confident !"

And with that being said, he let her go.

Once she was out in the corridor, she turned to look at the stairs waiting for her.

She didn't want to go up there.

But she had to…

Never had Sam found it that tiresome to walk. Never had her legs appeared heavier. Never had her heart pounded faster. Never had her mind been more restless.

It seemed to her that it took her an eternity to reach the management's premises, but she eventually found herself opening the door and entering.

Miss Calgarovic welcomed her with a warm smile. Sam had never been to the principal's office before, but she had heard others say that the secretary was a very nice person, who behaved always kind and smiling. Those who had talked to her, when they had been called in to collect some documents that she held, all had said that it was a very friendly person, far away from those snotty office secretaries that looked down upon others. It was whispered that this kind behaviour of hers was an inheritance from her Serbian origins.

"Good morning ! How can I help you ?" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning, Madam ! My name is Samantha Cloverfield. I just got called to the principal's office."

"Oh yes, indeed ! Please wait a minute. I will inform Mr Donizellos that you have arrived."

She got up and walked to a door in the back, opened it, pronounced a few words, then turned around and got back to Sam. She had left the door ajar.

"Mr Donizellos is waiting for you, Miss Cloverfield ! Please do come in !"

She was still smiling at the young student, her eyes sparking with kindness.

_What a nice person she is ! She really tries to make one at ease !_

Sam smiled back and motioned to the door.

One last gulp, and she pushed the door.

The principal got up from his chair, made his way round his desk and held out his hand.

"Good morning, Samantha ! My name is Evangelos Donizellos. I am the principal of this academic institution. It is a pleasure to meet you !"

She shook hands with him and, as she did, went on observing him for a few seconds, trying to guess what this man was like, in his own nature and behaviour. But one thing was for sure : he was more familiar than his secretary, since he called her by her first name, not her family name.

"Please take a seat, young lady ! Make yourself comfortable !"

He kept on grinning as he spoke, and his tone and manners were just as kind and sympathetic as were Miss Calgarovic. With such people at the management, it wouldn't be a burden anymore to go to the principal's office when summoned over there. It would almost be pleasing.

Sam sat across from Mr Donizellos and waited, her hands joined, fingers entwined, as if she was praying for her salvation.

He could see her unease and decided that he should do something about that.

"So, what do you think is the reason of your presence here, Samantha ?"

He was watching her intently, the intensity of his grin never diminishing. This man sure was trying to make her stress vanish, she could tell.

She cleared her throat.

"I... I have no idea, Sir."

"No ?"

He was observing her every reaction, her every move.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Have I been doing... anything wrong, Sir ?"

That last part was uttered with visible hesitation.

"I can see you're anxious, Samantha. Why are you so convinced that you are here for something negative ? Couldn't it be for a nicer matter that I asked you to come ?"

He spoke no further, once again spying on her reaction.

The young MBC fighter shifted her feet and moved her hands, while she once again swallowed her saliva. Now what could it be all about ? A nicer matter ? _What_ matter ?

"Yes... maybe... I'm not sure about it. I'm listening to you, Sir."

And indeed she was, her expression giving away her intense focus on him. She was dying to know why she was here.

"Samantha, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I have been hearing the most flattering comments and feedbacks about you. Many teachers have praised your intelligence, your talents, your discipline, your seriousness. They all told me you were the most gifted student they had seen in a long time. Your opinion ?"

Now the yellow member certainly wasn't prepared for... _that_ ! She had come to this office dreading a punishment of some kind... and received compliments instead !

It took her many seconds to get over her surprise, and when she did, she replied, but still somewhat hesitantly.

"Well, that's... very kind of those teachers ! Very gratifying ! I didn't suspect that they would be speaking in such favourable way about me. But I modestly try to do my best, that's all ! If teachers are pleased with my work, then... I can only be happy, but I will never push myself to the fore by saying that I'm intelligent or gifted. If people think of me in such positive terms, well... I am grateful to them !"

And she finally sketched a smile, for the first time since she had entered the room.

"Very clever and sensible an answer ! I can see that I was told correctly about you : your intelligence is obvious, and I must admit you're impressing me, Samantha !"

The addressee of that way flattering remark felt a surge of heat rush through her organism and reach her face. And when she felt the latter so hot, she knew she was blushing. But how could it have been different : she was impressing the principal ! The **principal** !

"Thank you very much, Sir."

"You are welcome. And the reason why I asked you to meet me in this office is precisely... your intelligence !"

A new silence, to leave her time to absorb that new information and react to it.

"My... my intelligence ?"

"Your intelligence indeed. You haven't forgotten that we are soon at the end of the term, and that, at this same period every year, we elect the student who will represent our institution in the cultural contest we always have against Manorshide's high school during summer, have you ?"

Sam's eyes widened.

"Are you... are you saying..."

She still didn't dare to believe it.

"That's what I am saying, yes. Do you agree ?"

It was such a huge emotional charge for her. Being chosen for such a contest was a real honor, for any student, and she had never imagined she would one day be _that_ student.

"Sir, I... I don't know what to say..."

"Maybe you could say... hum, yes ?"

He smiled wider.

She imitated him.

"Then : YES ! It will be an honor for me to represent Singleton's high school. I will do my best for our school to win this contest ! You have my word !"

"I trust you will. And it's an honor to be represented by such a clever girl as you, Samantha ! I know your teachers will also be delighted upon hearing about my choice ! They know, like me, that we have very good chances to get the prize with you as our representative !"

"Thank you, Sir ! Thank you for trusting me in this ! I will give all I can for Singleton to be the winner ! I promise !"

"My turn to thank you, Samantha ! And congratulations to you, of course : not only for being "the chosen one", but also for being that brilliant in your studies !"

She thanked him once more, and both shook hands again warmly, smiling to each other.

"Right, I guess I've been taking enough of your time. Your friends must be worried to see you take that long. They must think I'm lecturing you or something !"

He laughed up his sleeve and she chuckled.

Then he accompanied her to the door and both once again shook hands.

"Have a nice day, Samantha !"

"Thanks ! You too, Sir !"

He waved goodbye to her and closed the door.

Sam felt as if she was walking on air. She had arrived here in the most tensed state, and now found herself filled with an intense joy.

"Good news, Miss Cloverfield ?" asked the secretary, grinning brightly at her.

"Yes. I just learned that I would represent Singleton in the cultural contest with Manorshide, this coming summer. And I still can't believe it !"

Miss Calgarovic beamed.

"Well, congratulations then ! I'm glad to hear such nice news ! And good luck to you, of course !"

"Thank you very much ! Have a nice day !" said the brunette as she turned to leave.

"Same to you !" the Serbian woman said, her mouth still arched up.

And with that, Sam left the management's premises.

And all the way down to the classroom, she had to mentally pinched herself to make sure all this wasn't a... dream !

**/**

**And that's the end of the first chapter !**

**Liked it ?**

**Who would have thought that Sam would get to be that lucky ? **

**But then again, doesn't she deserve it, her who's so brainy ? =)**

**Now, what will happen next ? How will Sam prepare herself for the great event ?**

**You'll know by clicking the box called NEXT, which will appear right below on the right, once next chappy is up !**

**Any review will be highly appreciated, and her/his author praised to millions !**

**Take care and lucky may you be with your own stories !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	3. The contestant

**Hey there, Guys !**

**First of all, thanxxxx to Blood-of-Silver, one of my most devoted fans, and to Hahli Nuva, whose reviews I missed, for posting comments for the first chapter. I can't seriously thank anyone else, since no one else reviewed.**

**Second, a little of explanation will be necessary. I'll start in this chapter and go on in the next one.**

**The title RED PRISON does not refer to a REAL prison. There is a notion of imprisonment but it hasn't got to do with a jail, a cell. No, it's in fact a metaphora. And what does this metaphora refer to ? You'll have to wait 2-3 chapters to know.**

**And now, Buddies, time to get to know my OC !**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**2 / THE CONTESTANT**

**/**

**{(« Celebration » - Kool and the Gang)}**

« You what ? » asked a baffled Danny.

« I will be the student representing our school at the summer contest against Manorshide » repeated Sam, ending with a smirk as she watched the astonished face of the jock.

« YAY ! Jeempies, Sam ! Hum, I mean : congratulations, Sam ! Sorry, I still forget to watch my language every now and then, and let out some alien word ! Sorry again ! »

« No big deal, Cath' ! » Chris declared. « And well done, Sam ! You really deserve to be our representative in that contest ! »

« Not too angry or disappointed that you're not the elected one ? I mean, with your incredible brain, you could easily have been selected ! » the chosen one asked the blue member.

The boy's eyes widened a tad and he shook his head energetically.

« No no no, it's no prob', really ! I wasn't even thinking of being picked for the contest anyway, so there's nothing for me to be bitter about, as you can see ! »

Sam felt relieved that he wasn't disappointed about it. After all, he was the genius of their group and could have easily aspired to that « job ».

« Well, you know, Chris, to be honest, neither was I thinking about the contest. I never envisioned that I could be asked to « play that part », shall I say. So when Mr Donizellos told me I was the one that was selected… I was completely taken aback, not expecting it a single second ! »

Once again, Danny's face was filled with surprise.

« Doni… what ? How did you say his name was ? »

« Donizellos, if I remember correctly ».

Cathy made a funny face when she heard this.

« Geez, that sounds like a strange name. Almost like an alien one. There are some sounding similar on planet Zebor. »

Chris had been pondering something, and he had just reached a conclusion.

« Given the ending sounds, I would think that it's a name of Greek consonance. Indeed, in Greece, they have almost only family names ending with « -s », preceded by a vowel, generally « -a », « -i » or « -o ». Which means that the great majority of greek family names end in « -as », « -is » or « -os ». Therefore, it's likely that the principal has greek origins. »

**(A/N : this is strictly true, btw : it's nothing made-up, but plain reality ! Like what, even in a fiction, real can mix in ! )**

« Blah blah blah… » mocked the spiked one. « Leave it for your spare time. We have no interest in it… with all due respect, though ! »

He winked.

The tech scowled at that.

« And now » continued the jock « I propose we all go eat out to celebrate Sam's election for the contest. I mean, can we _seriously_ celebrate at the cafeteria, uh ? »

He said that last bunch in such a funny tone that the others giggled.

« Yeah, Dan's right ! » the bubbly blonde exclaimed. « Why not the pizzeria at the corner of the street ? But no, let's leave the decision to Sam. It's _her_ celebration, after all ! »

All six eyes were staring at the black teen, waiting for her decision.

« Yes, of course, the pizzeria will be perfect. Thanks, guys ! I appreciate the gesture ! »

And thus, the whole group set out for the italian restaurant nearby.

**/**

**{(« We are the champions » - Queen)}**

The last bell of the day rang, freeing all students from school until the next day.

Danny walked first towards the door, followed by Chris, who had Cathy on his heels.

Sam had just finished packing her stuff and started a little distance behind her female friend.

But when she passed by the teacher, Mr Solowicz, the latter spoke to her.

« Samantha, could I talk to your for a few minutes ? »

His reassuring smile let her know well enough that nothing negative was to be expected from that talk.

She turned to her three friends, who already were outside the classroom and currently looking at her.

« Guys, I'll be there in a while. Just wait for me by the entrance, on the stairs, okay ? »

« Sure… » answered Chris.

And the trio left, leaving Sam with the history teacher.

« Samantha, I was discussing with Mr Häkkilä and Mr Donizellos, the principal, during the noon break, and Mr Donizellos informed us that he had decided to select you as our official participant for the summer contest against Manorshide high school. And I just wanted to congratulate you and wish you good luck. I'm convinced you can be successful ! »

Sam felt a new wave of pride and happiness overwhelm her heart. She appreciated the kind speech, and Mr Solowicz being one of her favorite teachers, she enjoyed it all the more.

« Thank you very much for your encouragement and congratulations, Sir ! I will do my best to make sure Singleton gets the trophy for the fourth time in a row ! I'm ready to dedicate myself to this, to be 100% in it ! »

The Polish man smiled as he listened to her.

« That's the spirit, Samantha ! You exactly captured dit ! I'm certain you'll make a great competitor for Manorshide's candidate. I've heard one of my colleagues claim that this year, the young man they chose is exceptionally gifted. It seems that they haven't seen such an uppermost intelligent student in years. So it may be more difficult this time than it had been previously, but given that you, Samantha, are also exceptionally gifted, as I just said, then I believe it will be an interesting competition, for which we have got pretty good chances of victory ! »

Just like it had been the case in the principal's office, the young African-American felt a heat wave flood her face, and she thus knew she was blushing from the compliment Mr Solowicz had just made to her.

« Thank you for such flattering comment on my intelligence, but you know, Sir, I just try to do as good as I can. If I have a real potential, then that's great, but I refuse to claim I do. And since you mentioned it, I'm happy to hear the Manorshide's contestant is that clever. He'll prove a tough adversary, worth to defy. I can't wait to have him face to face. »

The teacher laughed.

« Don't worry, Samantha : you'll meet him soon. Just a bit more patience. And now, I estimate to have taken enough of your time. Have a good evening, see you on Tuesday and… good luck ! »

« Once again, thank you for your kindness and your trust in me ! It goes straight to my heart ! Have a good evening as well, Sir ! »

/

**{(« Strangers when we meet » - David Bowie)}**

« What did the teacher want with you ? » asked a worried Cathy.

Sam was touched by her friend's concern. She grinned to imply everything was alright.

« Only congratulate me for my selection as official representative for the contest and encourage me. He complimented me on my intelligence, like the principal did, but I told him I just tried to do my best ! Oh, and he let me know that Manorshide's participant apparently will be a formidable competitor. He's said to be one of the brainiest guys they've seen in years… It will be very interesting playing against him ! »

« You'll have a concurrent measuring up, for sure ! Stimulating, right ? » the blunette told her.

« You bet ! I'm starting to get excited about it ! »

« Hum… excuse me ! »

That last sentence hadn't been uttered by a MBC member, but by a teenager who had just walked over to their group.

He was tall, had blond hair, wore glasses and, as clothes, casual navy blue trousers, dark green sweater, dark brown suede jacket, beige moccasins. He looked handsome and his face was quite an attractive one.

That young man looked a tad like a nerd, though, but in the positive sense of that word.

Under his arm was a yellow briefcase, and in his hand a piece of paper.

« I'm sorry to disturb you, but I don't know the place and wondered if you could help me find the person I'm looking for… »

His voice sounded pretty harmonious, almost musical.

Sam, Chris and Danny kept on watching him in the same way, but Cathy's eyes grew wider and her mouth opened. She suddenly had gained an expression of disbelief as she intensely stared at the young man. She was looking at him in the most focused way ever. And her penetrating look showed well enough that something was up with that newcomer.

But a very odd event occurred just then.

The unknown student suddenly jerked his head in Cathy's direction, and just like it had happened to her, his eyes went wide and his mouth slightly opened. He too didn't seem to believe it… but to believe _what_ exactly ?

The three human MBC's saw the stranger goggle and followed his gaze, only to spot an equally goggling Cathy. They had identical expressions on their features.

« Hey ! You alright, Cath ' ? » Danny exclaimed.

The blonde turned her head to him and blinked, as if she didn't recognize him.

« Y… yeah… I am… it's just… this student here reminded me of… of someone I knew… years ago… »

« Who ? »

« Listen, Dan', it's… it's a bit difficult to explain. I don't want to right now. Maybe later, okay ? »

For sure the young Rhapsodian showed much uneasiness in her behaviour, both in her attitude and in the way she expressed herself, hesitantly and so.

« Ok, but – »

« Danny, I think she said she didn't want to explain now, so I believe you ought to respect this and not insist, Buddy ! » Chris uttered in a tone he was trying to keep as calm as he could.

The jock glanced at him, then scowled and pouted.

« Fine ! » he grumbled away.

There was a silent break, then Sam turned back to the newcomer.

« Hum, anyway, who is this person you wanted to meet ? Maybe we know him/her and can help you. What's the name ? »

The geeky-looking teenager focused his attention back to her, « unsticking » his eyes from Cathy with some difficulty. He stared at the black teen for a moment, and finally swallowed his saliva. A hot layer was now imprisoning his face.

He peered at the piece of paper in his hand.

« It's… it's a girl by the name of Samantha Cloverfield. I know she's in last grade, but ignore the name of her teacher and even how that girl looks like. Do you know her, by chance ? »

The foursome facing him got another surprise. And started wondering what this young man wanted precisely with the yellow member.

Sam made a step forward and held out her hand.

« Nice to meet you ! »

And one more goggling for the nerdy student, one !

« You… you are… Samantha Cloverfield ?! »

« Flesh and bones ! »

He didn't seem to believe it at all. And maybe was thinking of pinching himself right now.

« May I have your hand, Mister X ? »

She grinned wide as she uttered that teasing question.

He immediately took her black hand into his white one and shook it gently.

« Nathanaël Wassylom » he said, and a smile started on his lips. « But please call me Nat' ! »

« You were taken aback before. Did my friend here also remind you of anybody you knew ? » Danny dared to ask.

Cathy glared at him. _Dan', you're really putting your foot in it, you awkward dude !_

« Why are you asking him such a thing ? You're making him uncomfortable ! »

« No, no, it's okay, really. » Nat' rushed to answer, looking at the blue-eyed alien. Then he went on, now watching the spiked one : « You're curious, it's natural, and anyway I owe you an explanation after appearing that astonished to you. As strange as it may seem, I had the feeling I had already seen your friend somewhere, but I can't recall where. That's all. As simple as that. »

« What a coincidence ! Almost similar feelings at the same time : a « déjà-vu » impression, simultaneously for both of you. Quite remarkable ! » Chris commented.

Sam noticed that the young man hadn't let go of her hand all the time he was talking, keeping it squeezed inside his.

« Hum, sorry, Nathanaël, but may I have my hand back, please ? »

She chuckled right after finishing her sentence.

« Yes, yes, sorry. Here ! » He opened his hand and hers gently got out. « And it's Nat' for you. My friends call me that. Nathanël is so formal anyway… »

« We aren't friends yet, Buddy ! » Danny threw in.

« DANNY ! » Cathy yelled at him, her eyes looking like they were launching invisible darts at him.

« But it's true ! » he argued.

« GUYS, PLEASE ! » Sam had just raised her voice. « I'd like to ask Nat' (she glanced at him rapidly) what he wants to see me for, so if you could just postpone your little argument… Thank you ! »

She uttered the last two words with a knowing look for both her friends. Then turned back to the elegant young man.

« So, tell me, why did you want to meet me ? What can I do for you ? »

She kept on grinning gently at him, observing his every reaction.

« Well, I study at Manorshide high school and I've been elected as official representative for the summer contest against Singleton. And I've been told yesterday that you were the one nominated by your management to play against me. So I just wanted to meet you and wish you good luck for that contest. »

_So that's him ? The student who impressed that much the teaching profession of Manorshide ? The one who will prove such a tough adversary for me ? Strange, the teacher just told me about him half an hour ago and, by some peculiar coincidence, there he appears, right after ! _

She remembered the precise words of the teacher regarding Nathanaël : _« you'll meet him soon »_. And by some remarkable coincidence, shortly later, she met him !

Life and its surprises…

« It's a pleasure to meet you, Nat'. I've just heard the most praising comments about you. My teacher said that Manorshide hasn't seen such an intelligent student for years. Congratulations ! It will be a pleasure and an honor to have you as my concurrent ! »

The addressee turned his eyes to the ground, looked back at Sam, then rubbed the back of his head.

_But why am I feeling so damn hot in the face ? Well, actually, not only in the face : in my whole body. COME ON, YOU KNOW WHY, MAN ! Because of her compliment, yes ! YES, BUT NOT ONLY THAT, DUDE ! YOU KNOW THE OTHER REASON… Yes… yes… I…do…_

« Yeah, hum… thank you… Well, I was told identical about you : that you're one of the most clever students at Singleton, possibly even **the** most clever. I will be as honored as you to have you against me… uh, yeah, i mean (_damn, I must be blushing… stupid me !_), to have you _opposite_ me, eh eh ! »

He cleared his throat and looked away.

She nictated slowly and her smile widened a bit.

« Hey, I just got an idea ! » the brunette exclaimed after a few seconds, with visible enthusiasm. « Maybe we could go and have a drink somewhere. This way, we can chat a bit and get to know each other better. Actually, you can get to know my friends too. Oh, but I forgot to introduce them to you, sorry : the young man who isn't your friend yet is Danny… »

« Yeah, well, I rest my case, Sammy. You can tease if you want, but I don't call someone my friend until he/she really has become so. » Then the jock addressed Nat'. « No hard feelings, Man, but we just met, that's why. Still, I'll be cool and try to make you comfy, don't worry. »

« Thanks for that, Danny ! » the blond teenager told him while shaking hands.

« …the guy who marvels at remarkable coincidences is Chris, the genius of our group… »

« Thank you for saying so, Sam, but I consider you smarter than me. **(A/N : JSYK, Chris hasn't got any crush on Sam in this story, and viceversa. They're just good friends to each other, nothing more.) **Anyway, nice to meet you, Nathanaël… uh, I mean : Nat' ! »

« Nicer for me, Chris. And thanks for the correction ! » Nat' declared, grinning.

« … and finally, the girl who mistook you for somebody else is Cathy. Hey, no frowning, Cath', uh : I'm just kidding, right ? »

But the blonde was relax this time, unlike before with Danny.

« It's a **great** pleasure to meet you, Cathy ! »

And as he pronounced those words, the Manorshide contestant was staring intensely at the girl opposite him, and when he shook hands, he kept on examining her eyes, and she did exactly the same, her pupils glued to his, but still with the mysterious « shadow » of a smile on her lips.

« The pleasure is shared » Cathy replied slowly, still observing him with great attention. She didn't lose any of his reactions, any of his moves, any of his changes of expression. **(A/N : and for those who think there's a crush between the two, you're wrong : it's something else than love here…)**

They stared at each other for a short while, then Nat' broke the « spell » and faced back Sam.

« So, what about a drink with us ? If you've got enough time, that is ? » she proposed again.

He suddenly seemed embarrassed.

« No, I… I can't… I have to go, really… but it was a pleasure to meet you all ! »

He had a circular look, starting with Cathy, whom he looked at for a few seconds, then quickly over Chris and Danny, to stop on Sam, whom he watched silently.

« Same here… » Sam said with a voice that trailed off. She nictated slowly again, grinning wide.

« Well, gotta go. But you have to know I may be coming back here next week, once school is over for good. Perhaps we'll meet again, who knows ? »

His stare was still directed at Sam.

And there was hope within his heart…

« Have a nice evening and maybe see you soon ! » Chris was the first to reply.

« Yeah, see ya, Man ! » Danny let out in a somewhat friendly tone.

« Take care ! » Cathy told him.

« I hope we meet again soon ! » Sam formulated as a wish.

Nathanaël took a last glimpse of Chris and Danny, a longer one of Cathy and an even longer one of Sam.

Then he turned around and walked away. He had a measured, sweeping gait.

« Nice fellow ! » Chris stated when the student was out of sight.

« Yes, a very nice boy… » Sam said, her voice sounding sweet.

« Yes, but did you see how he stared at Cathy and Sam ? Could he be a _Don Juan_, under geeky disguise ? »

« He's NOT ! » Cathy intervened, irritated. « And you should show him more respect ! »

The jock was surprised by such vehemence.

« Why do you get so angry all the time when I say something about him ? »

« Because I could feel he's good at heart and therefore diserves consideration. I sensed it in his vibes. But what I told you earlier about him was wrong : I wasn't astonished because he reminded me of someone I knew. I said that just because I couldn't say the real reason. »

Another surprise. There undoubtedly were a lot of unexpected things, lately…

« And what's that real reason, Cath' ? » a startled Sam asked.

Cathy looked at her, then at Danny and Chris. She inhaled loudly.

They found themselves staring at her with intensity. What she was about to utter seemed important.

And indeed, it was…

« First, you have to know Nat' was taken aback before not because he thought he had seen me elsewhere, like he said, but because he could feel I was a Rhapsodian… »

« How do you know it was for this reason ? And _**how**_ could he see through you ? » Chris wondered.

« Well, don't you guess how he got aware of it ? »

Cathy's head remained motionless while her eyes moved from one to the other, spying on their reactions.

« Wait ! Are you saying… ? » Sam started.

The pink member nodded.

« Yes, that's it ! » she said. « Rhapsodians can feel other Rhapsodians when beside them, so if Nat' was able to know I'm a Rhapsodian, it's because he's one himself ! »

**/**

**Tadaaaaa !**

**I haven't lost that nice habit of cliffies, eh ? (Well, not nice for everybody, eh eh ! XD)**

**But don't go thinking wrong : i'm not gonna make anything out of that Rhapsodian twist. I simply just felt like adding that extraterrestrial parameter. Still, not much will come out of it, perhaps 1 or 2 things later on, but nothing crucial. Nat' will be acting mostly human in my story. Sorry if I disappoint some here, but remember this is supposed to be a realistic drama, so…**

**Eh eh, I had pleasure giving the teachers and management people European identities : Finnish, Serbian (hello, dear fan of mine ! *winks*), Greek, Polish. Unexpected ? Sure, but see, I'm European after all, so I felt like making a little « advertisement » for my continent… hope Yankees are not sulking, eh eh ! XDD**

**You also have noticed I'm putting mini-titles (song titles) for each chapter part. New feature for that story, Folks ! ^^**

**Hope ya enjoyed, Buddies ! Let me know in a review / PM !**

**I hopefully can update soon (prayers of yours may help…).**

**Take care and… good storywriting !**

**Later !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	4. Together

**Howdy, Readers !**

**Time for new clarifications. This story is NOT an action story, and although my OC is a Rhapsodian, it's not an alien fiction. So don't expect fights again aliens or such, coz there won't be any such stuff. Fair warning.**

**Just re-read the foreword : this is a _realistic drama_. Which means real-life plot, with normal dramatic elements. Although it will get hard and tragic, and not little ! Expect tough times, and terrible events ! Fair warning (bis).**

**A great thanxxxx to Marisa (you deserve the dedication, any may ya be happy !) and Yuna for reviewing and putting an alert, a maxxxxi thanks to my awesome Bos for her comment and soon carrying it on wz her MBC story. No one else to thank this time. (what's taking other folks so long to review ?)**

**And an homage to the great R.E.M., who are IMO one of the best American bands ever. They announced last year their definitve split. 30 years of career… one word : bravo, and not only for the length, for the quality mostly ! I'll miss you, guys ! :'(**

**And now, time to let my feminine side express itself (it's more developed than in many men around, coz i hate machos and revere women, hence my being friend wz almost only girls !) Time for a bit of romance, for a change !**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**3 / TOGETHER**

**/**

**{("You & I" – Pure Orchestra)}**

The library was really cool, thanks to air-conditioning, while it was pretty hot outside. One would always feel very comfortable in that place, especially when there were few students.

Today, not many folks around indeed. The rare people were working at their own rhythm, without hurry. Then again, why hurry when the school term just came to an end ?

Among those scarce students, one finally lifted her head from the book she desperately tried to read and dropped her pen on the sheet nearby. She felt it would be most difficult to focus that day, and now began to doubt that anything profitable would be collected before evening.

She looked dreamily out of the window, her golden eyes staring absently at the blue cloudless sky stretching beyond the glass. And began to wonder.

_NOW, SAM, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, EH ? WHAT IS IT THAT'S TROUBLING YOU ? As if you didn't know… THAT BOY, EH ? Him ! A CHARMING PERSON, ISN'T IT ? Oh yes, definitely ! AND SOMEONE YOU MAY WANT TO SEE AGAIN SOON, PERHAPS ? Yeah ! I hope we can meet once more soon ! AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER MORE… INTIMATELY ? No no no, don't think of that, Sam ! You're losing your focus ! I feel that I can't study properly, anyway… I'll go out for some fresh air !_

This being… thought, the African-American rose from her seat and slowly walked towards the exit.

When she arrived at the main entrance of the building, she could see an ocean of light flooding the premises from the big windows. Today would be a most beautiful day, no doubt. Why spend so much time in a library ? To win a contest, okay… but still, ignoring such an attractive sun…

She reached the great door, opened it, stepped out… and found herself nose to nose with Nathanaël Wassylom !

Immediately, her heart started beating faster, but not so much from the surprise she had experienced. Rather, for some feeling hidden deep inside…

"Oh… uh, hi, Samantha ! How are you ?" He looked slightly uneasy. "I was just on my way to the school library, to check what you have for physics books."

"Hi… Nat' ! I… it's a pleasure to see you again ! I was in the library and just got out to take my mind off work a bit !"

"Can I have your hand ?" he said, holding out his right arm to her, hand wide open.

"Sure…" she said, and placed hers inside his.

He shook it gently, squeezing it tightly in his own.

"Your hand is really soft… I mean, I mean… it's **softer** than most of the hands… (_what the HECK am I saying ?!)_ Not… not all hands are that soft… hum, anyway, you get my point, don't you ?"

His look quickly flew to the ground, but immediately shot back up when she giggled.

"You're really funny, you know that, Nat' ?"

"Thank you, Samantha."

"Sam !"

"Excuse me ?"

"Sam. Call me simply Sam, just like I call you simply Nat'. Nobody ever calls me by my full firstname, except for teachers and strangers. But for friends, it'll only be : Sam ! Okay ?"

Her mouth stretched up some more.

"Well… like your friend said… Danny, is that right ? (she nodded) … so as he pertinently said, we are not friends yet…"

She chuckled.

"Forget about Dan'. He was teasing you, that's all. You'll get to know him better and realize he likes to do that quite often, notably with me and Chris."

"Yeah ? Anyway, thanks for calling me your friend… Sam !"

He sniggered.

She showed him her teeth _in extenso_.

"My pleasure to do so. Tell me, since I was thinking of having a drink, in order to make that break I told you about, would be so kind as to join me in ?"

"For a drink ? But yes, with pleasure. I'm following you !"

/

They were now sitting face to face, his eyes alternatively set on her beautiful face and looking elsewhere when her own globes were trying to meet his.

_Really a shy boy ! But I like it ! I like when there's challenge… I hope I can make him comfortable rapidly : I wouldn't want us to just sit there and rarely talk or talk but only on relatively banal stuff. Come on, Sam, help him being more at his ease !_

"So, where do you come from exactly, tell me ?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, I was raised in England and came to USA with my parents at the age of 11. They wanted to go to the "promised land" that America was, according to them. And I must say it's a great place to be. Not everything pleases me here, notably regarding politics, but I still enjoy my life in your beautiful country."

"So you were born in United Kingdom, is that right ?"

Her eyes were spying his in an alert way, and the final part of her question had been pronounced in a curious tone. As if she wanted to double-check… He noticed it and suddenly suspected that if she asked him that question, then it might mean…

"Why are you asking me that, Sam ?"

"Hum… just checking if I got it right, that's all"

"Are you sure that "that's all", as you say ? Is there another reason ? Sorry, I don't want to sound paranoid or anything, but I had the inkling that there was… an underlying reason. But maybe I'm imagining things…?"

He trailed off a bit on the last part of his sentence, and his tone seemed somewhat… difficult to name it precisely, but like a tad ironic. And his look, as he uttered it, was a questioning one.

Was she hiding anything from him ?

"Okay, I guess concealment and secretiveness are definitely not the best ones to start up a friendship relationship. So I'll be honest with you, Nat', but I hope you get neither shocked, nor angry or disappointed about it."

She took the time to inhale, a long breath in, a few seconds to gather her courage, and…

"Our friend Cathy was taken aback last time because she sensed where you originated from… _initially_ ! And she said you got astonished because you felt the same about her. So I know that you… (she leaned over to him, now whispering ) may look human, but that you are not, in fact. But that's totally okay with me, and for the others too. You have to know that Cathy is very excited about it, because you're the first Rhapsodian she meets here. The only one she already knew is her grandfather, and she told us many times that she was sad not to know any other Rhapsodian. So, as you can see, nothing wrong with your secret ID, even on the contrary !"

She ceased talking and waited for his reaction.

He sighed but still grinned afterwards.

"Yes, I expected this. When I felt her alien aura, I immediately knew we came from the same planet, and that there were good chances she would tell you about my "secret ID", as you call it. That's because, you see, Rhapsodian females are very talkative, especially the younger ones. They can be such chatterboxes, you have no ideas ! (Sam chuckled at this) But what I _didn't_ expect is that you would tell me about my alien origins already on our second meeting. That was a surprise, but there's no problem with that. I'm neither shocked nor angry or disappointed, to answer you. I'm actually glad that things are straightforward between us, rather than secretive."

Sam had a regret look plastered on her features.

"Look, Nat', I'm sorry if I told you this so early after we got to know each other. Maybe I should have waited more before bringing up the matter. Sorry, really !"

But Nat' raised his hands, his palms directed at her, in a clearly soothing way.

"No no no, don't worry, it's okay, honestly ! I prefer to get things straight at the beginning of our friendship relation, rather than having to explain it later. So it's perfectly fine with me, I swear. You needn't apologize about it !"

She offered him her most grateful look.

"Thank you, Nat' !"

"No, thank _**you**_, Sam, for basing our contact on truth and sincerity from the start. I always thought it to be better. But given that aliens must not give away their origins, I probably wouldn't have told you before long… if Cathy hadn't been Rhapsodian herself, and found out who I was under my human appearance ! It's one of those things we aliens must keep secret."

"Yes, I know. I understand. But don't worry, only the four of us know about your secret, and Cathy's grandfather, who is also Rhapsodian, of course. And you can be sure that, with us, you secret is well kept !"

His turn to express gratitude through his stare.

"Thank you so much, Sam !"

She smiled gently, warm air quickly exiting her nose, and nictated slowly.

"It's a pleasure to know you, Nat'."

He rubbed the back of his head, and the hot wave surrounding him gave away his feelings in an explicit blush.

"Yeah… well… thank you… it's a delight to know you too… Sam !"

_There he is, getting all shy again. He's just too cute. Oh, I have an idea !_

"Tell me" she began after a short silent break "would you be free on Saturday ? I haven't been to the movies in a long time and just noticed a new film that I'd like to watch. Would you agree to accompany me ?"

"Just… just you and me ?"

"Yes"

Her grin was bigger than ever.

His heart was pounding like crazy within his chest.

_A date ! With Sam ! And she proposes it only after our second meeting up ! That's a miracle !_

_What do I say ? YOU SAY YES, OF COURSE ! Isn't it too early ? WANNA SPOIL YOUR BEST CHANCE, MAN ? IT'S NOT EVERY DAY THAT A GIRL ASKS YOU OUT ! Yes, it's more the boys to ask out the girls, rarely the other way round… SO COME ON, SAY YES !_

"Well… yes, then !"

"Wonderful ! I can't wait for Saturday ! Thank you, Nat' !"

"Sure…" he said, blushing hard. "So it's… it's a date ?"

But he immediately realized the awkwardness of it.

"Sorry, I… stupid question… sorry !"

She giggled once again. He definitely was too cute, especially when he took a clumsy step.

"Don't worry, it's okay. No problem. And yes, it _is_ a date. I'm delighted to have that date with you, Nathanaël Wassylom ! And most pleased to have you as my friend !"

_Perhaps BOYfriend soon…?_

His eyes were making the to-and-fro between the table and her golden orbs.

"Yes… eh eh… yes… same here… look, I… hum, I apologize but… but I gotta go now… I have… other things to do… sorry to leave so early…"

The "other things" were the only part of his sentence that weren't true. It's just that he felt his mind about to explode out of intense happiness, and he couldn't take this huge positive vibe any longer in front of her. He just needed to scream his welfare, to yell his joy out, to do somersaults in a row outdoors to celebrate his date with Sam. But anyway, he couldn't stand his swollen joy any longer and his shyness was making it quite difficult for this intimate instant to go on.

"Sure, I understand. And even if it was a tad short, I enjoyed every minute of it. I'm looking forward to our Saturaday moment !"

That last part was uttered in an almost sexy voice.

"Yeah… me too… (he felt he was redder than a tomato)… have a nice day… and see you soon !"

They shook hands, and she could feel his grip tightening softly on her hand.

"So, I propose we meet at… hum, say 1.15 p.m. And if you had time to stroll a bit in Singletown, you may know where the park is ?"

"Yes, I do."

"Cool. So let's meet at its entrance at 1.15, right ?"

"Yes"

Then he gave her one last glance, his face crimson, his body still overheating, and waved her goodbye.

"Take care, Nat' !" she called out.

He looked at her, silent for a few seconds, not expecting this, then returned it.

"You too, Sam !"

And it was gone with him.

The brunette's look nevertheless remained set on the door he had just exited through, a sweet dreamy smile over her lips.

_I never had a boyfriend, and never had a date. And there comes the date, and perhaps the boyfriend will become a reality as well. Who would have thought ? Oh, Nat', I'm so happy to have you in my life, even if we just got to know each other a bit… You're already taking some space in my heart, Rhapsodian love !_

/

**{("Reveal" – R.E.M.)}**

The dinner was over.

Faces were beaming with welfare.

"Aaaaah, so delicious ! You're an artist, Mr Smith !"

The old man's face lit up.

"Why, thank you, Danny ! Glad you appreciate."

"Appreciate ? I **LOVE** it, you mean !"

The rest of them giggled.

"Someone's a real gourmet, eh eh !" teased Chris.

"A greedy pig, no less !" chirped the hyper blonde.

Danny gave her a look.

"A greedy PIG ? Well, so much for friendly comment…!"

And he crossed his arms to back up his somewhat grumpy comment.

The young Rhapsodian gestured swiftly towards the jock.

"But come on, Danny Boy !" she exclaimed "You know I'm just joshing, don't you ?"

And a wink followed.

The scarred macho remained silent for a while, his arms still crossed, a pout on his face, then he slowly smiled to his alien friend.

"Okay, but it's really because it's _you_ saying it, right ?"

All laughed. Then a few seconds of silence followed.

It was the perfect time for Sam to make her announcement.

"Guys, just in case, I won't be free on Saturday afternoon. I don't know yet about the evening, but I may be still "unavailable". But Sunday will be ok for anything."

The others were observing her, their eyes sparkling with curiosity. And naturally, as often was the case, it was the red member to speak first. And still as often, it was to tease.

"Well well well… someone's having a crush, eh ?"

"Dan', stop embarrassing her !" Chris said, gently scolding hit teammate.

Yet the brunette had raised a hand, in the typical "it's not serious, don't worry" attitude.

"No, it's okay, really, Chris. Since you're my friends, I can tell you. No reason why I should hide it. Yes, I do have a crush. And you probably know on who."

"Is it Nat' ?" the blue-eyed one asked excitedly.

"It is" the black girl merely replied.

"Well, congratulations, Sam !" exclaimed the blunette.

"Yeah, congrat's indeed !" Cathy added. "I could feel Nat's vibes and I **know** for sure that he is good at heart. A Rhapsodian can tell if another Rhapsodian has a positive or negative nature. His definitely is positive. So you're in good hands with him, Sam !"

Sam grinned up to the ears.

"I could already guess that, eh eh ! But thanks for saying it, Cath' !"

"Tell me" the jock asked his extraterrestrial buddy "if one human and one alien have babies together, will these have alien abilities ?"

The African-American felt herself blushing at this, still uttered nothing.

The pink member pondered her answer.

"Good question ! I had never thought of that. But maybe, yes !"

Danny's face lit up.

"Hey Sam !" he yelled, facing her. "Maybe your kids will have stretchable limbs !"

"Stop it, Dan' ! There's nothing to laugh at !" Cathy said in a clearly annoyed tone. "And you're making Sam uncomfortable, even if she won't admit it !"

"I ensure you that you're wrong, Cath' !" the leader protested. "I'm too happy to get hurt or even upset by anything. I'm on cloud 9 right now ! So you can blurt out anything, I'm okay with it all !"

"We are all happy for you !" Chris cheered "Even if some of us have… hum, say, peculiar means of showing it…"

His oblique glance caught Danny's eyes, who laughed up his sleeve, shrugging.

"I wish you all the pleasure you can possibly have ! I'm so pleased to see you that fulfilled, Sam !" the pink member concluded.

The yellow member showed all of her teeth.

"Thank you all ! And I'm sure I will be most happy with Nat'. Even if he's supposed to be my competitor in the first place…"

"It won't be that easy to focus on your revisions with all that : you are supposed to beat the guy you love. Tricky, no ?" the emerald-eyed teenager couldn't help telling her.

Sam pondered this and her next look was a cunning one. And when she spoke, it was in a calm, relaxed, self-confident tone.

"I'll find a way to make it, believe me ! I'll find a way to combine both. Just trust me…"

**/**

**And… cliffhanger ?**

**Sort of, Folks, sort of !**

**I really wanted to make it a romantic chapter : see, Sam is always behaving so bossy and manly in the show that I felt the need to emphasize her feminine side. I wanted her to express her emotions, her feelings. And she doesn't even try to hide these feelings of hers : she may be discreet, but still, once she's on cloud 9, as she says, she wants to share her happiness, and not even Danny's joshing can break her balance.**

**So Sam and Nat' have a date ! How about that ? And how indeed can Sam deal at the same time with her love for Nat' and her desire to win against him ? Not the most serious paradox ever, mind you, but still a bit of a conflict of interest… just a bit ! ;D**

**I'll be on next chapter soon, work nowadays leaving me enough spare time to dedicate myself to this new story. And if I delay any update, it'll be either due to workload having augmented… or possibly WB, which I hope NOT !**

**Please review, please comment, please share opinions ! I love it !**

**And good luck yourselves, Guys ! =)**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	5. Artificial ways

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Yup, French again ! Have ya noticed how that story is influenced by Europa, although it's taking place in the Big One ? (know what that last nickname refers to, right ? -p)**

**I like the blends and mixes, really do. ^^**

**Right, thanxxxx to BoS and DWTF for their great reviews, but most of all THANXXXX to « Queen Lauren » – aka BB123 – for adding her own opinion. I value your comments A LOT, Lauren, and I'm most pleased that you like my new stuff… although it'll be VERY different from Sl, that's for sure.**

**Anyway, here comes some kind of transitional chapter. Maybe less action, but important stuff here ! N'joy !**

**/**

**4 / ARTIFICIAL WAYS**

**/**

**{("The winner takes it all" - Abba})**

That morning, at Mr. Smith's, Cathy, Chris and Danny had the surprise to see Sam come back to the table with a mug of coffee. She sat down and couldn't help chuckle at her friends' wide eyes.

"You okay, Folks ?" she asked, grinning.

"You drink coffee now, Sammy ?" the spiky boy asked.

"Yes. Why not ?"

"But you never drink coffee, only tea !" remarked Cathy.

"Yeah, well I feel like changing now. Good to change, every now and then, no ?"

"I guess it has to do with your studying for the contest, right ? To give you the energy blast that will enable you to remain focus for hours ? Am I right ?" Chris questioned.

The brunette smiled at her freckled friend while she sipped a bit of her coffee.

"Someone's perspicacious, eh ? So, for sincerity's sake, yes, that's why I do it. I wouldn't otherwise, but I really need to boost myself up, with all those revisions. So I'll be on coffee for the next weeks, until I take that contest."

There was a short silence, for what Sam had just uttered didn't appeal for an immediate reaction.

Then Danny chose to do one of the things he particularly liked to : tease his black friend.

"You really want to win that contest, don't you, Sammy ?"

"Well, you who like competition so much, wouldn't you have the same perspective ? I mean, is there something wrong with having the will to be the best ? I've never even thought of being chosen as the Singletown representative, but if I now get a chance to show that I can make my school win, then of course, I'll dedicate myself to it. Sounds logical, no ?"

Although her speech could have made believe that she was upset or annoyed, she actually wasn't. All the time she spoke, she had remained calm, collected, a grin on her lips.

The athletic member shrugged.

"No, of course there's no prob' with wanting to be number 1. I used to behave the same when Mark and I were trying to be the coolest kid of our school, so I know how it goes. So yeah, you want to win and that's normal. But tell me, wouldn't you let Nat win, since he's your boyfriend now ? Girls can be gallant as well, can't they ?"

Sam almost choked on her coffee when she heard that.

"Gallant ? And that comes from such a macho as Daniel Jackson ! I must be dreaming, even if I'm awake ! And to answer you : I do love Nat, but first, he's not my boyfriend _yet _and second, I still will do all I can to win. Love has got nothing to do with the contest, you see. Of course I could do many things out of love, but this challenge here, I want to take it successfully ! I'll be gallant… later ! So I'll be studying and studying, and do my best to pass ! And for that, I will make sure to study whenever I can, hence my coffee drinking."

"Well, it's nice to see you that motivated, Sam !" chirped Cathy. "You are in the winner's mood. But be careful not to exceed you coffee tolerance, still and all ! Not like some Rhapsodians who drank much zaatar, some alien juice from my planet."

Sam nodded.

"Don't worry, Cath' ! I'll be reasonable. I just need it as a boost until the competition, but I'll drop it after. It's just to keep myself "up and running", that's all ! But I won't abuse of it."

/

**{("One more cup of coffee" – The White Stripes)}**

Still, although Sam had said that, her three friends noticed that she had coffees in the morning, at noon, at snack time and in the evening. That made four coffees a day, and she sometimes even drank a fifth one late at evening, around 10 pm or so.

Cathy started to warn her female buddy that she was exaggerating with her caffeine consumption, and that she should be careful not to continue that way.

Danny shrugged, saying that it was Sam's business and that she was mature enough to know what she was doing.

Chris said that Cathy was right and that Danny was somehow careless about one of his best friends' health, to which the jock got angry and said that it was none of the geek's business. The two visually confronted for a while, then Danny stormed off.

But the thing was that, with coffees at night, Sam remained up to study, and very late. Not until the small hours, no, but still pretty late. This implied that she slept less, and on Friday, Cathy could distinctly see her yawn many times in the morning.

The young Rhapsodian was worried about her best female friend, but she didn't dare to address her directly, for fear of annoying her. So she decided to discuss the matter with the other reasonable member of the team.

"Hi Chris ! What are you doing ?" the stretchable girl said as she entered the clubhouse.

"Oh, just checking alien files and trying to find out more about our potential extraterrestrial enemies. It's good to do things in advance, in prevision of possible fights. So I tried to analyze the specificities of each alien kind in the Milky Way. It's very interesting."

Cathy had a cunning smirk.

"Aliens always are interesting. Tell me, Chris, would you mind if I asked you some advice ? I promise I won't keep you busy for long !"

The tech looked his outer space teammate straight in the eye. He somehow sensed it was something important.

"Yes, of course, Cathy. I always have time for you. So, tell me, what are you concerned about ?"

"About Sam. Chris, she drinks too much coffee and stays up until very late, I'm sure. I saw her yawn many times these past two days. She clearly is lacking sleep. Could you maybe go over to her and have a talk, to convince her she has to "slow down" ?"

The blue-haired teenager nodded. He indeed had been thinking about doing that. He of course had understood that his African-American friend was "pushing it" with coffee, and that it would do her some harm soon, if she went on at that "pace".

"Naturally, I will do this ! Don't worry, Cathy ! I'll do my best to persuade her ! Actually, what I'm doing here can wait. I'll go talk to her."

The blonde smiled, but it was a weak smile.

They both came back to the house and Cathy headed for the bathroom, while Chris got into the lounge, where he saw an asleep Sam on the couch, her physics book laid on her chest, with one finger put in between pages.

He didn't want to wake her up, but he actually would have been spared that task if he had tried to : Sam moved and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them, yawned as if she would break her jaw apart and turned her head, only to find the tech staring down at her.

"Been spying on me for long ?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"No, not much. I wanted to tell you something, then saw you asleep and was about to leave…"

She blinked several times, her eyes half-open.

"What is it you wanted to say ? Come on, I'm awake now. We can have a discussion."

She sat properly in the couch, and Chris came round and sat on the other half of the piece of furniture.

"Sure you're not too tired for a talk ?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. So, tell me !"

He cleared his throat, glanced at her, took a deep breath… and started.

"Hum… Sam, I know you want to study as much as you can, in order to win that contest, and that's why you're drinking much coffee. But… Cathy and I believe that you're now exaggerating with coffee. You're almost at five per day, and we don't know if there could me more. But five is already a lot anyway. I'm sorry, I fully realize it sounds like immixtion, but honestly, we are concerned about you and if I say that, it's only for friendship's sake."

He looked at her.

She simply observed him, silent.

He couldn't help being anxious about that silence of hers. And his anxiety found expression in that nervous tic : biting his lower lip.

After a while that seemed to stretch over minutes, while it was in reality a bunch of seconds, not more, the yellow member gave her reply.

"You mustn't worry, Chris. I know I'm regularly on caffeine of late, but it won't last that long. Only until the contest. After, no more. That's for sure."

He seemed still indecisive about his reaction.

"I know, but… even if it's not for long, it's risky. I mean, excess of caffeine can have serious consequences, even at short term consumption. If you're stimulating your organism too much by boosting it continuously, you sure will experience exhaustion at some point. And you actually are, in all likelihood : Cathy saw you yawn repetitively, these past two days. This is bad for you, Sam. You _can_ study without excessive stimulation. It's your health that is at stake, after all, and we are concerned about you. We really are, Sam !"

The dark-skinned pondered that speech, taking all her time for that. Her eyes were looking in an undefined place on the ground.

"Okay, but what should I do in order to get enough energy to keep studying ?" she said at last. "I really want to win this contest, and I want to put all chances on my side."

"Hum… if you absolutely want to take something, the best would be vitamins, maybe. That could be a solution. Vitamins don't have the negative side effects that coffee has."

The leader's eyes sparkled.

"Yes. Vitamins ! Good idea ! How come I didn't even thought of that ?"

Chris couldn't help smiling.

"Eh eh, even a brainy girl like you can have her oblivion moments, eh !"

She laughed at that.

"Yep, guess you're right, Buddy !"

They smiled at each other, then Chris got up.

"Well, I'm pretty glad I could help you with all that. You'll see, vitamins will prove a much more secure backup than coffee !"

"Thanks for your advice, Chris !"

"Anytime !"

He left, and Sam remained thoughtful for a while. More precisely, until a faint vibration originated from her pocket.

She took out her cell phone and clicked on the new text message.

_Hi Sam ! I'm really bad right now. Have been throwing up and feel all dizzy and weak. Must be gastro-enteritis. My mother had it short ago. She said I must rest for the week end, coz I'll be exhausted, and I am indeed right now. Would you agree if we postponed it for next Saturday, if you've got nothing planned ? Otherwise, another day ? I'm so sorry, I was so happy about our date… :( Take care ! *Nat*_

Her mouth fell in a sad pout. Why just now, right before the date ? So unfair…

She texted back immediately.

_No problem, it's okay, really. Next Saturday is ok for me. Take care and get well soon ! Let me know how it goes for you, please ! See you soon ! Sam_

She sighed and got up, ready to get back home, her heart somewhat aching from the obligation to wait another week to see Nat…

/

**{("The only medicine" – Scary Kids Scaring Kids)}**

"Good morning, Samantha ! How are you doing ?" said Doctor Schwarzwald as he shook hands with the dark-skinned student.

This young man, originating from Germany, had always proved a very sympathetic person, and additionally a very efficient physician. Sam liked to speak to him.

"Good morning, Mr Schwarzwald ! I am fine. And you ?"

"Fine as well. Tell me, what can I do for you ?"

"Well, I wanted you to advise me regarding a vitamin course of treatment. Could you recommend me some appropriate vitamins ? I really ignore what to choose, since I never took such products."

The doctor's eyes widened.

"You need vitamins ? You ? Sorry if I seem surprised, but you're so dynamic all the time that you're not the one person I'd think would come to me for that kind of things. No offence intended, of course."

Sam couldn't help smiling at his remark.

"Well, thanks for calling me dynamic, but I have a very important cultural contest this coming August and I want to study as much as I can to make sure I'll win. That's why I need vitamins."

The doctor nodded in approval.

"Yes, I understand. And vitamins are a good choice for such a purpose. Much more than, for instance, coffee, which can have very nefarious consequences."

The black teen sighed.

"Yes, I know about coffee. A friend of mine told me the same thing. He advised to rather go for vitamins."

"And your friend is absolutely right ! So let me see…"

He turned around and walked to a vertical chest of drawers, rummaged inside of it, picked a book, leafed through it swiftly, stopped to read something, leafed a tad more, stopped at another page, focused on the left side and finally came back to his desk.

"I think I've got exactly what you need, Samantha ! Dresoprin is a vitamin created two years ago and which has proved very efficient, according to my colleagues. I actually never had to prescribe it myself, because patients rarely come to see me for vitamins, but I've been told the effect of this medicine is incredible. I'm sure you'll be pleased with it !"

He took a prescription sheet, wrote down two lines, signed, put his personal stamp and handed it over to the African-American.

"Here, Samantha ! That's your prescription for Dresoprin. You can buy it in the drugstore downstairs. But you have to remember this : you must respect the dosage and avoid to take it in the evening, for it could trouble your sleep. That's what we call an "exciter", and if you absorb some of it before going to sleep… you will get hyperactive and find it impossible to sleep ! And lack of sleep has serious consequences, as you certainly know !"

Sam grinned, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Sure, I do. Thank you very much for the prescription and the advice, Doctor ! Goodbye and have a nice day !"

He returned the grin.

"Thank you, same to you, Samantha ! And take care !"

Her grin widened, and with that, she left the room.

/

**{("Magnetized" – Laura Veirs)}**

The brunette was working hard, very hard. She felt full of energy, like she had never felt before. It was as if her whole body was plugged into some gigantic electric outlet, but rather than electricity, it was pure power that flowed from it. And all that power then entered her organism and invaded every inch of it, flooding her veins, filling her organs, stimulating her brain like it rarely had been stimulated.

_Gee, this is just amazing ! I feel like I could toil all night long without even getting tired, not even the slightest. Wooooh, how efficient these pills are ! I can't believe it ! I feel… so strong, so powerful, so motivated ! If I could remain that focused the whole time, until the contest day, then I have the best chances to win it !_

And Sam poured another glass of cold water, which she almost completely drank. She felt very thirsty that evening, but her enthusiasm in the effort made all the rest secondary.

Her eyes met the packet laid on the upper right corner of her desk. And then, as in a dream, she saw her hand reach for it, open it and expel the tiny pill from its compartment. She took it in her hand… and then stopped.

_Dr. Schwarzwald said I should avoid it in the evening… YES, BUT WHY NOT FROM TIME TO TIME ONLY ? Ok, but what if I do the same tomorrow evening ? COME ON, SAM, JUST ONCE ! I… don't know… maybe I shouldn't… LOOK, SAM… No, forget it ! No, I'm not doing it. It's no good idea !_

She took a deep breath and put the tiny red rhombus back in its tiny aluminium cell, then closed the packet.

The leader then got back to work, dynamically reading word after word, line after line, paragraph after paragraph, page after page.

But she glanced several times in direction of the packet, hesitating.

And she finally got fed up by the attraction that packet was exerting on her, so she solved that problem by clearing the small box from her desk.

_But why do I feel that much like taking another of those red rhombuses…?_

She thought it over, but could find no valid answer to that…

**/**

**Okay, I'm not as pleased as usual wz that chappy here. Not that it's bad, but... I have mixed feelings on it. But I can find consolation thinking that this chapter brings up the essential topic of this story, no less ! So even if it's not as catchy as the rest, it's still a fundamental part. But even though I know that, I'm still somehow lukewarm wz it...**

**By the way, has anyone anything interesting to say about the name Dresoprin ? Come on, People, show me how cunning you really are !**

**Dunno if ya liked it, but still hope that you'll read on. Any review or comment is always welcome !**

**Thanxxxx in advance and till next step !**

**Take care, crazy dudes ! XD**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	6. A date

**Coucou, Readers !**

**So... extra-maxi-thanks to Kryzl for clarifying delicate things with me, for being such an awesome, clever, interesting friend, for reviewing regularly my story... and for finding about Dresoprin ! I'll unveil the mystery in a lil' while ! (And Ana stands as the riddle's loser... serves her right ! ;P)**

**Maxi-thanks to Lauren for favoriting + following my story (too bad a review didn't complete the magical triangle...), and to Ana for reviewing and always being such a devoted fan of mine !**

**And if people wonder WHO are Kryzl, Lauren and Ana alias-wise... eh eh, just ask me and I'll tell ya ! ;)**

**So Dresoprin... it _really_ was simple, actually ! It's an anagram for "Red Prison" ! Eh yes ! But I didn't intend to do so in the first place. It's just that, upon wondering what name to choose for the vitamins, I suddenly had an inspiration and decided to mix up the "Red Prison" letters to get a new word : DRESOPRIN. The fact that I chose the letters of the title is NOT innocent, though...**

**And now's time for a new lift off ! N'joy !**

**/**

**5 _ A DATE**

**/**

**{(« The prisoner » - Iron Maiden})**

"_We must find a way out ! We have to !" ordered Sam._

"_Yeah right ! Let's keep on following the external wall ! That should help us to find the exit" repeated Chris._

"_You sure it will work ?" asked Danny._

"_Come on, be more optimistic and trust our homemade genius !" shrilled Cathy._

_They were walking slowly inside the red maze, doing their best to focus and make sure they were not taking the same way again._

_That dark shade of red reminded them of dried blood. As if the entire construction had been built out of blood of countless victims. It was just…_

_Horrible._

_They had been trapped inside that maze for God only knows how long, desperately trying to figure an escape from the twisted place they were stuck in._

"_How much time have we been spending in there ?" Cathy sighed out._

"_Not a clue, Cath'…" replied Sam. "But one thing's for sure : that's way too long ! Come on team, we can make it !"_

_They walked on and on, getting more and more tired, but never giving in…_

… _and at last, they saw it !_

_A hole._

_It was above a portion of the wall, but alas, no ladder enabled to climb up and make it to the top of the wall, in order to reach the said hole. Which meant…_

"_Guys, I'm afraid we'll have to climb the wall by giving each other the leg up" announced Chris. "There's no help to get to the upper end of the wall"._

"_Yeah, well the Danny can give anybody a lifting hand !" boasted the jock._

_They soon arrived at the said place, and that's when it hit Sam._

"_Eh ! Wait a minute… We really are absent-minded, aren't we ? There's a simple way to climb up there in the absence of a ladder. Much simpler than giving a leg up. Can't you guess, guys ?"_

_The rest looked at her, clueless. What…?_

_Then the leader realized that they were reflecting, but came to no satisfying conclusion. So her eyes slid and stopped on the Rhapsodian._

_That's when the alien's blue orbs widened in the realization of the plan._

"_But yes, of course ! I can stretch up and you can climb up on my arms. Great idea, Sam !"_

_The African-American smiled._

"_Thanks, Cath', but my idea was a tad different : you stretch up and pull yourself up there. Then you stretch down and pull each of us one by one to the top. Given your great alien strength, it should be a cinch, right ?"_

"_Yeah, a pice of cake for me ! Alright, here we go !"_

_Mrs Smith's granddaughter stretched her arms up to the top of the wall, grabbed its ledge and made a visible effort to pull her body to the upper end. _

_Once she was safe on the thin edge, she turned around slowly and wrapped her long long arms around Danny's waist, then gathered her strength and lifted him off the ground._

_The jock, who was rarely impressed by his friends, this time felt a bit… "peculiar" as he was carried in the air up to the top of the maze._

_When Cathy dropped him off by her side and unwound her extensible limbs from around him, he gave her an admiring look._

"_Best ride of my life ever !" he said in a funny tone, which made her giggle._

_The blonde then was about to take Sam in her extraterrestrial embrace, but the brunette shook her head._

"_No, Chris first ! I'll go last, to check up the rear !"_

_So the stretchable arms made several turns around the tech's hips and he soon joined the spiky one on the narrow ledge._

_One more similar maneuver and the dark-skinned landed safely by her friends._

"_Right. Thank you for the lift, Cathy ! What would we do without you ?" Sam declared._

"_Hum, wait a sec'…" answered the pink member. "Give each one a leg up, I'd say !"_

_They all laughed at this._

"_Okay, time to move one, Folks. Now to the exit, and careful not to fall back down there !" instructed Sam._

_They all started to walk slowly, their arms all in horizontal position to maintain their balance. It wasn't that high, so no big hurt danger, but a wrong move and Cathy would have to make a supplementary effort to drag the clumsy one to the top._

_Finally, they all arrived at the hole and started climbing, one after the other. Three of them were already up when, turning to the fourth one, they saw that member slip and fall back inside the red maze !_

_The fourth member saw fog emerge out of nowhere and fill the path in no time. But that fog didn't remain within the maze : it actually expanded above and soon everything was "plunged" in a thick white layer._

"_Oh God !" shouted one of the three safe members. "Where is…?"_

"_I don't know" another one replied. "We must find…"_

"_But how do we do to locate… ?"_

_Each of their sentences was cut short, as if by magic, and there was no way to know the identity of the missing member._

_Down there, the endangered member was shivering from cold and trying to spot the hole, but to no avail. The fog was too dense. And if that member couldn't find the exit…_

/

**{("Get Ready" – The Temptations)}**

Sam woke up briskly, her body shooting up as if it had been struck by electricity. She felt coldsweat bathing her back, and her forehead was covered with sweat. Inside her chest, her heartbeats were hammering almost painfully.

_That same dream, again. Oh gosh, I just hate it ! But the most anguishing part is that, because of that fog, it's impossible to know who are the three out and who's the one still trapped in. And that has to be worrying…_

She spotted the alarm clock and saw it indicated 9:30. It was Saturday, so no hurry getting up… well, **usually**, but today, it was different !

Today was THE day of the date ! Her **first** date ever ! And upon remembering that last point, Sam hadn't got any clue why she actually never had been asked for a date… or had herself asked for one ! It just had happened that way, as curious as it seemed…

She felt the need to boost herself a bit, in order to be focused and prompt as soon as possible, in order to carry out all she had to so that she would be ready for the big time.

And what best to boost yourself than vitamins ?

So she stretched her arms towards the small box and took a red rhombus out.

_THAT will get me started for good !_

She went down for breakfast, still in her pyjamas, waiting for the Dresoprin to produce its effect.

One hour later, her body was swarming with energy, which spread like a giant tidal wave of power, stimulating her body like it had been the previous day.

Yes ! That was it ! She had got the kick she was waiting for ! Things would go on quickly and efficiently, from them on !

Sam went for a shower, perfumed herself with her most delicate fragrance and took all the time necessary to carefully choose her clothes and put her make-up on. And while she enthusiastically did all that, she couldn't help look forward to the moment she would see Nat, and she was humming all the way as she restlessly refined her make-up time and time again. She just couldn't wait, and her heart was beating hard, while her breath was speedy. But, happy as she was about the date, she assumed that those symptoms were linked to her joy and didn't wonder any further about them...

At last she put the finishing touches and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Yeah, not bad... not bad at all... I hope he'll like it !_

And if you want to know what she looked like, dear readers (and I **know** you do, since almost all of my readers are… girls !), then just read Sam's description in chapter 25 ("FIAT LUX !") of _Shadowland_.

It was therefore a dynamic brunette who walked out of her place after barely eating anything from her lunch, so excited she was.

/

**{("Pump It Up" – Elvis Costello)}**

The African-American was waiting at the entrance of Singletown's park, and she just couldn't control her excitement. But mixed with it was some extraordinary self-confidence, which puzzled even herself. It was her first date ever, after all, so how come she felt that calm and composed and not anxious or somewhat anguished about how it would go ?

_I've always thought I'd be dying of anxiety on my first rendezvous, and there I am, confident as can be ! I'm feeling the opposite of what I expected. How so ?_

But she didn't have a clue. All she knew was that her whole body was crammed with energy and enthusiasm, more than usual. Actually, as if...

"Hi Sam !"

The leader turned to the left, only to find there a slightly breathless Nathanaël.

But he said nothing more, and his jaw started to fall. All he could do was stare at this incredible beauty he had in front of him. And this beauty was **his** girlfriend !

She looked at him, smirking. The girl could tell that the male devouring her with his green eyes was utterly astonished at her sexy appearance. And naturally, she felt flattered.

"You okay, handsome boy ?" she teased, smiling as wide as she could.

He swallowed his saliva.

"S... Sure... hum... I am... it's just that..."

He paused.

"That ?" she inquired.

"That you are just... gorgeous, Sam ! So gorgeous ! I can't believe my eyes ! And I also can't believe I get to be the boyfriend of such a magnificent girl as you !"

The black girl laughed sweetly. It was like a precious melody to him.

"Thank you very much for the nice compliments ! And so... You've been running, haven't you ?" she asked with a smirk.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, hum... punctuality usually is one of my main strengths, but curiously enough, today, I can't prove that. And it happens to me on my first date ! How lame, right ?"

She couldn't help laughing at this, and her laughter sounded like a sweet melody to his ears.

"No problem ! The main point is that you actually made it here, and are with me now ! So, this is your first date, eh ?"

She spoke in an energetic tone, her eyes sparkling, wide open. Which made Nat think that she was more alert and dynamic than last time.

"Yes, it is. One has to be a bit awkward on such an occasion, eh ? I'm just a novice at dating, compared to you, who has certainly been having many rendezvous as of yet !"

She laughed again, at the top of her voice this time.

_Waow ! She really is in a great shape today ! So vivacious, and she even let herself go... That girl has many facets, I can tell !_

"So... sorry for that, but you're sometimes funny, Nat. No offence, right ? It's just that, contrary to what you think, this is my first date as well ! So there's a pair of us in being novices, eh ?"

She winked and grinned wide.

"Well, one thing's for sure : you're in an excellent mood today, I can see ! Are you on ecstasy, on coffee or on orange juice ?" Nat teased.

She giggled this time, and found it difficult to pull herself together.

"Eh eh ! You sure are high ! But I guess it's out of happiness ! Now, shall we go to the cinema ?"

She wiped a "laughter tear" from her right eye and grinned bright.

"I'm okay, don't worry, Nat. Must be the tension of a first date expressing in giggle and nervous laughter. Don't pay attention. Ok, cinema is that way !"

They walked away and Sam put her arm around his, so that they were like an official couple. That also was an unexpected behaviour of hers, and she didn't know exactly _why_ she was doing it... but an inner force just made her act so.

/

**{("Hot Hot Hot" – The Cure)}**

The film immediately proved interesting, so both Sam and Nat at once got absorbed into it. But that didn't last long for one of them.

The black girl threw a side glance at the white boy, and felt her heart beat faster.

_GO AHEAD, DO IT ! Do what ? YOU KNOW WHAT ! SO COME ON ! But what ? Kiss him ?Is that the idea ? AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW ! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ?! But this is our first date, and I only met twice with him before, it's too early to – AH, REALLY, YOU ARE TOO SLOW ! SPEED IT UP A BIT ! I... I don't know... what if he feels uneasy about it ? BELIEVE ME, YOU WON'T REGRET IT ! Oh, must I ? YOU MUST !_

She swallowed her saliva and put her hand over Nat's.

His head shot to the right, eyes goggling. Had she just... ?

She leaned forward.

"You okay ?" she asked, smiling.

He gulped and only stared back at her gorgeous eyes.

"Y... Yeah... it's just... you know... you just... hum, took me by surprise... with your hand... so yeah..."

"Do you like it, though ?" she questioned, in a soft voice.

"Oh yes... I.. I do...of course I do ! Thank you !"

"You're welcome !" she replied. "And I've got a little something more for you..."

Her voice was warm and sensuous, and when she leaned further on, her eyes had a sweet glint in them.

Her lips met his and pressed delicately. She feared his reaction, and her heartbeats were hammering more than ever.

Yet he didn't break the kiss. He didn't moved for seconds, but soon found the will to return the favour. The two now kissed slowly, gently, sweetly, ignoring the film for good.

_NOW, MAKE IT MORE PASSIONATE ! But- OBEY !_

She didn't know where that very influent force came from, but she felt that all resistance was purely useless. So she complied with the inner voice's order and started to kiss a faster, tighter.

Nat opened his eyes and looked at her, astonished. What was with that sudden passion ?

Sam kept her eyes closed and insisted on his lips. He hesitated but soon gave in and adopted the same pace as her.

They were busy kissing for quite a long time, then pulled apart, staring intently at each other, smiling, wondering what had just taken place.

None of them said anything, and they finally resumed with the movie. But after some while, Sam couldn't help it and turned back to Nat for another intense kissing session...

/

**{("Love Love Love" – James Blunt)}**

_What happened to me ? But what happened to me ? Why did I do it ? It was very pleasing, of course, but… what will Nat think of me ? A girl who kisses that intensely on the very first date… Oh gosh, WHY did I act like this ?_

Sam was looking at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, and she had the curious feeling that the girl she saw opposite wasn't _completely_ her. That she had changed. But the reason for that still dwelt in the fog of mystery…

She felt bad in that moment, and needed to regain some self-confidence. A pick-me-up of some sort.

Without thinking long, she opened her handbag, took hold of the small box, opened it, expelled a red rhombus from its tiny cell and slid it inside her mouth.

She hoped it would start to work quickly and would boost her mood, in which anxiety had treacherously sneaked.

She then came out of the bathroom and got to the boy who made her heart vibrate with a brand new feeling.

"Everything okay ?" asked a somewhat concerned Nathanaël when he saw the blush on Sam's cheeks.

"Yeah… sure… hum, how about we go for a drink ? I'm so thirsty ! What about you ?"

"Same here, Sam. I'm following you once again. You're my guide in this town, like I'll be yours when you come to Manorshide…"

He winked to her, hoping that he would make her feel better.

She smiled in return.

So both of them walked out of the cinema and turned left, to find themselves at the Cosy Café a few minutes later. She ordered an apple juice, and he imitated her.

Once the waitress was gone, Nat put his hand over hers and squeezed. She felt a wave of heat surround her features… and wondered if he actually could distinguish her blush under her the dark color of her skin. **(A/N : I've always wondered if you could really see black people blush, given their dark shade… an African-American friend of mine ensured me that yes, you could, but with difficulty… as you know, I'm absolutely against racism, so this is a purely biological wonder of mine ! And honestly, I prefer black skin to white skin, if you wanna know everything ! It's so much more beautiful, IMO ! Go Sam !)**

"Thank you for the tender moment !" he gently murmured, his lips arching up.

"You're welcome…" she said. "Sorry if I appeared a bit… hasty. I usually don't act that prompt. I haven't got a clue as to why I kissed you so excitedly. You must have been very surprised. Sorry, it's really unlike me to be that… eager."

But Nat merely burst out laughing.

"Ah ah, needless apologize, Sam ! It was all spontaneous ! And if I still had doubts regarding your falling in love with me... well, they have vanished !"

His smile broadened. She felt her self-confidence slowly return.

"Thank you, Nat ! You're so sweet… How lucky I am to have you…!"

"So am I !"

Seconds passed, in silence.

The waitress brought the drinks, and once she had left, they still stared at each other, very moved.

"Nat…"

"Yes, Sam ?"

"I want to tell you…"

"Yes ?"

"…. I love you, Nat !"

The geek's smile got as wide as it could.

"I love you too, Sam !"

He squeezed her hand tighter. They leaned forward and started to kiss. But once again, Sam gradually made her kisses more feverish, as if there was an urge in doing so.

Once they had broken their "lip-sealing", Nat looked amazed at his now official girlfriend.

"Waow ! You **really** know how to kiss, Sam ! You're very gifted !"

"Yes, but… I still don't totally get why I'm behaving like that. It seems that an inner force is pushing me. It may be love, of course, but curiously enough, my sixth sense tells me there's something more, that I can't put my finger on…"

The Rhapsodian's eyes narrowed.

"Well… if it's not the hormones "speaking", what else could it be ?"

She laughed lightly.

"No idea, really. Maybe I'm just getting a wrong intuition, after all… For although my presentiment most of the time proves correct, I can also get wrong at it. I don't know…"

But deep inside, the leader couldn't help feeling a tad… bizarre. She was very happy because of the love wave that had just soaked her, but her atypical behaviour somehow slightly worried her…

/

**{("Sit and Wonder" – The Verve)}**

That evening, inside her bedroom, Sam was still thinking of the day's events. She was smiling in the dark, as she thought of her intense kissing session. Nat was really a very nice boy, and she was so glad to have found such a gem of a boyfriend as her first love.

But thinking back of those kisses, she of course couldn't help remembering how she had lost all self control and started "quickening the pace", while there would normally be few chances of her doing so on her first rendezvous. That was really unlike her. Not that she was shy, no, but… but it was still unlikely that she would behave so from the very start.

_Why did I become frenetic, all of a sudden ? Is love making me lose my mind ? Could be, but my sixth sense hints me that there is some other element… but WHAT element exactly ? That's the whole mystery !_

While she was alternating happy thoughts (love with Nat) and concerned thoughts (her own behaviour), she distractedly put another Dresoprin inside her mouth and started sucking it slowly, not really paying attention to the fact that she took vitamins… in the **evening**, when it was of no use and could actually disturb her sleep, if not even prevent it !

And she kept on brooding over her unexpected attitude of that day, while the red pill slowly dissolved inside her mouth…

**/ **

**Okay, that was longer a chappy !**

**I have a better feeling abt that one. And as ya can see, I mixed love with mystery, making Sam act like she normally wouldn't.**

**Now, the main question is : why did the MBC leader act that differently ? Hum, I have an idea that you already guessed… Just let me know in your reviews !**

**I hope to be able to update asap, but no promises, guys : it really depends on workload, as always. But I do my best, as you know.**

**Oh, and I remind ya that I NEED yr MBC stories ideas on my forum, so when you've got time AND ideas :  myforums/Dixxy/2042438/ .**

**Good storywriting at yr ends, and till real soon, Folks !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	7. Trapped !

**Greetings, Humans ! )**

**I bet I no longer need to explain why I couldn't publish earlier. But additionally to workload, there is also the fact that we are now short of staff, with no less than FOUR people absent simultaneously ! And since I'm one of the persons in charge of the plannings… things get complicated all of a sudden 4 me, which implies less time 4 stories. Sor-E ! XP**

**So much 4 that.**

**Now, I would like to address particular thanxxxx to Masterminor, new reviewer on this story, for writing the word I've been longing for sbdy to write : « _addict_ ». At last we get to have the word related to the basis of this story ! Destiny, I have no words to express my gratitude for bringing this fundamental element up ! You rule, Sparx ! And thanxxxx for the new story you're dedicating me ! You're an angel, my dear !**

**Thanxxxx also to my most faithful reviewers, BoS and YK, whose comments I value a lot ! And extra thanxxxx to YK for her shout out to BoS and myself ! Appreciate !**

**Big up as well to BB123, whose reviews also light up my day and fill my heart wz joy !**

**And that's where the dark clouds of start to gather for good in Sam's personal sky… and it's just the start of real drama ! Optimistics, it's the very ultimate moment to leave, or you'll be shocked ! All others can stay and start comforting their guts, eh eh ! )**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**6 / TRAPPED !**

**/**

**{(« Your decision » - Alice in Chains)}**

Sam was staring at the box in disbelief.

She found it difficult to accept, but facts were facts, and nothing could change that.

And the fact was that the box… was empty !

After six days only !

_Have I been taking that many pills for 5 days ? Really ? I didn't suspect the quantity was diminishing so fast… How could I be so careless with vitamins ? It's not medicine, but still… it's somehow health-related, so no messing around with that !_

She lowered her eyes to her left hand, which held the two empty aluminium units in which the red rhombuses had been lodged. Twenty void tiny cells were "staring" back at her… almost accusingly.

After a while of incredulous stare, the brunette sighed, put back the units in the box, closed the latter and discarded it.

Then she sat back on her bed and got lost in thoughts. She wasn't sure about what decision to make. Should she take another appointment at the doctor's for another prescription, or should she just take it easy and merely do her best to study on without the efficient support of vitamins ? That was some kind of dilemma, wasn't it ?

_Well, after all, I should be able to revise for the contest without any artificial help, right ? I mean, if I put all of my will into it, why should it be a problem ? I only have to make sure not to exaggerate in terms of timetables, like no go to sleep at 3 a.m. to wake up at 11.30 the next day. Why wouldn't I be able to manage that ? Okay, let's try it that way !_

Therefore, she decided to just let it go and work on her own, without the chemical backup she had had these past days. After all, it was just a matter of will, wasn't it ?

The yellow member sighed, got up and walked to her desk, where she sat and grabbed the book she had laid aside last evening.

One minute later, she was absorbed into an attentive reading, her mind entirely dedicated to the understanding of the text.

Well, actually, **not** entirely, since she couldn't help throwing a few glances at the trash can, where the empty box was now waiting for its destruction… and its later replacement ?

/

**{("Explanations" – Veron Porter)}**

"So, how was the date ? How was it ? Come on, tell us ! We all want to know ! We really do !"

The young Rhapsodian was really hyper, and none of her friends recalled seeing her that excited about something… at least, not before a long time !

"Hey, Cathy, calm down !" the blunette said, yet in a friendly tone, not a scolding one. "You're embarrassing Sam. It's personal, these kinds of things, you know. So better not infringe privacy rules, eh ? And it's _**you**_ who want to hear about it, not all of us, like you claim."

The emerald-eyes narrowed at this.

"Well, figure out _**I**_ want to know as well. Don't you, Technoboy ?"

A wink-and-smirk followed.

"You know, Machoboy, I'm not as curious as you. And I have a great consideration for intimate matters that concerns others."

"Okay, okay, you're the best, the most respectful, the nicest, blah blah blah… Happy now ?"

Chris glared at Danny, but Sam walked to them and put her hands up, palms directed at her two friends, as a calming sign.

"Wow wow wow, easy, guys, easy ! No need to get a clash about my intimacy, right ?" Then she turned to Chris. "Thanks a lot for your kind attitude towards my private stuff, but I ensure you that it's no problem confiding to you regarding my date. You're my friends after all, and why would I hide that from you ? It's okay, really. But thanks, Chris !"

"No problem !" the tech replied. His eyes then turned to the green ones, which were fixed on him, an ironic expression dwelling in them.

"Eh eh, see ?" the jock teased him.

"Mmmpf…" snarled the freckled genius.

All sat at the table and Cathy was the first one to speak.

"Okay, please tell us how Nat' is."

Sam smiled.

"You're asking because he's Rhapsodian ?" she inquired.

"Euh… actually, yes !" the blonde replied, almost sheepishly.

"Well, he's a great guy. Someone very pleasant to stay with. A real gentleman. And I'm so happy and honored to have him as my first boyfriend !"

"WOOOOOOT ! It's official ? You're a couple ?" screamed Cathy, at the top of her lungs, causing her friends to wince although still smiling.

"Yes, Cath', it's official. But please, not so loud, or we'll be deaf in no time !"

The young alien put her fingers up in front of her mouth.

"Ooops, excuse me for that !"

The brunette's grin stretched up.

"It's okay. He's so nice, so charming, so intelligent… and also so funny ! Not always willingly, since it can be out of shyness, but still… he's too cute !"

She stopped and got absorbed into remembering how embarrassed he could get. Yes, just _too_ cute…

"Ah ah, Sammy in love… that's something, really !" exclaimed the spiky one.

"Can you just give her a rest, Machoboy ?" scolded the freckled one.

"Hey, stop arguing for a while ! You're tiring both Sam and me, boys !" declared the alien one.

At this remark, both males gave up their vain bickering.

Sam just went on.

"We went to cinema, to watch _"Goodbye Earth"_, the new sci-fi film, but… we hardly watched it. We were too busy kissing. I actually felt in a very amorous mood, and just couldn't "unseal" my lips from his. I've never felt that excited… even sultry, I would say. It was very strange. As if some inner force was pushing me forth, was encouraging me to kiss him on and on. I had the impression that this mysterious inner power almost _** forced**_ me to act that way… which is totally unlike me, you'll admit."

All of the others were lost in thought. It was indeed not the Sam they knew to act that way. But they thought that it must have been love to induce her in such unusual behaviour.

"You know" the leader went on "it was if I wasn't quite myself, ecstatic and all. I still somehow feel so now, when I think of all that. God, Nat makes me so happy !"

The last words were indeed uttered with visible enthusiasm.

"And we ourselves all feel very happy for you, Sam !" chirped Cathy. "Glad to see that alien love makes you that hyper !"

The blunette's mind unexpectedly stopped its train of thoughts to suddenly focus on the word "hyper". Of course, it had been uttered absolutely innocently. Nothing special about it. It was just like his bubbly friend to use such a word. And yet…

…yet…

"Hum, tell me, Sam" the gadget boy began, turned to her "you know, regarding what we discussed about caffeine and the possibility to replace it with something else, like, say, vitamins… what did you decide ?"

The black girl's heart almost missed a beat at this. As if she had felt… accused of something. Yet there was no reason to feel that way, right ? She wasn't doing anything bad when taking pills… was she ?

Still, when she spoke, her tone didn't have the confidence it usually had.

"Well, I… I decided to go for vitamins, yes."

She stopped, unsure of what to say next. But perhaps nothing more was needed…

"Good thing. And which ones did you decide for ?"

_But why does he want to know ? **Why** ? Does he suspect anything ? HELL, YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG ! No, indeed. SO DON'T LET HIM PUT HIS NOSE WHERE HE SHOULDN'T. But I can't just refuse to answer. THEN BE AS NONCOMMITTAL AS CAN BE, DON'T GIVE DETAILS ! Okay then._

"Oh, it's… it's a brand called "Dresoprin", actually…"

She could see the geek meditating her reply, as if to determine whether he already knew about those vitamins.

Finally, he shook his head.

"Neverheard of it, as far as I can remember… Well, anyway, the main thing is that you gave up on caffeine, for its abuse can definitely bring around nefarious consequences. But you of course must make sure not to abuse vitamins as well. I mean, I've never heard anything about vitamin overdose (he said that in a funny tone) but excess always is a bad thing. You catch my drift, don't you ?"

_DON'T LET HIM ACCUSE YOU ! But he's not ! He's simply- THE GUY IS TRYING TO UNSETTLE YOU, I TELL YOU ! I'm not sure… FINE, BUT BE ON YOUR GUARDS ANYWAY !_

"Yes… yes of course… I'll go easy on vitamins… no problem…"

Cathy was looking at her best friend, a tad surprised.

"Are you okay, Sam ? You seem… uneasy…"

"Yes… no… I mean… I was just pondering Chris's words, that's all…"

The tech suddenly dreaded something.

"Hey, don't get me wrong ! I'm not suspecting you or lecturing you. I know you're someone sensible and all. But it's just that… well, you seemed that determined to win that competition that… hum, that I thought it better to warn you that you should still pay attention to your health. Like, not study too much at night, not take too much exciting substances… I mean, sometimes, even the most mature persons can exceptionally lack wisdom in a given context. Especially if the matter is of crucial importance to the said persons. So, no unwarranted paternalism, right ? **(A/N : paternalism… some will learn a new words here, I'm sure… now, those who ALREADY knew the meaning of that word, raise your hand ! =)**

Sam felt a weight fly off her chest. And she found the strength to smile.

"No, of course not, Chris. Thanks for your concern and advice. It's wise info, I know. And I'll be careful with vitamins, don't worry…"

And of course, she meant it. After all, she had not been exaggerating with her pills… had she ?

/

**{("Warning Sign" – Coldplay)}**

Samantha didn't feel that good as she was nervously flicking the magazine over, in the waiting room of her doctor's office. She tried to relax and focus on some interesting topic, but her mind always made a circle to come back to the same question : what will the doctor say ?

Yes. What would he say when he would see she had finished the Dresoprin box that fast ? She was supposed to respect the dosage, and yet, after a reasonable start, she had taken a bit more than allowed in the past days.

_And what if he refuses to prescribe me some more, after he sees I've not respected the dosage ? What can I do then ? I NEED some boost. So, what would come next ?_

"Miss Cloverfield ?"

Sam's head shot up at the mention of her name.

"The doctor is ready to see you. Will you please come with me ?"

The patient swallowed her saliva.

"Yes..."

And it was with her heart racing its beats that she followed the assistant to the consultation room.

The doctor wasn't in his seat, but already standing, prepared to greet her. Then again, he was a very courteous if not gallant man, she knew that.

"Ah, hello, Samantha ! Pleased to see you... even if I'm aware that it's not so pleasant going to the doctor's, for it means something's wrong with health !"

He smiled as he made this witty yet pertinent remark.

The brunette shook his hand and did her best to smile and appear calm, while she dreaded his reaction more than ever.

"Good morning, Doctor ! Nice to see you too, and even if you're right about going to the doctor's, it's still a pleasure to come here and talk with you !"

The young man's grin slightly grew bigger.

"Thanks for the kind words !" he replied as he went around his desk and sat. " And now, tell me, what can I do for you ?"

_There we are ! The crucial moment ! Oh God…_

"It's… it's about Dresoprin."

Sam didn't dare to add anything. Her heartbeats hammered her chest. Her hands were clammy. Her mouth had never been that dry, and she had to lick her lips while waiting for the reply.

"Yes. Is there a problem with it ? Did you notice any side effects ?"

She swallowed her saliva and licked her lips once again.

"No… not at all… it's just that I… I finished the box and… wanted to know whether you could prescribe me another box…"

The physician's eyes opened wider and his eyebrows got higher.

"You have finished the box ? _Already_ ?!" he asked, not quite sure he had heard right.

_Oh Lord, please help me !_

"I did, yes… I know I didn't respect the dosage… Well, at first, I did, but then… I felt that it wasn't working efficiently enough, and so… I took it a bit more often… but not that often… I'm sorry, really…"

The doctor slightly frowned, and from his expression, Sam deduced that he was probably torn between a scolding and a sympathetic attitude, not knowing exactly which one to adopt.

He finally sighed, a discreet yet apparent sigh, and leaned forward, his arms laid on the desk, fingers entwined.

"Samantha… You're a very nice and, I can tell, sensible person. We already had a few brief but interesting discussions when you came here, and I must say the little time we spent chatting during the check-ups showed me you are a clever, wise person. But I have to say that, this time, you're not as cautious and sensible as usual. I understand that you needed these vitamins for a good reason, yet… yet I have to warn you that your behaviour in this precise case may bring up difficulties… if not danger."

He then took a short while to leave his words produce their effect, and to think of the way he could put things for his patient not to feel hurt or even uneasy. But during that short while, Sam nevertheless couldn't help feel indeed very uneasy !

"You know" he went on "I'm not trying to frighten you or anything, Samantha. I'm not the kind of man to exaggerate things for others to beware and avoid acting risky. No, I just plainly phrase the truth, even when I know that people while get afraid about what I say. I'm aware that this is not something pleasant for you to hear, but alas, it's really pertinent. I'm talking to you the way I do in order to warn you and make you realize that, even if vitamins aren't drugs, you still shouldn't exceed the dosage prescribed. For if you do, then you could endanger your own health, and even seriously. I'm not willing to scare you up, but you have to know that excessive medicine absorption can lead to overdose, just like with drugs. You know, Samantha, the word "overdose", even if used for drugs most of the time, is not reserved for them only : there can be overdoses of medicine as well. And because I care for you, I want to avoid you getting yourself in trouble with those vitamins. Do you understand ?"

Sam felt so hot in this minute. But this time, it had got nothing to do with love, like had been the case last week, when she was with Nat. This time it was… out of shame !

She once again licked her lips and swallowed saliva, and at last found the courage to reply.

"I understand, yes. And I feel so sorry, Doctor. I was willing to do good, and I did all wrong. I know about medical overdoses, of course, and I'm aware this is a potential danger. Look, I can ensure you that I'll go easy on pills this time. That's for sure. You made me realize the danger of non-respect of dosage, and I will be more careful. Once again, I'm sorry !"

Mr Schwarzwald sighed and gave a faint smile. This proved that although he found it unpleasing to have to make remarks to Sam, he still wasn't mad at her.

He remained silent for long, long seconds which seemed to stretch on like minutes, then opened up his mouth.

"Look, Samantha, I know you never intended to take these vitamins for purposes that were not honorable in the first place. I know you're much more sensible than that. And you obviously regret what happened. In light of this, I can't decently refuse to prescribe you another box of Dresoprin. But I really rely on your carefulness this time. I'm afraid that, if the same thing occurred again, I would have to refuse another prescription of Dresoprin. Or possibly for any other vitamins. I'm sorry to have to be so frank, but I have to. Nevertheless, I trust you and am confident that you will be more cautious dosage-wise."

He took out a piece of paper and wrote everything down, then stamped and handed it to Sam, which took it with a slightly shaking hand.

"Listen, Samantha…"

The door behind the brunette opened and the secretary stuck her head through.

"Sorry to disturb you, Doctor, but your parcel has arrived, and the delivery employee needs your signature."

"Oh yes, that's right ! (he turned to his patient) Samantha, will you excuse me for just one minute ? I'll be back quickly !"

And with that said, he went out and followed his secretary.

The black girl closed her eyes and tried hard to ignore the voice inside her head.

_WILL YOU TAKE THE RISK OF BEING DEPRIVED FROM DRESOPRIN ? I… I just need to be careful, that's all… YEAH, BUT WHAT IF YOU STILL FORGET AND EXCEED THE DOSAGE ? HE WILL REFUSE YOU ANOTHER PRESCRIPTION ! WHAT WILL YOU DO THEN, IF THIS HAPPENS ? I will do my best without vitamins. COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU NEED THEM ! YOU **ABSOLUTELY ** NEED THEM ! SO, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, RIGHT ? I don't want to do anything forbidden ! IF YOU DON'T, YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO DRESOPRIN ! THAT WHAT YOU WANT ? No, that's not ! But if I can't do with it – SHUT UP AND DO IT ! I don't thi– **DO IT !**_

Sam opened her eyes. Sighed. Blinked. And finally made a decision.

Two minutes later, Mr Schwarzwald was back.

"Sorry for the interruption. So now, Samantha, I let you go but kindly ask you to be careful and strictly follow the dosage at all time. Alright ?"

He smiled encouragingly at her.

She grinned weakly.

"Yes, Doctor. I'll be more cautious this time. Thank you for your help and your advice ! Thank you **very much** !"

His smile slightly stretched.

"You're welcome ! Take care, Samantha ! And good luck for your reviews !"

"Goodbye, Doctor ! Have a nice day !"

"Thanks ! You too !"

/

**{("Crossing the line" – Trust Company)}**

The night had fallen over Singletown.

Sam was at her desk, working.

But she wasn't busy with her studies. It was something else she was on. Something much more… delicate.

She went on writing for minutes and minutes, and used a device by her side each time she had finished writing.

She finally reached the end of it, and sighed heavily.

Her eyes were like glued to the stack of pieces of paper that was lying before her.

_Can I really do that ? OF COURSE YOU CAN ! But what if I get caught ? YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH NOT TO GET CAUGHT, AREN'T YOU ?Yes… yes, I am, but still… NO "STILL" ! BE CONFIDENT, AND YOU'LL MAKE IT ! Alright then…_

Her eyes shifted to the left, where a similar piece of paper lay on its own, away from the stack. Then her hand took a hold of that paper and brought it before her eyes.

It was the prescription given by Dr Schwarzwald.

She observed it carefully, the writing, the signature, the official stamp.

Then, holding it in her left hand, she seized the first piece of paper of the stack and held it up high in her right hand, just beside the prescription.

On that second paper was written exactly the same thing that on the first one. And the signature was very similar, though not exactly identical. And right below, the official stamp.

Sam took her time to compare both papers, then put down the right leaf and grabbed the second one of the stack, which she put next to the prescription, and compared again.

On that one, the signature was a tad less accomplished than on the previous one… but the pharmacist wouldn't be analyzing the signature, would he/she ?

She did the same with every leaf of the stack, comparing each one with the original prescription, especially focusing on the writing style and, of course, the signature.

Once she was through, she placed the last piece of paper on the top of the examined stack, just by the stamp of the doctor. That stamp Mr Schwarzwald hadn't noticed the disappearance of… for the moment !

Sam could hardly believe she was that gifted at imitating a writing style, and even more a signature. But she _was_, no doubt. And thanks to her talents, she now had a whole stock of ready-for-use Dresoprin prescriptions.

And once she would run out of blank prescriptions (although she had stolen a lot of them, together with the official stamp), she just would find some excuse to go back to the doctor's and distract him, just a few seconds, for her to grab another pack of prescription leaves.

Sam sighed again, closed her eyes, inhaled slowly, for long seconds, then held her breath and waited. Then she released it gradually, taking all her time. And when she reopened her golden eyes, these showed a decided look.

_No one is gonna stand between me and Dresoprin ! **No one** !_

_/_

**At lAAAAAAAAAAAst ! I finished this dam' chapter ! I really hate getting overloaded at work, but these past days, jeez…**

**Anyway, it's here, just for you, and… Sam, oh Sam, you've crossed the line ! How could you ? How _could_ you ? You're playing with fire, Girl ! Or, more precisely : playing with your health ! This can't be good. At all.**

**And what's next then ? Yours to find. I really have no idea when I'll publish again, but I beg ya all to be patient, Guys ! I do my best, ya know, but events are not on my side, of late !**

**So now you know what the topic of this story is, don't ya ? Hey, speaking of topics… I still got no stories ideas on my forum, whose link is on my profile page. Ya know, I told ya that I had nothing planned after RP, and that I would appreciate any new topics' propositions. So please, DO come round wz yr ideas and help me ! Pliiiiiiiz ! ;)**

**Thanxxxx again for yr reviews, and for yr updates ! Luv ya, Guys !**

**Take care !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	8. Super Sam

**Hello hello, dears !**

**First, I'm so sad that Sandy brought so much desolation in USA. Many casualties and homeless... Oh Lord ! And of course, Halloween has been ruined. So sorry for you all, Buddies ! Please receive all my sympathy and empathy, Folks !**

**Second, loads loads loads of thanks to CutieGirl57 for calling me, in her last SHADOWLAND review, an « incredibly talented writer ». Girl, you made my day and night with such a flattering comment ! I don't know what strong enough I can say to thank you for that…! My endless gratitude for your support !**

**And third, I just became addicted to a new show which you all know : TT. Eh, say what, Léo : TT ? Yeah, c'mon, you know it : "When there's trouble you know who to call From their tower they can see it all…" You're familiar with these lyrics from the show's opening credits, aren't ya ? So TT stands for… ? **

**And my TT favourite character is… ? C'mon, guys, show me you're smart enough ! ;)**

**Alright, enough's been said ! Now… ACTION !**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**7 / SUPER SAM**

**/**

**{("Come with me" – Sammie)} (A/N : No jock : there _really_ is a singer called Sammie !)**

"Hey Sam !"

The brunette turned her head to the right, where the voice came from. But of course, she had recognized its owner.

"Oh, hi, Nat ! What… what are you doing here ?"

He gave her a wide grin.

"Well, just greeting my darling ! You know, it's funny I can call you "darling", while I not so long ago fell shy enough to even call you Sam. Ain't that kinda bizarre ? What do you think ?"

She did her best to relax and grinned back.

"Yes, that's strange. You're loosening up, Honey, eh ?"

She felt it remarkable to appear that cool while a bit of uneasiness was creeping inside her heart.

"And may I know where you are going, my black pearl ? And also, can I go there with you ? I miss you so much !" he said in a tender voice.

Although his accompanying proposal indisposed her a bit, because of _what_ she was about to do, she did her best to appear as calm as she could.

"Oh, just… fetching some vitamins, you know. You really wanna come with me to the pharmacist's ? Not that much exciting, I'm afraid…"

But what **was** exciting was the tangy flavour of Dresoprin filling her mouth. That and, naturally, Nat himself !

"Bah, nevermind ! As long as I'm with you…" he gently whispered, and suiting the action to the words, he delicately laid a sweet kiss on her cheek, making the contact last on.

She felt the surge of heat rising in her body and reaching her face. And this way, she knew for sure that he had made her blush.

"Thanks for that, Sweetheart !" she said under her breath, and she leaned to make her lips meet his.

They remained "sealed" for many seconds, enjoying the warmth of the contact, then pulled apart and smiled to each other.

"You still taste so good !" she enthusiastically said.

"Thanks, so do you ! And so, do you mind if I walk with you ?"

Uneasiness returned in her heart, because of what she had planned that morning. And what if there was a problem, and Nat could actually witness it all ? What if the falsification was discovered and she found herself accused, in front of her boyfriend ?

But he looked at her so nicely in this moment that she didn't find the strength to refuse. She would have to wait and see… and hope that things would go smooth !

"No, I don't, of course not ! I'm happy that you have time for me !"

"Hey, I'll always have time for you, Sam !"

He winked. Then he observed her carefully for a while, focusing on her eyes. This triggered an alarm signal inside of her.

_Why is he… ?_

"Your pupils are dilated today. That's peculiar. I don't think they were last time. Or maybe I didn't look attentively enough ?"

"Are they ?" the African-American said, replying to a question by another question.

Uneasiness, again...

"Yes, they are. Very dilated. It reminds me of the pictures I had seen when I was reading books on drugs and how exactly they affect organism. They said that one of the most obvious outer signs of drug addiction was dilation of pupils…"

"Are you saying I'm a drug addict ?" she said, laughing nervously, but not feeling comfortable, although she tried to make it sound a joke.

He seemed to instantly regret what he had innocently brought up.

"No, no, of course not. Sorry if you interpreted it that way. I wasn't implying anything. It's just that memory which came up… sorry, Sam !"

"Hey, it's okay, right ? I was just teasing you ! The dilation thing probably is a side effect of my love for you. I know you don't suspect me of anything, and that there's no reason for thinking of addiction…" the yellow member explained, but her voice still showed signs of nervousness. She wasn't addict… right ?

There was a short moment of silence between the two.

"By the way..." the blond boy went on "may I ask what exactly you're going to buy for vitamins ? And also, why you're taking vitamins ?"

She sniggered.

"You kinda nosy, eh ?"

His smile vanished, giving way to an expression halfway between sorry and surprised.

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry ! I didn't intend to be nosy ! It's just that I have difficulty refraining from asking when I'm curious about something…"

She guffawed.

"Ah ah, don't worry : just joshing you, once again. It's ok asking me. I'm taking vitamins for my reviews… you know, for our August competition, Singletown VS Manorshide"

"You really intend to win that one, don't you ?" he asked teasingly.

"I do !", she replied with a confident grin.

And with that, they left hand in hand, under the warm sun.

/

**{( "Better than you" – Metallica )}**

"Are you ready, Sam ?"

"I am, Chris ! Bring it on !"

The geek pressed _start_ and the challenge began.

Chris was doing great at avoiding the enemies and fire at them, bringing down many of them. But Sam was even better at it. She almost never got hit by an enemy shot and destroyed more spaceships than her friend. It seemed to be such an easy drill for her.

"Waow, you're in great shape, I can see !" he complimented her.

She smiled while focusing on the game. She was in a happy mood since everything had rolled at the pharmacist's : the young assistant had taken a brief look at the prescription before actually bringing over the Dresoprin. So she hadn't been suspected of anything, and had felt relieved not to have been in a bad position in front of Nat.

"Why, thank you ! You're not bad yourself !"

He slightly winced while shooting at an incoming spaceship.

"Not bad ? I think I'm doing pretty good, you know ! I'm not sure I'm as efficient as you, but I'm still in shape !"

"I'm sure you are ! I was just teasing you !"

He smiled as well now.

"It's nice spending some time with you on videogames, you know. It's been a long time since we last did that. And I must say that, given your reviews, we haven't seen you as frequently as usual these past days. I'm aware it's important for you, but you must remember that **you** are important for **us** as well ! That's why we've been missing you, Sam !"

She suddenly felt sorry for her friends, which she indeed hadn't met that much of late. And this temporary loss of focus on the game made her be hit three times by enemy shots. But she soon pulled herself together and blasted the ships which had dared to harm her own.

"I know..." she sighed "I've been pretty busy lately. I put so much of myself in that future competition... It's important for me. But you, my friends, are important as well. I'll try to find more time for you, I promise."

It was his turn to feel sorry for her. She sounded as if she considered herself guilty about the whole thing. And he didn't want his buddies to feel guilty, about anything.

"It's okay, Sam ! As long as you still have some spare time for us... and I know things will be back to normal once this competition is behind. And given all the time you spend with your books, you better win it !"

A smirk made its way to her lips.

"Speaking of winning, I have far more points than you and we're getting closer to the boss. So, looks like girl power once again made the difference !"

He laughed, happy to hear she was back in high spirits.

Her enthusiasm was not only linked to the game. It also related to the red rhombus slowly melting within her mouth…

"Oh, don't show off too early, my friend ! Don't make your Ana again ! **(A/N : sorry, couldn't resist... then again, you, my dear Ana, LOVE showing off & boasting, eh ?)** You'll see that I may still have an ace up my sleeve, eh eh !"

The game went on and Sam continued dodging easily almost all the enemy shots, while her own ones got practically _all_ the foes opposite her. Chris had to marvel at how it was easy for her. She wasn't that gifted before. It was as if some new strength was inhabiting her and giving her extra energy and focus.

Yes, it was definitely obvious that some mysterious power boosted her will and abilities.

A mysterious power... boosting...

_Boosting..._

Chris's attention slackened a tad as he thought it over, which induced successful attacks from the adversaries. He slightly shook his head, but although he was focusing on the game, as good as he could, part of his brain was still brooding over it.

The two spaceships were now facing the huge boss. Both were doing their best to weaken it, but once again, Sam was doing better than Chris. Even much better. She moved her ship with such quickness and precision, and still dodged most of the blasts as if nothing... it was incredible ! And thanks mostly to her efficiency, they managed to take down the greatest enemy of the game.

The final board appeared, showing the scores. Sam's was way higher than Chris's. And this yielded her a special prize for "major achievement", symbolized on screen by a gold medal.

The blue member switched off the console and turned to the leader. And a leader she had been also in this game here, leaving Chris only the "leftovers", the "crumbs".

And he was surprised to notice that Sam had a very confident smile and look. In fact, her whole appearance made him think of someone much pleased with oneself... not exactly arrogance, but... not that far from it. And that really wasn't like her, who never even boasted about her own achievements and victories.

He tried to ignore the slight embarrassment he felt deep inside and put a grin on.

"Well, congratulations, Sam ! That's what I call a high score ! You've really outdone yourself on that one !"

She smiled, but while it wasn't precisely in a contemptuous way, there was something in it which recalled that negative feeling. But she had never looked down on Chris up to now, so why would she do so ?

"Yeah, one can say that ! I'm pretty happy with my score ! I even got a reward, right ? Looks like I'm getting better and better at videogames. I mean, if I can beat even you, who used to be the best..."

It hadn't been uttered with the intention to hurt, yet Chris couldn't help wincing at this.

She noticed and her grin vanished, giving way to a concerned expression. And _that_ expression looked like one from the Sam he knew, a typical Samantha expression... unlike the somewhat proud one she had just before, which was... new.

"Oh, sorry ! I... I didn't mean to harm you, Chris ! I just said it without thinking. Sorry, really !"

He grinned, but not as frankly as he wanted to.

"Thanks for being a solace to me, Sam ! And don't worry, it's okay : I know it wasn't intended to hurt my feelings. I know you wouldn't do that to a friend. It's just that... well, I guess my ego suffers a bit from "losing the crown", you see ? But it's fine, I'll get over it !"

"Sorry again !"

"No biggie, really ! And I'm happy you won !"

"Thanks !" she replied, smile returning on her lips.

Chris had mentioned his ego and hinted that her outdoing him had somehow upset him a bit, but that was a minor preoccupation. The major one was Sam's behaviour : she had been playing that game with such talent that it almost aimed at perfection, and her attitude upon winning wasn't one she had ever shown. At all.

And the young genius, while thinking that this may have to do with Sam's actual confidence in love and in work, couldn't still help thinking that there was more than that. A part of his brain suspected another element causing that change in Sam. And he had begun wondering if that element could be...

/

**(A/N : oooooh, a mini-cliffhanger, right above ! Ooooh ! I'm sure ya love it ! Then again, who doesn't ? Who ? XD)**

**{( "Fastest girl in town" – Miranda Lambert )}**

The gang was strolling in the sunny streets of Singletown, enjoying the mild weather of that beautiful summer day.

Sam had finally found some time for her friends, after dedicating so much to her reviews.

Nat as well knew that his girlfriend was dead busy, but it seemed somehow strange to him that he couldn't see her because she was actually doing her best in order to win against… him, that his her **boyfriend** ! That _had_ to be strange somehow, because she was granting so much time to something relating to him, but not with him : _**without**_ him ! That was the odd part.

The four of them were walking and chatting joyfully, but Sam seemed a tad absent-minded, distracted, as if her mind was not totally linked with her friends'. She didn't speak much that day, but when the other laughed, she still laughed along, although her laughter didn't sound exactly as spontaneous as usual.

In her mouth, her third Dresoprin of the day finished dissolving, freeing the last bits of its power, for her to absorb and go on with studies as soon as possible.

"Funny, right ?" exclaimed Cathy as she quickly turned a happy face towards her best friend.

The golden eyes widened, as the sudden head movement of her alien teammate caught her by surprise.

"Yeah… funny…" replied the yellow member.

Cathy's grin vanished.

"Are you okay, Sam ?"

The addressee shrugged and forced her mouth to stretch more.

"Yes, just a bit tired, that's all ! But somehow, paradoxically enough, I still feel in great shape for whatever physical effort. I would gladly do some exercise, if I was to."

"Well well well, someone's feeling kinda hyper, eh ?" Danny teased. "What about we make a race together, and check who's the fastest one ?"

"Hum, if you really wa-"

"HELP ! STOP THIEF ! STOP THIEF !"

The four teenagers turned around, only to find a running man coming their way. He knocked about two ladies and an elder before rushing to the MBC members.

The thief was about to go around them, since they were gathered in the middle of the pavement, when Sam did some splits in his direction, fast as lightening.

Busy as he was running around the teens, the robber didn't see the low move the black girl of the group made, and therefore failed to spot the leg bent across his way.

Not a chance to avoid the fall ! He collapsed to the ground, screaming both out of surprise and rage. He hurt violently the pavement and lay there for a few seconds.

Sam quickly stood up and ran to him. She saw him awkwardly get up and try to escape again, but she had already taken care of that : dropping to the ground in a wink, she threw her leg around and neatly swept him off. He fell back to the ground and his head hit it hard, which made him scream, this time out of pain, and let go of the purse he had been holding tightly in his left hand.

The young victim of the thief quickly reached the group and hurried for his purse. He then turned to Sam and held out his hand.

"Thank you ! Thank you very much !"

She shook it, smiling nicely.

"No problem !"

The young man walked away, and three of the four teenagers watched the thief until Cathy came back with an officer from the nearby police station, who placed handcuffs on the robber's hands and took him to the office.

Danny was observing Sam, amazed.

"Waow, Sammy ! I've rarely seen you reacting this fast and this precise ! You were almost swifter than a flash of lightning ! I wouldn't have moved that fast ! Impressive ! And no, I'm not joshing you : I'm really astounded at your quickness of reaction !"

"Yeah !" approved Cathy. "You were soooo quick, Sam ! Incredible ! I couldn't believe my eyes !"

Chris was the only one remaining silent. He merely kept watching the leader, thinking back about their game session. Sam was moving really fast in that game, and was more alert than he had ever seen her. And the same kind of behaviour had just been observed in her intervention. The African-American seemed pretty energetic, of late… yes, pretty much !

"Thanks, guys ! Glad you enjoyed the "show" ! I actually feel great today, and I must confess I'm surprised myself by my swiftness…"

"You can be !" shrilled Cathy. "Not even (she lowered her voice) Rhapsodians can act that fast !"

"Love has given you wings, Sammy ?" joked the Jock. **(A/N : Yeaaaaah, I knoooow... XP)**

She smiled and blushed lightly.

"Maybe…"

But there still was someone not so enthusiastic about Sam's energetic behaviour…

/

**{( "Superstrong" - Lunachicks )}**

"Quiet, Team ! We're almost there !" Sam whispered to stop the bickering between Chris and Danny. Boys, really… **(A/N : yeah, boys, really…=P)**

They were tiptoeing now, Chris checking the A-scan for the alien's location. Everything was quiet around them. The only sounds around the gang of four were those induced by the gentle breeze blowing through the forest.

A crack, on the left.

The gang shot their heads in that direction, only to see a gigantic yellow kind of spider emerge, its head entirely covered with eyes.

"THERE !" screamed Danny, as he began shooting at the creature, soon imitated by Cathy.

Chris was about to do the same, but he couldn't help glance over at Sam, who certainly was paralyzed by fear. It was a _**spider**_-looking alien, after all…

But what a surprise he got upon noticing that not only wasn't she afraid at all, but she on the contrary looked very determined, showing her teeth in a furious grimace.

In her mouth, the delicious taste of her fourth Dresoprin was gradually disappearing. But the boost that it had created wasn't about to disappear before long !

"Leeeeeet's bust them !" she cried out with utter rage.

And with that shouted, she started running to the monster.

The alien cast a web at her but she dodged as if nothing. The hideous creature wove some more and shot it at the human, but the latter once again avoided it and reached its goal.

Next thing Chris, Danny and Cathy saw was Sam blasting her Blue Shift straight at the horrible head.

An awful shriek was heard, deafening as hell, and the eyes of the alien simultaneously exploded, enabling dark green liquid to drool everywhere around.

The legs of the beast started fidgeting frantically, and several web shots got cast all around the massive body, trying to aim at the enemy who had just got the upper hand.

The boys and the blonde were watching, fascinated, how rapidly and precisely the leader motioned in order to shun all the attacks. It seemed as an all-too-easy game for her. As if she had been dancing on some music she liked or simply practising her karate moves, like during training sessions. She seemed to be enjoying herself fighting that dangerous monster, while it looked like what she feared most : spider ! How strange...

Finally, after another Blue Shift blast, she transformed her weapon into the vacuvator and put the final touch to her masterpiece of a struggle… even if it looked more like some entertainment rather than a fight !

The tiny spider-looking alien now floated inside the green bulb that the brunette held firmly in her hand while walking back to the gang, in a very relaxed manner.

"_Et voilà, les amis !_" she exclaimed, thinking it a nice occasion to practise her French. **(A/N : and after all, many of you Yankees do learn French at school, so… I guess you enjoy the choice of language here, eh eh ! =) )**

"Hum… what does that mean again ?" asked a bedazzled Cathy.

"There it is, friends, if I recall my French lessons good enough !" replied Chris.

"Exactly ! Bravo, Mr Bilingual !" joshed the African-American.

"Sam, you… you just busted that alien all by yourself !" Danny remarked, stunned. "I've never seen you that… efficient. How did you do that ?"

The addressee laughed, a clear, resounding laughter.

"Oh, that's really one of those days on which I feel… hum, unstoppable ? I really have that heady feeling that I could succeed in whatever I undertake. I feel… super !"

"Well, lucky us to have a leader like you, Sam !" piped the Rhapsodian.

"Yeah, for sure ! You're stealing the show from me ! But still cool watching you move with such easiness and defeat aliens without any apparent effort !" commented Danny.

"Yup, great job !" concluded Chris.

But once again, the latter felt preoccupied by the vigor of his friend. An unusual vigor, to be honest. And he couldn't help wondering if he was right about its origin.

Still, the whisper of reason told him he may well be right…

/

**{( "Addicted" – Enrique Iglesias )}**

_Sam shivered as the fog wrapped its cold, shapeless arms around her body. _

_She cast her eyes up once more, but she had lost sight of her friends. They were somewhere up there, leaning over the hole, trying to detect her, but now unable to._

_And there was nothing anyone could do to solve the problem._

_A sea of fog was now hovering, menacing, both over and inside the red maze. Sam couldn't even spot the walls anymore, given the thickness of the mist. All she spotted in the surroundings was white… endless white…_

_She didn't dare to move, for fear of hitting a wall. And it now would be pointless to try and find her bearings in such an environment, deprived of boundaries, of limits, constituted only of the absence of any remarkable element._

_Oh guys… how can I ever find you now ?, Sam thought._

_She sat down, and for the first time since long, she felt a burning stream flow slowly, slowly down her cheeks._

_Then came this movement._

_This mysterious movement._

_The fog started to dissolve, and soon she could see the walls again._

_And the walls were moving !_

_All of them !_

_But what… ?, she thought._

_She soon understood that the whole maze was moving. Its shape was changing quickly. The walls were sinking, one after the other, and after two minutes, she found herself sitting on a large portion of red floor._

_Around her, the maze was growing, growing, higher and higher, and it looked like it was about to close around her._

_But it wasn't just an impression : it **was** happening ! For real !_

_The metamorphosis continued, and the more it went on, the more Sam felt frightened._

_Then it came to an end._

_The young girl got up and looked all around her, analyzing the shape which was wrapping her._

_And she felt a powerful shiver run down her back : she was trapped in an enormous red rhombus !_

_And as if she had known she was to utter these words one day, her lips formed them, one after another, phrasing them aloud :_

"_This is my prison…my red prison…"_

/

**And… cut !**

**And now, you know everything about the title of the story, I guess...**

**How was that ? Freaky ? Anguishing ? Horrible ? Name your prize… hum, I mean, adjective !**

**I could craft this one way quicker, given that the operations at work are very calm these past three days (not like that hectic past weekend during which I almost wrote nothing !)**

**Anyway, I'm happy I can publish wzout too much delay, this time !**

**Thanxxxx to Lauren, Ana and Kryzl for their regular publishing ! You make my days, girls ! And your stories are great ! GO GIRLS ! (Hence my giving more importance to females in my stories and regularly choosing female avatars... I really am a feminist !)**

**Now's reviewing time, Dudes ! C'mon, I'm pricking up my ears… =P**

**Take care and write again soon !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	9. The heart of the matter

**Booyah ! =)**

**Well done to Ana for finding out about Teen Titans and my fav' : Raven. Then again, with my latest avatar change, it wasn't too tricky to find out, eh ?**

**Yeah, I just love Raven, coz of her maturity and common sense. She appears distant and cynical, but is always of good advice and stays calm when others freak out. And although she seems somewhat emotionless, she still cares a lot about her friends. As a proof of that : I just started Season 2 with HOW LONG IS FOREVER ?, and when the mature Raven joins the future team short before the end, she exclaims : "Nobody hurts my friends !" Speaks for itself, eh ?**

**I also like Starfire, coz of her bubbly side and continuous friendly behaviour (reminds me of Cathy, and I like her for identical reasons) and also Robin, both coz of his usual common sense and great fighting abilities.**

**Oh, and when I said I was a feminist, contrary to what some of ya may have thought… I was NOT joking, this time ! If I always have more respect for females than for males (hence my favoriting female characters, btw), it's coz males disappoint me a damn lot : macho, violent, scornful to women, too conservative, not sensible/sensitive enough aso. I already got mocked by male friends for almost always defending women against men, who didn't get why, as a man, I was "betraying" them. But hey, blame it all on the stupid macho, conservative side that, alas, many males have… *sigh***

**Ah, before I forget : thanxxxx Ana and Kryzl for their ever so awesome reviews and their fidelity to my story ! This just melts my heart… =)**

**Alright, and now Ladies (and if there are any gentlemen left round here… XD) : N'joy !**

**/**

**8 / THE HEART OF THE MATTER**

**/**

**{( "The serious matter" – Brian Jonestown Massacre )}**

Cathy was walking among the departments of the superette, checking on her list what items she still needed to buy, in order to avoid overlook any. But although she tried to focus her mind strictly on the errands, part of it always got back to the same preoccupation. A preoccupation she now shared with Chris.

_Why is that happening ? Why did she change that much ? How long will this last ? Can't we –_

She just got cut in the course of her train of thoughts upon bumping into someone else. Her eyes closed for a second, and when she turned them to the other one's…

"Oh ! Houmaat, Cathy !" said a smiling Nat.

"Houmaat, Nathanaël !" she replied, happy to speak Rhapsodian again after so long. Then she took a look around to check if anybody had caught their alien words, but they were on their own in this part of the mini-market.

"Call me Nat, Cathy ! And why are you looking around you ? Worried that someone can hear us greet in another language than English ?"

She couldn't help grinning. He definitely was Rhapsodian : the development of his intuition, a great Rhapsodian quality, proved it !

"Are you reading my mind or what ?" she said in a humorous tone.

"Eh eh, maybe, maybe !" he said, no less humorously, a wink following.

"Well, I've got a mindreading cousin, and he's driving me nuts each time with his power, so you better watch out ! I may bite you if you try searching my brain !"

They both laughed at that.

"So how's it going, tell me ? Are you floating up on cloud 9 ?" she inquired.

"Ah, because of Sam ? Yes, she's just so wonderful a girlfriend ! Tender, sensitive, generous, clever, empathic… seriously, I couldn't ask for someone better ! She makes my every day ! And she's inhabiting my heart forever !"

"I'm glad to hear you two are so happy together. Sam tells us exactly the same about you. She really loves you to the unspeakable. One can tell both from the sweet words she uses about you and from her tender gaze when she utters them."

Nat smiled, but after a few seconds, his gaze got lost on some spot on the ground, and Cathy could distinctly see his smile falter a tad. Happy thoughts were gone, she could tell.

"What's the matter, Nat ?"

He seemed to hesitate.

"Hum, about Sam… well… can we have some talk about her ? Something is on my mind, and I know I can trust you for personal stuff. Same "alien race" thing, you know…"

The blonde's face grew serious and she nodded.

"Okay, but not here. Let's cross the street and find an isolated bench where we can discuss the matter quietly."

His turn to nod.

They soon were sitting in the park, facing each other with now serious faces.

"Look… I would like your opinion on Sam. You see her more often than I do. She's so busy with her reviews for our competition that we don't spend that much time with each other. But it's okay. I know it's important for her."

He stopped and thought of the best way to put together what came next. And during this short break, the pink member made her own remark about Sam's work.

"You know, Nat, we may see her more than you do, but honestly, that's not **much** more than you : her studies still prevent her from meeting that regularly with us. It's only from time to time. But we also show understanding for that. She is intent on winning that competition, and it's true that it's one of her greatest challenges so far. Therefore, we do our best to be patient and benefit from every moment in her company."

Nat pondered this for a moment.

"So neither you three nor me see much of her. That's the first thing. The second one, which preoccupies me, is her attitude. She's very happy to see me, of course, but… how to put it ? … she is particularly enthusiastic and energetic, each time we meet. And by "particularly", I mean : more than the level I would expect. She seems hyper, you know, and her energy doesn't seem to ever diminish. She's very lively. Really _**very**_ !"

Cathy nodded, seriousness not leaving her features.

"Yes, I know. We've all noticed that. Chris is anxious about it, just like me, but Danny is more keen about this new behaviour of hers. He calls her "Super Sam". And I must admit that her skills, both physical and intellectual, have impressively developed. But what Chris and I are concerned about is… _why exactly _ they have developed that much ! And we think that it's related to some vitamins she's taking to boost her for her reviews."

"Yes, she told me about them. If I recall correctly, the name is Dresoprin, or something really close…"

"Dresoprin, yes. That's it."

"So you think that these vitamins is what makes her that energetic ?"

His "fellow-planetgirl" **(A/N : yeah, hum, I couldn't use the word "fellow-countrygirl" since we're talking about planet and not country… so one made-up on the way !)** looked at him with intensity.

"Yes. And if, each time we see her, she has the same hyper behaviour, it means that either those vitamins have a **really** powerful effect or… she takes too many of them ! I mean, that she doesn't follow the dosage instructions and swallow them in too quick successions. Chris and I know that Sam is very sensible and cautious, not the kind to take risks, but because of her implication in the competition and the need for her to study much… perhaps she let her guard down and decided to augment the dosage ! We are not sure about it, though…"

Nat got absorbed in his thoughts, more than he ever had previously.

"I think I should talk to her. It's not gonna be easy, but I will have to. When I saw her that energetic, I had thought of the typical love boost. But now that I remember, I once noticed that her pupils were dilated. Back then, I had assumed it was a chemical love reaction. But if there's some vitamin abuse, then… it may be a logical explanation for it… I must take some time to discuss this with her."

Cathy bit her lower lip.

"Be careful, Nat. Try to be as gentle as you can with her. She mustn't feel accused or scolded in any way. I'm sure you're a subtle boy, but still, I feel the need to stress that !"

The geeky boy smiled.

"Thank for the compliment ! And don't worry : I'll talk to her as calmly and gently as possible ! I just hope she won't take it badly… But she's sensible, as you say, so I don't think there should be any tension with that."

And in the depths of his heart, he actually hoped he was right…

/

**{( "Come talk to me" – Peter Gabriel )}**

"Mmmmmmh… I love your lips !" Sam said as she slowly took her own lips off his. "Well, actually, I love _**all**_ of you, but I've got a soft spot for your sweet, warm, delicious lips !"

She spoke in such a sensuous tone that he felt warmth wrap him completely. And their intense kissing session had already "paved the way" for his overheating. She was acting with such passion, such intensity when it came down to intimate moments that he felt excited as never before. But he ignored to what extent it was sheer passion… or the result of the boost induced by those vitamins.

"Thanks ! Your own lips are just the same… but better !" he complimented her.

"Honey, you are soooo cute… I love you so much !" she told him, cuddly as heaven.

"Me too !"

She nuzzled up to him, seeking the warmth of his body.

_Oh Man… how can I bring that up ? I can't now ! Later, then ? But how to start the whole discussion ? Just like that, innocently, by mention-_

"You look concerned, my Love !"

When he heard that, it seemed to him that his heart was freezing on the spot.

"Oh, it's… nothing important…"

"Come on, tell me…" she said in a loving voice.

"No, really… it's just secondary…"

"Nevermind. **Anything** that comes from you is interesting. So, what is it ?"

He cast her an uneasy look, and it seemed that this shed a light on his thoughts.

"Is it… something about me ? Something serious about me ?" she asked, her smile vanishing immediately.

He gulped and his eyes sank to the ground, before swiftly coming back up, staring at her now demanding amber orbs.

"Sam… listen…" he trailed off, not knowing how to make it out of that "pitfall" he had trapped himself into

"Nat, you _have_ to tell me, if it's something that concerns me. In a love relationship, you have to be able to trust your partner, right ? Then, what I'm expecting from you is sheer honesty. Even if it's an unpleasing matter to broach. I can handle negative stuff, you know. So please, speak your mind without dreading anything whatsoever !"

The geek sighed and his shoulders slumped. He visibly didn't like it, but was now giving in.

"Alright. It's… it's about your change of behaviour. You're always so upbeat and enthusiastic, each time we meet. I could even say hyper, given your endless energy. And I do fear that there is something behind it. Like… a substance, maybe. Sorry if this sounds accusing, but very energetic people often are on some stuff somehow, and… I just want to avoid you any trouble. Coz I love you, Sam !"

She slightly shook her head several times and ended up running her hand quickly through her hair. Nat interpreted it as a sign of nervousness. And he was right.

"Thank you for being sincere to me !" she finally said. "I required nothing but that. Now, I'm not taking any drugs, if that's what you wondered about…"

"Sam –"

"NO, don't say anything ! I can tell by your tone that you are about to say you never thought that, yet I know you did. But I'm not angry at you for thinking so. It's actually normal you do, because I know I'm acting much different from what I used to, so I fully understand and accept people getting worried for me and wondering about drugs. It's logical. Therefore, I don't bear you or any of my concerned friends any grudge, mind you. I will NEVER take drugs, for I know about their devastating effects ! Trust me on that !"

Nat's face light up a tad, as a weight got lifted off his chest : she wasn't mad at him, even on the contrary, since she understood and respected his worrying about her and her behaviour.

He rapidly reflected on what he should say now, and found some necessary question he had to ask her.

"And what about those vitamins you're taking ? Dresoprin, right ?"

Sam's heartbeats started to hammer hard against her ribcage, right after this was asked.

"You think that's what stimulating me that much ?"

"Well, vitamins are meant to boost one, so perhaps it's them who make you that dynamic. What do you think ?"

She bit her lower lip.

_What do I say ? Do I admit it or not ? NO ! DON'T ! HE'LL BOTHER YOU WITH THAT IF YOU AGREE WITH HIM ! But he's my boyfriend, and if I ask him to be sincere to me, I decently can't avoid being to him in return. YOUR CHOICE, BUT DO PUT THINGS INTO PERSPECTIVE, SO THAT HE DOESN'T CONSIDER IT SERIOUS AND ASKS NO FURTHER ABOUT DRESOPRIN ! I don't like to be in such a situation… YES, BUT YOU **HAVE** TO BE STRONG ! Right…_

"Well, if it's just for vitamins, I guess it's no big deal. Nothing wrong with them health-wise, isn't it ?"

"Yes… unless of course you consequently exceed the dosage, which would be some equivalent to overdose with drugs… but you respect dosage, I'm sure."

The leader wanted to be fully honest with her loved one, but if she answered sincerely to **that** question, then…

… then, there _would_ be problems.

"Thanks for your trust !" she said, cleverly avoiding the straight answer who would have been a lie. For if she said "yes", she would be cheating, while if she used a phrase which was slightly different in its meaning, it wouldn't be equivalent to a "yes"… and wouldn't make her a liar.

"Sure ! I do trust the love of my life !" he sweetly whispered, gently kissing her cheek. "And I want the love of my life to take care of herself !"

The black girl showed a little grin.

"I will take care of myself, don't worry !" she replied, hugging him.

But, while they were in each other's arms, none of them seeing the other's face, both their grins decreased and concern returned on their features. And both wanted the other not to dread anything and trust him/her at all time, rather than be afraid of expressing the negative matters.

For both cared a lot for the other. More than they cared for anybody else.

/

**{( "Bridge over troubled water" – Simon and Garfunkel )}**

It was evening as Sam walked back home. It had been a difficult day, after her discussion with Nat. She really wanted to be honest with him but if she was completely honest, then she would have to confess to him about her non-respect of the dosage, despite her efforts to try and respect it.

Now, if she told him so, he would be so worried and…

… and she didn't want the dearest person in her life to be that preoccupied !

_If only I could tell him… if only I really could… IF YOU DO, YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES…Yes, of course, but still… I'm not being 100% frank with him, even if I avoided lying to him. But hiding something is partly lying, isn't it ? IT'S BETTER THAN TELLING A LIE, ANYWAY. Alright, but it's not "bare truth" ! _

"Hey Sam !"

She turned around and saw a running Danny, almost catching up with her.

"Hi Dan ! What's up ? And please don't say : the sky, as usual !"

He was breathing fast but replied anyway, without waiting until he was fine again.

"Hum… then… a streetlight ?"

The brunette noticed that they indeed were standing right under one.

"At least someone who can make me laugh !" she said, laughing indeed.

He tilted her head to the right.

"Have you been sad or worried because of someone ?" the jock inquired.

_Jeez, I gave myself away, and very carelessly, actually ! Sam, focus a bit !_

"Oh, it's just that…"

_Be **honest** to your friends, Sam !_

"…that Nat was kind of concerned about my health. Because I'm so energetic of late. He doesn't get why exactly, so I had to reassure him."

The red member smiled.

"Ah ah, he's not familiar with Super Sam yet. Leave him time !"

She frowned.

"You shouldn't call me that, Dan ! I've been in a great shape lately, that's a fact, but… I'm not a super heroin or anything. Just a human feeling better than usual, that's all !"

He put his arms up, palms directed at her, in an apology attitude.

"Okay, okay, but you've been so impressive this month, on the few times we met. I guess that, as I said, it's love giving you wings. Chris was wondering about your vitamins, but even if they also play some role in your dynamism, that's no big deal, right ?"

Sam froze. Chris had opened his heart to Danny about Dresoprin ? And if so, could he have done so with Cathy as well ?

_Everybody knows about Dresoprin, then… and they all are worried about it ! YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM FROM BEING NOSY ! Yes, but it's normal they wonder about my health : they're my friends and boyfriend, after all… STILL… THEY MUSTN'T PUT YOU IN A BAD POSITION, IF THEY REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU ! Oh God, why does it get so complicated now ?_

"It's just vitamins, you know… not drugs ! So why should I be worried about it ? And why should you all ?"

Danny shrugged, his grin remaining as big.

"Guess we're just behaving that way coz we love ya, Girl !"

And he winked at her.

The dark-skinned liked that wink. It somehow lightened her moral burden.

"Thanks for that, Danny ! You're a great friend ! Not saying the others are not, though. It's funny, because we're often bickering and quarrelling about stuff, and we still get along fine. No matter how you sometimes anger me or I anger you, I still end up caring for you and you for me. Just like now."

His smile grew bigger, uncovering his teeth.

"Kind of like brother and sister, right ?" he said, but she could see he was serious about it.

"Sort of, yeah !" she admitted, also grinning wider.

"I care for you, a lot, Sammy. And as long as nothing bad happens to you, then that's fine. I'm not convinced by the vitamins suspicions of the others, but even if they were well-founded, I trust you will be careful and not overstep any boundary. I know you good enough."

_He knows me good enough… Oh Dan', if you only knew about **this**…_

"Your trust honors me, my friend, and makes me happy. And I badly needed something to make me happy, after the time I spent comforting Nat about my health. Thanks for everything, Buddy ! And for caring for me, of course !"

"Sure thing !" he replied, still smiling brightly at her. "Oh, by the way : how are your reviews going ? Don't work too much, right ? "

Another wink from him, another grin from her.

"I'm doing good, I think. That's thanks to the vitamins, by the way. Those vitamins everyone is so suspicious about…"

He frowned while smiling on.

"Hey, what can I say ? They're all jealous, ya know !"

She giggled. Danny may upset her every now and then, but he also knew how to make her smile or laugh, no questions asked. What a wonderful friend he was !

"Look, I have to go now ! Have a good evening, Dan ! And thanks for cheering me up !"

He gave her a thumb up.

"Anytime ! Good evening to you too, and good luck with reviews, Sammy !"

They smiled one last time at each other and waved goodbye.

The black teen felt somehow relieved, thanks to Danny. He seemed to trust her and was the only one not showing serious concern about her.

And thus did the leader walk home somewhat relieved, although worries were not far around…

/

**{( "It wrecks me" – Sunny Sweeney )}**

If Sam had arrived at home in a better mood, it however didn't last long for her to see the dark shadows of trouble swoop down on her like the vulture on its doomed prey.

She had just taken her umpteenth Dresoprin of the day and changed into her pyjamas, and was currently standing in the bathroom, brushing her teeth while looking at one of the magazines that her mother sometimes left in there.

She bent down to spit the toothpaste foam and rinse her mouth, then drank some water, put the toothbrush back in its glass and, before leaving, distractedly cast a glance at her reflection.

Sam intended to just have a brief overview of her appearance and face, but she suddenly froze and felt her heart skip a beat.

Had she seen it right ?

It had seemed to her that there was some red within her eyes…

She took two steps forward and observed.

Her eyes **were** red. Or more precisely : they were bloodshot !

_But… they… they were not like that this morning… or were they ? Then again, did I **really** take a look at myself this morning ? Actually, did I take a look at myself at all for some time now ? I don't remember when was last time I stared at myself in a mirror… and now, I see that my eyes are bloodshot ! How did that happen ? Did I study too often too late or what ?_

But soon, in the depths of her mind, she found the reason for it.

It was the same reason that made her pupils so dilated right now.

The same reason which made her heart beat faster these past days.

And this reason was not love.

_God, how can it be that these vitamins have so many physical consequences ? Was it written in the dosage notice ?_

But she felt cold sweat bath her back as she recalled that she _**hadn't**_ read that notice.

The black girl stared at her reflection for minutes, at those bloodshot eyes whose pupils were as big as they possibly could, and suddenly she fetch some pain inside her chest.

Her heart was aching, because she had the impression that she was slowly but surely becoming… some kind of monster !

_This Dresoprin is gradually wrecking me ! BUT YOU NEED IT FOR THE COMPETITION, SO DON'T YOU GIVE IT UP ! Do I have to turn into something ugly, just for the sake of winning that contest ? YOU'LL STOP DRESOPRIN AFTERWARDS, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL ! I look terrible now… SOME SACRIFICE IS NECESSARY, GIRL ! _

Sam couldn't stand that dreadful vision any longer.

She swiftly left the bathroom and rushed to her room.

Once there, she quickly lay in bed and wrapped herself tightly in the blanket, for it seemed to her that she was shuddering from cold…

But while she tried to switch to some nicer ideas, the memory of her damaged eyes always came back and haunted her, not giving her any break, not allowing her to think of something else.

Sam felt two burning hot streams slowly flow down her cheeks, just like in her dream…

And she realized that, just like in her dream too, she was a prisoner for good ! For even when knowing that Dresoprin altered her that badly, she still didn't resign herself to giving it up !

She just… **couldn't** !

**/**

**Okay, was that anguishing enough ? And if you think it's getting darker, just wait and you'll see it's whirling down and down ! Told ya : it's a DRAMA !**

***sigh* I receive less PMs these past days. And I'm especially missing Ana and Kryzl who, coincidentally, happen to be my most devoted fans. Giiiiirls, where are yoooou ? And less reviews to my story as well, except for the 2 I mentioned. *deeper sigh* I'm feeling a tad gloomy here. But I guess people are busy with exams or so, and that's why I hear less of my FF buddies. And also guess that I have to deal wz it anyway… *siiiiigh***

**Oh, and BRAVO BARACK ! You made it ! And down with those conservative pigs, those fascist morons of the Tea Party and stuff ! May conservatism burn in hell ! Long live tolerance, open-mindness, respect, solidarity, progress ! God bless the USA !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	10. Disgrace

**Azarath Metrion Zinthos ! =)**

**Eh eh, as ya can see, I'm still deep inside TT. Now into Season 5, and sad coz I'm coming to the end of it. But what a nice show, really ! I especially liked the trilogy THE END, which is among the best stuff TT creators have "given birth to". Raven, you're the best ! And Robin, you're also fantastic !**

**I'm busy, you're busy, he's busy, she's busy, we're busy aso. Not that many PMs lately, which means people are too busy to write back. That's a tad sad, but meeeh… what can I do ? I'm very busy myself, and while I can still keep up wz PM's replies, I'm delaying on and on the update of this story. Dammit, even if I finished studies long ago, I'm as busy as anyone outta here. (is it me or is there too many times the word "busy" in this paragraph ?)**

**Okay, now what about making this any darker ? As dark as Raven's mind, if not more ? Say what ? Think ya can handle it ? Enough guts for that ?**

**Let's check this out !**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**9 / DISGRACE**

**/**

**{( "To absent friends" – Frank Turner )}**

Cathy looked at Chris, then at Danny, and ended up sighing. She knew why they felt uncomfortable, but curiously enough, nobody in the room seemed to be willing to express their common unease.

Still, someone had to say something at some point, and it was the young alien who did.

"Has any of you two seen her lately ? I mean, even briefly or so ?"

The boys lazily turned their heads to her, and remained silent for a moment.

But finally, the geek gave a long sigh and replied.

"No… alas no…it really looks as if she had somehow disappeared from Singletown. I got her twice on the phone, and she said that she was okay, but had the impression that she was lacking time, you know. She made it sound as if she was afraid she couldn't review enough for the Big Day. I understand her concern, but she seems to forget about us…"

"Yeah, but come on ! We're her friends after all ! Not some goddamn strangers ! We've always been very close, spending most of our time together. And now, it's the three of us on one side and her on the other. The team is split. How worse can it get ?" Danny replied.

His two friends were mute on that. They knew he was right. Sam would still find some time for the few missions they had, but for the rest, she had become always more absent during the leisure time periods. It was clear that now, for her, it was mainly work, work and work !

Cathy bit her lower lip, as her eyes were making the to and fro between the blue and the red member.

"Guys, I think that what we should do is talk to her _all together_ ! We have already addressed her each in turn, but our opinion would gain more "weight" if we expressed it together, at the same time and place. Don't you think so ?"

Chris marked his approval with a light nod.

"You are right, Cathy. I do think that we would sound more convincing if we could tell her how we feel about it, all gathered here. Each of us would let her know how he/she feels about the whole situation, but our being gathered sure enough would underline the importance of this adjust. She will have to take three opinions into consideration at the same time, instead of just one when she spoke with every one of us before."

Danny, as for him, seemed lost in thought.

"All we need is to find some time when she is "available", you know…" he said, kind of distractedly. "And while her being with us used to be a cinch, it has become some kind of a challenge nowadays. That's all too bad."

His alien teammate walked to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, pressing it lightly.

"Come on, Dan', don't let it eat you away ! Don't worry yourself sick about it ! I know it's kind of unpleasant to see less of her, actually seldom now, but… the competition will be here soon, and once it's dealt with, she'll most certainly have all the time for us, like before."

The jock gave her a grateful look.

"Thanks, Cath' ! I appreciate your cheering me up, but what would definitely cheer me up best would be –

_BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIP !_

"Alien alarm !" screamed the tech. "No time to lose ! MBC power up !"

They all changed into their gear and Cathy flipped her V-com open, then pressed a button.

Sam's face soon appeared on the screen.

"Hey Sam ! You on your way ?"

On the screen, the African-American sighed. The effort was visible.

"Look, Cath'… I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't get on that one. See, I'm really tight schedule-wise. True that I've been reviewing a lot lately, even a damn lot, but… well, I really don't think I can't free myself for this mission. You don't mind completing it without me, right ? It's just exceptional, guys ! Please don't be mad at me !"

The boys had been looking at the screen of Cathy's V-com, over the alien's shoulders, and as soon as the brunette had finished, Danny couldn't hold it anymore.

"You're dropping us, Sam ?! You've been keeping at large for long enough, and now that we're on mission, you again don't show up ?! This mission won't take us that much time, so why couldn't you join us for it ?!"

He spoke in an aggressive tone, voice raised, but it wasn't shouting. Not yet.

On the screen, they all could see Samantha close her eyes and keep them shut for a few seconds. What they couldn't see though was her chest rising and sinking intensely, as she was breathing thicker and deeper through her nose, her lips tightly pressed against each other, as if she was suffering. She seemed to feel the need to focus and master her own emotions.

"Look…" she finally said "I know that… I haven't been around much lately, and I apologize for that. But you have really no idea how much time I'm spending on studying. I'm taking the competition against Manorshide very seriously, you know, and I have to make sacrifices. Of course I'm pissed that these sacrifices include our leisure time together, but… listen, it'll all be over as soon as the great contest is over ! I promise !"

But this didn't seem to lessen the jock's anger whatsoever.

"Yeah, and what about next mission ?! You're gonna skip it as well ?!"

"Danny –" began Cathy.

But her spiked friend cut her short.

"No, Cath ! Let me speak ! That's serious ! We are a team, and must be able to rely on each member for the mission. If one of us gets sick, okay, or if there's some crucial business to take care of, ok as well. But studies can be dealt with later, they can be postponed. It's nothing that urgent that they have to be taken care of immediately. So why couldn't Sam be with us for this mission ?"

He was speaking to Cathy, as if the yellow member was totally absent, while she still could see and hear everything, from the V-com.

Chris felt the need to intervene, although he knew his teammate wouldn't like it.

"Look, Buddy, I understand you feel unsettled because of Sam not taking part in a mission, for the first time ever. But I guess we can take it on and make an exception. And perhaps another time too, if she really can't make it. But I trust she will be able to free herself on the next alert. Right, Sam ?" He asked this last question looking at Cathy's V-com.

The brunette once again sighed with a visible effort.

"Yes… of course. You know full well I'm all about teamwork and wouldn't let you guys down unless the matter was a very serious one. Please forgive me for this one time. Okay ?"

"Okay !" said both the Rhapsodian and the tech. They then turned to observe the third member in the room.

Danny finally shrugged, and his frown vanished.

"Alright then…"

"Thanks again, guys ! And good luck for the mission !" she replied, then ended the communication.

The three friends looked at each other, silent for a while, their thoughts painted on their faces.

Then, they headed off to their spacecrafts, trying to focus on the forthcoming mission.

/

**{( "Down down down" – Charlie Simpson)}**

Days passed, but Cathy, Chris and Danny didn't see or hear of Sam. She said that she was very tired due to her revisions, but the pink and blue members suspected something else, related to a certain substance…

It was quiet again for a while throughout the city, and it seemed that they would be at loose ends for weeks.

But it didn't last.

_BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIP !_

"Alien alert in the forest !" exclaimed the tech after typing quickly on the supercomputer.

"Here we go !" shrilled the bubbly girl.

"Wait, we have to make sure Sam comes this time !" the jock almost shouted, tempering their swiftness for the departure.

Cathy gave him an annoyed look.

"Dan', she already told us she would be there when time comes for a new mission. Why not trust her and just get to the alien ? We'll see immediately if she's already there, or perhaps will show up right after we arrive."

"I know she said that, Cath', but is it any big deal if I just check on her ?"

"It is. It means you don't trust her !" the blond uttered, crossing her arms, frowning.

The scarred boy glanced for a while at her, then turned his green orbs to his male teammate, to check if support could come from him in that situation. But the freckled teenager merely looked at him silently, making it clear he wasn't going to interfere unless one of the two would require his opinion.

Danny hesitated, but finally sighed, clearly an irritated, impatient sigh.

"Okay, okay, I'm not calling her, but if she's not taking part this time, she's gonna hear me, and so will you, Cathy !"

The Rhapsodian's assurance didn't wobble the slightest.

"I'm confident" she simply remarked, her eyes not lowering from Danny's stare.

With that, the team left and, a ride in the tunnels later, arrived on the fight's spot.

It was a creature looking like a mix of bird and crocodile, particularly ugly. While the team was hiding behind bushes and observing its every move, Chris's scanner stated that the foe wasn't that harmful, given his low attack potential.

The jock carefully observed the surroundings then faced the blue-eyed one.

"As you can see, she's not there…" he said, his tone showing an almost hurtful irony.

Once again, the blonde frowned.

"Dan', we just arrived. So as far as we know, she may be on the way right now. Let's just wait a few more minutes while we make sure to keep an eye on that horror. There are good chances she would show up a tad later."

"We'll see, really…" he said, unconvincingly.

The group didn't move and watched as the alien was sniffing the air, probably trying to trace preys' smells. Fortunately enough for the squad, the wind was blowing in another direction, thus there was no way the creature could detect their presence via his nose.

The waiting lasting on, minute after minute, the red member was about to say that Sam wouldn't come after all, and that they should launch the assault, when a rustle mad them turn around.

There she was ! The leader stepped to them slowly, a weak grin on her lips.

"Sorry for being a little late…" she whispered. "What have we got, Chris ?"

The tech couldn't take her eyes off her, just like the other two. It was obvious that Sam had lost weight, for her face had got slimmer, and under her eyes, even through the yellow-glass goggles, could be seen large rings. Her eyelids were partly closed, which indicated weariness.

"Sam… are you okay ?" asked a much concerned Cathy.

The addressee tried to smile wider, but her eyes laboriously blinked as she did so. In her mouth, _**two**_ Dresoprin slowly ended up dissolving…

"I am" she replied, making it as short as she could, in order to avoid having to explain herself.

"Are you sure ?" Chris asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah !" she answered, kind of impatiently. "So, what about that alien, Chris ?"

The smart one glanced quickly at his scanner in order to reply accordingly.

"Not a strong one. It should be rather easy to take down !"

"Okay, so let's focus a bit…" she trailed, as she craned her neck and watched intently the monster. The others imitated her and got their attention on the beast.

"Let's bust them !" Sam said, not too loud for the enemy to hear.

And the team sprang out of the bush, all weapons out and aiming at the target.

The alien dodged the shots and started running away, but Danny was quicker to react and blocked the monster's retreat after a fast run.

This made the extraterrestrial try another way, but it was Cathy's turn to act swifter than the foe.

A third try enabled Chris to get himself noticed at outdoing the alien in quickness of reaction.

The hybrid turned around once more and spotted a free path, so that's where it headed to. But Sam ran over there, as quickly as she could. The problem was that she could feel her eyes hurting from the now ongoing inflammation they were kept in, and as she blinked for the umpteenth time to try and see better, she stumbled over a large rock, and fell heavily.

Her teammates froze and felt uneasiness when they witnessed this. Sam falling that awkwardly, and after stumbling on such a visible rock ? That wasn't like her.

The beast stopped in its tracks, as it saw Sam getting up and block its way, once again, for the fourth time in a row. Yet, this time, it didn't try to find another way out, but rather charged towards the yellow member, determined to attack.

The leader held on her blaster tightly and aimed… or rather _tried_ to aim, for her burning eyes caused her so much pain to endure that she kept blinking to check on her target.

_Dammit, how painful ! But I have to focus on that alien if I want to take it down ! Come on !_

Sam shot at the beast, but the beam missed its goal by far.

She blinked quickly, noticing that the alien didn't even have to move to dodge. And once again pulled the trigger.

But this second try was no better than the first one : it was as remote from its intended target as before.

A third beam got a tad closer, but still the alien could run freely without needing to dodge.

_But what the hell… Can't I shoot straight anymore ?!_

Cathy, Chris and Danny were staring incredulously at the whole action, not believing what they saw. Sam had missed the monster **THREE** times ! No less than **THREE** times ! For her, who seldom lacked accuracy, that was something unbelievable ! Inconceivable !

Meanwhile, the extraterrestrial had run on and was about to flee where nobody was standing in its way. Danny saw this and cursed : "Shit !" In a flash, he had managed to speed up towards the hybrid and had already transformed his weapon into the vacuvator. Chris took off after, leaving Cathy observing a desolate Sam, whose head was directed down to the ground. The brunette put her blaster away and covered her eyes with one of her hands, then remained in that position for a while, then took her hand away and raised her head, her eyelids opening and closing regularly, as if to try and see better.

The most athletic member of the team came back with the green glass container where the tiny foe was now fidgeting furiously, trying to figure out some exit. His face was a mask of wrath, a deep frown twisting his features. He was walking energetically towards Sam.

Cathy understood she should get by her African-American friend, because it was all too obvious that Danny was about to lash out at her for missing the alien three times and thus allow it to escape… before he could save the day, though not without some urged effort !

Chris got to Sam immediately after Cathy, and Danny stopped in front of the trio the next minute.

"What was that ?" asked Danny, handing over the green container to the blunette and staring wildly at the leader.

"I'm… sorry, guys… I couldn't aim straight because my eyes were hurting… they were painful… they still are… so I did my best, blinking and all, to keep them open and aim accurately, but it was so hard… I wasn't in the good condition for it… sorry again…"

Danny was still frowning, not changing any single detail in his attitude.

"And what's the problem with your eyes, then ?"

His tone was most aggressive.

"Hey Danny, calm down, will you ?" Cathy sharply intervened.

"Look, Sam was absent last time, and today, she arrives late and almost enables the alien to disappear. And that's totally unlike her ! So I guess we, as her teammates, have the right to know, yeah ?"

"Yeah, but it's not a reason to be aggressive, Dude ! You can ask your questions calmly, without getting naughty about it. She just told you her eyes were sore !"

Sam didn't breathe a word. She just watched, and felt more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She was the leader, but in this particular situation, with her for once exceptionally not measuring up, she could hardly find the will to protest. Then again, wasn't it all her fault ?

"Please don't argue, guys ! It's all my fault anyway. I must go and buy some collyrium for that inflammation. I will be better next time, I promise. But please stop storm out about this ! I'm taking the full responsibility for it !"

"You better !" the red member almost shouted.

"Calm down, Dan' !" the Rhapsodian hissed back at him, her eyes narrowed, lips stiff.

Chris took a step forward. His expression was a very earnest one.

"Sam, would you please remove your goggles ?" he gently asked her.

She backed off a bit, biting her lower lip.

"Why… why do you want me to do that ?"

"I would like to take a look at your eyes. Do you mind showing them to me ?"

"But…"

"Sam, please !" Cathy said softly. "You told us your eyes were hurt. Please allow us to check it and see if it's serious."

The yellow member looked at each one in turn, then quickly glanced over at Danny, who watched her, his arms crossed and a bad frown distorting his features. And, after a deep sigh, she got hold of her goggles and took them away.

Cathy and Danny stepped up, and together with Chris, opened their eyes wide.

Sam's globes were bloodshot and her pupils were fully dilated. Moreover, there was vitreous humor making them appear wet. They were a wreck. A _real_ wreck.

"Sam… are you… crying ?" the young alien asked, her mouth open in shock.

The leader took a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"No, it's… some liquid… I don't know which one… I hope it's not infected… I'll take care of all this, don't worry !"

Her features were marked by sadness and tiredness.

"You really ought to go to the ophthalmologist tomorrow." Chris pointed out, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "But why didn't you go before, Sam ? **Why ?**"

She shrugged and tried hard to hold back the tears that wanted to form, and breathed with difficulty, her chest feeling heavy from the physical pain her sadness had induced.

"I guess I was… careless…" she merely said, shrugging.

Her head was down, her golden orbs now set on the floor, not daring to look back up at the three friends watching her, very anxious now. Even Danny had somehow forgotten about his rant, when he saw how injured her teammate was.

Nobody said anything for long, long seconds.

Finally, Chris said, in a sad voice : "Let's go home".

Danny walked first, then came the other three. The tech and the alien both looked at Sam while they walked by her side, and while she felt they were observing her, she still didn't dare to meet their stare.

And when Cathy laid her hand on Sam's shoulder, the brunette shivered, peeked at her, gave a weak sketch of smile, and resumed looking at the ground, more despondent than ever.

There was nothing more to be done.

Nothing.

/

**{("Critical point" - Krait)}**

The Monster Buster Club was sitting in their clubhouse.

One week had passed since the dark moments they had been through, the day they had fought the half-bird half-crocodile alien, with their leader failing to shoot at it three times in a row.

Sam had received a very alarming warning from the ophthalmologist. She should stop studying late at night and spend hours sitting in front of her computer in the dark, reading pages and pages of academic stuff she needed for her reviews, and tiring her eyes always more and more.

And right after leaving from the ophthalmologist, she had been to the pharmacist's with another fake prescription, to get her drug. But this time, she had seen the look of the head pharmacist linger on her, for at least thirty seconds. And Sam had felt uneasy at this, as if the other was judging her… or maybe realizing that this African-American teenager was around quite regularly, of late ?

Sam had put her eyedrops regularly, and it did provide her globes some relief, as pain was soothed. But it would take more time for things to be back to normal. And she could have to cope with possible vision issues again, even on missions.

And it's what had just happened the day before, and the reason why they were now all sitting together, with no one breathing out a word and three pairs of eyes glued to the black girl who was now looking at her hands, avoiding any eye contact with her buddies.

That girl, who had never felt both so uneasy and so sad, kept on replaying the movie of her new failure in her head…

"_Sam, get that alien scum !" Danny screamed on top of his voice._

"_Quick, Sam ! It's almost over you !" Chris shouted louder._

_The leader took her blaster out… but couldn't steady her grip on it, and it slipped off her hand ! She scrambled to pick it up and aim at the alien… but alas, her shot was inaccurate and missed the target. But it wasn't exactly a **near** miss, and it was the second time in a week that the leader messed up an action that was crucial. Out of four shots she had cast at two aliens, none had scored… while the girl used to rule at target practice, back in the old days !_

_Chris ran like hell and activated his vacuvator right when the extraterrestrial foe was about to get out of reach. He managed to catch it, but that was a close one._

_And of course, just like the previous week, Cathy had watched her black friend with almost desolate eyes and Danny had glared harder than last time at her._

_What was the matter with her ?_

Yes, what indeed was the matter with Samantha Cloverfield, the once brilliant leader of the MBC, a girl of an unbelievable efficiency and precision, who could handle it all without any problem and who was seldom caught out ?

For the time being, she just let her two Dresoprin slowly melt inside her mouth and got prepared for the "chew out" time awaiting her.

"Look, Sam…" the blunette uttered with perceptible unease. "I'm glad to hear that your eyes are getting somewhat better, and that you found time to join us for this new mission, after initially hesitating as to the possibility of coming along with us, due to a busy schedule. Glad that teamwork still has you available. But… you know…"

He stopped and cast a quick glance to Cathy, who then felt the need to take over the rest.

"Sam… we all are concerned about you…" the usually bubbly girl said in a dull voice. "You seem to have lost an important part of your efficiency, and this worries us. We are mainly preoccupied about your health, of course, but also about your sudden awkwardness in fights. This is totally unusual, coming from someone as skilled as you. And… we really are at a loss regarding this. Are your eyes the problem, this time too ?"

The black teenager sat still for seconds and seconds, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to phrase things, but she was aware she couldn't avoid replying at some point.

"I'm not sure…" she formulated, uncertainty wrapping her voice. "They still are kind of sore… but I… I also felt a bit dizzy this time…"

That's when the red member couldn't take it anymore.

"Right !" he said out loud. "Sore eyes… dizziness… what's next, uh ? A cramp ? Clammy hands ? Sneezing at shooting time ? Come on, Samantha, what's your next good excuse ?"

"SHUT UP, DANIEL !" howled a mad-looking Cathy.

Danny had called Sam by her full name, and so had Cathy with Danny. They never did so… unless they were very angry at the person mentioned !

The atmosphere was getting slowly but surely oppressive, in the clubhouse.

The spike-haired boy stared defiantly at his alien teammate, who looked daggers at him in this moment.

The freckled witness of this unexpressed violence didn't dare to say anything. Any word could make hell break loose. Tension was almost tangible.

Sam found the strength to raise her head and intervene to calm down the growing antagonism.

"Guys, please, don't ! Everything is my fault, I'm the one to blame, and I don't want you to alter the relational bonds that unite you. I refuse that you fight against each other when I'm the one responsible for the mistakes."

"But did you hear how he talked to you, Sam ?!"

"I did, Cath', but it's fair enough he reacts so. Danny is disappointed and/or angry. I can't bear him a grudge for being so. I've never been that awkward, and I'm sincerely sorry it has grown that seriously. But please, don't argue anymore, Friends ! You must preserve the best relationships possible !"

Cathy growled as she quickly eyed Danny, and he gave her a nasty look in return.

"Okay, okay…" the Rhapsodian finally said. "I regret telling you to shut up. But please don't be that aggressive when addressing Sam. She's still our friend, you know !"

"Right, but she admitted making mistakes, so there's a reason for my anger, yeah ? Still, I didn't mean to hurt you, Sam, or anger you, Cath'. I guess I just let my feelings get the best of me."

Sam nodded and found the will to smile, but Cathy didn't have any specific reaction to that. She still was resentful to her teammate for lacking respect to, better not forget it, the officious leader of the team. And that even if said leader hadn't been too efficient on missions lately.

Chris cleared his throat.

"Sam... Cathy, Danny and I have had a discussion yesterday evening. About our missions. And… hum, about your behaviour. We were… you know… concerned…"

He was "stumbling over words", hesitating to utter them, because he dreaded that his African-American friend would react negatively, either getting angry or shocked.

But the yellow fighter just waited, showing no outer emotion… while inside, she could feel her heart start to beat faster !

_I need Dresoprin._

"Yes… go on…" she simply said. But anxiety was definitely running through her veins.

"Well…" the tech continued "We saw you miss your targets more than one time, and your blaster slipped from your hands… you also stumbled over a much visible obstacle and fell heavily… and you came twice late on the spot of the mission. I'm sorry to have to point out all these to you, but… all of them worried us a lot. We worry a lot about _you, _Sam !"

_Dresoprin… quick !_

The brunette's gaze sank to the floor.

"I… I know… I know that you're right about all these, and I once again apologize. I'll do better next time. You have my word."

Chris swiftly glanced over at the alien and the jock, then looked down, as if trying to find the best way to phrase what was next. And which obviously wasn't very nice.

"Yeah… well… about next time… we were thinking that… given your trouble and your health issues, with your eyes and all that… we… we… hum, we thought that… well…"

_Oh God, NO ! Not THAT ! NO ! Shit, I have to take Dresoprin NOW or I'll explode !_

"Chris…" she began, in a pleading voice.

But the rest was stuck down her throat. Stuck in her vocal folds. And didn't come out.

"Sam…" Cathy just said, and stopped there. She too was too moved to talk on.

_Dresoprin ! Dresoprin !_

That's when Danny took over and spilled the beans.

"Look, we are sorry to have to tell you this but we think that… it may be better if you took a break from the MBC ! For your own good !"

Sam felt like her world was collapsing in a second…

**/**

**Jeez, how many days did it take to carry this chapter to its end ! And it's a very long one, this time ! Jeez, really !**

**Sorry if I took forever to finish this, but just like you, dear readers, have been very busy, I have been to, and this even if I quit studies long ago.**

**So, Sam put on hold from the team by her three friends ? How bitter is that ? And her health has become alarming, with those infected eyes… **

**Is that dark enough ? Coz if it isn't, just know that it'll get even darker. And no, I'm not influenced by my fascination by the goth Raven. I had planned to make it very dark even before starting it. Even before discovering Teen Titans and the dark Raven.**

**I'm happy to read from Lauren, after all this time. Still waiting for Ana to PM back. The rest of my friends isn't much replying of late, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it…**

**I'm especially worried about Yuna, coz I haven't heard from her in weeks and weeks now. I'm really anxious about her, and hope nothing bad happened to her. Kryzl, if you read this, PLEASE, contact me asap ! I need to hear you're safe !**

**I really don't know when next chappy will be out. Maybe December, maybe later. But we're starting the winter season at our airport, and it'll be damn busy, so… I can't promise anything !**

**Take care all, and P-L-E-A-S-E write back to me real soon. I miss ya all, guys !**

**And of course, update your stories : KRYPTONITE, HERO, MBC TIMELESS TALE, EVERYTHING'S NOT AS IT SEEMS aso.**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	11. Last rays

**Azarath Metrion Zinthos !**

**Great is great, isn't it ? Ana completed MBBTT, and that's GREAT ! Lauren updated K already twice in a reasonable amount of time, and even found time to reply to me after so long, which is GREAT ! One of my good FF mates, was down, and I comforted her enough for her to regain hope and look up (and her sister was grateful to me as well for that), which I find GREAT ! Another of my FF mate I've heard is safe after all, while I feared about the worst for her. She probably isn't doing that well, but at least she's alive, and knowing this make me consider it GREAT anyway ! Another one just had her B-day, how GREAT ! Two other friends are doing just GREAT in their studies ! And my FF bestie, is communicating wz me more than ever, and that's the GREATEST ! (If only Ana would PM me a tad more often, things would be just perfect... heard that, Ana ?) Last, my good friend Cristina reviewed ALL my chapters in a row, the very same day, so how GREAT is that ? Thanxxxx to the maxxxx for that, Cris' ! **

**(I think I mentioned everyone here, didn't I ?)**

**So yeah, great's great, and my wish is that is stay on the same wavelength lastingly ! **

**Ya know, Mates, I'm still looking for inspiration for my next story, and given my actual interest in TT (no, Ana, not Timeless Tale, but Teen Titans… nice try anyway ! =), I'm really thinking of shifting from MBC to TT. Or possibly try my first crossover ?**

**Anyway, I DO need ideas and topics, and that's why I once again revive my request : P.L.E.A.S.E, Friends, try to find some time for me and put just any random idea of topic for a new story on my forum (see the link on my profile page). I need your help on this one, Guys, as I've still got nothing planned for my next fiction. So your invaluable help will be much much much appreciated !**

**Oh, and please do NOT be mad at me for the remote updates. Work is devouring me nowadays, and we're just entering the charter season, and we're understaffed for economic purposes, and I can't write as often as I would, and I hate it and so do ya, I know, and.. and... and... *pants***

**Anyway, enough blah-blah !**

**Darker we need, and darker we'll do ! Brace your guts, Mates !**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**10 / LAST RAYS**

**/**

**{( "Outcast" – Kerrie Roberts )}**

Sam felt that she was slowly becoming dizzy. She put her hand over her eyes and allowed her head to fall down backwards, against the top of the couch.

"Sam, what's the matter ? Are you nauseous ?" asked a concerned Cathy, and she stood up to get to the leader's side, kneeling by her and gently laying her hand on her friend's arm.

The brunette was breathing thick, her chest rapidly working up and down as she was searching for fresh air, hoping it would help her recover from her dizzy spell.

"I'll… I'll be alright, Cath' ! Thanks for your solicitude, my Friend ! And sorry… for everything !"

"No, don't apologize ! It can happen even to the best ! All here once had their bad day, and we're still here, we're still good friends, the MBC is still running. Nothing ever was so alarming as to shatter it all. I know you haven't been in good shape lately, but it's okay, really."

"Thanks…" Sam said in an oppressed voice which expressed pain.

Chris got by her side as well and looked intently at her.

"Will you be okay, Sam ?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah… I… will… it's just…"

The African-American sat up and took a good look at every of her friends, even the scolding Danny, who hadn't motioned to her but was leaning forward in her direction from his seat.

"Guys, I know I've made mistakes lately, and I didn't try to seek any cheap excuse for it. I admitted my full responsibility about all of this, and gave you my word that I would be "fixing" things so that the previous kinds of setbacks don't take place again. So, you see, I've done everything I could to preserve unity on the team… and now, you tell me I should take a break ?"

"For your _own_ good !" the jock stressed, aiming it at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"_My_ own good or _your _own good ?" she suspiciously said. "Like I'm spoiling the missions when I'm around, maybe ?"

Her look was on Danny. She sensed that he most probably was the one who had proposed to leave her aside.

"Believe what you want, after all !" he replied.

"That's what I'm doing !" she retorted, still probing him to see if he was hiding something.

That's when Chris decided that he should interfere, to avoid the growing tension to wreak havoc if overwhelming the two defying teammates.

"Sam, it's not what you think. We're not trying to kick you out of the team or anything. Not at all. But we've noted that your physical condition was not so good lately, with that eye issue, and it prevents you from fighting normally. Therefore, we took the decision after debating it for a long time yesterday, and it really seemed the best solution to us. Nobody here is trying to exclude you from the MBC. We just think that you may need a break to rest and come back at your best level, and that's because we're concerned about you."

The golden eyes stared at him silently, then Sam's expression softened.

"Thank you, Chris. Thank you for the support and the kind words. And for being concerned about me. But I feel bad at the mere thought of being off the team. I never have been and… honestly, I would be most ticked off if I was !"

Chris watched her and didn't know what to answer. His eyes wandered to the other sides, where they met ocean-blue ones. That was enough for Cathy to take over from where the tech had left off.

"Sam, we would of course prefer to keep you on the team, but… if you're experiencing that many difficulties to shoot or coordinate your moves, it would more bother our mission than help it. Not to mention you would be yourself pretty embarrassed by your shortcomings. While if you just take time to heal your eyes and possibly take some target-shooting practice, just a bit of a refresh, it could probably help you come back in the team at your best level… your usual level ! We're all thinking this, and want only your good, no less !"

The brunette kept her golden orbs set on the blue ones, seconds passing by, then she sighed and gave a small smile.

"Thanks again for your wise words and concern, Cathy ! Well, thanks all of you three ! Even you, Macho Boy ! (she was still smiling, but slightly frowned as she uttered this) Well, if you all agree and no one wants to vote for keeping me on the team, then I guess there's no choice left for me, right ?"

Although the smile was still on her lips, her voice told well enough that she felt sorry, and even bitter about the whole thing.

"Sam… We're sorry… we really are…" the Rhapsodian uttered in an almost pleading tone.

"Are you mad at us ?" the gadget boy asked his black friend.

"No… I'm not… but you'll certainly understand that I'm disappointed. Not by you, my friends, but by this consequence. But of course I'll have to accept it. I don't want to go against your will."

She stood up.

"Sorry again about all this…"

She smiled, a weak, faint smile which hinted well enough at her bitterness.

"You will be reinstated in the group as soon as you are "up to standard", don't worry !" Danny told her.

She looked in his green eyes but didn't answer. There was a time when she was the officious leader of the team, but now… it was Danny to say what was about to happen to her. She had lost all authority.

_It's not fair ! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM : YOU'RE MUCH BETTER THAN THAT ! No, not at the time ! DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU DOWN ! I'm the one who's wrong here, not them. BUT – Enough ! Enough !_

Sam walked to the door and turned around, smiling… but sadly !

"Goodbye, my Friends…"

"SAM !" screamed Cathy.

Chris put his hand on the alien's shoulder. She turned to look at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Chris, please…"

But he shook his head, a sad expression on his features.

Sam opened the door and walked out, closing it calmly behind her.

She made her way to through the Smiths' garden, and once she was on the pavement, she opened her bag, looked carefully all around her and took out something.

A few seconds later, new red rhombuses were melting inside her mouth.

There were three of them, this time…

/

**{( "Emotional outbreak" – Silent Memories )}**

"Hello You !"

Sam jolted as she felt two hands over her shoulders. She had been lost in thoughts for minutes now, and wasn't expecting this surprising greeting.

Her head turned around only to meet with the most adorable smile in the world, and the most beautiful eyes as well.

"Hello Nat !" she said, her enthusiasm returning now that he was by her.

"You used to greet me with 'Hello my Love' or 'Hello Honey', not so long ago… I do miss such turns of phrases…"

Although this may have sounded like he was disappointed, he still was offering her his nicest grin, his green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Oh, sorry, my Love ! I forgot… But you know you're my Love, don't you ?"

"Well, yeah, but I like nothing so much as being reminded that I am, eh eh !"

He offered her his arm and they started to walk slowly, enjoying the sweet warmth of this July day. It was very inviting a weather, one that demanded for happiness and serenity. But on such a lovely day, not _everyone_ was serene, although some of the people who weren't were doing their best to hide their unease and still pretend everything was just fine.

The lovebirds headed for the park and Nat proposed a nice spot under a large oak.

"I like oaks" the young genius confided to her as they sat in the cool shade of their leafy protector. "They are such a powerful symbol of resistance and endurance. They call it 'the king of trees'. It reminds me of you, Darling, because of your own resistance and endurance. That, and you're my queen, of course !"

A smile concluded the utterance.

She smiled in return, but couldn't help feeling uneasy deep inside, as she wasn't as strong and resistant as she used to be. The stayer in her had substantially dimmed out and she had become weak-willed. Of course, she was aware of the reason, yet couldn't resolve to fight her own instincts. Her _new_ instincts, actually, since she wasn't like that not so long ago.

"Thanks for the compliment, King Nathanael !" she playfully replied.

The blond guy laughed wholeheartedly.

Once they had sat down, he found himself peering at her with sustained attention.

"Mmmmmh… I think I'd love to see two honey globes staring back at my green ones…"

he said in a suggestive voice. And he waited for her reaction.

"You… you want to look into my eyes ?" she asked hesitantly.

"Then again, why on Earth wouldn't I want to lose my gaze into yours, Darling ?"

She bit her lip.

"Well… my eyes hurt a tad, you know… that's why I'm wearing glasses… so I hope you don't mind if I keep my shades on… do you ?"

He suddenly had become alert.

"Are your eyes sore ? Then please, let me take a look at them !"

"No… it's… it's okay, really… I'll be fine…"

"Sam, please, let me check it by myself. This worries me."

"You shouldn't worry about that. It's no big deal… I'll be fine. But thanks for your concern. I appreciate !"

But just then, he gained his most serious stare ever, and even frowned. She had never seen him frown before. It was a new side of Nat' that she was discovering.

"I insist ! Please, don't shut me out ! I don't deserve it, Sam !"

And then it hit her. No, he didn't deserve it. He cared for her, wanted to help her and was at present time concerned about her health. So, could she seriously turn down his help ?

Somewhat reluctantly, she grabbed her shades and took them off.

Her boyfriend's eyes widened immediately, as he saw in what condition were her globes.

"Oh my God ! But they're bloodshot ! And... let me see... the pupil is again all dilated ! Sam, what's the matter ? What happened to your eyes ? Did you get seen ?"

That's what panic does : it makes you ask many questions at the same time, for you desperately needs answers quickly. And if possible, the answers that you _want_ to hear...

"Nat', calm down. Please calm down. I've been working too much on my computer, and it's what irritated my eyes so much that it induced microscopic hemorraghes, yielding that bloodshot aspect. But it's really less serious than it seems at first sight, believe me !"

"But does it _**hurt**_ ?", he asked, concern still haunting his body and mind.

_He's really anxious about me. Everybody is, actually. Damn, may this intercollege competition be behind us soon, so I can stop feeding my body with substance I now need but which has such alarming side effects ! Nat', I'm sorry you should worry so much over me..._

"No... well, not much, to be honest. I tell you, it's no big deal."

He sighed and nodded, and even tried a smile, but it was more of a sketch of smile than a real one. His heart wasn't fully in it, she guessed.

"And... what about the pupil dilation ?"

"It's also linked to the excessive time in front of my PC" she quickly replied, doing her best to appear sincere.

He frowned again.

"I've never heard that looking for too long at a screen could dilate the pupil... Are you sure of that ?"

She really felt like biting her lip in this moment, but suddenly realized that this kind of apparently ordinary action would give her feelings away. And more precisely, it would give her _guilt_ away. And why would she feel guilty, if not for her being _lying_ to him...?

Sam still had to swallow saliva before she could reply.

"Well... that's what the doctor said... so..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really ?"

He sounded more baffled than suspicious, yet it still made Sam uncomfortable.

_Why the hell must I lie to the boy I love ? BECAUSE HE'S ASKING YOU COMPROMISING QUESTIONS ! Yes, but that's because he actually cares for my well-being ! STILL, HE'S MAKING YOU FEEL GUILTY ! But I am guilty to some extent, since I'm lying to him and my teammates. And didn't I falsify prescriptions to get my vitamins ? YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE CHOICE : IF YOU WANT TO WIN, YOU HAVE TO MAKE SACRIFICES ! IT WILL BE ALL OVER ONCE YOU BEAT NAT' IN THE COMPETITION ! YOU'LL GO BACK TO YOUR USUAL SELF, AND ALL WILL BE FINE AGAIN ! Yes...yes..._

"Well, since that's what he said, I have no reason to put it in doubt. He's the professional one. Do you think I'm wrong in any way ?"

The last part was more of a self-defence mechanism, with which she tried to get herself out of trouble, although Nat' hadn't precisely shown signs that he didn't believe her. Even his "really" was more a surprise manifestation rather than real disbelief.

The geek's expression softened. No more frowned eyebrows, no more intense staring, no more stiff lip. He was now smiling comfortingly at her, and put a hand on her arm.

"No. Of course not, my Love. It's just that I never had heard such a thing before. But hey, I don't know everything... _yet_ !"

And as he uttered the last word, he winked at her and his grin broadened.

A massive weight disappeared off her heart and she could feel herself breathing freer. His joke had somehow lightened the atmosphere a tad and she really needed that.

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, gently rubbing her back. And although she felt better, Sam still couldn't prevent the tears from welling up and flow. So she cried silently in his arms, as she felt tired of all the fateful blows she was getting lately in her life. And she would have given anything, just _anything_, to have her own choices not interfere with her happiness and the relationships with her friends.

Nat finally broke the embrace and looked at Sam's face. He opened up his eyes as well as his mouth.

"But... what's wrong, Sam ? Why are you crying ? Is it because you think I'm disapproving your behaviour, staring hours long at your computer until you damage your eyes ? Well, it wasn't the best thing to do, but please don't believe I'm mad at you for doing so ! I'm not angry at you ! I'm not disappointed either ! I just want you to be fine. I'm concerned for you, but that's all. Please stop crying ! Please, Sam !"

She threw her head back to his chest, sobbing hard.

"Please, Nat' ! Promise me you're not gonna drop me ! Even if you disapprove how I act ! Please promise me you'll stay with me no matter what hardship in my or our way ! I... I don't want to lose you, Nat' ! I love you more than you think, and if I should lose you... I don't know... what I would do... what I _**could**_ do..."

He pushed her back and grabbed her by the arms.

"No, Sam, don't say that ! Don't imply something that terrible ! No ! You can't do such a thing ! You **musn't** do such a thing ! Never ! You hear me ?"

He was staring hard at her, but not in a hostile way. His indignation was the result of his love. And his love couldn't stand the simple evocation of death, even if only implicit.

Sam's eyes continued to shed scalding tears as she looked back at him, so painfully.

"I... I don't want to do it... but... you must understand... that I can't live without you, Nat'... I just can't... so please, promise me... promise me you'll always be there for me !"

He released his grip on her arms and drew her to him, in his warm and tender embrace.

"Yes. I promise you, Samantha ! I promise you I'll stay with you. I love you, Sam ! I don't think I've ever loved someone this much ! I love you and I **need** you !"

She allowed her tears to flow freely as she hugged him tighter than ever, clinging desperately to him in fear of losing him. She had already lost her place in the team and was possibly gradually losing her teammates' friendship, so she felt that she couldn't bear anymore. Especially not regarding the boy who had made her life this wonderful and without whom she didn't imagine living on.

"I... I need you too, Nat'...I need you... in my life... I _**really**_need you..."

Sam had never felt that fragile in her whole existence...

/

**{( "Casual encounter" - Divinyls )}**

_He's just incredible. Incredible ! He managed to make me forget about my problems, and actually make me laugh ! I had almost forgotten what it was like laughing. Because..._

...she hadn't laughed that much lately. And that was because there weren't many occasions to. While, on the contrary, there had been many occasions to cry. Yes, so many...

But today... today she had learned again to laugh.

And for the first time since long, she felt better. Not completely, since the wound of her eviction was so recent. But she felt good in her body and mind thanks to the very nice day she had spent with her boyfriend.

Plus it had been such a splendid day, with a magnificent sun slowly heading for its set **(A/N : confused, pals ? Needless be : 'twas just a pun on "sunset", eh ! Nothing too difficult, uh ?)**

And of course, she could enjoy the ever so delicious taste displayed by the three red rhombuses inside her mouth. And that taste had no equivalent whatsoever. No. It was the most delectable thing ever. Her body had learned to appreciate that taste, then to like it, to love it, adore it. And now, her body worshipped Dresoprin as its unique god, its ultimate guru, its unsurpassed Emperor. And in front of that Emperor, she now kneeled unfettered and accepted its total domination, never discussing its constant demands. Dresoprin had an absolute hold on her, and while it sometimes troubled her mind to realize that, she wasn't willing to give up and surrendered again and again to her body's dictatorial needs.

But she was doing this for the best, wasn't she ? She had chosen that path for the sake of her victory. A victory she wanted. A victory she was working hard for. She couldn't stop right now and ruin all those efforts. It may be very demanding, but the result was worth it.

Sam let her mind wander as she was strolling back home in the setting sun. Her thoughts somehow always made the loop back to Nat'. He had comforted her, had shown her the light side of life when she felt somber, had taught her to laugh again after quite a while, had brought her the solace she needed. But most of all, he had _loved_ her ! He had displayed so much sweetness and affection, so much tenderness and sympathy.

How couldn't she love such an adorable boy ?

_Some days start bad, but end well. And although I don't particularly like such a way of putting things, which make it sound like a saying, I must admit that it's the case for this day here : it began rather bad, but is finishing pretty nicely. It reminds me of what I recently read in a story, where one of the characters mentioned that "an ordinary day can become extraordinary in a moment". It's what happened thanks to Nat today._

And she felt her heart almost about to sway within the ribcage as she remembered all the moments which had made that day an unforgettable one...

"Ouch !" she suddenly exclaimed as she had bumped into some random pedestrian, that she hadn't seen because of her ongoing daydream.

"Oups ! Excuse m... Samantha ?!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Her eyes met with a well-known face.

"Doctor Schwarzwald ?!"

Not _such_ a random pedestrian, all things considered.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha ! How are you doing ?"

"Really fine, actually." She smiled as a backup to her statement. "What about you ?"

"Well, just as fine, I'd say. So, how are your reviews going ? You let me know how important they were to you, in relation with the competition against Manorshide."

"Oh, they're going really great. I'm confident. Not that I already fancy myself as the winner, but I think to have good chances to make it."

The doctor smiled as he heard that, pleased by her positive words.

"That's very good ! I'm happy for you ! And did the vitamins help ? You know, Dresoprin, that I had prescribed you twice, if I recall correctly..."

The next heartbeat banged louder inside her chest, and so did the following ones. And she sucked on the three rhombuses melting in her mouth, looking for comfort.

Last, she couldn't help swallowing her saliva. A reflex of hers when she felt embarrassed.

"Yeah... they did, for sure ! Thanks again, Doctor !"

His smile widened.

"No problem. And I take that you did respect posology, the second time ?"

_No ! Not that ! No !_

"Of course I did ! You know you can trust me, don't you ?" she said, doing her best to sound the most convincing, even going as far as smiling while she certainly didn't feel like.

"Yes, I know you're a reasonable person. Who just got a bit too enthusiastic about the competition, and for a moment forgot about elementary health rules. Nothing wrong with that. It happens even to the best of us, the most cautious of us. Making mistakes is part of human life, and we have to accept that. I'm glad you remembered my advice and did the necessary. I knew you would set things right, because you're a clever girl, Samantha !"

"Thank you for the compliment !" she said, her smile then gaining authenticity as she indeed appreciated his kind words.

"It was nice to see you, but I alas must head home now ! I wish you a good evening, Samantha !"

"Thanks, likewise to you !" she said as she was turning away from him.

But just then, he seemed to remember something and raised his voice to be heard : "Oh, and since the sun has just set, I think you can now take off your sunglasses !"

She looked at him and saw him smile. And it even seemed to her that he had winked.

He then turned around and walked away. She did the same, feeling most uneasy.

_If only he knew **why** I have to wear those sunglasses..._

And she kept these on her nose, to hide her ruined eyes.

/

**{( "Discovered" – Daft Punk )}**

As soon as Dr. Schwarzwald had begun walking away after joking over to Sam, he had heard his name being called out.

He turned around to see Mrs Karr, the pharmacist, coming his way as she crossed the street.

"Hello, Tara ! Nice to see you ! It's been a long time, hasn't it ? How are you ?"

"Hello, Franz ! Great to see you, after so long ! I'm fine, thank you ! What about you ?"

He gave one of his cheerful grins. These always put his interlocutors at ease.

"I'm doing just great, lately. Things are good in my life. Both on the professional and private level. At last, my situation is improving, after all the ordeals I had to get through. Now, I can finally enjoy my existence again. And with such a wonderful weather, it's even better ! Don't you think we had a marvelous day ?"

It was Mrs Karr's turn to smile.

"Oh yes, quite a gem of a day, I shall say ! It would almost be a sin to work on such a day, wouldn't it ?"

"It definitely would be, Tara ! Although, even on my days off, I apparently can't help meeting some of my patients, every now and then."

He laughed quietly as he finished his utterance.

"Yes, I saw you talking to that African-American girl earlier. She _is_ one of your patients, isn't she ?"

"Indeed. A very nice and clever person. She has been chosen as Singletown's contestant in the summer competition against Manorshide, and she came to me for some vitamins that she wanted to take while she was assiduously reviewing, in order to be ready for the competition."

"And these vitamins are Dresoprin, right ?"

His smile faded as he opened up his eyes.

"Yes, but how do you... ?" Then it hit him. "Oh, stupid me ! Of course you know, since she came to the pharmacy with my prescription and you took care of it ! I should have got it in the first place ! I'm a bit absent-minded sometimes..." He smiled again.

But Mrs Karr's smile wasn't _that_ frank, he could tell.

"Hum... yes, that's how I knew about the vitamins she took... and she has been coming for them many times now... that's what I wanted to tell you, Franz..."

"Wait ! You said she came _**many times**_ ?!"

The pharmacist was surprised about the doctor's reaction. After all, if he made her prescriptions, he should be aware of how often she was to go the pharmacy to get the vitamins he had just prepared an order for.

"Many times, yes. Maybe 10 or 11, I don't know. And although that's none of my business, I can't help thinking that it's not reasonable to take so many vitamins, you know... it's not drugs, but an excessive consumption can still possibly lead to addiction. I don't want to mix in your business, Franz, but I thought it wise to have some serious talk with her about the potential danger of any excess of any kind, even if vitamins are useful and beneficial in the first place ! What do you think, Franz ? Franz ?! Are you alright, Franz ?!"

He was looking at her, obviously very puzzled.

"But how come... I... I prescribed her Dresoprin only twice. I can distinctly remember it. So how could she have come so often to you with such prescriptions ? I swear I never handed over so many Dresoprin orders to her ! I don't get any of this..."

It was the pharmacist's turn to feel lost for words.

"Well, as far as I could check later on the prescriptions, there were indeed your signature and your stamp. I couldn't help checking after some time, since she came so often and always for the same product, as I could see from my place several times. And after checking all papers, all were prescribed by you. So I don't quite get..."

She trailed off as she observed him, who stood bewildered in front of her.

"You say that there were both my signature and my stamp. But come on ! I would remember it if I prescribed the same type of product several times in a row. So how could she have got those official papers, signed and stamped by me ?"

Mrs Karr got thinking for a while then looked sternly in Dr Schwarzwald's eyes.

"Could there be some counterfeits behind this, do you think ? I know you seem to appreciate that person, but still..."

"I get your point, Tara, but even if she could imitate my signature, there still would be the stamp, which normally only I can –"

And that's when a recent memory surfaced within his mind.

A certain day, when he had just signed a painkillers prescription and wanted to put his stamp at the bottom... and couldn't find his stamp !

He had been searching the whole consulting room, asking his secretary, looking inside his briefcase and even in all the pockets of both his overall and his coat. Nothing.

"Franz ? What's the matter ? You seem to remember something."

"Yes. Tara, I'm sorry, I've got to go at once. We'll see each other soon. Sorry again and good evening to you !"

"But –"

Too late, he was already heading back home, quick as lightening.

And when he got there, he rushed into his office, grabbed his agenda, took a long moment to focus, trying to remember the date. Then he leafed through pages and found the name of the patient he had prescribed painkillers to but failed to put his original stamp, for the first time ever. It was his first patient that day... that fateful day !

He held his breath as he turned the previous page, and let his eyes look down, at the bottom of the page, where was the name of the last patient of the day. The last day he had seen his stamp.

And of course, he wasn't so surprised by what he read down there : _Samantha Cloverfield._

/

**Ohooo, someone's in great trouble now, right ? After an unhoped-for happiness break, seems that things are getting always worse and worse for poor Sam. Can this end well at all ? Well, after all, isn't it a drama ? So, who knows...**

**Hey, got a quiz for ya ! Can anyone tell me where I picked this up from : **_"__an ordinary day can become extraordinary in a moment"_ **? Let's see how focused ya are…!**

**I once again apologize for the long-time update, but swear that I'm not guilty, just like YOU aren't guilty (blame it on yr schedule ! ah, those studies...) of not updating that often.**

**I must remind you to visit my forum (see MY TOPICS FORUM link on my profile, towards the top) in order to find ideas for my new stories. Be it MBC, TT or, why not, a crossover ? Whatever you want, keep it coming, but please, help me by proposing ideas ! PLEAAAAAAAAASE !**

**Oh, and since I don't know when will be next time I'll publish, I'd better make my wishes in advance, just in case you don't hear of me these next weeks :**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR !**

**Better wish them now, in advance, than not doing it atm and not having the possibility to do it later, when the times come, right ?**

**Take care and go on updating whenever possible !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	12. Some Secret Strategies

**Azarath ! Azarath ! Azarath !**

**Okay, so I'll be giving free rein to a rather acerbic rant against some typical conservative practice in the US. So, if you've got conservative convictions or are pro-firearm use, ya better as well skip next paragraph. Ya won't lose anything, and it will avoid ya being possibly offended or disappointed by my frenzied anti-conservatism. Don't like, don't read ! Fair warning !**

**So, not so long ago, there was Aurora. Now comes Newtown. Which's next ? D'ya know how many shootings dramas there've been since Columbine ? D'ya know ? 31 ! And that's only those which have been covered by medias... Which is an average of 2,5 a year ! And how many firearms killings since 2009 ? Exactly 15'241, figure out ! It means that there's quite a lot of firearm-linked slaughters in USA. Thank who or what ? Thank that 2****nd**** Amendment, which says that you have the right, as an American citizen, to carry a gun on yourself or keep one at home, for defence's sake. Well, I'd be glad to know if defence **_**really**_** is the sheer motivation of all gun purchasers... Thank also NRA, infectious organization advocating the "carrying arms" right, again for self-defence... or so it is **_**claimed**_**, at least... Thank once again goddamn republicans, who are just about the first to defend the firearm policy, "because it's a basic right of the citizens" and "because we live in such an insecure world". Well, dear conservative parasites, tell ya what : wouldn't it be so easy to get a gun in your beautiful country, for the "noble defence purpose", then certainly there'd be less shootings and firearms dramas. The easier the access to guns, the greater the danger ! With 2****nd**** Amendment, for sure USA will go on with regular shootings, and merely will be blamed the sanity of those who committed the crime... never those who are accomplices, by providing the firearm, so easily, because it's "a citizen's right to carry one". One of these years, when victims will be counted by billions and billions, fucking conservatives and your bloody "right", maybe you'll just begin to realize that firearms means violence, and violence always is wrong, never is a solution. But only maybe...**

**I had to write it. Now, if someone who read this wants to chew me out in a PM or review, beware, coz my reaction will be a harsh one ! I'll reply most sharply and show my fangs. And I'll speak in the most direct way, no matter if it'll sound hurtful. Again, fair warning ! You can't say you haven't been informed...**

**Now, back to the story, shall we ?**

**And the winner is... BeachBabe123 ! Eh yes, my dear Lauren, the quote comes from the final line from I HOPE IT RAINS, an amazing story of yours ! I had really liked a lot last chapter from that great fiction, and decided I could borrow a lil' something from it.**

**Thanxxxx btw for the review, Lau', and thanxxxx to Ana as well, even if the review was anonymous (ya didn't even sign, booh, coward ! ;P)**

**Oh, btw : I finished wz TT on the 11****th****, when I saw the movie. And, jeez, is that a great show ! Gotta love it ! I'm not fond of the sequences were the characters appear as dwarf versions of themselves, to make it funnier (find it immature... sorry...), but all the rest is fine. I like the combination of action, drama and humor, and my fav' plots are those involving Rae (especially ep's from Season 4, and particularly THE END) and Robin. I must ****really**** write a TT story soon ! (any idea ? Drop 'em on my forum, plz !^^)**

**Okay, that's enough long an introduction, isn't that ? Let's go for the real thing !**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**11 / ****SOME SECRET STRATEGIES**

**/**

**{( "The spy" – The Doors )}**

Another of those fine days on which the weather is so inviting and contributes to your remaining in high spirits. Funny how you can feel so enthusiastic when the sun is out and so gloomy when the clouds are. Not everybody's mood is somehow influenced by weather, for sure, but that is still widespread.

However, one's psychology can prove opposite to the weather. For instance, one can feel hyper on a rainy day or sad or preoccupied on a sunny one.

This last case was the one in which Chris found himself that day.

Although Helios once again displayed his benevolent rays down to humans, the freckled teenager wasn't in the mood for a fun time. Far from it.

He walked aimlessly through the streets of his small town, trying to comfort himself and not give way to despair, or even to sadness. But it proved rather difficult.

_What is she doing ? How is she feeling ? We haven't seen her again for days, and she won't answer her cell... She's probably sulking, convinced that we have "gotten rid of her" in the team. Perhaps she even thinks we don't understand how she feels and what hardships she's been through. Oh gosh, I wish she would soon be back, healthy and self-confident, as she always has been in the past. The past...? Is it that remote, really ?_

He felt a shiver wrap his back, but given the warmth of that day, and the absence of wind, it couldn't be linked to temperature, right ?

The tech also felt uneasy about his new position. He had been asked by his remaining two teammates to become the interim leader of the MBC. Well, _officious_ leader, since the group officially hadn't a proper chief. Rule number...? Chris felt the sting of sadness hurt his heart as he realized that, while he didn't remember it right now, Sam, who knew all rules by heart, would have been able to reply immediately on the topic.

Chris honestly thought that it would be Danny to claim the dominant position in their bunch, all the more since he had shown himself in favor of her temporary leave from the MBC. And this from the start of their discussion, on the day preceding their notification of their decision to Sam. Yet, the jock had declined the role of the boss, as he knew that such a function would require a knack for strategy and plans, and an accurate analysis of the situation in order to make the best decisions. And he had admitted that he wasn't that good at it, while Chris was the other brainy one on the team, therefore he would make a good guide for them.

The geek had first shown signs of refusal, as he would never dare to take on the role of Sam, all the more since he was so affected by her forced leave. But both Danny and Cathy had argued that they weren't gifted enough for strategy and tactics, and that given that **he** was, then **he** should be the temporary "head" of the MBC, until their African-American friend could return on top form, ready to lead the crew just as efficiently as in the old days.

But as he was walking randomly in Singletown that morning, Chris felt like he was betraying Sam by accepting to be the officious chief. It was _**her**_ position, her function, her "part". He was taking the crown from the deposed queen, who had shown such a remarkable ruler, and who was one of his best friends ! How could he accept while he knew how bitter and sad she certainly was presently ?

But on the other hand, he knew perfectly well that, in any group, there _had_ to be a leader, for the group to work effectively. If not, then there could be disunion, and the group could no longer exist. The MBC was no exception, and so, while he didn't like the idea of taking the place of Sam, which was hers by right, he also had to admit that their secret club had to be guided by someone, someone who would win unanimous support.

And for the time being, he was the one in that situation.

And he had to accept it, no matter what.

_Oh Sam, I truly hope you'll be back soon and be our leader again ! For that's your role, and nobody can debate on that ! Sam, I really hope you are –_

His train of thoughts got interrupted by the person he had just spotted on the other side of the street, as he was allowing his look to wander freely around him.

_Sam !_

Speaking of the devil...

He hid behind the tree and observed her.

She was walking alone on the pavement and made a halt by a free space, then looked around her, quickly searched her handbag, took something out, retrieved several things from that something, which she put back in her handbag while glancing around again, then put her hand to her mouth and absorbed what was inside, but didn't swallow. So it could be either sweets or...

Dresoprin.

Yes, it certainly was those vitamins. Sam wasn't the sweets girl **(A/N : eh eh, not the sweet girl... sounds logical, eh, given her usual bossiness... XD)** so it couldn't be anything else than Dresoprin.

Then she just resumed her walk, and he was sad to see she was still wearing her glasses. In what state could her eyes be ? Were they even better ?

Chris suddenly got an idea and decided to follow her unnoticed. He wanted to set his own certainties right, by checking something precise. So he just went in the same direction as her, but remained on the opposite side of the street, a little behind, to avoid any risks of being caught spying on her.

Sam entered the pharmacy and Chris waited outside, suspecting what she was buying. She got out soon (fortunately for her, Mrs Karr wasn't present on that day...) and, while glancing around her, opened her handbag and swiftly slid the small plastic bag inside, then turned her head again and started walking again.

_She really doesn't seem quiet. I mean, it's the third time I see her glance around her, as if she dreaded being caught doing something forbidden. But if she reacts that way, it means that she __**has**__ something to be ashamed of, and that this something indeed is a bad thing. I'm sure she doesn't want any of us to know that she keeps on buying Dresoprin, and that she thus has gotten addicted to it._

That all made sense.

He seized the occasion of her having an overview of the stock of some bookstore to buy sunglasses. Together with the cap he had been wearing this morning, it would help him avoid being recognized while he watched her. And since he had dressed differently than usual that day, there were therefore even less risks of being identified. Chances were on his side.

He followed Sam in a cafeteria and positioned at a table where he could see what she was doing without being in her field of vision. He watched as she ate her veggie menu and had a coffee after. That reminded him of her initial coffee addiction. But another addiction had replaced that one...

And sure enough, once she was done with it, she opened her handbag, threw another side glance, opened the small plastic bag, took a box out, got one of the packets inside, removed several items from that packet, put the rest back in the bag and put these items in her mouth. It seemed to Chris that they were red, and while he didn't know what colour were Dresoprin vitamins, he now got almost certain that they were... red.

In the afternoon, he went on following her and saw her take other items from the same box while she was isolating herself from the crowd, in a corner, and once again glancing around. And on that occasion, he had the idea of taking a picture of her while she was doing so. It had hit him that he could later load the photo in the supercomputer and use a high-definition software in order to enlarge the picture as much as he could to either see the name of the product on the boy or the exact aspect of the things absorbed, which he could then compare with Dresoprin's aspect. Yet he hadn't much doubt about the two matching perfectly.

And she again took the same stuff in the late afternoon. Therefore, he had seen her swallow the same thing three times that day, and his intuition told him it could go on once or twice more when she would be home.

It wasn't good. Not good at all. Chris didn't like it. But what could he do ?

And that's when he got another idea. It appeared to him as some rather bold move to make, but still, he felt that it would be interesting, and even a telltale sign. Hence did he decide, after some hesitation, to go through with his risky attempt...

He hid his sunglasses and cap underneath his shirt, for Sam not to suspect anything, then crossed and reached her side of the street.

He looked at her, who was just taking a quick look at the newspapers nearby, and started to step carelessly in her direction, making it appear as though he was strolling, relaxed and carefree.

Sam quit with info overview and resumed her walk. That's when she stopped and stood still, as she recognized the blunette, slowly coming her way.

He very convincingly made believe that he just recognized her and hurried to her.

"Hi, Sam ! Nice to see you ! How are you ?"

She smiled gently, happy to see her friend.

"Not too bad, for a reservist..." she replied in an ironic tone.

His own grin faded away.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this ! I mean, you're our leader and we do miss you ! I've tried to call you several times, but in vain. Are you sulking ?"

Her own smile vanished.

"Hum, let's say that I didn't feel like talking. I'm still trying to stomach what I can't help considering as an affront. I know your decision was motivated, and ultimately made sense, but I can't see things otherwise than an offense. Sorry if I sound exaggerate, but..."

There was a short silence, then she added : "Plus I'm not the leader, since rule number 2 says that the Club hasn't got any !"

This brought back the smile on the tech's lips.

"Right. That's really like you : knowing all rules by heart. I was actually looking for another rule myself, earlier today, and couldn't recall it. This made me think of you, once again."

"Happy to hear you're thinking about me regularly, from what I understand with your "once again". I'm relieved that you guys don't forget about me..."

"SAM ! Don't say that ! We'll never forget about you ! And after all, we asked you to take a break for your own good. And by the way, how are your eyes ? I noticed your sunglasses."

She sighed.

"They have been better, I guess. But they have been worse as well. So no big deal, really. And you, how are you, Chris ?"

He was pleased to get that question. She also cared for him, despite her own burden to carry. That was just like Sam : never complaining about herself and always putting friends first.

"Well... not too bad. Just thought of getting some fresh air and clearing my mind."

"And what was on your mind, tell me ?" she asked in an interested voice.

That was it. She wanted to know his thoughts of the day. It could be the right moment to make his move. Nothing easy, though, but he just felt he _had_ to try.

"Hum... I was wondering... you know, regarding your eyes' inflammation... well, it has appeared recently, and since you recently started with your vitamins, I was just thinking that perhaps... there could be a correlation between the two. Like Dresoprin inducing some unwanted eye inflammation. It could be a possibility, couldn't it ?"

He saw her delay her reply, and would have had the opportunity to stare at her, to know how she felt. But her eyes, hidden behind the shades, were hiding the feelings she got.

At last, she gave him her opinion.

"I don't think it's related, Chris. I've never heard of vitamins making eyes bloodshot. Your hypothesis was worth mentioning, though."

She was trying to dismiss any possible link between her state and the vitamins she regularly took. He could sense that she was feeling uneasy about Desoprin being questioned, and that she did her best to cut short to the topic, but he had to ask her anyway. If it failed, then too bad, but at least he would have tried.

"Look, Sam, I can tell you're dubious about my hypothesis, but I think that we still haven't got any proof. And what I had in mind is this : if we could analyze one of your vitamin pills, then we could possibly find out about any side effects and thus envisage a cure of some sort. What do you think ?"

His black friend bit her lip and her grip tightened on her handbag. She was becoming protective about her vitamins, and therefore he wasn't optimistic about her answer.

"No, really, you're just making the wrong suggestion here, although it was a clever one !" she told him in a rushed voice. "It's not necessary to make an analysis, believe me !"

"But maybe –"

"Chris, please, **don't** insist ! I said no ! But thank you anyway for your concern ! And now, will you please excuse me ? I've got still a few things to do before heading home... But I'll try to answer my cell next time. Bye and good evening !"

And so, just like that, she quickened the pace of her walk and soon was out of sight.

The tech would have liked to reply to her, to tell her goodbye and wish her a good evening as well, but words were stuck in his throat.

His sore throat...

/

**{( "Secret meeting" – The National )}**

Cathy was concerned like crazy as she was walking rapidly to the meeting place. She was so sad about Sam not answering her cell phone. Her silence was commensurate with her upset and bitterness, that was obvious. And her refusal to talk to the boys as well told good enough how much of a "sulker" she could be (which was absolutely unlike her).

Could she refuse to ever be part of the MBC again ?

_No, don't think like that, Cathy ! Just don't ! You're just imagining things. Sam would __**never**__ act this extreme. Well, she __**most likely**__ wouldn't, right...? Jinkizz, why am I thinking this dark, really ? That is unlike ME !_

She entered the park and headed left. She was soon there. Another two minutes' walk and...

"Hi Cath' !" the spike-haired and the blue-haired boys greeted her.

"Hello, guys ! How are you doing ?"

"As good as we can manage..." Chris replied, unenthusiastically.

"Yeah... what he said..." confirmed Danny.

The blonde sat down and took a mindful glance at both her buddies. They didn't look exactly in high spirits, for sure. The happy times seemed to have vanished at the same time as Sam. That confirmed well enough her importance in the gang.

"So, Chris, tell us what is going on !" Cathy asked her freckled friend.

The latter sighed heavily and looked at both his teammates intently before starting.

"I saw Sam, yesterday. I just spotted her on the other side of the street and decided to follow her. The thing is that I saw her swallow something and guessed it was those vitamins, Dresoprin, that she's taking to boost herself for her reviews. And I suddenly wanted to check how often she took them, and possibly how many. So I decided to follow her all day and see things myself, to make a decision out of it."

He paused, to let all these infos sink into their minds and possibly raise questions.

"You followed Sam ? So you _spied_ on her ?!" the Rhapsodian asked in a high-pitched voice which suggested that she felt shocked about the whole conduct.

"Yeah, I know, that sounds sneaky, but don't forget I did this for her own good, because I needed to know exactly how often she absorbed vitamins. I was only concerned about her health, so my method had good purpose, you understand ?"

Cathy pouted.

"That still sounds... I don't know... dishonest ? Spying on a friend..."

"But since he tells you that it was for a good reason... !" intervened the jock.

"Okay, okay, but I still feel uneasy about the whole thing. Right, go ahead, Chris !"

"Well, she took several Dresoprin in the morning, when I saw her, several again at meal time, several again in the afternoon and once again several short before dusk. Which makes me state that she's addicted to those vitamins !"

The pink member was reflecting about a detail.

"You were always remote from her, right ? So how could you actually realize it were Dresoprin she took ?"

The young alien still seemed to be willing hard not to doubt about her best earthling friend.

"Because yesterday evening, I used the supercomputer to enlarge the picture I had taken from her taking the stuff, and I could see a close-up from the box. It was written "-prin", so I assumed it couldn't be anything else than, Dresoprin, right ?"

Cathy sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I get it..."

Danny shook his head.

"That's unworthy of Sam to act that inconsiderate. We have to do something to stop her !"

An awkward silence fell over the three friends.

"Hey guys !" a familiar voice said nearby.

All turned round to find there...

"Hi Nat !" said Chris as he smiled to him. Not a big smile, given the atmosphere they were in, but a smile nonetheless.

"Hey Man !" greeted Danny, but not smiling, although the tone of his voice was friendly. He was still upset enough by Sam's behaviour to fail grinning at someone he appreciated.

"Houmaat, Nat !" answered a gloomy Cathy, but still managing to give a weak smile.

"Houmaat, Cathy ! You don't look too good ! What's wrong ?" he asked as he locked his emerald eyes with her sapphire ones.

She lowered her head and her shoulders slumped, as she gave a loud sigh, the kind that visibly cost some visible effort.

Nathanaël kneeled down in front of her and whispered some alien words to her as he kept staring at her, obviously very worried about her defeated attitude. She replied in Rhapsodian as well, and once she was done, he could see tears welling up within her eyes.

"Sam..." Cathy sobbed. "It's Sam..."

He gently took her in his arms and hugged her sweetly, whispering more alien comforting words to her. He had that habit of switching from English to Rhapsodian when he was troubled. He knew he had to watch it, to avoid being identified as non-human, but he often forgot to pay attention in the emotion of the moment.

Nat rocked Cathy slowly back and forth, allowing her to cry her soul out, while he was looking gravely at Chris and Danny, who didn't dare to utter a single word as they saw their friend collapsed in sadness.

The blond boy waited until the blonde girl had pulled herself together, and as they pulled apart, he stared deeply in her eyes.

"Will you be okay, Cathy ?"

She swept one last tear and returned his gaze with her reddened eyes.

"I will be, yes. But... I'm so worried about Sam, you have no idea, Nat !"

He looked somberly at her.

"I know, Cathy. I do as well..."

Both Rhapsodians sat down beside the boys and Nat waited for someone to go on. He was still deeply moved by Cathy's emotional breakdown, and thus didn't dare to start questions.

"Well, you have the right to know, Nat. You're Sam's boyfriend, after all... but perhaps you've already understood what was going on ?" Chris began.

"She's addicted to it, isn't she ?" the green-eyed boy simply asked in response.

"Yeah, she is ! And it's destroying her bit by bit !" said Danny in an angry tone. But his wrath wasn't directed at his African-American friend and her guilty behaviour : it in fact expressed his wrath when he realized he was powerless at helping Sam. He would have liked to find a way to help her out, but he couldn't do anything, and this helplessness triggered his anger.

Chris quickly looked at Danny, then at Cathy, and finally at Nathanaël.

"Hum, as I was telling Dan' and Cath', I saw Sam yesterday. I actually saw her swallow those vitamins again, and it was obvious she takes many of them at a time. Which means she's not following the dosage, and thus bringing her health in danger. And what I wanted to inform you all about is this : I suggested that her eyes may have got sore due to some side effects of Dresoprin. The bloodshot effect may indeed be linked not to the long hours spent staring at the screen of her computer, but directly to some component of the vitamins. And I proposed her to verify that hypothesis by running a complete analysis on Dresoprin, its components and the possible side effects that could be induced."

There was a silence.

"And what did she reply to your proposal ?" Nat asked.

Chris swallowed saliva as he remembered precisely her reaction.

"She dismissed it, and she seemed very uneasy about it. She was holding her bag tightly, as if she dreaded I would snatch it off her arms to steal her precious vitamins. And that looked like guilt to me. She _did_ look guilty, as if she realized she was at fault with her addiction and feared that I would try to wean her from it."

Danny couldn't contain himself any longer.

"We must find a way to analyze that shit...I mean, that _**drug**_ ! We have to find out what's wrong with that stuff and make Sam realize about it ! If she does, then she'll agree she needs help and we'll be able to act freely to save her !"

"Danny is right !" the pink member said, her voice louder than usual. "The best way to help Sam is to bring her the proof that her vitamins have a negative impact on her organism. But the problem is to get a sample of Dresoprin. She refused to give Chris some, and she will probably refuse if just any of us asks her."

"We **must** find a way to obtain one of those pills !" Chris said, gritting his teeth. "We can't get those vitamins without prescription, so the only way I can think of is convincing Sam. But she isn't willing to cooperate... That's the obstacle to our helping her..."

"I'll do it."

All heads turned simultaneously towards the speaker.

"Are you sure you can, Nat ?" asked a concerned Cathy. "I mean, if Sam finds out that you're doing it to help us "behind her back", she will be very cross. This could even threaten your relationship !"

Nat had a comforting smile.

"Have no fear ! I know what I'm doing, mind you. I'm not sure our relationship would be menaced though, but I'll be careful. And I want to do it for Sam. She needs my help and I'll do everything I can to make sure she gets better. Even if that means taking risks. I'm ready to face difficulties if that means having a chance of curing the girl I love. Now..."

He paused to give more weight to what was coming next.

"If I try to convince her myself, and she refuses, then she will get suspicious about me and watch my every move, as well as keep her handbag away from me. In such a case, it will be most tricky to get a pill from her. No, I must adopt another strategy."

Another silence. The three teammates exchanged wondering looks.

"So, what is your plan, Nat ?" finally asked Danny. He was slightly leaning in, interested.

The geek straightened his glasses upon his nose and gave a serious look to each MBC member in turn. He looked determined.

"Well..."

/

**Ooooooooooh, a cliffhanger ! Who would have guessed ? XDDD (Happy, Ana ? =)**

**I wanted to write more, but ended up with around 6'300 words, so that would have been a bit long a chapter. You'll have to wait next one to know, uh uh !**

**So, no end of the world after all... the Mayas lied, eh ! But no, they didn't ! They just didn't have enough time to continue their calendar beyond December 21th 2012 ! Now, did any of you **_**really**_** believe that "end of the world" thing, eh ? C'mon, don't be shy, tell me ! ;-)**

**I've just finished reading a great TT fiction called AND HER WHITE CLOAK FADED. It's M-rated due to a few sex scenes, but believe me, there's no detailed description, everything is suggested. And the majority of the story revolves around psychology, not sex : inner fears, hopes, personal issues, upbringing topics, relational complications. It's very deep and moving a reflection on human nature. And it's very long : 44 chapters ! First TT fic' I read, but what a wonderful and touching story ! **

**And thanxxxx to BoS for her new MBC story, sequel of my SHADOWLAND ! Very nice start ! Keep going, Ana ! =)**

**Oh, and d'ya notice about the title of this chapter ? SSS ? It's called an alliteration and is mainly used in poetry. S like... Sam, eh !**

**And last : this month, I'm celebrating my first year as a writer on FF ! I used to be only a reader for 2 years, but published my first story, THE GREATEST TIDAL WAVE EVER, in December 2011. I just re-read it btw, and was honestly amazed as the richness of the glossary. There are so many different, varied words in that fiction. True that I take a lot of time to look up different words, to avoid repetitions, but I really didn't remember that story being that diversified in terms of vocabulary. And the descriptions were much more crafted than I recalled... I really enjoyed reading again that first shot of mine, and I even think it is one of my favourite own fictions. (Okay, so much for blowing my own horn... ;)**

**Alright, time for a short break ! (hum... I HOPE it'll be short !)**

**Take care and... update asap, guys ! Good luck in writing !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy ! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE !**

**XXXX**


	13. The noose keeps tightening

**Azarath, Hugs and Ecstasy !**

**Yeah, just thought of mixing up a bit my fav' expressions : « Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos ! », « Smiles and Hugs » and the now famous « Peace, Love, Ecstasy ». ****Why not, for a change ?**

**I was considering ranting on against pro-firearms morons, after hearing such things as people rushing to buy assault rifles before law may forbid selling them or Naughty Ridiculous Absurds proposing to arm teachers… instead of working on limitating the number of casualties, but no, I'm not gonna go there… and I've wasted enough typing mentioning those folks unworthy of my attention, anyway…**

**No, this time, I'll be sweet and considerate, caring as can be. See, my bestie on here has recently been experiencing major brain issues, and as her best friend, I'm terribly concerned. Her other good friend on FF contacted me and was desperate about the horrible news. I did my utmost to comfort that friend while still communicating regularly wz my bestie, to know how she is feeling, if any improvements or such. Things seemed really dark, but a ray of hope suddenly appeared. **

**If you're reading this, Sparx, just know that I've been terribly worried abt ya, just like I had been some time ago wz Yuna Kimitachi (who renamed as « thesardonyx », just in case…). And I do hope you will get way better soon, Sparx ! I'm afraid of losing you… just as Shim' is ! Oh Lord have mercy on you and save you for good !**

**To the rest of you, sorry abt this outburst of intimacy, but I've been feeling awfully worried for the past days and needed to get it off my chest somehow. You all know how terrible it is when one of your dearest ones is in danger and there's a risk that the outcome **_**can**_** be the lethal one… It hasn't been that extreme, but still most concerning, enough to have me remain worried even at work or out of my place.**

**I do hope things will be good for you all, dear readers, and I pray Him that he will extend his Protection over you all. Because you are good people. And I care for you.**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**12 / ****THE NOOSE KEEPS TIGHTENING**

**/**

**{( "When we're together" – Mark Harris )}**

He was all alone, sitting on that bench, and wondering hard. Wondering whether he was right or not.

He sighed.

Life sometimes brought such terrible dilemmas to you. And of course, despite all your disliking to make a Cornelian choice **(A/N : now if anyone of ya know what that means, I swear I change my name !)**, you still are obliged to go ahead and make a decision... no matter how troublesome this looks to you !

But sometimes… sometimes, oh crap, that's so unpleasing to choose ! Because no matter what you decide in the end, you always lose something !

So frustrating…

And although he tried to persuade himself about the absolute necessity to do it, he still ended up cursing fate for bringing in such a twisted situation.

That's when he felt a pressure on his shoulder and turned around.

"Did I scare you ?"

Her voice was always so charming !

"Hey, Sweetheart ! Well, no, let's just say you surprised me ! But what a nice surprise, really !"

He smiled as he finished speaking. But it wasn't that easy to smile when he thought of what he had to do… It really felt like pulling the wool over her eyes…

"You're always so nice to me, Nat ! And I really need someone to be nice ! Things are not that simple for me nowadays…"

"I know, Sam, I know ! But don't worry, I've got your back ! I always will !"

She sighed and offered him an appreciative grin.

"Thanks, Love ! You're the sweetest !"

"No, you are ! But would you do me a favour, please ?"

"Sure ! What is it ?"

"Could you please take those sunglasses off ? I know why you wear them, but I'd appreciate if you leave them. I prefer to see your eyes, even if they're still red. Unless of course they hurt if put in light."

Sam bit her lip. She wasn't too willing to expose her poor eyes to the sunlight… but on the other hand, she didn't want to disappoint Nat.

"If you don't want to…" he started, but she cut him.

"No, it's okay, I'll take them off. I don't like showing my sore eyes to others, but I'll do it for you, Nat."

He rewarded her with a tender smile.

"Thanks."

And she took them off, but of course, her irises were still crossed with so many tiny red lines.

"Oh my God ! They're still in a very bad state !" he exclaimed, his mouth wide open.

The black girl felt her shoulders slump. She had become horrible to watch. All because of those vitamins. But she needed them, until the competition day. Still, sure enough she'd be happy to throw the remaining red rhombuses in the trash can, once it would be over... hopefully with a victory of hers !

"I know..." she sadly reacted.

He saw the distress in her golden eyes and immediately felt guilty about his reaction (although it was natural to be shocked at such a sight).

"I'm...I'm sorry... I didn't want to... Sam, I'm really really sorry for you !"

She sighed and forced a smile on her lips.

"It's okay. I know this is wrong. I spend too much time studying. And I'm demanding too many efforts from my eyes. But once the competition is over, you will see that it will get better. Trust me."

She made some kind of sorry wince with her mouth and her smile came back, but somewhat diminished.

Nat sighed as well and, without a word, walked up to her and hugged her tenderly, in the most heartwarming way.

Once they had parted, Sam forced her smile to widen.

"So, are we going or not ? Let's let it not ruin our day, right ?"

"You're right, Sweetheart. But... do you mind if I ask you to keep your shades off ? I want to see your eyes, because no matter how hurt they are, they still have that gorgeous color I love to lose myself into."

Sam felt her face heat up.

"Thanks, my Love. And yes, I will do it for you. To anybody else, I probably would have said no, but you, I just can't !"

They strolled for a while in direction of the street where the cinema was located, and when they passed by a cafe...

"What about a drink before we remain imprisoned in a dark room for two hours ?" the blond one proposed.

"Yes, why not ?" the brunette replied. "I _do_ feel thirsty, actually !"

Nat ordered a lemonade and mint, Sam chose a Schweppes.

Once the waitress had brought their drinks, the African-American couldn't help but giggle.

"I never see anybody order this. You _really_ are an original one ! No offence intended !"

"No offence taken. Well, I'm a geek, am I not ? And you, Darling, how can you drink that... stuff ? Gee, just the mere thought of it... Brrrrr !" he fake-shivered.

"One all ! We're even !" Sam playfully said. She felt better now.

Both guffawed and had a good swallow of their drinks. Then Sam wanted to know what film they were going to watch, but Nat acted as the "mystery man" and told her that she "would find out soon enough", which made her laugh lightly. It definitely was going to be a nice day...

Then Sam excused herself and left for the bathroom, her handbag on the shoulder.

Nat turned his head and watched her until she was out of sight, then turned his head back and stared intensely in front of him. Then closed his eyes and breathed faster and louder for a few seconds.

And he mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do.

/

**{( "Sneak out" – Michelle Arseneau )}**

They had just bought the tickets and were walking to the last row of seats when Sam realized that some change had taken place inside of her.

They sat and she got wondering.

Hadn't she taken four red rhombuses not so long ago ? That should have boosted her, and yet she curiously enough felt sleepy rather than energetic...

She blinked several times, and Nat noticed this.

As if she had felt he had his eyes on her, Sam turned her head in his direction and noticed his concerned expression.

"Are you okay, Love ?" he asked, visibly worried.

She noted that her breath had slowed down... just like usually happens before sleep "comes in" !

_But what the heck... ?_

"Y-yeah... just fine..." she said, trying hard to sound convincing.

"You don't look like you are, Sam. What's wrong ?"

"Nothing, really."

She quickly glanced at him, but this short eyeing was enough for her to understand he didn't believe her : he had a serious face, still tense, and didn't seem relieved the slightest by her words. She had to speak sincerely.

"Okay, just feeling a tad...hum, sleepy, I would say... no big deal, right ?"

But relief still didn't appear on his features.

"So, you're only tired ? Nothing more ? Sorry to insist, but if there's more, you must tell me, Sweetheart ! Even if it's serious ! I _need_ to know !"

The yellow member grinned, but even that simple action was costly, in terms of efforts.

"No, Nat, there's nothing more. Just residual tiredness, that's it. Rest assured, I'm fine. I'll try to stay awake for the movie."

He smiled in return.

"Alright, but if you really can't help it, lay your head on my shoulder and rest for a while. After all, if your body asks for a sleep's while, it means it does need it ! So if you feel like it, use me as your pillow, okay ?"

He winked as a conclusion, and this made her chuckle.

The film began and poor Samantha was blinking as seldom as she could, widening her eyes as much as possible, in order to fight off the invading drowsiness that was gradually taking possession of her exhausted organism.

She tried hard to resist to Hypnos's tremendous power, but it proved always more and more difficult... always more and... more... tough... always... trick-... tricki-... trickier...

Her eyelids finally had become too heavy. Thus had they fallen slowly over the sore globes.

But Sam shot her eyes open at once and widened them again, to counter lethargy's sneak attacks.

Once again, it worked for some time but... in the long run...

Nat cast a look at his girlfriend. Her eyes were now shut. She seemed to be on for a sound sleep.

Yet she briskly opened her eyes and watched intently the screen, visibly doing her best to get rid of her unexpected somnolence.

"Sam, listen... if you really feel too tired, go ahead and lay your head on my shoulder... I see you struggling in vain against sleep. You decide, but I see you fight to stay awake, and I honestly think it's not good. Your body probably has been tested severely and demands a moment of break. Refusing it could have a negative impact."

She stared at him, through the layers of numbness piling up, unable to prevent regular blinking now. He was just thinking of what was best for her. So why not listen to him ?

"Mmmmmh... (yawn)... I guess... I guess... you're right... (yawn)... it just... upsets me... to... miss... (yawn)... miss... the... film..."

A grin came back over his lips.

"Don't worry, I'm a good summarizer !"

The Singletown contestant let her head rest over the shoulder of the Manorshide contestant, and after a few minutes, the first one didn't have enough strength left to move her eyelids, and the second one heard her breath space out gradually.

When he was sure that his beloved was asleep for good, Nat let out a long sigh. This was really something disagreeable to do, but he had to. The powder had worked rather quickly. He had feared that she would have noticed a slight color change in her Schweppes when she had come back, but fortunately for him, she hadn't. But in addition to putting a substance in her glass in her absence, he also had had to pretend he didn't know what was happening to her as she tried her best to fight off the unexpected sleep he had brought her unnoticed. He had had to make believe he was concerned for her, while he knew perfectly what was occurring, and he had been asking questions whose answers he already was aware of. All that for her to suspect nothing.

He had betrayed her.

And he was ashamed of it.

But at the same time, he was conscious about the necessity to act that unpleasant way. There was something that had to be done, and alas for him, it involved sneaky actions. The narcotic in her drink was only the first step. The **easy **step. But now was time fort the crucial one.

The blond teenager took a glance left. No one was there. And right. On that side, there was just one woman, who obviously was absorbed by the movie. Not much risk she would notice anything, all the more since it was going to be _**very**_ discrete.

Nat inhaled deeply, held his breath for a few seconds, then exhaled slowly, taking all his time. He just felt forced to do that to calm himself down and overcome his terrible nervousness.

It took him another five minutes to have the impression he was quiet enough to perform the next action. The _real_ betrayal...

He focused on his arms.

These slowly stretched and stretched, the left one from behind Sam's back, since he had put his left arm around her shoulder.

His rhapsodian limbs finally enabled his hands to come in contact with her handbag. His right hand looked for the zipper's small "opener" **(A/N : yeah right, I don't know what's the English word for the little thingy you use to open the zipper, which you pull and it drags the zipper open... funnily enough, I can't even think of the right word for it in my own language, French ! So if someone's in the mood for teaching me new things, go ahead !)**. He held the handbag firmly with his left hand while his right one pulled the "opener", slowly, slowly, so slowly. For even if Sam was now sleeping soundly, her boyfriend still feared that a false or more violent move would wake her up anytime.

The zipper was finally open, granting access to the intimate content of the bag's owner. And really, the young informatics genius felt so uneasy at the mere idea of being obliged to explore that intimate content. It just felt so... wrong. So incorrect. Like if he was raping her intimacy, although it may sound exaggerate to you, dear readers...

Nat already knew the rumors about purses : they are so full of various contents, and girls spend their time rummaging through it, not able to find what they are looking for. A purse, to him, therefore appeared as some kind of maze, and he really was relieved at the idea of boys not having to carry one for their own stuff, avoiding to waste so much time searching it for whatever tiny item needed. **(A/N : c'mon, girls, be honest and admit that your purses are always such a mess that ya spend half an hour looking for any random stuff inside of it, yeah ?)**

He put both hands in her tiny bag and began probing the contents. And while he was doing so, he felt nervousness return and a blazing wave wrapped his face. He was now sweating again, swallowing saliva every now and then, trying hard to ignore the terrible pounding inside his ribcage...

Suddenly, he felt something that he felt could be what he was aiming at. Which made him slightly jolt.

But suddenly as well, Sam's head slipped off his shoulder and landed in his lap.

_**NO !**_

He immediately took his hands out of her bag and hid his stretched arms, the right one by his right side, the left one on top of the seat (he couldn't hide it _behind_ the seat, since they were in the last row and the wall was right behind them).

Sam mumbled something incomprehensible but apparently, from Nat's perspective, didn't open her eyes. The same kind of reaction one can have while dreaming, when something so striking occurs in the dream that it makes the dreamer utter some related words, words he probably is speaking out loud in the dream at the same time.

She stirred a bit but didn't make any movement indicating that she would be sitting back up and get back to her original position. She seemed bound to remain in that same new position for the rest of the film.

The geek breathed deeply for minutes and minutes, realizing how close he had come to getting caught. And needless say what the consequences would have been. Not necessarily a breakup in sight, but hard times for sure. And he didn't want hard times with his first girlfriend ever. At least not so early in their relationship.

When he felt certain that Sam wouldn't move again, and that her breathing was as slow and deep as before, the unwillingly nosy boy resumed his unpleasant task.

His arms came out and headed for the purse. But the latter alas was half stuck underneath Sam's collapsed body.

_And gosh !_

But fortunately enough, in the zipper remained some open space, sufficient for only one hand to reach through.

It was going to be tricky.

But then again, he HAD to do it !

He introduced his right hand, the left one trying to move aside part of the purse, to augment a tad the width of the open space, therefore improving a tad the searching conditions.

It took him a long while to figure out _where_ exactly he had felt what he thought were medicine packs. But at last, he felt the same contact as before, immediately before the incident.

He wasn't completely certain that what he was now touching was Dresoprin stuff, but he had nothing to lose. Should it be the wrong pick, he'd put it back inside, if possible at the same place he had grabbed it from, and would go on searching.

Nat slowly took his hand out and regarded intently the removed item.

It indeed looked like some medical unit containing pills. But in order to make sure he wasn't mistaking it with another medicine she would have along with Dresoprin, he decided to have a closer look.

After checking that his poor girlfriend was still in deep sleep **(A/N : did I mention I like rhymes ? No ? XD)**, Nat discretely stretched on his arm and brought his hand in front of him.

He squinted his eyes as he stared hard at the object, relying on the little light provided by the screen to help him read what was written on there.

Whatever was in that silver packet had the shape of rhombuses. But Sam had never showed him what her vitamins looked like, so impossible for him to use shape as a determining factor.

Hence did he turn the item around, and fitting his expectations, there lay the medicine's name.

What did it say ?

Difficult to decipher anything in such half-light, the actions on the screen now taking place in a dimly-lit environment, with few "light moments".

But finally he proved able to slowly decode the medicine name : "Dr... Dreso...prin..."

That's it ! He had made it ! But it wasn't over yet, oh no !

He brought his right hand towards his left one and used the latter to push out of its tiny cell one of the red rhombuses. Once he was done, he brought his left arm back to his body and slid the pill in the pocket of his trousers, deep within.

Once this was done, he stretched his arm again and...

And wondered how he would close the purse after putting the stuff back in, since half of it was under Sam's body !

But no matter how he tried to consider the problem, he always came back to the same conclusion : there wasn't any other way but put one of his hands under her and get the tiny opener.

No second option.

Nat therefore gathered all his courage and gently slid his right hand in the space left under his beloved's body. He waited to see if any reaction took place, but no. The coast was still clear.

So he resumed and carefully placed the Dresoprin unit back inside, where he estimated he had found it, then groped for the small element that could help him close the purse.

It took him quite a while, which seemed an eternity to him... but he finally managed to locate his target. His fingers tightened their grip on it and he slowly pulled it.

Slowly...

Slowly...

Carefully...

There...

The black girl moved in her sleep and he stopped, sweating like there'd be no tomorrow.

_Please NO ! Not NOW !_

But after mumbling again something indistinct, she got back to stillness.

Nat let out a deep long sigh before carrying on his delicate deed.

After what seemed like hours for Nat, the tiny element could be brought out from under the dreaming body. The nervous boy went on as slowly as he possibly could, and after extra minutes of painstaking action, the whole process reached its end, at last.

Nat could finally get his arms back to normal and breathe easier again. God, he had never been sweating that much and his heart hadn't been hammering that loud.

He still felt terribly uncomfortable about his behaviour, but he had to recall himself that the goal of it all was to help Sam, by determining what, in Dresoprin, provoked addiction, and if it could be cured.

And also, if there was any potential danger...

The blonde geek decided to grant himself some rest by finally watching the movie, purpose of their coming here, but that none of them had actually followed.

And when, much later, Sam opened her eyes, sat back and sleepily glanced at the screen, all she could see were the end titles scrolling down.

"But why didn't you wake me up before ? I missed the whole thing..."

"Oh, you looked so charming in your sleep that I didn't feel like disturbing you. And the main point isn't the movie itself : it was being together, close to each other..."

She offered him her most tender smile.

How lucky she was to have such a wonderful boyfriend...

/

**{( "Cornered" – Phoenix Wright )}**

Sam froze in her tracks when she saw him.

Needless be afraid of him, since she knew him well and there had never been any problem with him. Well, except maybe for _one_ time...

But what was he now doing, pacing outside her place at dusk ?

She thought of turning around and leave before he saw her, and come back later, hoping that he'd have lost patience and left. And she indeed was about to start her motion of turning around...

... but too late : he had seen her !

And he was walking quickly in her direction !

_COME ON, WHY ARE YOU SO NERVOUS ? You know why ! OKAY, BUT PERHAPS HE'S NOT THERE FOR THE REASON YOU THINK... Oh yes ? And for what other reason, then ? RELAX, GIRL, RELAX ! Easier said than done..._

"Samantha !"

She bit her lower lip. No avoiding him now...

"Good evening, Dr. Schwarzwald ! How are you ?"

"I've been much better, actually ! Look, we need to talk ! It's very important !"

Even through her sunglasses, she could see he had a lot of tension given away over his features. Not good. Not good at all.

_Oh God, anything but that !_

"What... what is it about ?"

"First, I would like to have you take off your sunglasses, please ! I need to see your eyes when we discuss such an important matter."

Since it was almost dark now, he wouldn't notice the issue with her eyes, so it seemed safe enough to comply with his demand.

Therefore did she put her shades back in her purse.

"Thank you. And now, regarding the reason of my presence outside your door... I'm sure you already have an idea about it, haven't you, Samantha ?"

The African-American kept staring uneasily at her interlocutor, feeling the rhythm of her heartbeats now race up and her whole organism heat up, her face imprisoned in a stifling wave.

"You don't answer ? Your silence actually _is _an answer, you know. But you certainly wonder how I found out ? Well, after our little talk a few days ago, I met Mrs Karr, the head pharmacist, and she informed me that you regularly came. Because of your showing up often, she once had the curiosity to take a look at your prescriptions... and saw that they were all for those vitamins, Dresoprin ! But I had prescribed you these only twice, as I remembered back then. That's when I recall losing my stamp... and the last time I had used it was for you, the day right before its mysterious disappearance ! That's how I figured out about those numerous prescriptions you had "received from me", should I say..."

Rare were the times when Samantha Cloverfield found herself short of words, but this was one of those awful times. Her vocal folds seemed atrophied, but the cause wasn't physical : it was psychological. Shame...

"You still have nothing to say to defend yourself ? Well, I must say that this is another sign of your intelligence, Samantha : any average person, of a medium intelligence level, would try to argue and do his/her best to find an excuse. That's not a proof of cleverness. On the contrary, admitting one's responsibility immediately, while wrongly interpreted as cowardice, is in fact a surefire sign of superior intelligence. Honesty is the fact of clever people, not weak ones."

He gave a long sigh as he looked at her, hating what he had to do, and all the more since he appreciated that person.

"Now, let's do this quickly, to avoid stretching on and on your embarrassment, alright ? I want you to go now in your room and bring me back my stamp, the Dresoprin boxes you still have and all remaining counterfeits still in your possession. I'll be waiting here outside, as I want to avoid any scandal with your parents. But let me give you this warning : if you don't show up again, I'll be forced to call a certain three-digit number, and we'll both be more discomforted than we already are. For, believe me, I'd rather be anywhere else than getting things straight with a person I normally appreciate and value, on several levels."

Sam felt the lump in her throat, but she nevertheless couldn't help attempting to talk.

"Doctor Schwarzwald... I... I'm... I don't know what to say... I feel contemptible... shabby... you're such a nice person... I never meant to harm you... but I need Dresoprin so much... I wanted to do my best for... for the competition... I wanted to do good and ended doing bad... Shame on me ! Shame on me !"

Her mouth was shaking and she didn't dare to look at him.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me. But what you did is serious : disguise my signature and use my official stamp for your own purpose is not an excusable behaviour. Counterfeit is a crime, and although the word may sound exaggerate, it's still correct. Criminality has a large panel. And what you did is illegal. I'm sure I'm not teaching you anything here."

"Will you... will you... denounce me... lodge a complaint against me...?"

Poor Sam was trying her best to repress her tears, and her chest was so hurtful from the effort.

The doctor sighed again, a long, long sigh. His eyes left hers for a while then stared again.

"Honestly, I don't know right now. I must think it over. Because I have consideration for you, and I understand you're after all a _victim_ – victim of addiction -, that may appeal for mitigating circumstances. But you still acted illegally in all awareness, and that's not something I can dismiss easily... I really must reflect on it. Now, please, go fetch what I asked you to. I expect you back in 10 to 15 minutes."

She wanted to apologize again and beg him not to denounce her, but the pain down her throat and in her chest was becoming unbearable. Therefore, she just nodded sadly and walked home, feeling the weight of fate over her slumped shoulder.

It took her 13 minutes to come back, a black plastic bag in her left hand.

"Here is everything you asked for."

The doctor peered inside the bag.

There were 2 boxes of vitamins, several fake prescriptions and his stamp.

"Only 2 boxes ?" he questioned, as he looked up at her

"That's all that remained. I didn't have much in stock. I wouldn't take so many boxes at a time, otherwise I would have got suspected..." she replied bitterly.

His look sharpened.

"I prefer to be honest with you, Samantha : if you kept more at home, you'll be in trouble. If there are more Dresoprin, you're just putting your health in danger. And if there are more counterfeits, it's your freedom you're menacing. Not to mention your reputation, since incarceration stains one's future irreversibly. You are aware of the risks now."

She looked him straight in the eyes, her will not sagged despite his serious warnings.

"Everything is here. I _already _knew the risks, that's why I prefer to get rid of all that had brought me in such a bad position."

He silently nodded, then his expression softened a tad.

"I'm sorry about what happens, Samantha. And I honestly hope I'll make my decision keeping in mind that I always appreciated you. Since you've been a victim, as I said, I should take this into consideration. But I can't express myself yet. It's too early. I need time for a sound reflection on this whole matter. I don't want to bring you into trouble, but I still mustn't forget that you did something forbidden. Oh, Sam, why _you_ ? You were one of my favourite patients, and a most intelligent one, whom I held in high esteem... why did you have to do this, really ?"

She felt disgust for herself right now. Sheer despise for herself.

"I guess I've given that competition more importance than it had... again, I'm deeply sorry for using your property for my selfish purpose, and for making you embarrassed right now. But apologizing seems derisory and insignificant for something that serious. I acted as a jerk and I fully deserve what happens."

"You haven't been a jerk, but your will weakened because of the addiction. It wasn't stupid. Careless, could we say, but not stupid. Don't be too severe with yourself, not more than necessary. And now, I need to go. Take better care of yourself, Samantha, and despite what happened, I still wish you good luck for the competition !"

He hesitated, not knowing whether he should give her a small smile, given the encouragement he had just given her. Finally, he didn't and simply made a kind of wince with his mouth arched down.

He left without wishing her a good evening... for he knew it couldn't be good anymore. Neither for her nor for him.

The black girl slowly came back home, but did her best to hide her despair and headed straight for her room.

She remained in foetal position for a long time, realizing the danger. He could actually denounce her. He had hinted that he would try to take some things into consideration, and that this could well end up in his renouncing to any complaint, thus leaving things as they were.

But he _could_ denounce her.

It was a possibility.

Sam thought, thought, thought again. It seemed like a dead end. How could she escape her fate ?

Then, an idea slowly emerged at the surface of her conscience.

She grabbed her cell phone, dialled a number and waited.

"Hi ! It's Sam... Yes, better... yeah, I know... I'm sorry... No, no, I'll be okay... Hum, look, could you put me up for some time ?... Well, it's difficult to explain... I'll tell you later... Yeah... You're sure it'll be okay ?... Thank you so much !... Yes, tonight... Thanks, see you later then ! Bye !"

The yellow member went to tell her mother that she would spend some time at Danny's, since he had proposed Chris, Cathy and her to stay at his place for a few days. Then she came back up to pack her stuff.

Once she was through, she opened a small box in the back of the cupboard and pulled out 3 Dresoprin boxes and a few "prescriptions" she had already prepared a while ago. She put all of this at the very bottom of her big bag, underneath the clothes, then closed said bag, went downstairs and quickly shouted her mother goodbye as she passed by. She didn't want to go to her to say bye, for fear of arousing suspicions related to her wearing sunglasses in the evening...

Once she was outside, she started for her destination.

But once at the crossroad, instead of turning right, direction in which was Danny's house, she turned left...

/

**Goddammit... hum, I mean : Oh my God *coughcough*, that took me weeks to achieve ! I honestly wish I could have published a tad sooner. But the airport is a mess, due to winter season and heaps of missing bags from the huge hubs of London, Paris and Amsterdam. And so, my workload remains substantial, no matter what. :-(((**

**I'm relieved, so relieved. My poor Sparx finally got her full memory back. I was so worried. But happily, it got fixed. *raise my eyes* Thank You ! But they say that, while there's life, there's hope. And it's way true. I could check it no later than about 10-12 days ago, when I watched the movie 127 HOURS. Oh my, oh my, what a terrible movie that was ! Oh jeez, what an horrible situation ! I hadn't been that shaken up by a film for long. And while you HAVE to feel empathy for the protagonist, the poor, cursed, almost condemned protagonist, you can feel worse when coming up with that thought : and YOU, what would YOU do in such a dramatic situation ? Would you find the courage to do it ? Would you ? **_**Would you ?**_

**Tell ya, while there's LIFE, there's HOPE !**

**So, Nat betrayed Sam for her own good, and Sam got thwarted by Dr. Schwarzwald. Can it get any worse ? Yes, it can. And, no surprises, it will. But things are getting extremely difficult for Sammy, and she's becoming more and more uncomfortable. Until when can it last... ? Until **_**what**_** happens...?**

**And I'm happy, coz I'll be on a 12-day break for my 35****th**** anniversary, on the 23****rd****. It's been YEARS (at least) that I couldn't be off duty for my B-Day. At laaaaast ! *raise my eyes again* Thank You once more !**

**Before taking my leave, here's today's advice : "WORK FOR HUMANITY'S PROTECTION, NOT FOR ITS DESTRUCTION !" A word to the wise is enough...**

**Azarath, Hugs and Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	14. Uncomfy convos

こんにちは、やあみんな、全員 **!**

**Now, if anyone speaks Japanese here… c'mon and translate ! :D**

**So, what do I hear of late ? That some people I know well enough read my stuff and do NOT review ? Although they're good friends of mine and apparently like my story ? Okay, here's is telling it in a direct shot, wzout beating abt the bush : if you read this story and like it, please DO review it ! DO give your opinion ! If you like but feel like bringing in constructive criticism, fine as well, as long as ya formulate it politely. Criticizing is good provided it's made in the sacred frame of respect. But PLEASE review : authors definitely NEED reviews to find pleasure writing for fans, and reviews bring so much happiness to one's heart !**

**So, once again, like it ? Review ! I like to hear what ya think, what ya like, how ya see the story and the characters. It's always a pleasure to read yr comments. So : REVIEW ! Thanxxxx.**

**And kudos to the ****"Y twins", Yuna and Yuri (a.k.a. theSardonyx), for their nice review. Pleased if you are ! **

**Now, on a lighter note, here are two of the verses I found lately in a song : « STOP BEING SO AMERICAN (…) WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE EUROPEAN ? » Say what, Yankees ? XDDD**

**Ok, that's old provoking me at work again ! But what can I say, just enjoy spicing things a bit. As long as it's still… hum, « edible » afterwards ! =)**

**For the umpteenth time : N'joy !**

**/**

**13 / ****UNCOMFY CONVOS**

/

**{( "Creep" – Radiohead )}**

Chris was typing on the supercomputer, but although he tried to get interested in what he was doing, he actually was failing at it. He tried hard to make his thoughts wander as far as he could from the delicate problem, but no matter how many times he attempted to cast his mind on different "shores", he always felt it make its way back to the main preoccupation, the one that had been haunting his head for days now.

_How is she feeling right now ? How is her health ? What does she think of us ? What does she plan to do ?_

This concern of his for Samantha had nothing to do with tender feeling. What he felt for her was not love, but rather some "knowing friendship". Their bond involved complicity and usual bon accord **(A/N : funny, this is French, yet it's the English translation of a French phrase... Therefore, a French expression is translated in English by a French-sounding one... go figure...)**. He saw her more like the sister he never had. Or like his female version, bossiness in addition.

He sighed.

He missed her.

Oh, what he would have given for this nightmare to end, and for his leading friend to be back at the top of the team's hierarchy...!

But that could still be done.

It wasn't too late.

He sighed again and tried to get back to work, doing his best to immerse himself in it, so much that he could forget about the current problems.

Yet once again, he failed.

Her misfortune was stronger in his mind. Stronger than any other thought.

He stopped and looked up at the ceiling, then down at the floor. His shoulders slumped.

A knock at the door.

He jerked up his head and stared at the clubhouse's entrance. None of his friends would ever knock before entering, and Mr Smith as well wouldn't. So who...?

He went to the door and opened it.

Outside a sad-looking Nat. He truly looked crestfallen.

"Nat ? But... what... what are you doing here ?" Chris stammered.

"Sam had told me where Cathy lives and mentioned that this was your meeting point, like your own headquarters. Can I come in, Chris ?"

The blue member hesitated for a moment. Had Sam mentioned the MBC to Nat ? But he quickly shook off the unease : if she had done it, it meant that she was certain he was trustworthy and that there was nothing to fear from him.

"Yes... yes, of course... but what brings you here ?"

"Don't worry, you'll know in a minute. Thanks for allowing me in."

The blond geek stepped in and gave a circular look at the room. He was stunned.

"Waow, that's quite an equipment you have here. I'm sure that no alien can't hide for long with you using such a technology to detect it. Really impressive, I must say !"

Chris couldn't help but ask him.

"So Sam told you ? About our... side activity ? What we do when we are not at school ?"

The green-eyed boy seemed ashamed, all of a sudden.

"Hum... yeah... she did... sorry if it bothers you... it's just that... she said that she knew she could trust me with it and asked me to keep it to myself... I hope it's not a problem for you and your friends ?"

The freckled genius relaxed and a smile appeared on his lips. He never thought he would be able to smile after feeling so gloomy before.

"No, nothing to worry about, Nat. If Sam grew certain that you are a reliable person, one who can handle secrets, then I know for sure you can be in the know. She has such sensibility when it comes down to feeling people that I could trust her "judgement" anytime. So if she deems you trustworthy, I can be sure you are. Welcome to the MBC base !"

The Manorshide contestant gave a weak smile, which immediately vanished. His eyes wandered elsewhere, giving away his concern.

"Nat ? What's wrong ?" asked an anxious Chris. He could feel something was wrong with that boy.

"I've got something for you..." simply replied the blond teenager.

He put his hand in his pocket and took out something small.

The blue member moved his head forth, taking a closer look at the tiny thing.

It was a red rhombus.

"What is this ?" he asked.

"Don't you guess ?" questioned his vis-à-vis **(A/N : another English word with a French form, used as a translation for a French word... that is written just the same ! So, "vis-à-vis" (FR) is translated as... "vis-à-vis" (EN) ! Once again, the mysteries of translation...)**

The blue eyes looked intensely into the green ones opposite.

"Wait... is this... Dresoprin ?"

Nat nodded.

"But... how did you... don't tell me that you managed to convince Sam to give you one !"

"I honestly would have preferred it to be that simple. But no, that's not how it went. I had to be more astute... but I just hated it, to be honest !"

Chris felt tension in the air.

"Did you two... have an argument about it ?"

"Oh no, not even ! But there might well be one if she finds out !"

The tech's eyes widened.

"Wait ! Are you telling me that you **stole** it unnoticed from her ?"

Nat sniffed, his look bitterer than ever.

"Quite so. Please don't ask me the details, because the mere thought of it emphasizes the despise I feel for myself..."

Nat's eyes remained obstinately fixed on the floor. He definitely looked disappointed, even sad.

The blunette hesitantly put his hand on his new friend's shoulder. The treacherous boyfriend swiftly turned his head to look intently at him.

"Nathanaël... I know it hurts... what you had to do to the girl you love... but remember it was for the best. It was in order to help her, not to cheat on her or anything similar. It was a difficult choice but a right, fair choice. You were not forced to make it, but wisdom made you do it. I fully understand how you feel, believe me, and I'm aware that you must feel most unpleased and uncomfortable right now. But, Nat, you did what was right. No matter how awful it was in itself. And for accepting to make that difficult move for Sam's sake, I thank you, Nat. I thank you with more gratitude than I have ever felt whatsoever. I thank you for your sacrifice. It will not be vain."

The green-eyed boy pushed his glasses back up on his nose and smiled to the tech. It wasn't a big smile, but it was more than a weak, small smile of defeat. It expressed gratitude in the same way as Chris's words did the previous minute.

"My turn to thank you, Chris. Wholeheartedly. Deeply. You found the right words to comfort me, and although I'm not out of my sadness yet, I must say that what you just told me lifted my spirits. I feel a tad better thanks to you. It will take a while before I can tell myself okay again. But in the mean time, thank you once more, Chris !"

The tech nodded, then couldn't prevent his apprehension from getting the best of him for the second time.

"Will you be alright, Nat ?"

The four-eyed sighed then let his look wander away from his friend.

"I'll have to, I guess... no matter what it takes... try to be fine on your side, mate, and good luck with the analysis of that... _thing_ !"

He pronounced the last word with visible disgust, then turned away and headed for the door, which he opened. He looked back at Chris.

"Please do your best ! We need to know how nefarious those vitamins are or can get ! We must do all we can to save Sam from her addiction !"

"Of course ! Take care, Nathanaël !"

The blond teenager sighed again while answering : "Yeah, I'll try to. Same to you."

And with that said, he got out and closed the door.

Chris watched him walk away, head down, shoulders slumped.

_Poor Nat... what he had to do in order to help us saving Sam... betray his own girlfriend... I really hope she never finds out..._

/

**{( "Mercy" – Duffy )}**

Mr Smith was walking home quietly, but if his body didn't show any sign of tension or concern, he couldn't help wondering about Cathy's behaviour lately.

He had the odd sensation that she was hiding something from him, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. And no matter how often he thought about it, how hard he brooded over it, he still came back to the same point : the unknown. However deep he went into his mind, he couldn't dig up any valid motive for Cathy to all of a sudden become secretive.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things... but she often stays a long time locked within her room. And even when she gets out, she doesn't leave her room open. That's unlike her ! But perhaps she's preparing some surprise for me. Or for someone else, and she doesn't want anybody to see. Not even me._

The old alien wasn't used to his granddaughter not sharing any secret with him. But he had to respect it if that was her will. After all, a room is one's own, personal territory, and nobody has the right to invade it in the owner's absence.

But keeping it locked ?

There had to be something fishy going on, but what ? And was it positive... or negative ? That too was important as a parameter. Now, how to find out ?

His train of thoughts got interrupted by what he saw on his left.

A teenager was pummelling another one, in a waste ground. Nothing unusual. Youth nowadays was far less wise and had so much less self-control than they used to have. And it didn't seem to get better with time. The attraction of kids for violent games and films only made things worse and worse. **(A/N : some underlying critic of nowadays' society ? Well... what do ya think ?)**

Mr Smith was about to take his eyes off the fighting scene, but that's when the one who had beaten hard the other got up and turned around, starting in the old man's direction.

And the Rhapsodian's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Daniel ! My God, are you alright ?"

The red member caught the extraterrestrial's stare. He smiled, but it wasn't exactly a happy smile.

"Hey Mr Smith ! Yup, I'm just fine ! Which is more than I can say for that dork over there ! What about you ?"

"Yes, I am. But tell me, what happened with that other boy ? I mean, I realize it's none of my business, but... it was impressive ! Did he provoke you ?"

The jock whipped some blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Oh yes, he did ! And I'm such an awful mood of late than nobody better mess with me ! Or I'll be very naughty ! I'm just feeling so terrible that I could punch anybody for just a "wrong look" ! Yeah, just like that !"

The white-haired man felt anxiety wrap his heart.

"I see. But, tell me... again, that's no business of mine, but... what makes you feel that terrible ? Is there something I can do ? You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it, but in case you need any help or advice... if I can help, I will."

The spiked one pondered this for a moment then leaned forward.

"Okay, I can confide to you. But let's find a quieter place, right ?"

"Of course, of course ! I let you decide where we go."

Danny nodded then started for a neighbouring street, followed by Cathy's grandfather. And while he was walking, he took out a handkerchief to clean his fist from the blood of his opponent. He sure hadn't missed his jaw, but he honestly didn't expect to make blood gush out of his mouth. Yet, that would teach that jerk a lesson. For good.

Both stopped by a playground around which were several benches. They sat on one and the alien turned his alert face towards the human.

"So you want to know what's the matter with me ? Or rather what makes my blood boil ?"

That didn't sound like an expression the boy would use. Mr Smith realized that Danny was certainly gaining some maturity lately, even if that didn't exclude some fighting every now and then.

"You know you can trust me, Danny, don't you ?"

"Of course, I know I could, anywhere, anytime ! So it has to do with Sam. I'm just so angry against her, coz she smashed the unity of our team. I'm aware that things are not that simple for her as well, but I'm still pissed as to what happened. We were forced to leave her aside, given her inappropriate behaviour, and even if she's a victim somehow, the consequences are due to her own actions. So she has a huge responsibility in our splitting up with her."

He was silent for a moment, to leave his confidant the time to absorb those infos and react to them.

The Rhapsodian pondered what he had just been told. Then he frowned.

"Listen, Danny, I know how you feel : disappointed, angry, bitter, maybe you even have the impression that Sam betrayed you three. Cathy explained me your common drama, and how you had had difficulty in deciding about Sam's exclusion. I fully sympathize with all of you, and I'm well aware that you're going through rough times with that event that shattered the unity of the MBC. But as you said, Samantha is a victim : she has become addict to those vitamins she has been taking as a boost for her revision. And although addiction has to do with the responsibility of the one falling for the drug – or, in this case, the medicine -, the addict one remains the main casualty, therefore the one who must be helped up. So while I do understand your anger and frustration, I still say that you should show Samantha some mercy and do your best to help her renounce to those vitamins, then bring her back in the team after some weaning time. What do you think ?"

The red member didn't take much time to reflect on all this : he soon replied with more determination than ever.

"You speak wise words, Mr Smith, but tell me, how am I supposed to free myself from the betrayal feeling ? That's not something that can be shrugged off like that, as if nothing... Maybe my anger towards Sam isn't the best reaction, and that I should rather be merciful to her, as you said, but I still can't avoid remembering that it was her careless behaviour with vitamins which had her act unwisely. And that unwise acting is what got in the way when it came down to fighting aliens. So, okay, she's a victim, right, but her situation is the consequence of her inconsiderate way of life. And that's not something one can easily forget..."

The old man sighed.

"Don't be so harsh to her. She certainly is feeling awful right now, and if there's something she doesn't need in this moment, it's reproaches and rants. What she, on the contrary, needs through this ordeal, is support, love, empathy _and_ sympathy, and above all care and respect. You may tell me it's not easy to respect someone who unwillingly triggered the division of a team, but never lose that fact from sight : she suffers a lot from her bad choice, and she is a **victim** !"

The spike-haired boy confronted his look to the extraterrestrial elder, who was now frowning harder, and he wasn't so sure he should try to insist on and try to make his opinion prevail. The hard look that lingered on him kind of "short-circuited" his angry words, and on the contrary persuaded him to think it all over, but in a different perspective.

"You are irritated against me, aren't you, Mr Smith ?"

"To some extent, yes. But I admit your frustration has some legitimate roots. What I'm saying is that you have to get over it, for the sake of the friendship bonds that unite you and her, and that it's time for a solution to the problem, not for the maintaining tension, which only will postpone the solution. You let your anger develop, now let your mercy and your care develop. Sam needs you, Daniel. She needs you just like she needs Chris and Cathy. And of course Nathanaël, if I remember his firstname correctly."

Danny gave a long sigh, after long seconds of reflection.

"Right. I'll be thinking things over, once again. I don't promise anything, though. Maybe I'll change my mind, but I don't swear it will necessarily happen. It's a possibility. But at least, thank you for your honesty, Mr Smith !"

The venerable alien smiled just as he stopped frowning.

"I'm not asking you more than that. A good, deep thinking. I'm convinced that even the obstinate boy you are can change perspective and listen to the voice of reason, even when the context is not favourable."

The jock couldn't help laughing.

"Obstinate, yeah... you can say that ! But Sam is usually no less, so... I guess nobody's perfect, right ?"

The old man nodded.

"Oh, by the way : are you aware of anything that Cathy would make a surprise about ? Some secret thing she's preparing ?"

That caught the athletic teenager by surprise.

"Hum... no... not that I know... what makes you wonder about that ?"

Hugo Smith shrugged.

"Oh, I just have the impression that she's acting a bit secretive lately. Perhaps I'm just imagining things, though... I just felt like asking someone else, to be sure."

Danny still felt somehow puzzled, but he decided to dismiss it.

"Okay, look, I gotta go, but thanks for the advice. And the lecture, if you allow me such a word. No hard feelings though. I'll really try to reconsider the whole thing. Please say hello to Cath' for me, will you ? Have a nice day !"

"You too, young man !" the elder said with a smirk.

He watched as the rebel youth walked away in a rather fast pace.

_Not a bad folk that Danny... but he really should give Sam a chance... She needs support now. More than any other time. I wonder how she's feeling right now..._

/

**{( "Mixed feelings" – Wasted )}**

Cathy silently entered the kitchen and, after making sure that it was desert, she fetched some drinks and fruits in the fridge, put it altogether in a plastic bag, then headed upstairs, where she walked to her room.

She looked around her, then knocked on her own door. But a very peculiar knocking, sounding as some secret code.

There was a faint noise as a key discretely clicked inside the keyhole. The door opened and the alien went in, closing it and locking it again afterwards.

"Hello Cath' ! How are you ? Had a good day ?"

The Rhapsodian turned to her friend.

"More or less. How about you, Sam ?"

The black girl closed her sore eyes and massaged her eyelids. It wasn't getting that much better. What was wrong with those globes, really ?

"I've spent the whole day studying, as you can see."

She motioned towards all the open books.

"And... your eyes...?" asked a concerned Cathy.

The yellow member had a long sigh.

"They seem to be hurting less... good thing..." she lied. But she refused to worry her friend more than she already was.

"Really ?"

The blond wanted confirmation of that, as if she didn't dare to believe it unless it had been assured as true.

"Yep !" answered Sam. "Thanks again for all your help, Cath' ! I know it's not simple for you to host me secretly like that, in your room, not even telling your grandfather. I remember I asked you not to tell anybody, but I'm aware it mustn't be easy to have secrets for your own grandfather. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, really."

Cathy put a forced smile on her face.

"Bah, what's the purpose of friendship if it's not to be present for your buddies whenever they need you, and be possibly ready to make sacrifices if needed. Real friends are meant to support their mates in just _any_ situation. It doesn't go without saying, to have to keep it secret from Grandpa, but I'm doing it only to help you."

Sam smiled to her bestie.

"Again, thank you so much, Cath' ! I truly appreciate what you're doing for me. Stealing the noise-remover from Chris's lab, in order to make this room soundproof, so that your grandfather couldn't hear us talking, was also very risky and brave from you. I'm sure you felt so uncomfortable about it. So, once more, sorry for this, but thank you for that !"

"It's okay, Sam. I'll survive all this" joked the bubbly girl. "I just hope Grandpa won't have it bad that my room door remains closed that often. He didn't ask me anything yet, but he can't hide his suspicions from me. I can tell he's wondering, even when he tries to hide it. My 6th sense makes me feel it."

Sam's smile left her lips.

"I'm sure it's unpleasant for you. I apologize for the trouble. But I didn't know where else to go. Danny is probably way too angry against me to let me stay at his place, and Chris... I don't know, I just felt more "at ease" with asking you rather than him !"

It was Cathy's turn to smile.

"Thanks for your trust ! But you still haven't told me why you wanted to stay here for some time. You said you would tell me later, but it's been 10 days now, so do you mind explaining to me ?"

The African-American bit her lip, hesitating. But she knew that, now that Cathy was involved in all this, she had to be completely honest with her... she hadn't been that sincere with many people dear to her, lately, so it was time to put all her cards on the table, as they say.

"Do you swear you'll keep it between you and me ?" she asked, decidedly.

"Naturally, Sam ! You know me good enough, no ? Why ask me that ?"

The stretchable girl seemed slightly crossed about that "swearing" request from her bestie.

"Sorry, Cath', but I really need to make you aware of the seriousness of all this."

The dark-skinned teen held her breath, then she let it all out.

"I have been... making counterfeits of my doctor's prescriptions. With his official stamp, which I had stolen from his office. I did this to make sure I would get Dresoprin as long as I would need them, that is until the contest. But the doctor found out and came to my place to have me give back all the fake prescriptions, his stamp and the remaining Dresoprin boxes. He said that he would reflect on whether he would lodge a complaint against me for theft and counterfeit, but that he would consider the fact that I had become addict to those vitamins... and therefore a victim. But since I wasn't sure about his decision, I didn't want to take any risk and decided to stay away from my place, just in case... you know... the police and all that stuff..."

Cathy had put her hand over her mouth, in shock.

"Oh my GOD ! Sam, what did you do ?!"

"The riskiest thing of my life, really !"

"But... what will happen ? What will your parents say ? Oh, your parents ! Now that I think of it, did you tell them where you were going ? Or did you just leave like that, secretly ?"

Sam saw how Cathy was turning from anxious to panicking. And she hated to think it was occurring all because of her stupid, selfish behaviour.

"No, I didn't sneak out of my place without telling anybody. I did tell them I was going to spend some time out. But of course, they ignore the real motive of my leave. And I want them to stay out of it. If they came to learn what I did... I would be devastated ! Same thing if Nat turned his back on me for that !"

Tears began to well up in the leader's eyes when she thought at how terrible it would be if her parents or her boyfriend started to hate her for her wrong choices.

The young alien saw the distress of her best friend and, once she had sat by her, she patted her back, trying hard to make her feel better.

"Now, now, calm down, Sam, calm down ! Don't imagine the worst ! What you did is indeed serious, but nobody wants to cast stones at you for making mistakes. After all, you did it for a purpose that was honorable in the first place : revise as much as you could to be fully ready for the contest. And I know how that event is important for you, so I get your motivation. But while it was a big mistake you made, we still won't hate you."

The black girl sobbed some more then blew her nose and turned to her alien friend.

"Thank you, Cath' ! Thank you for the comforting words ! Thank you for always having my back, no matter what ! Thank you for being such an awesome, unswerving buddy of mine. I'm so lucky to have you ! Just like I'm lucky to have Nat, and Chris, and even Danny, who was so angry and cold to me !"

Cathy smiled wider and went on rubbing the leader's back. It took several minutes for Sam to pull herself together. It wasn't the same bossy girl that her teammates were used to mix with, but a teen who had lost her once legendary self-confidence and who now had to rely on people's pity to get help... while _she_ usually was the one providing help ! Tables had been turned, and oh how ironically... !

When she felt that her friend was feeling better, the blue-eyed one decided that it was time to bring up again the heart of the matter. It wasn't going to be pleasant, but... it had to be discussed in the minutest detail.

"Sam... look, I know you may think that it's the mistimed moment to come back to this, yet I'm afraid we can't avoid talking about the crucial point. And that is : those vitamins are doing you no good ! They are weakening you ! They are ruining your eyes ! They are exhausting you ! You told me several times, since your arrival, that you felt very tired. I'm not so sure it's just because of your extended revision time : I do suspect that it's another side effect from those... Dresoprin, if I recall the name correctly ! Sam, you **MUST** stop taking those pills ! For your own good !"

The African-American took a good look at her alien mate, she stared for long long seconds at her, her golden orbs locked with the blue ones opposite. It was serious matter. Very serious one. And not a chance to skip this unpleasing part. Time to confront. Time to face the problem for good. Time to weight things carefully.

"Cathy... I know how you feel about it... how you **all** feel... I'm aware you're worried about me and consider Dresoprin as the source of all evil. And I admit that they certainly are not my best choice in life. But... as I said, I _**need**_ them ! I need them until the competition, which will be soon ! And as I already promised, I will definitely drop them after that event. You have my word, Cath' !"

"But what if it has already gone too far ? What if the worst happens before that competition ? What if a most serious accident takes place ? I don't want to scare you or anything, but... Sam... you're playing with your health here !"

The leader's look evolved into a frown.

"I am not _playing_, as you say ! It's not a game, and I'm fully aware of the risks ! I'm not that ingenuous as to _play_ with my health ! I'm taking calculated risks here ! And I know it does make you all anxious, which I'm sorry about, but I'm more resistant than you think !"

It was Cathy's turn to feel wrath overwhelming her.

"You may be tough, right, but careful not to overestimate yourself ! You're not invincible or stuff ! And if you cross the line, no matter how much your body will have endured : it will be too late ! I'm saying this for you, Sam ! Because I care for you !"

The last words were squarely shouted on top of her lungs. The Rhapsodian's voice was trembling, as if it was about to give out and be replaced by tears.

And honestly, the alien felt that she was on the verge of emotional collapse, and about to give way to the most desperate weeping.

Sam saw how Cathy was almost giving up and about to burst into tears. It was too much for the poor alien. The yellow member could tell her outer space teammate had been worried a lot lately and was trying to help her, and that her own refusal was bringing Cathy beyond the limits of self control.

"Cath'... I... I know that you care for me... and that you do your best to save me... but just trust me... I won't die or anything... I won't leave my health into it... I will be stronger... please believe me..."

The Rhapsodian hung her head, struggling with her overwhelming grief. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"Cathy... please... don't cry... don't cry..."

But just when the young extraterrestrial felt she would let it all out and give in to sorrow, her cell phone rang.

She hesitated. Looked at Sam. Then at her cell phone. Took out a shaking arm. And finally reached out for it.

"Allo ?"

"Cathy, it's Chris ! Nat brought me a Dresoprin pill he stole unnoticed from Sam and I ran analyses on it. And I've found something alarming ! Cathy, we must meet, you, Danny and I. And I think it would be better to call Nat as well."

Silence.

_Something alarming..._

"Cathy ?"

"Yes... Yes, I'm still here. When... when should we meet ?"

There was a short pause at the other end of the line. Then, finally...

"Cathy... are you okay ? Your voice sounds... strange !"

_Alarming..._

The alien cleared her sore throat.

"Yeah, just a sore throat. No big deal."

But of course, while it was the plain truth, it still was misleading. On purpose.

"Ah, okay. Look, do you think you can come now to the park ? I... I prefer to get away from the clubhouse... after what I found in there. Let's say... in 20 minutes ?"

Cathy swallowed her saliva.

_After what he found in there... oh my God, that sounds bad. __**Very**__ bad._

"Y-Yeah, alright. See you there. Bye."

The black fighter had heard what her friend had said, but couldn't deduce from it who had been calling. Still, the anxious expression on her face gave away some disturbing matter.

"Bad news ?" asked the brunette, biting her lip.

The blond looked up at her. She realized she shouldn't say anything that would make Sam understand what was going on. And especially _**how**_ that Dresoprin pill had been obtained...

_Poor Nat ! How he must have hated himself for acting behind Sam's back and stealing from her... and how he probably will be down when he hears about that "alarming" stuff... for I'm sure it's something terrible that menaces Sam !_

"Hum... yeah... it... it was... uh... about a dangerous alien we captured lately..."

The last part had been rushed out... _as if it had just been made up_, thought the leader.

"Okay. And what did he say **exactly** about it ?" inquired the African-American, her eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

"He didn't say anything..." The Rhapsodian had spoken very quickly... and, when one came to think of it, very _uneasy_ ! "He wants me to come, so that he can explain it to me and Dan' !"

"Right. Then we'll see each other later."

"Yeah, exactly !"

Again that rushed pace when Cathy spoke. Sam could feel something fishy behind all this. The alien's behaviour had changed in the most curious way...

"I'll say hello to them from you" the blonde said, now more convincingly. It sounded true, this time.

"NO ! Please DON'T ! **Nobody** must know I'm here ! Not even them or Nat ! Only you, Cath' ! Please promise me you won't tell anyone about me being here !"

The blonde was somewhat surprised by this anxious request from her bestie, but she knew she couldn't refuse. And that she better not spill the beans anyway : Sam had been betrayed already once, it would be awful to betray her again !

"Okay. I swear I won't tell anybody else. Not even Grandpa. You have my word."

The brunette sighed.

"Thanks."

Cathy got close to the door and smiled at Sam. _Strained smile_, thought the latter.

"Later, then..." the stretchable girl quickly said.

_She feels uncomfortable, I can tell. __**What**__ is their meeting all about, really...?_

"Yeah, later..." the dark-skinned trailed off.

The blonde quickly looked away, opened the door, went out and closed it again.

Samantha narrowed her eyes some more, as she stared at the closed door...

_What are you hiding from me, my friend...?_

/

**And... C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R ! ÜÜÜÜ**

**Just love it !**

**So, since you guys aren't publishing, coz you're all taking exams, then I guess I've got free hand for bringing one more chappy in the MBC world. Happily enough, I had a holiday this month, which enabled me to write a lot at home. :))**

**In this chapter, I wanted to put all the protagonists of the story, grouping them by two. I indeed think that conversations between 2 persons have much potential, both on the intimacy and depth level. Never have I seen so much emotional strength as in a face-to-face private talk.**

**A personal thanks, if ya don't mind : Thank You Bloc Party for FOUR, which is just great ! Not SILENT ALARM, but very good nonetheless ! (And since I just mentioned the fascinating side of an intimate conversation bw 2 persons, I can refer to one of their titles in FOUR : "REAL TALK". Interesting title, no ?)**

**And here's something I wanna share wz ya. Found it in a daily newspaper, and it moved me so much that I decided I'd cut it out and keep it in my wallet, to have it with me all the time. Here it is, translated for ya :**

"**It's not because his life might be short or different that it wasn't worth being lived". Katyia Rowe decided to keep her foetus, heavily handicapped, after she saw him smiling, making bubbles and moving his limbs during a 3D sonogram. "I knew I couldn't put an end to his life" explained the British to the **_**Daily Mail**_**. "If he was able to smile and play, he deserved to make the most of his life, no matter its duration". Instead of aborting, this Shropshire inhabitant made inquiries on the handicaps Lucian suffered from in order to support him after his birth. The baby finally got born in October, but survived only for 9 hours..."**

**Incredibly touching to me ! She decided to go against abortion after she saw her handicapped foetus smile ! His smile saved him from immediate death ! There are times, like this one, when existence feels strangely magical... and you feel more than you usually feel. **

**And you, what do you think ? I want to know how you feel about this true story. Tell me.**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**And Hope !**

**XXXX**

**P.S. : Oh, today, January 23****rd****, is my birthday. I updated my age profile accordingly, and as a celebration way, chose myself another avatar. Ouch, a supplementary pain at the basis of my back... ! Not good getting older, ufff ! 8D**


	15. Always new depths

**Dear readers,**

**Once again, work grabbed me with full hands and barely ever allowed me out. Therefore have I been a « duty prisoner » for quite long, which crossed my update plans… and crossed me as well for that matter ! (two different uses of the verb « cross » here… knew the second one but just found out about the first one).**

**But there I am again and… I've got things to say before getting again into the matter ! So here it comes out :**

***clears throat* Dear Mr. President, your fellow country(wo)men have allowed you back in the highest place and there you are again, facing all kind of issues. So you weren't kicked out liked the French President (cool thing that the latter, btw !), but people's expectations have not altered, not diminished : you STILL have to work hard for your country, rather than granting your attention to what happens… hum, say, for instance, in Middle East… Dear Mr. President, many have been pretty disappointed about the promises you didn't make come true, but a second chance you've been given, so show your partisans they weren't wrong to be « merciful » to you.**

**Goodbye Politics, hello Entertainment !**

**All my thanks go to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, David Slack, Amy Wolfram, Rob Hoegee,**

**Tom Pugsley, Greg Klein, Michael Chang, Alex Soto and Ben Jones ! You guys are my heroes of the moment, definitely. And for those who don't know you, here it clears up : the first two are the creators of TEEN TITANS, the third one is one of the producers but he also wrote important episodes' scripts as well (therefore, a producer-screenwriter), the fourth and fifth one are the main scriptwriters of the series, the sixth and seventh one collaborated for scenarios (including one of the most important ones : THE PROPHECY), and the eighth, ninth and tenth ones are the three directors for all seasons. And I thank them for their work on TT in general, but especially for the « Rae Connection », as I call it : the Raven trilogy of Season four, BIRTHMARK-THE PROPHECY-THE END (that last one has 3 parts, but I consider it one giant episode sliced in three rather than a real trilogy).**

**During my January vacation (12th till 27th), I watched again the main Raven episodes of all seasons (SPELLBOUND and NEVERMORE are definitely « awesomely wonderful » !:) and most of the two-/three-parts episodes. And all are great, but nothing is as great IMO as the Rae Connection. And nothing probably is as great as its last part, THE END. And nothing as marvelous as the first and third part of it.**

**I definitely WILL write a TT story soon ! 2013 will be my FF register change !**

**Goodbye Entertainment, hello Acknowledgements !**

**Thanxxxx a lot to my top 3 reviewers for their everso nice words (disposable remark about grammar from Yuna though… had to smirk on that one…), and to Sam (the REAL one, right !;) for her review as well. Glad ya follow that new story as well, you SHADOWLAND-praiser ! )**

**And special gratitude to Ana for mentioning my B-Day even in her own story (also, thanxxxx for updating again, btw… some could get inspired from you… *****cough* YK *cough*)**

**Goodbye Acknowledgements, hello Storywriting !**

**N'jooooooooy ! :)))**

**/**

**14 / ****"ALWAYS NEW DEPTHS"**

**/**

**{( "Truth" – Bloc Party )}**

Cathy didn't feel too good as she was entering the park. She was ashamed of her being forced to lie to her best friend. But she also felt uneasy about Sam's distrust, which showed clearly enough that her teammate didn't buy what she was offered for an explanation.

And logically enough, she hated the underlying thought that this was some kind of betrayal. This short after Nat' had forced himself to betray Sam to some extent…

_Poor Sam ! We're not behaving very correctly with her lately…_

But the Rhapsodian would certainly have been pretty taken aback had she known how often Samantha had been acting incorrectly herself since the day she had started to take Dresoprin…

She raised her head, that she had hung out of sadness a moment earlier, and that's when she saw Danny waving at her a little further. She sped up to get there as quickly as she could. A part of her may have been dying out of anxiety about Chris's revelations, but another part couldn't hold back her curiosity as to what were his findings.

"Finally you're here, Cath !" exclaimed the jock.

"Well, I came as rapidly as I was able…" the blonde said, looking somewhat sorry.

"It's okay, Cathy ! You're here and that's what matters. Come sit with us." Nat intervened. His eyes expressed the keenest sympathy.

She did as she was told and looked straight into Chris's eyes. She badly felt like begging him to start immediately and go at once to the heart of the matter. But she refrained from urging the tech to spit it out right here, right now : she knew it was a difficult, unpleasant thing he was about to do, and it was trying enough for him without someone complicating it all by pushing him for his confession.

Chris breathed deeply as he watched intensely each one of his three friends in turn. Everybody could sense the situation was a most serious one. And everyone couldn't deny about his/her frayed nerves. Even Danny, who was more anxious than he expected.

Finally, after staring at each person for what seemed like hours, Chris gathered his courage and…

"First of all, I want once again to thank you, Nathanaël, on behalf of the MBC. I know what great risks you've been running and how terrible it would have been if you had been… let's say, "unmasked", although that may not be the appropriate word. So, please receive all our gratitude for the help you've been willing to provide, even if it cost you a lot. Thank you, Nat !"

The sheepish boyfriend sketched a weak smile which died almost immediately over his lips.

"Now listen carefully, guys. I've been running analyses on that Dresoprin vitamin and, at first, there didn't seem to be anything particular about it. Nothing to trigger worries, apparently… _apparently_…"

He emphasized the word upon uttering it the second time. It obviously was the key word.

"But after studying attentively the structure and the components of Dresoprin, I finally discovered that it contain some hazardous substance called "helicigen". And that stuff has a very noxious effect on organism : it creates a dependence and, in parallel, attacks the part of the brain that is responsible of putting the body at rest, notably by favoring sleep."

He stopped there to leave them time to put up with that terrible information.

All three stared in disbelief at him, mouths agape and eyes goggling.

Cathy was the first to break the thickness of silence, that deadly silence which had just set in.

« NO ! No, it's not possible ! No, no, no ! SAM ! »

The pink member felt an acute pain starts in her throat. Nat sensed the horrible hurt aching inside of his fellow alien and quickly wrapped his arms all around her.

"Taarnaat, Cathy, taarnaat zookur!" he whispered softly in her ear, feeling his own heart break apart

as she emotionally collapsed in his embrace.

And he himself felt tiny hot streams slowly pouring down on his cheeks.

_Sam… my Love… why you… why this… no… I won't let that be… there must be a solution… and I have to figure it out…I __**WILL**__ figure it out !_

All waited until Cathy had pulled herself together.

Chris looked at her intently, his stare showing an utter distress.

"Cathy… I'm sorry…so sorry… you have no idea how much… Right now, I feel daggers of pain piercing my heart. "He turned his gaze to Nathanaël. "And I'm deeply sorry for you as well, Nat. I naturally know how much Sam is important for you, how much you love her… I… Words are useless for this. But be sure you have all my sympathy and support in this tough moment !"

The blond boy turned to lock his green orbs with the blue ones.

"So, that means Sam has difficulty finding some rest, some sleep, right ?"

"Right."

"And I think that there is a lethal risk behind all this, isn't there ?"

"I'm sad to confirm you that there is, yes. In fact, Dresoprin produces constant excitement for the nervous system, which maintains her in a regular vigilance state. It is not permanent, but can actually _become_ permanent over time. And when that is…"

He left his sentence unfinished, but Nat had followed his reasoning and could therefore easily complete it.

"…she won't feel like sleeping anymore. And will risk exhaustion if she goes that way. And exhaustion itself, if being too serious, can… can…"

It was his turn to trail off and left his utterance pending. But this time, the sequel of it was much more serious than with Chris's sentence, just before. And he didn't have neither the physical nor the mental strength to end that dreadful sentence.

Someone else did it for him.

"It can kill her, right ?"

All eyes turned to the red member.

He had said _it_.

It seemed at first that no one would dare to answer his question, but the tech did. Yet he replied in the shortest way, for he would have hated to give more details about the ugly truth.

"Yes."

Nat felt his heart contract in his chest at the mere thought of Sam dying. He loved her more than anyone else, and thinking that he could possibly lose her… And it was his first love, which made the thought even more horrible !

They all were lacking words to express how awful they felt in that moment, hearing that their loving friend could pass away as a side result of the Dresoprin action. It was too monstrous to be voiced out. Sometimes, horror can't find a way out. The vocal folds seem paralyzed and your language center is helpless in depicting the utter fright of the instant.

They remained this way, mute and suffering, until the pain was too swollen to remain imprisoned within one sore heart : it had to be taken out !

"WE WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN !" screamed Cathy, wiping her tears away. "WE WILL DO ALL WE CAN TO PREVENT THAT AND **WE WILL SUCCEED** ! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES !"

The blunette slowly nodded, his eyes shining with renewed determination.

"You're right ! We will never allow this terrible blow to get down on her ! It's our duty to save her, and by God, we _**will**_ !"

The boldest MBC member was frowning as his gaze was lost somewhere in the vague.

"But we will need to convince her…" he finally uttered, getting out of his trance.

There was an awkward silence, as all of them were pondering this. And it appeared to them as some major hinder indeed. They effectively had to persuade Sam that she needed help, that she needed to stop taking Dresoprin. For her own good.

And that wouldn't go without saying. Because she was deep into addiction.

They all were aware of that annoying fact.

And it was what brought their minds the most concern, after the lethal danger itself.

"Do you think we'll be able to convince her ?" asked an unsure Chris.

"We will have to find a way…" calmly said Cathy, who had finally pulled herself together.

"And if we don't, then… we may have no choice but force her !" remarked Danny.

"Hopefully we won't have to come to that extreme measure. I trust she'll be reasonable enough to listen to us and admit that it has to come to an end with Dresoprin" concluded Nat.

They all felt uneasy for their dear friend, who was going through such a hard time and was actually risking more than her health : her own _** life**_ was at stake !

"So, what do we do now ?" asked Cathy, repressing a shiver.

Chris turned to her.

"We must talk to Sam. Or at least one of us has to. I'm not sure if it's better to ask her about a meeting with us all or rather have one of us talk to her in private…"

And once again, it was the boyfriend to decide.

"I will do it !"

Cathy swiftly jerked her head in his direction.

"What ?! But Nat… you've already been taking a lot of risks when you stole that Dresoprin pill unnoticed from her purse, last Wednesday. I don't think it's fair for you to take all the risks ! One of us could also go in "first line" and be exposed, instead of you."

The geeky boy smiled, with more confidence than before, when the sad events had him just sketch the weakest smile.

"It doesn't bother me to do it. I don't mind. Besides, she's the girl I love, and I would do anything for her. Anything."

Chris nodded, Cathy felt a ghostly smile return upon her lips and Danny didn't breathe a word, but his serious stare hinted about his implied approval.

"Come on, guys, let's go now… We've got some serious thinking to do, but after such a demanding meeting, I guess we better head to our respective places and get some rest." Chris told the rest of them. "I'm not sure that the toughest is behind, so we must remain more alert than ever and brace ourselves in readiness of difficult moments lying ahead. But we can endure anything for her, can't we ?"

"Yes, we can !" Nat said loud and clear.

And with that, they all got up and, remaining in one single group, left the park without a word, their minds busy imagining what complex times were awaiting, not so far from now.

The place they had been sitting in turned back to silence.

No one was around and the absence of noise seemed almost eerie.

The only actual sound was the faint rustle of the leaves shaken by a gentle breeze.

But suddenly, there was a new sound.

Someone walked out of the bushes close to which the group had gathered before. That person stared at the MBC and Nat, who were slowly walking out of the park. The mysterious one seemed to hesitate, not sure of the right choice to make. Finally, the enigmatic figure silently started to follow them discretely.

/

**{( "Real talk" – Bloc Party )}**

_Come on, Man ! You can make it ! You __**have to**__ make it ! So just kick yourself, grab your guts with both hands and TELL HER ! If you don't, you'll live to regret it. You know that. So do it !_

But although he knew he indeed had to take that important step, and that there was possibly no turning back, now that he was so involved into it, he still found it so difficult to actually act as he wanted to, as he had planned to.

And that was just killing him.

How could he get himself to –

"Hey you !"

The words had been uttered softly, although the content rather hinted to something that could have been yelled.

He turned around, only to see the girl who was always on his mind… for the best or, like now, for the worst !

She had again her sunglasses on, and he sensed that it meant her eyes were no better… even on the contrary !

Nat felt his heart drop as he recalled once again the mess that she had got herself into. It had happened unwillingly, yes, but still…

"Hey you back !" he replied. "How is my adorable girlfriend today ?"

Her smile slowly left her lips.

"Well, I've been better, you know. WAY better. But I'll make do, of course. That's always what we have to do when it comes to hardships : bite the bullet. Right ?"

"Right. So what do we do today, tell me ? Wanna go for a drink ? For a film ?"

She gave herself a moment to flip through the choice panel. And finally she came up with a very simple answer.

"How about merely go strolling in the forest ? Are you in ?"

He grinned at her.

"With you, I'm always in. You know that, don't you, my Love ?"

"Sure !" she admitted, smile returning on her features.

And so, the couple spent a long time walking in the shades of the trees, enjoying the coolness and the beauty of the place.

"Wandering aimlessly is so resting, isn't it ?" he asked her.

"It is, yes…"

Her answer had come directly, but the tone on which it had been uttered made it seem… distracted.

"Sam, is there something wrong ?" the geek ventured.

She gave a loud, long sigh and let her shoulders slump. There visibly was something tormenting her and her boyfriend really didn't like it.

"Sam…?"

His own voice had changed and was now marked by worry. If there was trouble for her, he wanted to know and to share it with her. It was his… "duty", somehow.

"Look, can we sit on that rock over there ? I've got something to take off my chest…"

He nodded, but his negative impression about what was coming only grew worst.

They sat and she took her sunglasses off to stare at him directly, eye to eye. She didn't say any word for long seconds and he always hated this situation more and more. This couldn't end well.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she decided to speak her heart out. She needed to.

"Nathanaël… is there anything you're hiding from me ?"

The black girl slightly frowned as she asked this to the boy she loved. It wasn't an expression of wrath, rather of upset. But this was already disturbing enough.

The addressee swallowed with difficulty.

"Why are you… asking me that, Sam ?"

"Because my 6th sense tells me there's something fishy going on and that you know about it. And I want you to tell me, sincerely, what it is all about. I'm listening."

The leader crossed her arms and her bloodshot eyes remained obstinately glued to the person she loved the most.

She wanted answers, and answers she knew she would get.

One way or another…

Nat sighed, realizing there was no way he could possibly avoid confronting his girlfriend on the most delicate matter.

"Alright…" he finally exhaled. "But I must warn you that you're going to be both very alarmed and very disappointed. Yet, for love's sake, I can't any longer hide the darkest points to you. I just don't dare to imagine _how_ you'll be feeling afterwards…"

He gave her a knowing look, one that sort of silently asked her : _are you sure you definitely want to know about the truth ?_ She sensed that hidden question his fixed look carried, but she was ready to face just anything, because anything was preferable to lies, even to sweet lies.

"Chris found something about Dresoprin. He ran analyses on it and discovered that…"

He swallowed his saliva again, feeling reluctant to spit it out. Still, he knew it wouldn't be possible to avoid confessing it, and "disguising" the facts to lessen their seriousness was most probably a bad rather than a good idea.

"Go ahead" she simply said, her voice calm, under control for the time being.

"Well… it contains a substance that is attacking the part of your brain that handles resting, and notably triggers sleep. Which means that when you take those vitamins, you don't feel as much as before the need to sleep. This is due to your organism being overexcited by Dresoprin. And it can have very nefarious effects later on."

He stopped.

Because he didn't dare to phrase the horrible truth.

But **she** wanted to hear that truth, no matter how terrible it proved.

"And what are these nefarious side effects you're talking about ?"

He glanced at her quickly, turned his eyes away from her, then back to her.

"Well… if… if your organism is under constant stimulation… it will get tired… and… and then exhausted… and if the exhaustion lasts on… well… you get it, no ?"

He hated every single word he was pronouncing, yet was aware that he couldn't avoid his responsibilities. And the latter included sincerity towards the ones he loved.

"I will die, that's it ?" she said, always expressing herself in a collected voice, not showing much emotion… which was a tad surprising, given the great risk mentioned. She could die, but that seemed to leave her indifferent.

"Yes. You could die, if this goes too fast. And I don't want to even think of that. Sam, you need to stop taking those pills. You've been boosting yourself for so long now, and reviewed so much that I'm sure that you will outdo me easily during the competition. You will win, I tell you. But for Christ's sake, please listen to me and leave that stuff out of your body ! _**Now**_ !"

Her eyes widened a bit.

"I know what I'm doing. It's called calculated risks. And besides, who said I still took Dresoprin ?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Can you swear to me that you have stopped Dresoprin, Sam ?"

Her features expressed outrage.

"Why are you asking me to swear ? Do you have that little trust in me ?"

He raised his hands, in a pacific attitude.

"Hey, hey ! Calm down, okay ! All I'm saying is that you still have bloodshot eyes, Sam, and your pupils are still dilated. So these seem to hint to a recent Dresoprin take. That's why I think you're still on Dresoprin. I've been telling you the truth, regarding what I learnt about your vitamins, so why don't you tell me the truth as well ?"

The yellow member stopped in her anger's tracks.

He was right.

If he told her about what he knew, no matter how terrible it was for her, how could she seriously not return the favor and tell him things the way they were ? She deserved truth, but so did he.

_Oh God, why does it seem so increasingly difficult to be honest with each other ? Time passing by, it looks like it's always trickier to speak in a truthful way… But can love be build on lies ?_

"Okay, fine, you got me. I still take my vitamins, and I won't pretend I respect the dosage, because it's not true. Yet, I do my best not to exaggerate the number of takes each day. Anyway, the contest will very soon be here, so I'll be quiting Dresoprin soon enough."

"Samantha ! You should cease at once ! Not in two weeks, but NOW ! It's your **LIFE** you're talking about ! Maybe it isn't as dear to you as it should, but it is dear to **me** ! I care for you, Sam, and I want you back the way you were ! I want you healthy, sane, not depending on anything. Not kind of a junkie or stuff !"

Nat instantly put his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just done. What he had just _said_.

He had called her a "junkie".

He had used the word "junkie" for the girl he loved.

The boy used to talk to her using words such as "sweetheart", "my love", "darling"… and now, he had come down to "junkie" !

_No. Oh no. What did I do ? What did I SAY ?_

As for Sam, she was staring intensely at him, mouth agape, in fully disbelief. Had her ears deceived her ? Or had he just called her a junkie ?

"What… what did you just _**say**_ ?" she asked, her eyes goggling and her mouth now ajar.

He raised his arms before him and put his hands up, palms directed at her, and shook them, in a calming attitude.

"Sorry… I just… I overreacted… Sorry, Darling… it's just that I'm worrying so much about you. And those worries are getting the best of me, which sometimes make me say stupid things that I don't even think. In this case, what I said wasn't what I thought. I… I just… panicked… I apologize, really. I love you, Sam, and I don't want to lose you. You understand, don't you ?"

The African-American looked at the ground.

Of course, he had kind of panicked. But what if, deep inside, he _really_ thought of her as a junkie ? As a mere addict ? One who couldn't control herself and had to bow before her "drug" ? One who had lost all reasonable will and replaced it by the primary urge of need, craving to numb her reason to better fill her body with what it demanded ?

_No ! I'm not like that ! I'm not a slave ! OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT ! WILL YOU LET HIM CLAIM YOU ARE ? No, I won't ! It's unfair from him saying that ! IT'S AN INSULT TO YOU, AND YOU KNOW IT ! WILL YOU LET HIM STAIN YOUR HONOR ?I… I mean, he was wrong saying it, that's a fact, but he may have spoken out of anguish, because he hates to see me like this, which is a proof of sincere love ! SO YOU'RE GIVING IN AND ALLOWING HIM TO CALL YOU "THAT" ? No, I… it's just… I don't know anymore… SHOW HIM WHO YOU ARE, SAM ! SHOW HIM HE CAN'T MESS AROUND WITH YOU LIKE THIS ! AND ASK HIM ABOUT…_

Her eyes opened wide once again.

Yes, indeed. She HAD to ask him about another thing.

Her eyes flew up to his and a new frown was born on her features.

"Tell me one thing, Nathanaël.."

She was calling him by his full firstname. This couldn't be a good omen. She never did that. So if she was doing it now… if she was using his entire firstname… maybe it meant…

"…Chris ran analyses on Dresoprin, right ?"

"Yes, he did, but what –"

"_**HOW**_ did he obtain any of my red rhombuses ?"

_Gosh ! Tell me this is a nightmare and I'm gonna wake up any second now…_

"I… I don't know…" he answered, feeling a wave of heat hit his body.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure that you don't know ?"

He licked his lips and blinked nervously three times.

"H… How would I know ?"

Her frown accentuated.

"NATHANAËL !" she screamed, which had him jolt. She was _screaming_ ? Screaming at _him_ ? He felt defeated. It was always getting worse and worse.

"You were lecturing me before about sincerity between lovers" she continued in a menacing tone "so be consistent and remember it right now. I have been honest with you about Dresoprin, admitting I still was on it, so now, your turn to be honest and tell me everything. So, HOW did Chris get that Dresoprin sample for his analyses ?"

The heart of the Rhapsodian was racing inside the ribcage, his body sweating profusely, and his throat getting as dry as it could.

"Alright. I will tell you. But you'll see it's pretty awful to hear…"

He inhaled and exhaled loudly before taking the decisive step.

"I gave him that pill. And how I obtained it is…" It was terribly unpleasant, but what else could he do now ? "…is by stealing it from you. I've been searching your purse one day and took one pill out of your pill box. And then gave it to Chris. I'm sorry about that, but I knew you wouldn't have given me any of your precious vitamins if I had asked you. And I did it for your own good, Sam ! So, although I hate the mean, the goal was laudable. All I wanted to do was help you !"

She didn't react at first, remaining silent for a long minute. Then she continued with her questions.

"When exactly did you steal it from me ?"

_Oh crap, this is getting so damn embarrassing…!_

"Last Wednesday, at the cinema."

"While I was sleeping ?"

"Hum… yes…"

An idea then unexpectedly popped up into her mind.

"Tell me, Nathanaël, could you by chance have something to do with my curious lethargy of that day ? Because I was really surprised to fall asleep like that during daytime, as it never happens to me. So ?"

The heat imprisoning his body and making him sweat like hell was slowly becoming unbearable.

And oh how he hated her to call him by his full firstname ! He now had realized that it indicated that she was cross with him. And feeling her wrath was really horrible for him, who loved her so much !

"I… I put a mixture in your drink while you were at the bathroom. Something to induce sleep. And that is what made you get to sleep in the cinema. This enabled me to open your purse and take a hold of that red rhombus. You know everything. And of course you can hate me right now. But don't forget one thing : I did all this unpleasing thing to help you. Because running analyses on Dresoprin was the only way to find out what was wrong with it, and once we knew, we could warn you with proofs in hand. So, although this is no behaviour a boyfriend should have with his girlfriend, it can, in my opinion, be partly excused because the intention was commendable."

Sam took her head high and her bloodshot amber orbs met with his green ones.

"You know, I wanted to make you confess the full thing, but actually, I already knew most of it. The only thing we talked about today that I wasn't aware of is you drugging me while at the café, in order to make me sleep and enable you to sneak into my purse and turn to a thief. But the rest, I already was informed about it all. Yet, I was so disappointed by your behaviour that I felt like forcing you to tell me everything, no matter how embarrassing it would be. I wanted you to see how terrible it can be to be unmasked, like I have been not so long ago. And I unmasked you well, although I really wish I would not have to do that to the boy I love…"

Something in her speech had especially caught his attention.

"You **already** knew most of it ? But how ?"

"You've been pretty discrete last Wednesday, when you stole from my purse. But I can be discrete as well, you know. And I have been, last Monday, when you were all gathered in the park…"

The geek's eyes widened significantly.

"You… you were there ?! You heard everything we said ?! So you must have been hiding in the bushes nearby or in a tree ?"

"In the bushes, exactly. And I got every word that was said. Needless to say I was very sad and disappointed by your behavior, Nathanaël. How could you do that to me ? Act like a thief with your own girlfriend ? The person who loves you most ? Or love_**d**_ you most, at least…"

The alien felt his heart almost stop within his chest.

"LoveD ? What… what is that supposed to mean, Sam ?"

"It means that, after what I heard, I felt that my love for you got a pretty bad "blow" with that betrayal thing. And logically enough, it has diminished. I'm not saying I hate you for good, but…"

She trailed off and gave him a knowing look.

"But what ?!" he asked, his voice slightly trembling. He was taken aback by what she had just said.

"Well, somehow… I need to think things up… about our relationship…"

He felt panic slowly creep over his body.

"WAIT ! Are you saying that… that you want to… to BREAK UP ?!"

She gave him a bitter look, the kind that hints well enough about one's huge disappointment.

"I don't know, really… I have feelings for you… but if you are able to betray me like that after only so little time…"

"**BUT I WAS DOING IT FOR YOU ! TO SAVE YOU FROM DRESOPRIN !"**

She locked eyes with him and none of them breathed a word. She was calm and determined, while he was panic stricken and didn't know what to do to reverse the course of events, to fight off misfortune and get back to their happy times.

"SAM !" he finally screamed in a voice broken by emotion.

The leader sighed, a heavy, tiresome sigh.

"I'm not saying no, Nat…" She finally had called him like she used to. "But I really need to ponder all this and get to the bottom of it. Maybe I will agree to stay with you, in the end. But maybe not. I have no idea at all right now. I'm confused, and sorry if you are as well, but… betrayal, to me, is one of the worst things ever ! And I apologize for ruining our day, but however hard I tried to keep this inside of me and tell you another day, I just couldn't anymore. It was getting too heavy for me."

The young Rhapsodian felt his mouth shake and his eyes water.

Sam came to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"I never wanted any of this, Nat. And although I don't sound like I'm suffering, right now, my body is aching awfully ! It's just that I'm holding it back. Look, I will think thing up and tell you back next week. And if it happens, well… so be it ! I wish I could forgive you, but the closer the traitor, the harder the forgiveness. I'm sure you understand, although you don't agree with my decision."

A tear flowed down.

"S-Sam…" he sobbed.

"Calm down, Nat. I haven't said 'no', I said I had to reflect on it. I don't promise anything. But perhaps nothing will happen. I don't know yet. Until I call you to tell you about my choice, please take good care of you and don't let despair take you down. Although I suffered from finding out about your deed, I still think you're a very nice boy, and I thank you for what you brought me up to now, in terms of feelings. I really wish all that hadn't happened. I must go. By for now and till soon."

And the alien boy watched as his girlfriend walked away, stopped, turned around and waved one last time before walking out into the sun, into the light, leaving him alone in the shades of the forest…

Alone in the darkness…

**/**

**Mr and Mrs Hanger have a son. What's his firstname ? XD**

**Ohooo… always more bad things in this story, right ? Then again, didn't I tell you it was a realistic drama and that it was going to be very dark ? Fair warning, it was, eh ? Btw, the title of this chappy is used courtesy of Bloc Party : it's the title of one of their early B-sides, which I lately discovered and like a lot. Rock on, BP ! And maybe you didn't notice, but there's no A/N (Author's Note) throughout the entire chapter, for once.**

**I'd like to address a special thanxxxx to user DoriDragon627, who offered me one of the nicest surprises ever : she went all out about favoriting and following story and author. That is : she favorited and is following one of my story AND she favorited and is following me. So, she ticked all four boxes related to following and favoriting, and for that, I say : kudos to her !**

**Also, thanxxxx to Ana for updating and shouting out at me. Then again, if I wasn't there, you'd be kind of short about reviews, eh, wz basically only HPF putting up comments. *guffaw while boasting***

**Oh, and Lauren ? What about Lauren ? Heck, she hasn't posted anything in an eternity. Workload ? Writer's block ? PC crash ? Queenyyyyyyyyy, if ya read this (and I know ya do), pleaaaaase upload sth before the end of the century or I'll die out of "goodstory" thirst ! XP I miss your marvelous fictions so muuuuuuch !**

**Yeah, and some user of my knowledge, that I mentioned in the foreword to this chapter, might be well inspired to write again some time this year !**

**Oh, before I go : you should check out my profile page for two things. First : I published a new poll, at the top of my page, and would be very honored if ya guys took it. Second, just below my forum link, I've added a long section of funny things that many made me really giggle. You'll see, it's really way amusing ! I'm sure you'll love it ! Thanxxxx for checking out !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	16. A decisive change

**Good morning… or afternoon… or evening !**

**Once again great to be here, with you all, Folks !**

**Messy times that those. Mainly because of snow. I just LOVE snow, but I must admit it provokes innumerable traffic disruptions, on the land as in the air. In my case, it's in the air : departing and arriving flights cancelled (yielding in both cases many baggage delays, and consequently grumpy passengers), delayed flights, diverted flights… The Europeans hubs of London, Paris, Amsterdam, Frankfurt, Brussels or Rome are saturated with baggage missing the connections to their final destination.**

**As a result, our office is overwhelmed by a tidal wave of work, which in turns has the unwelcome aftermath of preventing me to write on, thus forcing me to postpone my next update.**

**Sorry for that, Girls (and Guy, for the only one reading that… isn't it, Yuri ? XD) ! Really really sorry ! I do my utmost to go on editing as soon as I'm able to… but since February 10****th****, day on which our massive snowfalls started, the airport has been weighed down with so much work that I've barely been able to write a line. Therefore, I'm left writing at home, whenever my family life allows me enough spare time for storywriting.**

**Big Up to my devoted fans, who keep on regularly reviewing ! Just one thing : please try to make some of your reviews a bit longer, notably by explaining briefly what exactly ya liked abt the chapter. Just to have an overall idea abt it. A maxxxxi special extra thanxxxx goes to Lauren, whose review made my heart jump wz joy within my chest. You're awesome, Queeny ! But hey, Ana + YuYu, you three are awesome as well, needless worry !**

**So much for babbling. On with writing !**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**15 / ****A DECISIVE CHANGE**

**/**

**{( Dark medicine - Simantika )}**

_I can't believe it ! I just can't ! Somebody just tell me I'm having a nightmare !_

The blunette sat in front of his laptop, on a table of the park, and his eyes were fully open, hinting well enough at his disbelief.

He was reading some newspapers article which mentioned some sordid case that was smothered by the government of another state. According to the facts, there had been threats made against some people who had denounced the effects of a certain medicine.

That medicine was Dresoprin.

A young man who had used those vitamins as a booster for his work had got addicted to it, and his health had gradually broken up. It had come to the point where he even ceased sleeping and began having hallucinations. But there was more : the young man had started becoming somewhat paranoid, and he got more and more distrustful with time.

The end was dramatic : the victim had burned all bridges with family and friends, accusing them to try to harm him. He had ended up on his own and finally made the final step : he had committed suicide.

Chris stared at the screen.

More exactly, he stared at the word "suicide".

_Somebody who got addicted to Dresoprin… killed himself ?!_

That sounded creepy.

He thought about Sam. Who also had got addicted. And felt goosebumps on his skin.

"Hey Buddy ! You really work too much !"

The blue member looked up. His teammate was in front of him, in jogging outfit.

"Hi Danny ! I'm not working. I was doing some research on Dresoprin. And what I found really scared me."

"Can I read ?"

"Go ahead."

It took a moment for the jock to complete the reading, but once this was done…

"Jeez, Man ! Can you believe that ? That guy killed himself after getting addicted to that shit ! Damn, what if Sam… but no, she's stronger than that, isn't she ?"

His green look was half-probing the blue one.

"Sam is strong, right…" conceded the tech "but would you have thought that she could have one day get enslaved by some vitamins ? Who would have guessed about that ?"

Danny had to admit that he certainly would never have imagined that his self-confident African-American friend, who showed so many signs of unfailing leadership, could one day become so fragile and so dependent.

"I guess you're right, Man ! But now, what do we do about this all ? Shouldn't we tell Cathy and Nat ? And still, we'll have to find some way to inform Sam and make her realize how dangerous all this has got ! There's no time to lose !"

Chris had his gaze lost in the vague. He obviously was very preoccupied with what he had just read.

"You're gonna be okay, Buddy ?" asked the athletic boy.

"I'll have to be, right ?" replied the intellectual one.

Danny hesitated, then finally made up his mind about his next question to Chris.

"Do you think… there's a risk for her to… to possibly think about _it_ ?"

"You mean… about suicide ?"

Danny sighed.

"Yes. About suicide…"

The freckled boy let his shoulders slump as he felt his heart somehow sink into his chest, and ache badly. An acute pain that was bearable, but only with difficulty.

"I don't know…" the gadget boy told his friend, sighing lengthily. "I would like to be able to claim loud and clear that she is so strong that she possibly couldn't, but… I've come to realize that the Sam we knew and the Sam we hardly ever see of are definitely two distinct persons, and that her behaviour has changed, to some extent. That… substance made it change. So, in the actual state of things… I couldn't any longer swear that she would be strong enough to shrug suicide off. And believe me, Dan, I really **hate** being unable to say for sure that she won't ever think of it…!"

The scarred teenager felt uneasy about all this. If even the level-headed Christopher Jones began to doubt and turned anguished, then who could still be confident enough about the outcome ? The young Jackson may have been a hothead, a blusterer, back in the old days, he no longer showed that much self-confidence. He still acted rather bluntly and had kept his boldness, but as the years went by, he showed always more and more maturity. And while he would have reacted with more insouciance **(A/N : funny, same word in English and in French… ya English-speaking have ripped off part of our glossary, haven't ya ? ;) )** when he was younger, he now pondered things and showed himself more preoccupied about all this than he would have been, a few years before.

"We must save her…" Danny slowly said "We must save her no matter what it takes, Chris ! She's our dear friend and we have to do our utmost to have her back, fit and healthy, at the head of our team !"

Chris considered his buddy's serious face.

"Life is really surprising" he finally uttered. "Sam and you have been bickering countless times, but deep inside, you still care a lot for her, as I can see. Like if she was your best friend, or your sister."

Danny gave a brief smirk.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Man. We were always the ones arguing, and God knows over how many topics and decisions… but, you know, although I enjoyed our regular little quarrels, I confess that I really care for her. And if I've been severe with her when she started to mess things up while on mission, it's because I was disappointed. Disappointed that she, Samantha Cloverfield, who always had shown so many leadership qualities, had suddenly given in to some drug… or to some substance that could be considered a drug, given the addiction ! But while I wasn't tender with her back then… well, I admit I'm now very worried about her ! And I'll do all I can to save her ! Damn, I just hate thinking she could experience what that other man did : have hallucinations, cut off all bonds with her dear ones and finally… "

He couldn't finish his sentence. His shoulders slumped under the heaviest weight ever.

The gadget boy put his hand on his teammate's shoulder.

"Thank you, Dan. Thank you for your concern. For your help. For being there for Sam. You're a very good person."

The addressee smiled, but almost immediately got back to seriousness.

"Maybe, yes… but I don't care being a good person if I can't save one of my dearest friends…"

/

**{( Don't change – INXS )}**

_What have I done ? What have I __**DONE**__ ? YOU PUNISHED HIM FOR BETRAYING YOU ! But… but he… he just meant to help me, after all ! His intentions were good ! THEN WHY DIDN'T HE SHOW MORE TRUST AND ASK YOU FOR A PILL, IN ALL SINCERITY ? He dreaded I would refuse. And… I don't know, but perhaps… perhaps I would have. IS THAT A VALID REASON FOR HIM TO STEAL SOMETHING FROM YOU ? *sigh* It's not correct to steal anything, and even less from someone who trusts you… but he did it __**only**__ because he was trying to help me see what danger could lie in those vitamins ! YOU NEED THOSE VITAMINS, AND YOU KNOW IT ! Well… __**YOU NEED DRESOPRIN…**__ I… __**AND YOU KNOW IT !**__ … yes, I do….._

Sam felt tears burn her sore eyes as she silently mourned over her fate.

She wasn't even in full harmony with herself. Part of her wanted so bad to forgive Nat for his inappropriate deed, but another side of her mind was still mad at him for acting as he had. Her soft side was now almost constantly at loggerheads with her tough side, both these instances fighting over the behaviour to adopt.

What really annoyed her was that she hardly ever had been "split up inwardly", back in the past. She almost always had known what to do, how to act/react, what was the appropriate conduct in each situation. Therefore, no or few inner quarrels between the different facets of her personality.

But now, she had lost her balance. She had lost her mastery over herself, over her emotions and feelings. The opposite sides of her nature were stretching her mind and heart in two antipodal directions, and no matter how much efforts she put into bringing them back together, it seemed that her being wouldn't regain its original harmony, its primal balance.

Where had the original Sam gone ? The one who was strong, the one who regularly displayed self-confidence, the one who showed evident leadership qualities, the one who made reasonable choices ? The one Samantha her friends had always known… and the one Nat had got to know, too…

_Oh Nat… I'm so sorry, Sweetheart… I hurt you bad… I didn't mean what I said… Just wanted to let you know how it feels to have the stings of sadness and disappointment pierce your heart and generate so much pain… I had suffered from your behaviour, so I couldn't help want to make you see how it feels to suffer back from your loved one… But I didn't mean it… I told you the most hurting things while my heart said 'no' all the time… But my mind wanted revenge for the moral pain endured… Oh, why did I do that ?... What's happening to me ? What's __**wrong**__ with me ?_

A knock at the door.

She rose from the dark room and went to open.

Cathy quickly got in, closed again and turned an unhappy face to her. Sam was shocked as she stared at her best friend's face : her features were twisted with intense sadness, and it was easy to guess she was feeling much pain inside. Both morally and physically, probably.

"Sam… how could you ?"

The brunette remained silent, lowered her golden gaze to the floor, sighed, repressed a mouth wince and finally turned away, to walk slowly to the bed, shuffling her feet. She sat on the bed and directed her look to the wall, on the right.

The alien sighed as well, knowing all too well how her human friend felt about it all. She was torn between two opposite behaviours : lash out at the leader for her cruel deed or comfort her, knowing that, after all, she had felt hurt about it.

She finally pitched on the second option and went to sit by her once strong and confident buddy.

"Sam… did you really have to be that harsh to poor Nat ? I'm not going to lie to you : he told me everything, and… I honestly was despondent when he had finished explaining me. He's so in love with you… I know you suffer too about the situation… you both are suffering… and both would like this nightmare to end. So can't you just forgive him and allow him back in your heart ? He needs you, and you know you need him as well."

The yellow member didn't say a word for three minutes. She was pondering all that she had been told, her gaze making a few to-and-fro's between Cathy's eyes and the floor.

"I know I've been… cruel with him" started the brunette "but I felt so disappointed when I realized he had been stealing from me in my back… I wanted him to understand how much I had been hurt… and to actually _**feel **_the pain, like me when I realized his treacherous acting."

"I know. He informed me that you had found out about the Dresoprin theft, as you were hidden in the bushes, eavesdropping to our conversation…"

The Rhapsodian slightly frowned as she pronounced the second part of her sentence, to imply she was upset about that "sneaky behavior" of her friend's.

Sam felt her own forehead slowly move and her eyebrows sink together. She was now frowning too.

"Need I remind you, Cath', that you have been acting in an incorrect way before me ? You told me that what Chris had to talk to you about was something related to an alien you had captured… You lied to me, so why would it be wrong if I spied on you guys, who were discussing on me behind my back ?"

The blond felt that the things might get out of hand, with both looking at each other angrily. So she put her hands up, in a cooling down attitude.

"Alright, let's not get mad here ! We're not supposed to do that. You're suffering, and I'm here to comfort you. I really wished you would forgive Nathanaël, Sam. He stole something from you, alright, but he did this to help you… he wanted to assist us in knowing what was wrong with Dresoprin, and this way enable you to realize what danger it holds. Sam, it can kill you ! Chris explained it, and if you were listening, you heard it ! You are risking your life with it !"

The black teen considered her friend for long minutes. Cathy couldn't stand her friend's silence any longer. She stood up and started pacing back and forth in the room, trying to keep her cool. But it wasn't easy. She had the strange intuition that her teammate wouldn't listen to her, no matter the argument brought forth. She wished her intuition was wrong, though.

"I know what I'm doing, believe me !" Sam uttered in a cold voice. "You don't know what I'm capable of ! I'll show you all I can do it !"

The young alien felt her blood boil with justified indignation.

"I know you have already been able to display impressive resistance qualities, but you know you can't always win, can you ? And we're talking about your LIFE here, Sam ! So just give it a good thought and… please, make the reasonable choice !"

The African-American sniffed.

"Seems that nobody trusts my resilience level… that nobody trusts _**ME**_ ! So much for friendship !"

Again, all of it was pronounced in a very cold voice. Which made Cathy wonder why her best friend was being all of a sudden so distant with her. _Why is she that aloof right now ? That's not like her !_

Cathy made a new attempt to calm down her buddy.

"Sam, please, don't say that ! You ARE my friend, and you know it. I'm just being worried about you. Everybody is. And we only want what's good for you. And Dresoprin is not good for you ! Taking it on is playing with your existence. Sam, I know you're a sensible girl, so please –"

"I SAID _**NO**_ !" yelled a furious Samantha, her bloodshot eyes wide open, her eyebrows showing a menacing frown, her mouth arched down in an ugly grimace of wrath.

The Rhapsodian started at the unexpected reaction, both surprised and scared. Her heart began pounding very hard in her chest, and her own eyes goggled, her mouth agape.

She couldn't find the right words. They were stuck down her throat and wouldn't come out. But her mind was racing with panic, incomprehension, surprise, horror.

"Gotta get out of here…" Sam dropped in a dull voice, not looking at her teammate.

And with that said, she quickly exited the room, leaving Cathy dumbfounded and completely unaware of what she was to do now.

That girl she just had spoken to, was it _really_ the Sam she used to know… ?

/

**{( Violence – Blink 182 )}**

"Did she say what it was about ?" asked the red member.

"No. But it sounded definitely important. Even vital, I would guess…" replied the blue one.

"Man, what's happening again ? We're having surprise after surprise, lately. And unfortunately, not _good_ surprises. I wonder what it will be this time."

"Me too, Buddy, me too. But I have a bad feeling about it all. There seems to be a negative omen underlying that. I'm almost sure of it. And I often saw my fears confirmed, alas… I hope there's nothing alarming with Sam. But I honestly dread there is, actually…"

Danny gave a long irritated sigh.

"You know, we really have to bring Sam back to reality. We just can't let her destroy herself like that, without intervening. No matter how raging mad she'll be about our intervention : we're doing this for her own good, so she better not be too harsh on us, or she'll regret it, I tell you !"

The tech put a hand upon his friend's shoulder as they turned left in the Smiths' street.

"Hey, cool down, Dan ! It's no good fuming on. Anger is a bad guide, you know that like me. So don't let it blind your friendship feelings, okay ?"

"Look, Chris –

"Hey ! Chris ! Danny !"

Both addressees turned around, only to see a running Nat making it to them. He stopped in front of them and panted like crazy, badly trying to utter anything but proving impossible to. So the MBC fighters let him catch his breath, waiting patiently.

When he finally was able to speak normally again, the alien boy looked at both alternatively as he phrased his question.

"Do you know why Cathy wants us at her place ? And why she sounded so down on the phone ?"

"Not yet, Nat" replied the blunette "but we'll know everything in the next hour. I hope it's nothing bad about Sam. Bad… or _worse_…"

Nat bit his lip.

" I was wondering about the same thing, and my intuition tells me it has to do with her. I don't like it. At all."

"Come on, let's go on !" ordered the jock, motioning for them to walk with him. "We'll know soon enough what's the matter, this time."

Both geeks nodded and followed the sporty boy.

It wasn't long before they rang the Smith doorbell.

And it wasn't long neither before the door opened, showing a dejected face.

"Oh my God, Cath' ! You look terrible !" exclaimed the spike-haired one.

"I **am** terrible, that's why. And you'll know the reason in a minute. Please come in."

All of them followed the blonde into the lounge, where all boys were told to sit on the couch while the girl sat in the armchair opposite.

Nobody spoke, leaving the visibly restless alien enough time to gather her courage and thoughts before she "spat it out" for good.

It took a long moment for this to happen, a moment that seemed to stretch on and on, for everybody's unease. But at last, the dreaded time of confessions came.

"Guys… I'm afraid we won't be able to stop Sam…"

They looked at her and it seemed to them that a cold wind was discreetly blowing through the room.

"What… what do you mean ?" finally asked an hesitant Nathanaël.

His fellow alien sighed deeply and looked at him with the most sorrowful eyes.

"I… I spoke to her earlier, in my room. Yes, I didn't tell you that she has been staying at my place for many days now, because… well, she wanted to remain out of trouble regarding something she did, so she had asked me if she could stay here for a while. Anyway, she was really bitter about Nat's behaviour – the blue eyes briefly glanced at the green ones – and I tried to stand up for him, but she started to get always more and more nervous, especially when I asked her to consider leaving Dresoprin out. And she finally yelled at me : "I said NO !" And left without even looking at me.

Guys, I really don't know what to do… She seems always less like herself !"

Chris half-turned towards Danny and Nat, so that he could have a visual check on everyone.

"Regarding what Cathy just said, that Sam is acting like a different person lately, I have to let you know what the latest news are regarding Dresoprin. Danny already knows, because he happened to meet me shortly after I had found out. So, Nat, Cath', I had been investigating regarding Dresoprin and came across an article which gave the summary of a case which had taken place years ago, in another state. A young man had overindulged in taking a certain medicine, and there had been negative aftermaths : hallucinations, paranoia, and finally suicide. The thing is that… the medicine involved was Dresoprin !"

There was a long silence. A thick one, where unease was almost palpable. They all looked at each other, Nat's and Cathy's mouths ajar, given that they were just hearing this for the first time, while the two boys already had been brooding over it the whole day.

Nobody seemed willing to comment on what had just been said. The shock was too big for the two aliens, and the two humans didn't dare to utter anything. Not even the usually straightforward Danny, who, in acting this reflective, showed much more maturity than before, when he was so quick to jump the gun and speak before actually analyzing things.

It was finally their leader's boyfriend to react first.

"So there's a risk for Sam to get hallucinations or become paranoid ? Possibly even both of these, like that young man you mentioned ?"

He knew he hadn't heard wrong and that asking if it was correct would only lead to Chris repeating what he had just said, but he somehow needed a confirmation. Because it was too much for him.

"Yes" simply replied the blunette, not willing to detail his answer since he hated the topic.

"And she… she could even… possibly…" Cathy continued, swallowing her saliva but not finding enough courage to actually let out the final word, the dreaded verb which would mean everything.

This time, the freckled boy limited his reply even more, not breathing a word but merely nodding, his eyes showing intense pain at the idea of losing his African-American friend.

The throat of the alien girl was sore, as was the heart of the alien boy, while the blue member felt his hands turn clammy and the red member realized that his body was heating up.

"We can't let that happen !" finally said the stretchable girl.

"We _won't_ !" reacted the gadget boy.

"You bet we won't !" confirmed the athletic teenager.

"Poor Sam… my poor love… what happened to you ?" questioned sadly the male Rhapsodian.

But suddenly, there was a change in the atmosphere of the room. Cathy had suddenly widened her eyes and become alert.

"Hey, did you hear that sound ?"

The other three turned their heads towards the door frame and listened with attention.

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

"Are you sure you heard something in the first place ?" asked Danny.

"Well, I can't be 100% sure, of course, but I could have sworn there had been a faint noise just a few seconds ago…"

"Could it be your grandfather coming home ?" suggested Chris.

"Highly improbable : he certified me he would be absent for the weekend. Besides, there would have been other noises after the first one, and as you could hear yourself, there was nothing else…"

"Let me go and have a look !" proposed Nat.

Before the pink member could even agree to that, he rose from the couch and walked to the entrance of the room. He just stood there, still, and turned his head right and left while pricking up his ears.

Not a sound crossed the house.

In fact, wouldn't the four teenagers have been present, it would have seemed that the place was deserted…

Nat turned around to check the others' impressions from their features.

They were staring back at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I can't hear anything" the blonde boy said at last. "Perhaps that sound came from outside ?"

"Yes, perhaps… although I was quite sure there _was_ a sound and that it came from _inside_…" Cathy stated.

Nat came back to the couch and sat, his negative feelings being momentarily distracted by his fellow alien's perception of a sound in a house where there seemed to be only the four of them.

Chris suddenly remembered something that had been briefly mentioned before.

"Tell me, Cath', didn't you say that Sam had been staying at your place ? Is she still here with you these days ?"

"Yes, she is."

"So, could it be her who sneaked silently up the stairs to her room, not willing to speak to any of us ?"

A slight surprise lit up the Rhapsodian's face.

"But why… why wouldn't she talk to us ? I know she was mad at me before, but… walk away from us unnoticed…"

Danny stood up.

"I'll go and check if she's here. In which room is she, Cath' ?"

"Hum… In my own, but I really don't think –"

"I prefer going upstairs and see if she's here or not. And if she is, I'll ask her to come down and talk to us. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"But…"

It was useless. He was already stepping out of the room. They heard him make his way up the staircase.

"I don't think he'll find her" uttered Chris. He turned to the blue-eyed girl. "You told us she was angry, so she's probably still outside either fuming or trying to cool down"

The usually bubbly teen sighed.

"I don't know what's happening to her. She had never yelled at me. Maybe you're right, Chris : maybe Dresoprin is cause of all this… Those vitamins really are a nuisance if it made her change that much."

"We definitely must find a way to have her stop taking it before it's too late !" said the tech.

"I just hope we can convince her…" observed Nat. "And that she doesn't start to distrust us all. It would be terrible if she became paranoid, like the guy you mentioned. Or that she possibly thought of killing herself…"

"And why would I think that ?"

The voice almost made them jump on their seats, and their heads turned at once towards the entrance of the lounge.

Samantha was there, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and legs as well at the level of the ankles.

"SAM !" screamed Nathanaël as he quickly stood up yet hesitated to walk forth.

"Have you been spying on us ?" questioned the freckled one.

She smiled in what really looked like a snide expression.

"And why wouldn't I ? You steal things from me, you talk about me behind my back and make decisions involving me without actually discussing it with me, you drop me off the team, you judge me –"

"No ! **Nobody** is judging you, Sam ! We are not against you, on the contrary : we want to help you !" pleaded the pink member.

"Help me ?! By not being sincere and straightforward to me ?! By acting behind my back ?! By trying to interfere in my life, when you absolutely want to cut me from Dresoprin ?! You call that help ?!"

Nat decided to bravely do his best to convince her, even if he ignored what she thought of him right now.

"Sam, these vitamins are not good for you. They already indirectly damaged your eyes, are tiring you and possibly also alter your behavior and mood."

She resumed her standing position and walked up to her boyfriend, stopped in front of him and crossed her arms again. She was frowning and her mouth was arched downward.

"Nothing is altering my mood !" she said in a furious tone, leaning forward to Nat as she spoke out her wrath. "You guys are just disappointing me to no end for not supporting me. And considering this, I should say that, if there's anything influencing badly my mood, it's your own behaviours ! All of you, including yourself, Nathanaël Wassylom !"

How her contestant hated to hear her utter his full identity, instead of just "Nat" !

"But we are just worried about you, Sam, that's all…" tried Cathy.

"Alright, alright, you already told me that ! Each of you has ! I know the tune !" the yellow member spat out with rage. "Well, each of you except that moron of Danny, maybe, since all he wants is to keep me out of the team ! Where is he, by the way ?"

Chris felt his own anger erupt out.

"Danny is NOT a moron ! And he doesn't want you out of the team ! Watch your words, Sam !"

That's when Cathy's v-com rang. All heads turned to the pink member as she pressed the communication button.

Danny's face appeared on the screen. The jock looked thrilled.

"I found it, Cath' ! I found it !"

"What did you find, Dan ?"

"Dresoprin ! I found it ! See ?"

He showed something on the screen. It was tablets, and the name of the vitamins could distinctly be seen on them.

Sam's eyes got wider when the girl heard the name of her dear energy boosters.

"But how…"

Then it hit her.

"Danny, **where** are you right now ?"

He smiled.

"What do you think ? In your room, of course ! You told us she was staying here with you, so I thought that I could maybe try a little search… and see, I got it !"

Cathy's head jerked up when she realized what was occurring, her eyes and mouth open as she watched her black friend.

Danny was in her room and, after searching Sam's belongings, he had found the vitamins she had been hiding.

But the worst thing was that everyone else in the room had heard all of it from the v-com.

Including Sam !

The African-American understood in a flash what was happening, and where.

And before Cathy or anybody else could say anything, the young addict hollered a raging scream and turned around to run out of the lounge.

Cathy quickly turned her head back to the screen.

"Danny, go lock the door, quick !"

"Lock the door. Why ?"

The boys were now hurrying out of the lounge after Sam, who was taking the stairs two by two.

"Sam is coming up ! Quick, close it !"

The black teen was in the upper hall, running to the room.

"Oh shit !" was all the spike-haired boy could say.

He got up swiftly, reached the door in no time and stretched his arm towards the key.

Too late ! The door slammed open, giving way to a livid Samantha.

Behind her could be heard running footsteps, as the two geeks were heading fast to the room.

"Tough luck, thief !" exclaimed the yellow member. "Now give me back my vitamins and get out of this house !"

Her adventurous teammate slowly backed away.

"Look, Sammy…" he began "I know you're angry but –

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE ME MY DRESOPRIN, SUCKER !"

Her golden eyes were completely widened and were throwing daggers at him. But the worst thing wasn't that she was fuming : it was that she looked like she was ready for anything.

_**Any**_thing.

"Sam, please…" started Nat.

But she didn't leave him a chance to develop his sentence.

"YOU, KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT, OKAY !?"

Cathy arrived, worried by all the screaming.

"What…"

But then she saw Sam, who laid her mad stare on her, daring her to speak on, and all will to talk left the blonde girl in a second.

The black girl turned back to Danny and stepped forward. She stopped right in front of him and stretched out her arm, opening her hand.

"My vitamins. Now." the young addict said, not yelling anymore but in a slow, menacing tone, her eyes shining with the dangerous glare of cold rage.

Danny felt his heart thumping and he swallowed his saliva, seeking remains of courage within his depths.

"Not if we can't talk before !" did he manage to utter.

Her expression didn't change the slightest.

"I-want-my-vitamins-now !"

Nat, Chris and Cathy all watched from the door, not daring to make any movement.

"Sam…" weakly said the jock.

"GIVE ME THOSE FUCKING TABLETS AND GET LOST, BLOODY BASTARD !"

Those last two words made Danny's courage return. The boy frowned and leaned forward.

"What did you just _say_ ?"

But Sam didn't repeat it. Instead, she let out a horrible cry of utter fury and smashed her fist on his nose.

The green-eyed boy stumbled backwards and fell, letting go of the tablets and holding his nose instead while moaning from pain. Blood actually started to flow from it. She had hit him with much strength.

"Told you to give it back, dumbass…" she said coldly, not even taking a look at him. "That'll teach you a lesson, for sure, and next time, you'll think twice before messing with me…"

She turned around, the vitamins in her hand, and walked energetically to the door.

"And now, you get out of here ! All of you ! Even you, "The Danny" ! Come on, quick, be gone ! All of you !"

Her tone was one she would use with enemies, certainly not with friends. The three witnesses of the drama stared at her, not believing it. This enhanced her anger level significantly.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ?! STEP OUT FROM HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE !" She turned to the scarred boy. "AND YOU, HURRY UP OR I COME BREAK YOUR NOSE FOR GOOD !"

They were all afraid now. Afraid not only because of her screams and threatening tone and face, but because they had never seen her this naughty… and obviously not with her own friends !

The jock passed her by, glaring at her, who glared in return, and as soon as he had walked out, joining the three other frightened ones, she slammed the door, as loudly as she could.

"My God… oh my God… tell me this is a nightmare and we're all going to wake up soon" weakly whispered Nathanaël.

"I'm afraid this is but the plain, horrible, tragic truth…" Chris said.

"Yeah, if it had all been a dream, I would have woken up out of pain, be sure of that !" Danny said.

"Man, she really hit me hard ! The girl's become crazy, completely crazy !"

"I'll get you a wet towel, Dan" Cathy said, and she hurried to the bathroom.

While she was gone, not much was said, but when she came back, the anxious conversation resumed.

"She… she has lost all control over herself and treats us as enemies !" Nat let out in a low voice.

"True !" the alien girl confirmed. "She talks and acts as if we were her foes instead of her friends. How can that be possible ?"

Chris sighed and finally gave his opinion.

"Do you remember the symptoms of that young man, who died after getting addicted to Dresoprin ? One of them was paranoia. And Sam declared that we weren't helping her. Actually, she sees evil in everything that we do, and is now considering us as enemies. To me, these are definitely signs of a growing paranoia. And that has to be very dangerous, and therefore very worrying."

"We must talk to her !" the spiked one said. "She can't just wave us off like that ! We have to have her quit Dresoprin… even if we have to force her ! Otherwise…"

He left his sentence pending, but all could easily guess he was thinking of the dramatic end of the young addicted man.

Nat gave a long long sigh.

"I know she's furious against me, but I'll try to reason with her. It may not work, but what have we got to lose anyway ?"

His eyes expressed sheer sadness.

"PLEASE ! Be careful that she doesn't hit you too ! You better talk to her from some distance. One never knows, in her actual state…" advised Cathy, biting her lip.

He nodded, then grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it.

The door opened.

Nat cautiously peered inside, but he noticed there was no sound. And Sam was not in his field of vision.

He opened the door wider and made a step forward. And that's when he saw it.

He entered the room and kept staring at it, and so did the others as they followed him inside.

The room was vacant and the open window, that everyone was staring at, let in the gentle evening breeze…

/

**Okay, wasn't that plain freaky ? I guess it was ! Darker and darker, told ya ! And this ain't over yet, so better brace yourselves. Fair warning… Oh, and sorry for the cursing ! But I wanted to show how completely different Sam had become, now insulting her once good friends, and even hitting one of them ! There will be some more swearing in next chapter, but probably no further ! Hope no one feels offended, uh ! ;P**

**I'm reading the TT stories of an author who fell in one of the biggest traps of storywriting : she started several stories, one after another, and must now have 10 stories or more. But she finished only one of them ! I advised her, next time, to refrain a bit her enthusiasm to write and rather focus on one, possibly two stories, that she should carry up to the end before starting a new story. As you say in English : "Grasp all, lose all" or "Jack of all trades, master of none".**

**I actually have realized long ago that managing several stories at the same time is a great mistake, one of the greatest with leaving stories pending. In fact, beginning many stories and ending none actually **_**leads**_** to leaving them pending !**

**Some of you have been running 2-3 stories at the same time. Well, no offence, but bad choice, even if understandable, because you take time to update each and may end up with WB with one of them. The thing is, for young writers, there are three great hinders to storywriting : studies (and family obligations as well), writer's block (WB) and… the other stories, coz all the time ya spend wz some story, ya don't spend wz the rest of yr stories, which contributes to slowing down the whole writing/updating process !**

**And then the readers get frustrated coz ya take lotta time to update, then ya have to apologize and feel guilty for the wait aso. aso. It's IMO complex enough to keep ****one**** story regularly updated so with 2-3 or even more… it's even worse ! **

**No lecturing here, just sensible, reasonable observations based on facts. After, ya still do what ya want… and take yr responsibilities ! ;)**

**Now, thanxxxx to Lauren for updating, still waiting on Ana, and Kryzl (Yuna)… hum hum…**

**Take care all and RYL (get it ?), Folks !**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos !**


	17. The black hole

**Hey Fanfictioners ! :)**

**Right, this time, I've been making a short break with this story, since I had received a request from my fan Polipu : write a new lemon, since she is fond of TGTWE and P.E. So I took 3 days to craft a one-shot lemon and send it to her by mail (since I had said that I was lukewarm about publishing new M-rated story, and would rather send any such request by private mail to the one asking for it). Love & respect, Kris' !**

**Hats off to Ana for being my one reviewer this time (what happened to the other two, I dunno…), and with a pretty efficient review, I must say.**

**Additional thanxxxx to Foals for their 3****rd**** LP **_**HOLY FIRE**_**, which is a bit of a gem. Yannis and posse, ya rock, guys ! (of course ya do, you're a rock band, duuuuh ! ;)**

**Now's time for darkening that red prison some more ! Ready ? Set… GO !**

**Ya know the tune : N'joy !**

**/**

**16 / ****THE BLACK HOLE**

**/**

**{( Help – The Beatles )}**

"Has she shown up lately ?" asked the male Rhapsodian.

"No. Not in three days now. Where can she be ?" replied the female Rhapsodian.

"Back at her parents' ?" he suggested.

"She isn't home. I called yesterday and they said they hadn't seen of her for days and days. She used to give them a call every two days but she hasn't for five days now. Nat, where is she ? Where is our friend ? And your girlfriend ? Oh Nat, I'm so sorry for you…" she said.

The blonde boy sighed deeply.

"If only I could have a clue about that, Cathy…"

The blonde girl bit her lower lip.

"Nat, what happened to her ? That evening, when she cursed and hit Dan, and showed much hostility to all of us… That wasn't Sam ! She's not like that !"

The green-eyed boy gazed deep into her blue eyes, and gave her a knowing look.

"I'm aware of that… I actually have come to the conclusion that Dresoprin is affecting not only her physical nature but also her psychological nature. It triggered some change in her behaviour and she suddenly started to act differently. Like she had never acted before. And honestly, her radical change is most worrying !"

"We must find her ! God knows where she could be ! Nobody has had contact with her for three days ! We don't even know if she's still in Singletown !"

Nat looked at her, slightly surprised by that last declaration.

"What do you mean ? That she could have left the town ?"

She looked at him with utter seriousness.

"Nat, from what we saw lately, it seems that Sam hates us for good ! And if she does, she may have a good reason to leave : get away from us all, who "disappointed" her, like she claimed. It makes sense, doesn't it ?"

Her alien fellow didn't know what to answer to that. So he just remained silent and sipped a bit of his lemonade.

Chris and Danny arrived and sat at the table of the two Rhapsodians.

"Any news ?" asked the blunette.

Cathy simply shook her head and Chris gave the shortest reply : "No".

"Things are worse, folks" warned Danny. "Since they hadn't got any call from Sam, her parents called mine and asked if she was still at our place. But my parents said that she had never been there, while it seems she had told her mother that she would spend some days at my house. It was all a lie, and when Sam's mother heard that her daughter had never been where she said she would, she got very anguished and my mum told me she heard her voice tremble through the receiver. Then she said goodbye and hung up."

Silence, again.

That uneasy, hateful silence which now took place when their moods were down.

They all loathed that silence, but could they help it if despair overtook their beings and blocked words down their throats ?

Yet, that unnatural stillness couldn't last that long. Someone had to tear down the wall silence had built between them.

"It sounds like Sam's parents may alert the police for a disappearance case" remarked Nat. "After all, since she's not where she was supposed to be and hasn't given any sign of life for five days now, anything could have happened to her… anything… I hope she's okay and she'll contact us. Oh, Sam, where are you…?"

He stopped and looked utterly dejected in that moment. He slowly hung up his head, feeling sadder than he had ever felt. And that not so long after being happier than he had ever been.

Life could be so cruel when it made the wheel of fortune spin in the opposite direction.

So cruel.

"We must get Samantha to stop taking that Dresoprin, right now, or else we'll all be sorry !" almost shouted Nathanaël, frowning hard as he uttered those words.

He felt so powerless when it was no less than the person dearest to him who was risking her life…! And realizing his current impossibility to help his Love was making him frustrated, angry and worried to no end.

As soon as the blonde boy had said that in a loud voice, somebody at the next table turned around and looked at the young alien.

"Nathanaël ?"

The addressee directed his gaze at the utterer.

"Oh, hello , Dr. Schwarzwald ! Nice to see you ! How are you ?"

"Good. What about you ?"

The boy straightened his glasses and sighed.

"I've been better. There are some worries with my girlfriend. And I can't seem to be able to find some helping way about it. But I'll be alright."

"May I ask you the name of your girlfriend ? Sorry that I overheard your last sentence, but I happened to catch the firstname Samantha. Could you please tell me what's her family name ?"

"It's Cloverfield. Samantha Cloverfield."

The doctor's face grew anxious.

"That's what I thought. I had guessed it would be her when you mentioned Dresoprin immediately after her firstname."

The four teenagers seemed surprised. Did the doctor know Sam ?

Chris had already figured out the whole thing.

"Is she one of your patients, Doctor ?" checked the blunette.

"Yes, she is. And Nathanaël also is one of my patients, hence did I recognize his voice when he spoke louder. And you are friends of hers, right ?"

"Exactly. This is Danny, here is Chris and I'm Cathy. Doctor, we're worried about Sam…" confessed the stretchable girl. "She… she has been abusing of vitamins and we are trying to bring her to her senses, but to no avail up to now…"

The doctor frowned.

"Wait… I prescribed her Dresoprin and ordered her to stop taking them when I realized she had become addicted to them. So when you say 'up to now', does it mean… that she's _still_ taking them ?"

"Alas yes !" admitted Danny. "And we've all been talking to her, but she won't listen !"

The practitioner gritted his teeth and frowned, obviously upset about what he had just heard. He then left his table and came to sit at the teenagers'.

"Okay, look… I must be honest and tell you everything. Samantha is your friend after all, and you have the right to know. But please don't judge her, because she's a victim in the first place. You must forgive her and do everything you can to help her and support her."

"We will, Doctor !" exclaimed Cathy.

The young Albert Schwarzwald took a deep breath and began on the unpleasant topic.

"Well, you have to know that… Samantha not only got addicted to Dresoprin, but she stole material from my office, which she used to create fake prescriptions for those vitamins. She feared that I would prevent her from taking them any longer, because I had noticed she took them too quickly, not respecting dosage, and had warned her about addiction risks. And because she feared I might stop prescribing her Dresoprin since she wasn't acting reasonably, she unwisely chose to ensure her regular vitamin provision… by stealing my personal stamp and prescription sheets, and imitating my signature, to make it seem my own."

He remained silent for a few seconds, to let the information sink into their brains and be fully understood, then went on.

"I hesitated about lodging a complaint against her but after pondering all this, I know I won't. First, because I have always had respect, consideration for Samantha, who has shown intelligence, maturity and wisdom all the time… until this happened. And second, because Samantha is a victim : she got under the heel of those vitamins and I suspected that she tried to free herself from its nefarious grasp, but her body claimed for more and her physical need for that drug – or what once was medical backup but had become a real drug later on – soon was too powerful for her. So despite all her will, she surrendered and got enslaved by it. And if she is a victim, then I can't have her arrested or even denounce her. It's not really her fault. She did act in full awareness, according to me, but she was under a bad spell. So I forgive her for what she did. But you now tell me she hasn't stopped taking Dresoprin ? How can that be ? Did she keep some extra fake prescriptions, when she told me she had given me back everything she was using to deceive the pharmacist ?"

For a short moment, nobody seemed able to reply to that, but finally the scarred boy spoke up.

"Well, I found the place where she hid her Dresoprin boxes, at Cathy's place, where she was staying, and with them were what looked like prescriptions. Back then, I assumed they were official ones, written by her doctor…"

Dr. Schwarzwald felt the sting of moral pain hurt his heart deeply.

"No… they were not… and I'm sad that she chose to go on taking those vitamins… and still cheated on. But again, I consider her a victim and victims are meant to be helped up, not condemned, judged or treated as outcasts, left alone and pointed at. All this worries me. I'm really anxious about her. Because, you know, vitamins are harmless, but not if you exaggerate much on the dosage. That could have negative side effects."

"We already know about this, Doctor. And Chris here already found out something very worrisome about Dresoprin" explained Nathanaël.

The practitioner's eyes turned towards the blunette. The latter detailed everything he had found out about the lethal outcome involving the young man, and how this drama has been smothered by the authorities of the state where it had all happened.

"And her eyes… oh God, they're just wrecked ! All red, and dripping with vitreous humour, as she once told me. She ensured me it had improved somehow, but I wondered whether she was telling me just to get my worry off and have me relax…" Nat confessed in a sad tone.

The doctor refused to speak for a few minutes, his look staring into the void, as he stirred up concerned thoughts.

"And where is Sam right now ?" he finally wanted to know.

"We… we had an argument a few days ago and she left God knows where" Cathy informed him. "And she behaved totally unlike her : she used rude words, yelled at us and even punched Danny. That made us thought that Dresoprin had a negative influence on her mood, her nature, like she's becoming violent and paranoid. And we recalled that young man, who had also turned paranoid and cut off all bonds with his family and friends… and who… who…"

Cathy emotionally gave in and tears welled up in her blue eyes.

The young man put his hand on the Rhapsodian's shoulder.

"Don't cry… Cathy, right ?" She nodded. "Don't worry, Cathy. We will do all we can to find out where she is and convince her to quit Dresoprin. It won't be easy, but we will do our best. You don't mind me joining you in searching her, do you ? It's that I'm dead worried about her, and after what you told me, I just can't stay there and do nothing about it."

Chris smiled at Albert Schwarzwald.

"Of course, Doctor. It will be an honor to have you help us find Sam."

The physician returned the smile.

"Please drop the "Doctor". Just call me Albert, okay ? We are all together in this, so no formality, please. And I hope that there is a chance we somehow befriend. You all seem very nice persons."

"Thanks !" replied Danny. "Now how about we get moving ? We must find her."

Chris's eyes narrowed.

"Believe me, we will !"

/

**{( Twisted reality – Empyreal Sun )}**

_YOU MUST NOT LET THEM RUIN YOUR LIFE ! But they are not… they are just – NO ! THEY ARE TRYING TO RULE YOU, TO TAME YOU, FORCE YOU TO DO WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO ! They… they mean no harm… they only care fo- __**SHUT UP !**__ DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ? I… I…it's… okay, they mustn't have interfered in my business, but their intentions – __**I SAID NO !**_

Samantha felt defeated. Her personality still suffered from diverging reactions. One part of her self wanted to forgive her friends, but another one was still mad at them and was trying to rule them out. But despite all the efforts made by her nice half, she felt deep inside that her rough half was slowly gaining ground. Slowly but surely.

And she feared that she would give in and let her wrath overwhelm her.

She sighed as she got up from the bench of the playground.

Never had she felt that disoriented.

Never that alone.

That weak.

It just had to be a nightmare, and she would wake up bathed in coldsweat, breathless, eyes goggling from the fear the bad dream had triggered inside of her.

A bad dream !

That reminded her of the one she had had, spread out over several nights. The one in which she became prisoner of that giant red rhombus.

_It was premonitory. I was bound to become a prisoner. I let Dresoprin become my red prison. And now I'm trapped in there. THAT'S NONSENSE ! YOU'RE NO PRISONER ! YOU CAN QUIT DRESOPRIN WHENEVER YOU WANT ! BUT YOU KNOW YOU NEED IT ! I've lost my friends becau- SHUT UP ! I've lost them ! SHUT THE FUCK UP ! I'm alone ! KEEP IT SHUT, BLOODY HELL ! I don't want- CLOSE YOUR DAMN MOUTH, GODDAMMIT !_

She didn't dare to contradict anymore. She didn't dare to even think of trying to. She knew her nice half had lost and that her rough half was now in command.

_GOOD OBEDIENT SLAVE ! NOW YOU LISTEN AND REPEAT : MY FRIENDS HAVE BETRAYED ME ! … REPEAT IT ! M… My… My… SAY IT ! SAY IT NOW ! My friends…_

Sam felt twin scorching streams pour down her cheeks and sniffed helplessly.

…_HAVE BETRAYED ME ! … have…have… betrayed… ME ! …me…_

The pain within her chest had grown unbearable. She felt it difficult to breathe, all of a sudden.

_THEY STOPPED CARING FOR ME ! No ! YES ! SAY IT ! I can't ! YOU CAN ! DO IT ! Please… __**DO – IT**__**!**__ They s… stopped… GO ON ! …stopped caring… FINISH IT ! Please… SHUT UP, I TOLD YOU ! AND FINISH THE SENTENCE ! …caring… for… me… THERE, YOU'RE STARTING TO REALIZE IT… TO ACCEPT IT…_

Her good part was exhausted, experiencing the most acute of moral pains. And it therefore found itself short of words to reply to the bad part, who was giving orders, insulting, humiliating…

Never had she felt that awful. Never.

She got up and began walking to and fro, mumbling things to herself, regularly cleaning her eyes from the hot liquid dripping from it. There were tears, but there also was vitreous humour, that infected stuff which had started leaking regularly from her bloodshot eyes. There was more of it every day, it seemed. But did it _only_ seem ? Wasn't it real ?

The black teenager finally sat down and closed her eyes. The dolor immediately grew more intense, sharper. She frowned under the suffering and shut her eyes tighter, moaning inwardly from the horrible burn and shooting pain.

"Are you okay ?" a timid voice asked close to her.

The leader reopened her wrecked eyes and met the gaze of a little girl. The child was starring at her and her brown globes gave away some concern. She didn't have a clue why that bigger girl was closing her eyes and making strange sounds with her throat. And this made her worried as well as curious. She wanted to know the reason for that, so she decided to ask.

Sam forced herself to smile, awkwardly yes, but a smile attempt nevertheless. It was better than nothing, wasn't it ? As least, she still had enough will to smile…

"Yes, I'm okay !" replied the yellow member. But she knew she had just uttered one of the biggest lies. She was far from okay, very far. In fact, she probably hadn't ever been that bad. It was a desperate situation she was in. And she found the cheek to pretend that things were alright.

_I must start losing my sanity to say such a stupid, such a wrong thing…_

"Are you sure ?" continued the shy girl, that her curiosity forced out of her usual shyness.

"Yes, I am" replied Sam. But once again she felt really bad saying such a huge lie.

"Okay then…" concluded the child, but one could notice she wasn't convinced.

The African-American opened her mouth to add another reassuring remark, but then her eyes started to open wider and wider, soon imitated by the mouth.

She was goggling at something that was apparently located behind the little girl. This made the latter turn around to find out what was taking the bigger girl aback.

After a few seconds, she turned back to the dark-skinned one.

"Why are you opening your eyes and your mouth ?"

"Th- those… spiders, over there… I'm… I'm so afraid of… spiders… hate them…"

This made the younger one turn around again, to have another look.

"Where ?" did she soon asked.

"But **there** ! Can't you see them, creeping slowly towards me ?"

The child gazed intensely then turned her brown eyes back to Sam.

"I don't see anything…"

The brunette stretched out her arm and pointed in the direction of a tree. And her arm was shaking uncontrollably.

"THERE ! THERE ! AT THE ROOT OF THAT TREE !"

Once again, the little girl squinted her eyes, to try and distinguish something. She even walked up to the tree and searched the surroundings.

"There's nothing there…" she finally spoke up, when she was back in front of Sam.

Sam felt a wave of wrath mixed with panic crash upon her. She brusquely caught the child's arm, which she squeezed with her right hand, while her left hand had its forefinger pointing to the ground, closer to them this time. And her arm kept shaking.

"**BUT CAN'T YOU SEE ?! THEY'RE HERE ! THEY'RE COMING TO ME ! THEY WANT TO POISON ME !"**

The young one whimpered.

"Let me go ! You're hurting me ! And there's nothing where you show ! Like there was nothing by the tree !"

"Liar ! You're a liar ! I can see them, crawling towards me ! They are closing in !"

The girl shook her arm, trying to free herself from Sam's tight grasp.

"Let me go ! It hurts ! And I'm not a liar !"

"No !" yelled the former alien buster. "I want to know why you're lying !" She squeezed the arm even tighter.

This made the girl shout for good : ear-splitting screams which could easily be heard from miles around.

Suddenly snapping out of her dementia trance, Sam realized that she was holding the girl's arm in a much tightened up grip. Why had she done that ? _Why_ ? That wasn't like her…

She immediately released the child's limb, looking wide-eyed at her young victim.

"No… listen… please…"

"You are CRAZY ! You think you see things when there's nothing ! And you're a bully ! You hurt me bad ! I'll tell Mommy !"

"Please, listen…"

"NO ! You're mad ! Completely mad ! You'll end up in a madhouse ! And they'll all laugh at you ! And you will be all alone, without friends ! Serves you right then !"

The red wave of fury engulfed her in its fierce flame ballet.

"Don't you…" She slowly stepped forward. "Don't you dare saying that…" Her walk clearly had a threatening aspect. "I've got friends ! I won't be alone !" She clenched her fists as she walked forth. "I'll never get interned in a madhouse !" Her hands' joints whitened under the terrible clenching. "YOU HEAR ME ?!"

The little victim ran away, afraid by Sam's menacing behaviour, then shouted :

"So where are your friends right now ? If you really have some, why aren't they here with you ?"

Samantha stopped dead in her tracks.

_My friends… where are my friends ? Why am I alone ? What have I done ?_

The brunette suddenly heard people calling.

"Sweety ! Are you alright ? What happened ? I heard you cry…"

The African-American bit her lip. She was going to be in trouble. It was time to leave. Immediately !

"It's her, Mommy ! It's the mean big girl over there ! She hurt my arm ! And she sees spiders when there is nothing ! She is mad !"

Sam sped up when she heard that. Things were getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Hey ! You ! Stop ! You hear me ? Stop at once !"

It was a male voice this time. Either the father or a witness willing to intervene in favour of the young victim.

That was it ! No more time to waste !

The best student of Singletown, the one chosen for the cultural contest against Manorshide, the leading member of the MBC, found herself running like crazy to escape the "claws" of her pursuers, like a common criminal.

She fled at flash speed, never willing to stop, never willing to come back…

Time for _real_ trouble had come…

/

**{( Enemies – Shinedown )}**

Dark clouds had been gathering above Singletown the whole day. And the distant roll of thunder didn't catch many by surprise.

But numerous were the people who were hoping for a good rain : it had been hot and dry for days and days, and people wanted nothing more than a cooling down temperature, fresh water pouring down from the heavens and bringing everything, humans, animals, plants some relief, a welcome break from the suffocating embrace of that piping hot summer.

The zigzag of lightning lit up the August sky as the three busters gathered with the worried boyfriend and the anxious doctor at the town square.

"Anything new ?" asked Chris, who still was the temporary officious leader in Sam's absence.

"I've been at my place, at Danny's, at yours, but she's nowhere to be found !" exclaimed a panting Cathy. "Of course, I haven't been at her place. Oh God, her parents must be dead worried !"

"I'm not so sure she would come home anyway, after what happened…" the blunette retorted. "It seems more likely that she's on the run. Makes more sense. Now, what about you Danny ?"

"Nothing at the school, at the sports center, at the soccer field, at the gym. Nothing in the park. The girl's hiding well." the spike-haired one said.

"Of course she is." Chris conceded. "I mean, after what she has done. Nat, what's with your own search ?"

"I checked the supermarket, the bookshop, the bars, the cinema, the museum, but no better luck than you. I'm very worried. I have a bad hunch." the blond Rhapsodian replied.

"Same here…" confessed the tech. "What about you, Doctor ?"

"Albert, please !"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Did you get any clue, Albert ?"

The young man sighed deeply.

"No trace of her. I've been checking all offices, the post, the bank, the bus station, all in vain. I have no idea where she could be. Not even if she's still in Singletown."

The freckled teenager nodded. Then it was finally his turn to make his feedback.

"I've been checking all camera screens at the clubhouse, hoping she might show on one of them as she wandered the streets, but despite hours and hours spent watching those screens, nothing. There are other places we can check, like the factory or the power station, but… would Sam really hide in such places ? Besides, there are fences and alarms, so if she's willing to be as discrete as possible, that wouldn't make sense to try to sneak in there. Gee, where can she be ? Where ?"

A clap of thunder was the only answer he got.

"Okay, so what's left to search ?" questioned Danny.

"Well… I can't think of any place right now…" admitted Cathy.

"Hum… I was thinking of the sewers, since you told me the MBC used to travel underground by spacecrafts, through sewers. But… that sounds a tad extreme, no ?"

There was a short silence and…

"The forest ! We haven't tried the forest !" cried out Albert.

All eight eyes were glued to him, all four mouths ajar. They had been focusing on the town, but what about where there were no buildings and streets ?

"Okay, we'll all go there and split once we arrive. Okay for you ?" asked the blue member.

The first raindrops started to fall as they hurried in direction of the school, behind which was located the big Singletown forest.

And by the time they got there, it was raining for good. But none of them had had the presence of mind to bring an umbrella. They were so concentrated on their desperate search that they had forgotten that detail.

"Okay, where do we go now ?" inquired the scarred boy.

"I suggest we form three groups. Each one must have a V-com to ensure communication. Therefore, it could be Cathy and Nathanaël, then Danny and Albert, and I'll walk alone."

"No, you go with Albert, I'll manage on my own" retorted the jock.

"Alright. Cath' and Nat', you go in that direction. Danny, over there. And we'll go here. Make sure to check every bush, every stone. Any element could help us determine whether she's in there or not. Let's go !"

A flash of lightning concluded his intervention.

The troop split in three and started exploring the area with a fine-tooth comb. They did their best to cover every place of the woodlot, checking thoroughly all corners of the forest. They weren't very optimistic, but had to do their best anyway.

And…

"Calling all units ! Do you read me ?"

Christopher.

"Yes we do, Dude !" answered Danny.

"Same here !" added Cathy.

"Meet me at the Great Stone. You know, where we used to play as children. I'm sending you a beeping signal for the exact location."

They all progressed under what had become a driving rain, which naturally soaked them to the bone, but they didn't care. They would have walked in the worst of colds to help Sam, their leader… their friend.

Chris was standing by the Great Stone, an enormous rock, and he held two empty flat items in his right hand.

"What's that ?" asked Cathy.

"Empty Dresoprin tablets !" informed Chris. "Looks like she may be in there…"

His finger pointed at the thickest part of the forest.

"Quick, let's not waste time !" urged Nat'. He evidently was anxious to find Sam. He had been dead worried about her, since the day she hurt him before leaving those woods on her own, leaving him alone, heartbroken.

They were walking faster now, as the driving rain gave way to downpour. Thunder rolled in the angered skies and flashes of lightning regularly lit them up.

"Quick ! It will soon be evening ! We must –"

Chris interrupted his sentence as he abruptly stopped, causing all the others to check on him and look in the direction he was staring at.

There, on top of a mound, Samantha was standing, watching them with frowning eyes !

"What are you doing here ?" she said loudly. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Sam, my Love, you must let us help you !"

_HE'S TRYING TO DECEIVE YOU AGAIN ! Yes, he is ! YOU MUST NOT LET HIM ! No, I won't ! SHOW HIM HOW YOU HANDLE TREACHERY ! He'll get what he deserves !_

Her golden orbs settled on him.

"I'm not a traitor's Love. You betrayed me. Have you forgotten ?"

"Sam, no !" shouted Cathy. "Nat' loves you, and you know that. So why can't you just forgive him ? He was trying to help us save you !"

_WILL YOU BELIEVE THAT ALIEN LIAR ? No, I won't ! SHE'S ONLY TRYING TO FOOL YOU, LIKE THE REST OF THEM ! I know ! SO BE STRONG AND DON'T LISTEN TO ALL THEIR LIES ! They'll never abuse me again, never !_

"Mind your own business, Rhapsodian !" sharply barked the addicted teen.

In her mouth, the full content of the two Dresoprin tablets was melting slowly, its tangy flavour comforting the black girl.

She could never do without it.

Never.

Cathy opened her mouth wide, not believing what she had just heard. No sound came out of it.

Nat' was equally shocked. Addressing his fellow extraterrestrial that way sounded like insulting her alien origins.

Albert's face showed signs of confusion, as he ignored what a Rhapsodian was.

"Don't talk to Cathy like that !" growled Danny.

Her sore globes lingered ferociously on him.

_WILL YOU LET THAT DUMBASS LECTURE YOU THAT WAY ? You bet I won't ! SO JUST TAKE HIM DOWN A PEG OR TWO ! Don't worry : that sucker will regret talking to me like that !_

"You, the macho pig, you can go fuck yourself !"

"SAMANTHA !"

The yellow member turned to the left and squinted her eyes. Her vision had become really bad and she now recognized the others more by their voice than by their look.

"That voice sounds familiar… is it you, Dr. Schwarzwald ?"

"You can see it's me, can't you ?"

She let out a long sarcastic laughter. A shiver ran down everyone's spine. Was that the laughter of the Samantha they knew ?

"My vision is no longer that good… too bad, but who gives a shit anyway ?"

"Samantha, why are you swearing ? And laughing that… strangely ? That doesn't sound like you at all !"

_HE GAVE YOU AWAY ! HE TOLD THE COPS ABOUT YOU ! Yes, he did, of course he did ! He's a traitor, like the rest of them ! EXACTLY ! HE WANTS YOU IN JAIL ! Sure, but I'm not gonna give in without a fight !_

"So, Schwarzwald, you got the cops here to take my ass to prison, eh ?"

The doctor was taken aback. She no longer called him "doctor" but just used his family name, without even "Mister" in front of it. She was mentioning her "ass". And what was she talking about, with those policemen ?

"But Samantha, no one wants to imprison you !" he protested.

_LIAR ! LIAR ! Yes, liar ! Big liar ! Bloody liar ! All liars !_

"Oh no ? So what are all those damn pigs doing here ? With their bloody handcuffs ?"

They all looked around them.

They were absolutely alone with Sam. No policeman in sight.

"Sam, there is no cop here…" calmly said Chris.

_LOOK WHO'S TALKING ! NERDY BOY ! Yeah, he always thought himself smarter than me, that jackass ! POOR GEEK ! NEVER EVEN HAD A GIRLFRIEND ! He's just pathetic…_

"You think I can't see them, right behind you, Freckles ?"

Chris gasped. Had she just called him… Freckles ?

"Sam…" he finally managed to utter. "There is nothing there. You're having hallucinations. We recently found out that Dresoprin induces them. As it induces paranoia. Hence your thinking we are against me. But we're not !"

She considered him sharply, although it was difficult to identify her expression in the twilight.

"Oh yes, you are ! All of you !" she replied in a cool, dry, hoarse voice.

A clap of thunder burst out as she said those words.

"Samantha, that's not you speaking that way ! You're absolutely not like that !" continued Albert. "Chris has found something crucial regarding Dresoprin : it has very dangerous side effects. Paranoia and hallucinations are extremely serious, and your eyes' condition is most preoccupying. I had told you to quit Dresoprin. I know you're a victim and I-"

_DON'T LET HIM DEVELOP ! I'll make him shut ! That bloody betrayer ! YES, THAT'S WHAT HE IS ! YOU MUST TAKE HIM DOWN, LIKE THE OTHERS ! Oh, I will, don't worry, I will !_

"ENOUGH, DOC ! I don't want to hear from you anymore ! You've already been much too disappointing, and you even bring those pigs here to have me arrested. You're a traitor, when you're supposed to help people !"

"There are **no** policemen here, Samantha !"

"You think I don't see them ? You think I'm mad, like that little girl ?"

They all were surprised by those last words.

"What little girl ?" phrased the blue-eyed Rhapsodian.

"Mind your own business ! Go catch your fellow aliens and leave me alone !"

"Sam !" exclaimed Nat'.

A flash of lightning scarred the sky. The wind's speed increased and made the raindrops whip their face. It also made Sam's loose hair fly messily around her, sending it across her face sometimes, but she didn't even start a gesture to take it out of the way. She obviously didn't care anymore about anything. Hatred was her only driving force now. Friendship's memories seemed so far away now, withering and fading rapidly. The once unity of the MBC had been shattered… but more than just business's cohesion, it was a group of friends' bonds that had been destroyed !

_HE'S THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THE MOST PAIN TO YOUR HEART ! Yes, and he'll pay for that ! He'll pay the highest price !_

Thunder resonated above their heads, and the wind blew even harder. They were all soaking wet, but that was the least of their concerns in this dramatic moment.

"You know, you're the most disappointing of all, Nathanaël Wassylom ! And I honestly pity in advance your new girlfriend. If you ever find a new one, that is…"

The young boy hung his head and soon felt hot liquid flow down his already wet face. How could the girl he was dearly in love with have been changing that much ? What terrible substance was perverting those vitamins to the point it altered lastingly people's nature ?

The pink member couldn't bear it anymore.

"Sam, you have no right to-"

"Silence, alien scum ! Go back to your planet and leave Earth in peace !"

Another clap of thunder, this time simultaneously with a flash of lightning and a terrible gust which almost made them all lose their balance.

"It's **YOU** who will shut up !" yelled Danny, walking in her direction, fists clenched tightly.

_THAT MORON ! HE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH BEFORE WITH HIS NOSE ! I'll break him for good, this time ! He'll get what he deserves ! YES ! YES ! THAT'S THE SPIRIT, GIRL !_

"You son of a bitch ! Go back to Wendy ! But why do I say that ? She doesn't even like you ! Then go back to jerking off !"

"Sam, stop it ! You don't know what you're saying anymore !" shouted the tech.

"I know everything, motherfucker ! And you'll all pay for what you did !"

"Sam, we are your friends !" cried a weeping Cathy.

"**NO FRIENDSHIP ANYMORE ! NOTHING ! THAT'S CRAP ! WE ARE ENEMIES, NOW ! ENEMIES, YOU HEAR ME !"**

Again, thunder. Immediately followed by two lightning flashes. The wind was blowing with maximal speed now and the downpour was incredibly powerful.

"You're just assholes, that's what you are ! Bloody assholes ! Fuck you, do you hear me ? Fuck you all !"

She suddenly felt a sharp pain filling her chest and put her hand there. Her face was twisted in an ugly wince of suffering. The pain extended to the arms and to the middle of the back. Sam felt her breathing become laborious, and it seemed, to her utter fright, that she swallowed less air when she inhaled.

"Samantha ! What's wrong ?" Albert shouted. He had an idea about what was happening.

Sam's eyes goggled as she felt the pain finally concentrate in the left part of her chest. Where was located…

"Oh… no…" she uttered with great effort, her hand helplessly grasping the suffering area.

The landscape before her was losing its focus, getting blurry. The sounds seemed to echo through a tunnel, coming apparently from far away. And even Dr. Schwarzwald running to her seemed like a slow motion movement.

"Plea-…se…" she still choked out.

And as thunder and lightning united their efforts again with the gusty wind, Samantha Cloverfield's eyes rolled up as the horrible pain augmented on and on in the left half of her chest, and she gave a faint moan as her body finally fell down the mound and landed unconscious in the mud…

/

**Were you frightened ? Are you freaking out right now ? I hope you are, eh eh ! ^^**

**Now, was that enough anguishing for you ? Or do ya want more ? Your time to speak !**

**Yeah, I wanted to make a particularly dark chapter, and I did. Paranaoia, hallucinations and now… that ! Will Sam have to endure what the other victim did ? And will the outcome be the same ? **

**Yours to find out… soon !**

**Oh and sorry if you were shocked by the cursing, but I had warned ya there would be some as well in that new chapter. The idea was not to allow myself some rude words but to show how much Dresoprin changed Sam, who has always been a polite girl, only seldom cussing, and even then relatively "soft" cussing. The vitamins created a dark side which manifests itself through aggressiveness, violence and insults.**

**I've been writing most of this at home, since my work leaves me no rest lately. But good news is, I'll be on holiday as of 14****th**** and until approximately April 8****th**** or so. Tell ya, it will be suuuuuch a relief !**

**Yeah, so I hope to get more than one review, this time. But I know at least one certain authoress who will review anyway… Hopefully the other two as well, this time ? Oh, and I do hope they all will update their own stories… someday ! ;) No hard feelings, right ? ^^**

**And hats off to David Robert Jones, musical genius, for his comeback this month. And that's his real name, but the firstname, David, is the same for his scene alias. Welcome back, Thin White Duke ! We missed you so much !**

**Also tipping my hat to Ziandra and Gothica13, my fav' TT authors (authoresses, actually… I'm apparently attracted almost exclusively by female writers, duuuuuh !) up to now, and this even if they most certainly won't read this story !**

**Right, wish ya all da best and hope to read from ya both in reviews… and in your OWN stories, eh ? I know school's demanding, right, I've been there too, but pleaaaaase…? *puppy dog eyes… or Puss in Boots's eyes (ya know, the "booted" cat from SHREK, when he has his pupils all dilated… uh uh…)***

**Peace/Azarath, Love/Metrion, Ecstasy/Zinthos !**

**XXXX**


	18. In limbo

**Привет!**

**Another language to decipher, eh eh… Who'll find out wzout cheating ?**

**Ya know, I was very pleased wz previous chapter. I have the feeling that it is one of the best I've written so far. I really like the rise of tension, the very dramatic atmosphere of the last part, with the elements getting violently unleashed while Sam unleashed herself against her friends, whom she even called… her enemies ! Wooow, who'd have thought…**

**Thanxxxx to the maxxxx to my top reviewers, Ana (you're the only one who has reviewed ALL chapters, or so I think…? And for that, kudos to ya !) and Lauren (your everso enthusiastic comments make my every day and night, and your latest one just blew happiness everywhere inside my heart and mind ! Much love to ya !).**

**And… hum… Hope ya two can update some time this month, eh ?**

**I'll raise my glass for a toast : let's drink to family life, Folks ! Or better : let's drink to children ! They are our most immense joy, they are our everyday happiness, they are our life… and our future ! They are an enormous part of our lives, and are actually – let's not forget this, right ! – a part of **_**us**_** ! Of our bodies ! My greatest wish would be for all the children of the Earth to be happy !**

**And those on Rhapsodia as well ! ;)**

**An inner prayer for my friends Sparx and Shim', and for Shim's sister. May you all get better soon. Luv' ya, girls ! My kindest, gentlest, most delicate vibes go to ya. You'll NEVER ever walk alone, always remember that !**

**And now… N'joy !**

**/**

**17 / ****IN LIMBO**

**/**

**{( Ambulance – Blur )}**

The sound beeped rapidly inside Cathy's ear. And because it was fast instead of slow, it meant problems. It meant absence of outer help. It meant… "worse".

"Third time I try in eight minutes and the line is constantly busy…" declared the blond MBC member. "What's the matter at the hospital ?"

"Hum, you know, with such lightning, wind and water, I wouldn't be surprised if many accidents had taken place, yielding many victims… and therefore overburdening the hospital staff, as well as inducing numerous phone calls" explained the freckled one.

"So what do we do ?" asked the scarred boy. "She needs care !"

"If we can't get an ambulance, the only way would be to carry Sam by our own means, even on foot, if there's no other way !" advised the despondent boyfriend.

"Quick ! There's no time to waste ! I'll carry her in my arms and you will try to phone the hospital again and again, alright ?" proposed the practitioner.

"Alright, but if you don't mind, I'll carry her, Albert !" replied the blond teenager.

"Of course, Nathanaël, of course ! I understand !"

And the doctor smiled after finishing his sentence. The immense power of love wasn't just a cliché, a legend : it was a reality ! And it gave strength and courage when hope seemed gone.

The Manorshide contestant delicately picked up the Singletown contestatnt from the ground and got back up, his features showing the firmest determination.

"Let's go !" he simply said.

The troop started to withdraw from that cursed forest where their dear friend's life had been put in extreme danger. That place had been the four MBC members' playground as children, but as teenagers, it had become a place where drama had struck with astonishing force.

_It's not fair ! It's not right ! Why her ? The kindest of all people I've ever met ! The girl I'm in love with ! It's so unjust ! So cruel ! __**Life**__ can be so cruel at times ! How I hate it !_

Nat' was brooding over these thoughts, over and over, while he carried his Love, unconscious and perhaps on the leaving end. And the mere thought of it revolted him.

No, he could not let that happen.

He _would_ not let that happen !

And if he had been able to give his own life to save hers, he'd have done so without even a single second of hesitation.

Cathy suddenly felt a twitch inside her heart.

The tone was normal again. The line was no longer engaged !

"Guys, it's free ! The line is free !"

They turned their heads at her and stopped, gazing at her with hope.

Soon, someone picked up at the other end and Cathy tried to remain as collected as she could to explain everything clearly and not force the person to ask her to slow down in order to be "understandable".

"Yes… we need an ambulance… yes… at the school… what ?... Twenty minutes at least ? It's really not possible to… yes… I understand… okay… alright, we'll wait… yes… Thank you so very much ! Goodbye !"

She turned her head towards them all, and it appeared that it wasn't evident to tell if she was happy or worried, because curiously enough, her expression seemed just in between.

"Just what you said, Chris : there have been many accidents, and their services are overload ! The ambulance can be here at earliest in twenty minutes. It's not possible before."

There was a visible disappointment on everyone's face. But did they have the choice ?

"We should take shelter from this driving rain under the school's canopy" suggested Albert.

They all walked to that place and stood there, shivering from cold, their clothes and hair completely soaked. But although this was uncomfortable, they deemed this only a minor setback in comparison to what had happened to their best friend.

Nat gently laid Sam on the cement and stared intensely at her shut face. He knew that, under those heavy eyelids, there were such terribly hurt globes. He recalled their awful condition and hoped there would be some way to cure that as well, once she'd be awoken.

_**If**_ she woke up.

_Now don't start dreading such an horrible thing ! She won't pass away ! She just WON'T ! Not her ! She's tougher than that ! She's been through harsh harsh times, and she's still here, alive ! She's been able to overcome any obstacle, so she will this time as well ! Sam… I love you… like I've never loved anyone… please come back… come back…_

They were feeling terribly down. And each of them would have liked to be able to find comforting words, to cheer up the others a bit. But while they knew they could have said something, _**any**_thing, they still didn't breathe out any word.

It was as if they were under some evil spell. That spell prevented them from talking, prevented them from finding solace in communicating with each other. Silence was the result of that curse. That uneasy, uncomfortable, deadly silence which paralyzed their vocal folds and made them unable to open their lips.

The four teenagers therefore just stood there as they watched the doctor inquire on Sam's condition, and none of them felt like talking. Their grief was immense, their fear wasn't any smaller, and their hope was on the contrary as reduced as it could have been. But hope they needed, and they were doing their best to find the force to hope on.

"Her pulse is slow and weak" announced Dr. Schwarzwald. "We'll have to do as fast as we can. I'm afraid that…"

He left his sentence pending as his eyes broke contact with theirs, not daring to go on watching them. Because he felt he could _not_ look them in the eyes if he told them that.

"That what ?" immediately asked Nat in reply, urging him to finish.

The doctor remained mute and stared sternly at the green-eyed alien. An inner struggle was taking place inside of him. Should he say those words ?

Should he ?

"Doctor, please… tell us !" begged Cathy.

That's what made Albert decide himself. He had to tell them. It would be a terrible blow, but they had to know. They were her best friends, so they had the _right_ to know.

"Well… you see… a weak pulse, going slow, slower than it should, is a very bad sign. It's not just worrying… There's a risk… a lethal risk… if we can't have her heartbeat stimulated quickly…"

Nobody reacted to that. At least not orally. But a tear soon rolled down Nat's cheek, and same with Cathy. They didn't burst into tears, they simply let their grief come out through their eyes and disappear down their faces. They were so exhausted right now that it seemed that they didn't have enough strength left to weep openly.

"I'm… sorry" added the young adult in a whisper.

He was himself so saddened by Sam's state, by what she had been through, by all her hardships lately… and now this ultimate blow. This extremely dangerous blow. He had known Samantha for far less long than her friends, but he felt exactly the same as them. As if the black girl lying unconscious before his eyes was indeed his long-time friend.

Nothing was added. Nothing appeared necessary to phrase now. It all had been said. They knew the risks. They knew that her leader's life hung from a thread, and that this thread could break at any moment…

They got out of their grieving silence when a regular hollering reverberated on and on through the flooded streets.

"There !" shouted Danny.

The long hoped-for vehicle came speeding to their location, the driver having spotted Dr. Schwarzwald waving at them from under the canopy.

Two nurses walked out and ran to the sheltering group. They stopped by the doctor.

"Hello Albert ! How are you doing ?" asked one of them, who obviously was familiar with the young practitioner.

"Hi Alan ! I've been better. Look, this girl you see lying here is one of my patients and she had a heart attack. It's an overdose of vitamins. Her pulse is weak and slow. We must rush to the hospital."

Alan had listened with attention to the brief summary given by his long-time friend. He nodded when the explanation was over.

"Right. We'll carry her inside and drive as quickly as this awful weather allows us to."

"Can we come too ?" asked the jock, the teenagers having closed in behind Albert.

"I'm sorry, young man, but you have to know that an ambulance doesn't have the right to accept people who are not part of the medical profession. Sorry, really."

"Even with that rain ?!" yelled the red member, almost outraged.

The nurse was about to retort something when the doctor put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Look, Alan, I know you're just respecting the procedure and that you could get a blame for that, but the girl's boyfriend is here, and he's really desperate. Do you think that you could at least allow _him_ inside ? It'll be a heartbreak for him to be separated from her. Please, Alan, I'm asking you this as a service."

The addressee stared intently at the speaker, hesitating. He was putting things in balance to help him decide.

"Alright, we'll take him with us. I'm doing this for you, Albert. I wouldn't have done it for anybody else."

"And I thank you deeply for that, Alan." Then the doctor turned towards his other patient. "Come on, Nathanaël, you can go with them, exceptionally. We'll meet at the hospital." Then he put his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll make it."

Nat finally found the strength to give a weak smile.

"Thank you, Albert !"

The doctor merely nodded.

The ambulance started and hurried towards the east part of Singletown. It was soon out of sight.

"How do we go there ? By bus, maybe ?" suggested Chris.

"Hey, that's too slow ! Let's take a taxi !" proposed Danny.

"I'm not sure a taxi will accept us, wet as we are. We will soak up the seats and floor if we get in. Provided the taxi driver accepts to pick us up…" explained Albert.

"Okay, by bus then" concluded Cathy.

They all set out under the driving rain.

/

**{( The dream – The Cure )}**

_Sam opened her golden eyes. _

_The sky was blue above her._

_The warmth of sunrays welcomed her._

_She sat up and immediately felt a tad dizzy. And some headache was also present._

"_Where am I ?" she phrased aloud, as if someone had been there to answer._

_But she was all alone._

_She gave a look around and saw tiny red fragments everywhere on the ground, around her._

_Intrigued, she grabbed one of them and got a closer look._

_She had thought it would be glass or plastic, yet the touch revealed something different, made out of another matter. What could it be ?_

_A sudden intuition made her bring the red piece to her mouth… and lick it._

_She immediately winced at the taste. She knew what it was. Some substance she had used to worship but who now only brought her the greatest disgust._

"_But what are these Dresoprin fragments doing here around me ?"_

_Again, she was speaking aloud, but no one was there to listen. She had noticed that, yet she couldn't help talking normally, as if there was some invisible presence listening._

_Was she becoming mad ?_

_She threw away the tiny red bit and stood up. Her gaze was still glued to the innumerable fragments shining in the sun, like solidified blood drops._

_Then it hit her._

_That giant red rhombus she had got imprisoned in, at the end of her dream ! It was of course a Dresoprin pill, and she had been locked inside of it. Therefore, what she now saw on the ground probably were the remains of that huge Dresoprin._

_This meant that something had blown up that gigantic rhombus, had made it exploded, had shattered it into countless pieces. But __**what**__ exactly had done that ? How had it happened ?_

_Sam hadn't got a clue regarding the answer. Not even the slightest hypothesis. But she knew this : she was now out of her red prison, which meant that she was free from Dresoprin._

_She shook her head, but this made both her headache and dizziness worsen._

_The African-American took her head between her hands and swallowed her saliva, then remained still until she felt better._

_That's when she noticed, further away, a bridge. It was making the necessary link over a chasm._

_Sam felt strangely attracted by that bridge. Thus did she walk in direction of it, slowly but with determination._

_She stopped by the end of the bridge and peered to the other side. All she saw in the distance was a sunny landscape : flowers, trees, bushes. And a few birds whirling in the blue sky._

_Then her look sank lower and lower, until it met with what was below the bridge._

_It was a chasm filed with thick fog. The latter made it impossible to see what lay underneath. Was it the ground ? A river ? A forest ? A grassy field ? The fog made it all a mystery._

_The yellow member felt again that strange attraction. As if something hidden under the surface of the fog was somehow "calling" for her._

_Her amber orbs couldn't tear away from the unfathomable haze resting lazily under the bridge. It was if she was magnetized by some enigmatic power set somewhere down there._

_She finally managed to take her eyes away from the chasm and quickly looked in front of her, to find some solace in viewing again the sunny landscape._

_But then, she felt an ice hand close slowly around her heart._

_The nice summer scene she had seen before, on the other side of the bridge, had ceased to_

_exist. In its place, there was…_

_Fog._

_The whole other side of the bridge was drowned into an impenetrable mist, and nothing could be even made out further away._

"_But how… ?" did she start, but found herself unable to continue._

_A terrible fear was creeping up inside her body, and that got materialized through goosebumps and a sudden violent shiver._

_She had seen something before, some sunny place, then she had been staring at some fog, and when she had felt like watching the sunny place again, it had been replaced by fog._

_As if the fog down the chasm had been put on the other side of the bridge via her gaze._

"_No… It can't be real… I'm just dreaming…" she hesitantly phrased._

"_Not exactly !" replied a loud voice._

_Sam felt her heart miss a beat. And she gulped with difficulty. Her throat was dry._

_But what frightened her the most was that the voice seemed to originate from the depths of the fog which had mysteriously appeared opposite her._

"_Who is here ?" she finally managed to utter, doing her best to gather her bravery._

_There wasn't any answer. Or at least no __**oral**__ answer. But a reply came, in the form of footsteps._

_Something was approaching through the haze._

_Samantha felt her heart thump mercilessly inside the ribcage. But at the same time, she forced herself to face the danger without flinching. She wanted to know._

_Finally, a young boy emerged from the thick white mass. He had red hair and smiled in what looked like a reassuring manner. He was dressed in dark clothes, including gloves. The only part of his body that showed his skin was therefore his face… which was oddly pale._

_The boy stopped and stared intently at her._

"_Welcome, Samantha !" he greeted in a slow voice. It sounded almost… sleepy. But the boy showed sign of evident being awake. His eyes were completely open. So what was with that strange sleepy-sounding voice ?_

"_How do you know my name ? And who are you ?" she asked with authority._

_He sneered at her._

"_I know everybody's name" he merely stated, as if that was self-explanatory. "And regarding my identity… I don't have a name myself, while I know exactly what everyone is called."_

_The black girl felt her body stiffen._

_Another shiver ran down her spine._

"_And what do you want with me ?" she continued._

_He smiled, a bizarre glint showing briefly in his eyes._

"_What I want with you is what I want with all those who come to this bridge…" his slow, hypnotizing voice explained lazily. "I am a psychopompe. You know the meaning of that word, don't you, Samantha ?"_

_His sentence ended in a smooth, almost ironic tone._

"_Psychompompe… A psychopompe is a being whose task is to lead the souls to the Underworld" she defined._

_He sneered again._

"_Quite so. I am the one who takes the souls to the Final Kingdom. Which is, as you guess, right on the other side of the bridge. So close to you… you could almost touch it…"_

_The evil glint reappeared in his eyes._

"_I don't want to go there ! It's not my time yet !" she pronounced in a firm tone, but through which a dash of fear subtly showed._

_A worrisome smirk stretched the boy's features._

"_It __**is**__ your time. You have been playing with fire and burned yourself. And now, there's no turning back. Never."_

"_I… I said I didn't want to, and you won't force me !"_

_The boy chuckled and made a few steps forward._

_Samantha slowly backed away, hoping she could run away and leave him behind. But she wasn't sure she could. This dreadful being seemed to hold a great power. One that wouldn't allow her to resist…_

_The dark figure held out his hand and motioned for her to come closer._

_And, to her horror, her body closed in slowly, hovering slightly above the ground. She had no more control over it. A mysterious force was dragging her to him._

_The poor girl was almost within easy reach when…_

"_LEAVE HER ALONE !"_

_The red-haired one let his hand down and this made Sam fell back to the ground._

_She immediately turned around, for it seemed to her that she knew that voice, even if anger was deforming it._

_There was a figure she didn't recognize at the end of the bridge, close to the spot she had been standing before, when she was staring hypnotically at the fog lying in the depths of the chasm._

"_Sam… you mustn't let him impress you… he will have no power over you if you refuse to let him control your body. He can't force you if you resist with all your will."_

_The dark-skinned girl felt her heart swell with emotion. Of course she __**did**__ know the owner of that voice… even if the silhouette wasn't familiar._

"_Nat ! Is it you ?"_

"_It is. Come to me now ! You'll be safe, my Love !"_

_And after squinting her eyes, she knew why she hadn't been able to make voice and body match : Nathanaël had two pairs of arms and legs, his skin was white and covered with scattered dots._

_He was in his Rhapsodian form._

_Sam made a step in his direction._

"_You're not going away that easily, Samantha !" growled the dark-dressed boy._

_He raised his hand again and made the same motion as before, fingers bending in his direction, to attract her to him._

"_NOOO !" shouted the young fighter._

_She tried to grab a side of the bridge, but alas was too remote from it._

"_Sam ! Don't panic ! Close your eyes, focus your will in refusal and direct that refusal at him. He won't be able to use his power anymore !"_

_She shut her eyelids and imagined that she was refusing with all her will. The effort of concentration made her frown hard and clench her fists tightly._

"_Aaaaah !" howled the pale boy, withdrawing his hand and holding it with the other one. He looked as if he had got burned or cut. His features showed a mix of pain and fury._

"_That's it, Sam ! You hurt him with your will. You can now come to me, but keep your will focused at the maximum, so he can't try again !"_

_She did as she was told and walked slowly in Nat's direction, her full being tensed towards one goal : remain absolutely strong and refuse the dark power of the psychopompe._

_The dark messenger didn't try to train his power on the human another time, for he sensed that her inner defenses were at their highest and that he wouldn't get any chance to break through._

_The black girl nestled in the Rhapsodian's embrace. The alien then wrapped his tentacles around her protectively and glared at the cursed boy who was grimacing with utter hate, still holding his sore hand._

"_You win this time, Nathanaël, but you know that she will be mine one day. Everybody belongs to the Final Kingdom, at some point, and has to be led by me to the shadow land. You know it."_

"_Yes, that's true…" calmly retorted the extraterrestrial "…but her time hasn't come yet. She can still fight for her life. When it will be time for her, you will lead her soul to the other side, but that won't be today…"_

_The dark boy sniffed with disdain and turned around, then disappeared in the thick mass of fog._

_The white creature looked down at the black one snuggled in the protective shield of his stretchable arms._

"_Are you okay, my Love ?" he softly whispered._

"_I am now… now that you are near me. Thank you so much, Nathanaël ! Thank you for being there for me ! I'm sorry for everything I did…"_

_A tentacle gently pressed against her lips._

"_Ssssshhhh… You talk too much. Just relax and forget. Everything will be fine. Just trust me. All that you did is forgiven. Just let yourself go… I forgive you, now you must forgive yourself. And you must believe in life. Cherish your life. And stay with your friends and me."_

"_Yes…" she breathed, her gold merging with his emerald._

_/_

**{( Gui Boratto – The Verdict )}**

"Atchiiii !" sneezed Cathy.

"Hell, you're gonna catch a cold, Cath' !" exclaimed a shivering Danny.

They all were wearing white overalls, from the hospital stock, as their clothes were so wet that they needed to be put in a tumble-dryer. But they still felt cold and shivered.

"That's not the first of my concerns lately, Dan'. No offence meant, but I've got far more important to think about lately. My health is of no importance if I must lose my best friend. I hope you're not upset that I don't give it that much thought, Dan'…?"

The jock gave her a knowing look.

"Of course not. I understand."

"And same for me" added the tech. "I wouldn't dare to get preoccupied by my own health if my mate's life is at stake. I would rather be dead sick and her fine than the opposite. Friendship always comes first."

They were standing in the corner of a room, not the waiting room but another one, and had been served hot teas plus given towels. There were the three of them and Nathanaël. Albert was currently having a word with the practitioner in charge of the emergency service, Dr. Valentin Fauchelieu, a French professional who had decided to settle in the USA.

Cathy turned her head in direction of the corner, where Nat was prostrate. He had his head down and was visibly absorbed in deep thinking. No doubt that he was brooding over very dark and pessimistic things.

The pink member left her two teammates and went kneeling by her fellow alien, her blue gaze searching his green one.

He sketched a faint smile but it didn't last. He hung his head again.

She gently seized his chin with two fingers and slowly pulled it up, so that he would be facing her once more. When he was, she gave a small smile and started talking to him, but in Rhapsodian. She knew that their race often used their own language when expressing sad feelings. It wasn't exactly innate, but more of a reflex acquired with time.

Nat nodded his head, gave a long deep sigh then listened to her as she did her best to comfort him. She rested her hand on his and squeezed it delicately, showing that she had his back and was here for him. He smiled again, a faint, bitter smile.

Cathy's phone rang. She took the communication and was soon out of the room.

When she came back, she was accompanied by her grandfather. Mr Smith had a somber expression plastered on his face, one that rarely ever showed up on his features. But today was a dramatic day, a fateful day, and he had lost all will to act in his laid-back way.

"How is she ?" did he simply ask his granddaughter, after greeting everybody.

"We don't know yet, Grandpa…" replied his relative. "But Albert is currently with the doctor who is taking care of Sam. We are waiting for him to come back and brief us."

"Who is Albert ?" the old alien wanted to know.

"He is Sam's doctor" Chris informed him. "He is actually the one who prescribed her Dresoprin in the first place. He's very worried about her as well and wished she had listened to him when he advised her to respect the dosage."

Just as these words were uttered, the door to the room opened and Albert walked in. He joined the teenagers and held out his hand to the newcomer.

"Hello ! My name is Albert Schwarzwald. I am Samantha Cloverfield's doctor."

"Pleased to know you, doctor ! I am Hugo Smith, grandfather of Cathy !"

They both shook hands.

"Please call me Albert, not doctor ! It's okay like that !"

"Alright, Albert. So you can call me Hugo as well, in that case. Now, tell us, how is Samantha right now ?"

The young practitioner sighed and his face grew serious.

"I had asked Dr. Valentin Fauchelieu, who is a friend of mine, if I could assist him with Sam's aid and he agreed. The heart unexpectedly started to beat on a slow irregular rhythm and we had to use a defibrillator to solve this issue. It took several attempts until the cardiac beats continued in a regular pace, but it was successful eventually. Therefore can we say that Sam is saved. But she is now comatose and it is impossible to predict when she is going to wake up. It can take hours… or days. Hopefully not more."

He didn't go on but looked at each anxious face in turn, to check how they were reacting to it. But of course, he wasn't surprised to see their eyes widen and mouths half-open.

"Does… does that mean… that there is a risk…?" hesitantly phrased Nat, leaving his sentence pending, refusing to pronounce the terrible words.

The doctor immediately raised a hand.

"No. Don't worry, Nathanaël, she's out of danger. Her heart rate is stable now. There is little risk that it worsens and that her life may be threatened. But what we ignore is when she will come out of coma. That's something impossible to predict : some comas have a short duration, some a long one. But she will awaken eventually, don't get anxious on that point !"

Cathy bit her lip.

"When you say a 'long duration'… how long can it be exactly ?"

Albert felt a tad uneasy in that moment.

"Well… it depends… there are all types of time intervals, you know… it's unpredictable…"

He hadn't answered her precisely, but hoped she wouldn't ask more in detail.

But she did.

"Okay, but what's the maximum amount of time she can… remain comatose ?"

The young doctor swallowed his saliva and quickly looked to the ground, but his stare came back up.

"Well… technically, a coma can last… years…" he swiftly uttered.

The eyes all widened more at that answer.

"I'm sorry…" he added.

For a moment, nobody proved able to make any comment. They were all frozen in shock.

And that's during this silent while that the door opened.

A man in his forties came in in white overalls and walked to the group.

"Good morning. My name is Valentin Fauchelieu. I am in charge of Miss Samantha Cloverfield. Albert helped me take care of her earlier. We managed to avoid another heart attack and adjust her heartbeats with a defibrillator. Therefore she seems out of trouble. But her heart rhythm is so weak that it's not even sure I can confirm you that she definitely will stay safe. We will do everything we can to make sure she will be alright, but the organism can be very unpredictable, as you know. We have to be careful."

They were all staring at Dr. Fauchelieu, their faces dripping with worry. Nobody dared to speak.

"There is something more. Given her very weak state, caused by this heart attack and by a general exhaustion of her organism – a _very_ serious exhaustion ! -, we had to make sure that there wouldn't be any worsening risk. Therefore, I just had her connected to a life-support machine, to make sure she doesn't… you know…"

He trailed off, his circular look seriously catching everybody's stare and making them get what he was implying.

Again, the thick, uneasy silence of fright imprisoned them all.

It was Nathanaël to break it.

"But… Doctor… is there a risk that she… that she…?"

It was too much for him and he began weeping slowly, silently.

Dr. Fauchelieu sighed, his eyes again looking at each other before focusing on the speaker.

"I'm sorry to inform you that, in such a weak condition, and although the worst seems behind, there still remains a risk that she could pass away…"

/

**Sam possibly dead in the next chapter ? Weeeeell, there's a possibility, yes. I had first intended to give this fiction a positive ending, but as time passed by, I wasn't so sure anymore and began to wonder if a tragic end wouldn't give it more substance. Now I sit in between, wondering whether I'll let Sam live or not. It wouldn't bother me to finish on a sad sad note… would it bother you ?**

**Anyway, 2 chapters published in 1 week ! Gosh, that hasn't happened for a bit of time ! Lucky ya then ! And since I'm on holiday, I may take less time to update, so… stay tuned, Folks !**

**Two things : the 'psychopompe' thing, in the dream, is nothing of my invention. It is a reality. Psychopompes really are beings whose task is to lead souls to the Other World. I haven't found any translation in English, so I put the French word, 'psychopompe'.**

**And the other thing : did ya notice the reference to SHADOWLAND ? ;) **

**Gee, snow's back in Europa ! It has started falling again 2-3 days ago, in France, Belgium, Germany, United Kingdom, and since then… big mess in the European hubs ! Delayed flights, cancelled flights, heaps of missing baggages… that will be hardcore ! Fortunately enough… I-WILL-BE-ON-HOLIDAY-FOR-THREE-WEEKS ! Actually, until April 8****th**** ! And that's good coz additionally to my being able to rest, it also will give me enough spare time to write on this story. YAY !**

**I'm actually somewhat disappointed because 2 of my good friends… aren't getting along that fine lately. Their bonds got distended and tension has mixed in. I'm sorry about that. They are great friends of mine and I tried to make the go-between, mediating and calming things down, and it finally improved a bit. But at the moment, it's still a bit tense and fragile, and I hope it gets better for them. Sparx and Shim', I've got your backs !**

**Thanxxxx everyone for reviewing, for your endless support, your kinds words… and your great friendship ! Good luck with your stories ! Looking forward to reading from ya soon, as always ! (Lauren, Ana… any update in sight ? ;)**

**Best of luck, best of inspiration… and, all in all, best of happiness !**

***hug ya all tightly in one same embrace***

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**And Hope ! We never have enough Hope for a whole lifetime, eh ?**

**XXXX**


	19. Friendship is stronger !

**Aloha, Visitors !**

**You liked the dream sequence in previous chapter, eh ? Thought so. I was pleased myself with that one. I've always been attracted by dreams, their mystery, their "enigmacy" (I know, it doesn't exist… well now, it does ! ;) Love everything mysterious, everything unsettling… that makes humans lose their confidence's balance.**

**Thanxxxx as usual to my biggest fans, Ana and Lauren. Your reviews warm my heart endlessly. I love 'em. Oh, and kudos to Lauren for updating. Very nice chappy, btw. Ana… it's when ya want, really ! XD Ah, Ana actually brought me my 50****th**** review, so a special gratitude expressed to ya !**

**Oh, just recalled… you two and I all took part in the forum MBC TOP 20, and the results were due in February. But I had noticed that Katie Minnie had been silent for months, not updating her fantastic UNKNOWN LOVE, so I had guessed she probably wouldn't make it on time for the forum's ranking. We'll just have to wait until she remembers about it…**

**Right, today was March 18****th****, Spring will be here in 3 days… and yet it snowed today !? Weather's gone insane or what ?! Is it gonna snow again in May ?! Odder : it melted almost immediately… Now what a day, really…!**

**Okay, on with this dark plot, yeah ?**

**Quoting from memory : N'joy ! :P**

**/**

**18 / ****FRIENDSHIP IS STRONGER !**

**/**

**{( Fury – Feint )}**

"Where ?" simply whispered the Rhapsodian.

The substitute leader gazed down and, after a few seconds of analysis, looked at his alien teammate.

"Over there…" he whispered back.

They resumed their silent walk, making sure to avoid any noise. It was pretty dark right now and night would soon wrap them all.

And night struggles were the trickiest ones to handle.

While the gang was quietly making their way through the woods, Cathy couldn't help wondering why they regularly found themselves in the forest lately. Be it either for alien hunt or… to look for some runaway friend.

And the last times Sam had been present, it hadn't gone well at all. The last time, most obviously, but the previous one wasn't to be forgotten : the leader had shown unaccustomed awkwardness and almost let a monster escape.

The negative experiences in the forest were therefore what made Cathy Smith pretty reluctant to venture under the trees' canopy. Her intuition "told" her that it wouldn't yield anything positive. And this time was no exception.

They soon arrived to a glade. At first sight, it seemed desert.

"So ?" inquired the jock.

The blue eyes "questioned" the screen.

"It should be here, according to the signal. It certainly is hiding somewhere in the bushes or the trees. Keep alert, guys !"

The freckled fighter then realized he had used the term "guys", which he rarely did. But the one who regularly addressed the others that way was…

A loud sigh found its way out of his nostrils as he thought of her. Her whose life was dependent on a machine.

_Oh God ! Please have mercy on her !_

But his train of thoughts got interrupted by an inner alarm.

Nothing was moving, nothing could be heard, nothing was in sight, and yet…

…yet…

A terrible din filled the air as the ground before them burst open, casting stone fragments in all directions.

The black one-eyed centipede that emerged aimed at the Rhapsodian, propelling its chitinous body with unsuspected speed for such a massive creature.

The pink member rushed swiftly towards the other side of the glade, but the huge insect raced after her, making the ground shake tremendously.

"Cathy ! Be careful, I'm gonna viscograve that thing !" yelled Chris.

The addressee didn't reply but her arms stretched up and caught a branch. She then lifted herself up.

Chris's vacuvator hummed.

The centipede, as if it felt danger coming from the blunette's direction, dug its way into the ground in seconds. The imprisoning ray missed the target by a few inches only.

"Dude, how can such a big thing be so quick ? That's nonsense !" observed Danny.

"Yeah, that's really impressive ! I just don't get –"

But in that moment, the ground rose under the tech's feet and the blue fighter fell backwards, his head harshly hitting the ground.

The monstrous creature leaned above Chris and the latter suddenly felt something sting him with awful force.

The next minute, the centipede turned around and went racing in the jock's direction. Danny dodged the attacks of the monster and used his double X against it. The result wasn't convincing and the red alien hunter evolved the weapon into the Blue Shift blaster. But during the short moment it took for the weapon to transform, the boy's attention faltered just a tad and the beast, violently casting its head forth while leaning on its innumerable legs, threw the spiked one hard against a tree.

The monster turned around once more and sank into the ground at light speed.

"Chris !"

Cathy saw the tech holding his arm and moaning, pain gradually invading his organism, and there she came running, yelling his name in panic.

But just when she was getting to him, the ground erupted again and the blonde was sent down on the grass.

She quickly got to her feet though, but the creature rushed so rapidly to her that she didn't have time to avoid it. The huge jaws closed on the outer part of her arm and a horrible shriek of pain tore the air.

But that's when the Blue Shift blaster hit the great eye and made its owner roar in pain and fury.

Danny stood there, weapon in hand, a hateful expression twisting his features.

"I've got already one friend between life and death, I don't want any other hurt or worse. You picked up the wrong opponents, alien scum ! And you're never gonna leave this glade alive !"

The athletic boy raced towards the monster and sent another energy wave in its mouth. The air filled with a burnt smell and the enormous insect writhed madly, letting out louder roars.

"You'll be alright, Cath' ?" asked the scarred one.

"Yes, but I must quickly get to Chris : this creature is a Surnat and its poisonous sting can bring death in minutes. I must take the poison out of Chris's body at once."

She got up and walked towards the tech as fast as she could, holding her bleeding arm and wincing at the burning pain.

When she reached him, she kneeled down and took hold of his arm. Her alien eyes located the hole on his limb and she lowered her head, put her mouth above the hole and sucked as powerfully as she could.

The red member was now harassing the centipede, burning its eye or its mouth whenever the beast couldn't counter or avoid his ray. The monstrous body collapsed on its back and Danny, brave as could be, climbed on the "armored" surface and up to the head. He positioned himself above the eye.

"You'll pay for hurting my best friends !"

And he started pummeling the gigantic globe as hard as he could !

The huge alien howled louder and agitated its body madly, trying to get rid of the enemy inflicting so much dolor. But Danny has settled himself in such a position that it was most difficult for the creature to chuck him off.

Soon, the gigantic eye was covered with a yellow substance spurting out at each blow.

Meanwhile, the poison inside of Chris was dragged back to its origin. It got sipped out of the hole and accumulated in Cathy's mouth. Rhapsodians indeed have a much more powerful sucking potential and removing poison from a body is way easier for them than it is for humans.

Thus, in no time, the extraterrestrial had cleared the organism of the earthling from the lethal substance. And it took only a few more minutes for the tech to open his eyes.

"Cathy ! Are you okay ?"

"It should rather be me to ask you that ! You had got poisoned and I sucked the poison out of you. So, feeling better ?"

"Well, a bit weak, but apart aside from that, I'm okay. You ?"

"I got bit by the monster, but it got only the outer part of my arm. I feel some throbbing pain, one that burns, but I'll be okay. Grandpa has a cure for that type of wound, so I-"

"YOU WANT TO KILL MY FRIENDS WHEN ONE IS ALMOST DYING RIGHT NOW, YOU BLOODY FILTH ? YOU WANT TO END OUR GROUP WHEN THE LEADER IS DOOMED ? TAKE THIS… AND THIS… AND THIS…!"

The blonde and the blunette turned to look at their teammate… and froze at what they were witnessing !

Danny was still sitting on the centipede's head, still punching it hard. But this time using the vacuvator ! And the weapon damaged the big globe always more and more. The great eye was now a waste, bearing a large cavity filled with a yellow pond. And yet the young fighter wouldn't stop, even if he knew the insect was dead, for lack of movements. He continued to ram the devastated hollow, yelling his wrath on top of his voice.

"SAM IS FIGHTING AGAINST DEATH RIGHT NOW, SO YOU ARE NOTHING IN COMPARISON ! YOU AREN'T EVEN AN OBSTACLE, WHILE SHE MUST STRUGGLE AGAINST THE WORST ! SO GO TO HELL, ALIEN SCUM ! GO TO HELL !"

"Danny, stop !"

He interrupted his frantic hits and, breathing fast and thick, gazed down at his two pals.

"Danny, please, stop !" repeated the hurt Rhapsodian.

He blinked a few times, coming to his senses after his rush of fury. Then he took a look at the awful slaughter he had made. And finally slid down the massive corpse.

"Are you… alright, Buddy ?" Chris hesitantly phrased.

Danny stared at him a few seconds, as if he was trying to figure out what he had just been said.

"Yeah… yeah, I am… it's just… that crap poisoned you and badly hurt Cath'… and I couldn't bear that ! We don't know if Sam will live, and now I was risking to lose my other two friends. Too much for me. I'm already devastated enough when I think of Sam, so just imagining you dead… Impossible for me ! And I lost control because that scum was menacing your lives ! I… I just couldn't stop punching it… like my fury was blinding me !"

Cathy put her left hand on his shoulder.

"I sense that your concern about Sam multiplied your wrath and strength by ten. Your anxiousness for her is what gave you enough force to kill that monster all by yourself. And I must say that I'm grateful to you for worrying that much about her. You argued so much with her, but now you are so anguished by her condition… You have matured in the best way, Dan ! And Sam can be proud to have such a wonderful, caring friend as you !"

Danny hung his head and clenched his fists.

"She _could_ be proud if she was still with us… in the living world…"

"Hey, Dude, she isn't dead yet ! Don't be that pessimistic !" objected the gadget boy.

The green-eyed's face showed guilt.

"I… I know… I didn't mean… I don't want to be pessimistic… it's just that… we are not sure if she… but of course, I want her to live ! With all my will !"

He pronounced the last words with extreme firmness.

"We know that, Dan ! We know you care a lot for her ! And she'll be fine, you'll see !" Cathy comforted her red teammate. But she winced as soon as she had finished speaking.

"Cathy ! We must heal you ! You're badly hurt !" screamed the jock.

She bit the bullet upon answering.

"Bah… I've been worse… it's not so serious… Grandpa has everything needed to fix that… no big deal, really…"

And she smiled as she said so.

Yet it wasn't completely true. Her hurt wasn't lethal, yes, but it really throbbed badly. And if she didn't show her pain, it was because of Sam : her best friend was between life and death, her body extremely weak, her eyes majorly hurt, so she Cathy Smith didn't have the right to complain about a simple wound, even if it hurt. She was far luckier than the poor leader.

She had only part of a limb damaged, while her dear friend was risking no less than her life…

/

**{( Escape your fate – Richard Batchelor )}**

_Sam opened her eyes to see… the black sky._

_Or at least she thought at first that it was the sky._

_Then she sat up, scanned her surroundings and understood that it wasn't the sky._

_She was in some building, a multitude of pillars supporting the roof…which was the black mass she initially saw upon waking up. It indeed was all dark in there._

"_Where am I ?" she phrased aloud, as if someone had been there to provide an answer,_

_But of course, she was all alone._

_As in every dream she had been having since she had started her addiction._

_The African-American stood up and gave another circular look._

_This place was completely unknown to her. It looked… yes, something like a temple. All those pillars made it seem like some holy place. And this thought made that desert place even more impressive and mysterious. And darkness was everywhere._

_Everywhere._

_She began walking aimlessly, hoping she could find either a way out or someone who could help her figure out one. _**(A/N : okay, if ya didn't understand this last sentence part, just let me know and I'll clear that up… not the simplest turn of phrase indeed !) (A/N : feels all bizarre to put a new author's note after 2 chapters wzout one…) (A/N : hey, first time I ever put 2 Author's Notes in a row… well, three actually !) (A/N : no, four, actually, and… what ? Okay, okay, I'm stopping it… ya killjoys !)**

"_Hello ? Anybody here ?" she couldn't help asking. It wasn't so much because she honestly thought she'd find help, but more because that thick silence was making her nervous. No noise in a gloomy unknown place is one of the most nerve-racking things ever._

_She went on wandering for a while, but there was no change in the place. No sound, no movement, no visual modification… nothing. The place appeared really desert._

_But that wasn't the most worrying thing. Sam found something more frightening : she had been walking for a while in that enigmatic place and there was absolutely no change in the setting. It was merely a succession of grey pillars supporting the roof, always at the same intervals, without any other element. No furniture, no door, no light source, just pillars and pillars, endlessly._

_It seemed to her that she was going round and round in circles, but she knew it wasn't possible : she had been walking in a straight line all the time, so she couldn't have been kicking her heels. Yet it was true that the scenery was identical everywhere._

_Samantha felt a shiver run down her spine, her body temperature sink, her heart beat faster and stronger, and when she swallowed, she realized that she had only little saliva left._

It must be some magical trick_, she thought._ Someone must be using his/her powers to deceive me. That or I'm dreaming._ But although it indeed looked like a dream, an inner voice told her differently._

_The black teen gathered all the remains of her courage._

"_Show yourself !" she found the strength to shout._

_At first, only silence welcomed her words, and nothing new could be heard in the vast place._

_But after maybe one minute without any reply…_

"_Eh eh eh eh eh…!"_

_A sinister laughter echoed through the immense hall, sending another shiver down the girl's spine and making her shake violently, just once but with great force._

"_Get… get out… show your face… if you're not a coward !"_

_The beginning of her sentence had been marked by fear, but the end was tinged with defiance. Sam may be not reassured but she had enough inner strength to summon her courage even in moments of fright._

"_I'm not a coward…" cooly said someone in her back._

_She swiftly turned around and her eyes grew bigger._

"_You !" she said._

"_Me…" simply confirmed the psychopompe, savoring her dread, slowly, sadistically._

_Sam felt like backing away from him, but she decided that she shouldn't show terror. So she held on and did her best to fortify her will, in order to resist._

"_I'm not afraid of you !" snapped Sam._

_He sneered, as he used to before._

"_Brave little girl ! Good thing you're not easily impressed ! I just hate those who are immediately collapsing mentally. They're so pathetic. You, on the contrary, are much more interesting. Courageous, or maybe just fighting your inner fears… but very willful ! Good !"_

_His lips curved into a mischievous smile._

"_But of course, no matter your qualities, you're not going to escape your fate…!"_

_Sam froze._

_Her…__**fate**__ ?_

"_What ? What do you mean ?"_

_He sniggered at her and accentuated his sinister smile._

"_I mean you're coming with me. And this time, no one will save you !"_

_Sam swallowed her saliva. She couldn't remain there. No way._

"_I'm NEVER coming with you !"_

_She turned on her heels and took off, starting the most breathless run of her life. A run which, in fact, had her __**life**__ at stake._

"_You can flee, but wherever you head to…I'll find you ! And bring you back !"_

_The voice was reverberating throughout the whole place, as if her enemy was everywhere simultaneously. As if he had duplicated ad infinitum and clones of him were now in each spot of the huge hall._

_Her legs were carrying her away, always further and further, but she noticed, just like before, that the setting remained identical._

I can't win ! He's using his magic to perpetuate the same scenery on and on. I can't find a way out ! He'll exhaust me, then it will be easy for him to make me prisoner. What can I do ? WHAT can I do ?

_She finally stopped, panting like there's no tomorrow. And while she was trying hard to catch her breath, she felt the blazing burn of failure hurt her whole body._

"_My my my…" mocked the pale boy as he slowly approached "… you've been racing at incredible speed, Samantha. But you see, although that was admirable… it still isn't enough ! Now, why not come with me without further niggling ?"_

_His smooth tone, together with his sarcasm, angered her beyond boundaries. _

_She turned around and yelled : "NOOOOOO !", her face a mask of fury._

_The black figure staggered backwards quickly and put a hand to his nose._

_And when the hand was brought before the eyes, the psychopompe felt his eyes finally widen : there was blood on the tip of his fingers._

_Rage started to consume the "soul escort" as he realized that a human had managed to weaken him._

_But the result of that blow wasn't only physical : Sam saw her surroundings change and the aspect of the room got modified. There still were pillars, but they were bigger, less numerous… and an aisle had appeared in the distance !_

_And at the end of that alley, the yellow member could see…_

_Light !_

It's the exit ! I managed to make his illusion vanish thanks to my anger ! The blow he received disrupted his magic and cancelled the illusion ! I have to hurry !

_Although she had got very tired a few minutes before, the perspective of leaving that place renewed her energy and enabled her to speed up in the alley._

"_DON'T THINK YOU HAVE WON YET, SAMANTHA ! STOP HER !"_

_And as these last words were spoken, the former addict saw shadows come out of nowhere and gather in front of her, blocking the way out._

_The girl tried to run around them, but the shadows moved accordingly, maintaining the obstacle in place._

"_AND NOW, MY DEAR, YOU WILL COME WITH ME, LIKE IT OR N-"_

"_NO WAY !" screamed another voice._

_The leader felt her heart fill up with joy and reassurance, for she knew all too well to whom belonged that firm voice._

_And as a confirmation of her being right, Nathanaël loomed by her side. He was again in his Rhapsodian form._

"_Nat !" exclaimed Sam._

_He smiled at her, a comforting, optimistic smile._

"_Are you okay, Love ?"_

"_Better now that you're with me !"_

"_Good. Now, let's defeat those shadows. Actually, I will do that. You, my Love, you must focus on the psychopompe and fight him with your will, like before."_

"_But… but you can't confront all those shadows on your own !"_

_The white alien smiled wider._

"_Who said I was alone ?"_

_Sam was about to object when a formidable cry echoed throughout the place… and a red beam struck one of the shadows ! The latter vanished in thin air._

_The yellow member looked to the right and saw… Danny run in her direction !_

_He stopped by her and winked._

"_The Danny, always there when you need him !"_

_She didn't have the time to react : a shadow rushed at him… and was hit by a blue beam ! The target dissolved in the air._

_The black girl turned her head to the left and saw…Chris, who came speeding !_

_He came to a halt and grinned at his black friend._

"_You'll never be alone, Sam, __**never**__ ! Always remember that !"_

_Another shadow attacked, aiming at the blunette… and got destroyed by a pink beam !_

_A few seconds later, a Rhapsodian arrived and positioned next to Nat._

"_Don't worry, Sam, we're going to take care of the baddies !"_

_The addressee's mouth was ajar._

"_Cathy ?!"_

_The female alien rubbed the back of her head with a tentacle._

"_Yeah, don't ask me why I'm in my Rhapsodian form, coz I don't know. But nevermind anyway : the point is that I can fight in any form. And I will fight. __**WE**__ will all fight for you, Sam. To save you."_

"_YOU MAY HAVE BACKUP, SAMANTHA, BUT THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH. THE TEMPLE OF AGONY WILL BE YOUR TOMB !"_

_They all turned in time to see the psychopompe raise his right forefinger towards the ceiling. A thin black ray emerged of it and shot up._

_And immediately after it had touched the ceiling, the latter began to move… and to sink down slowly !_

_That's when the shadows launched a new attack, all at the same time !_

_And to Sam's great surprise, her three friends didn't use weapons to fight them : the colored beams sprang out directly from their bare hands/tentacles. As if they possessed themselves some magic, like the psychopompe._

_Nathanaël didn't use beams, but created light arrows which whirled off the tips of his tentacles and stabbed the shadows in their center._

_But always more and more shadows were coming, outnumbering by far the group of friends._

_That's when an idea popped into Christopher's mind._

"_Sam ! I have a feeling that it's that black-dressed boy who is creating the shadows with his mind. You must try to counter him with your own thoughts and block his mental powers. You're the strongest of us all, so if someone can do it, it's you !"_

_She wasn't sure that it would work, put like that, but she still ended nodding to the info. Then she turned towards the pale boy and started focusing her will and inner energy._

LET US GO NOW !_ she shouted in her mind, her lips pressed tightly against each other while she silently gathered all her spiritual strength._

NEVER, MY DEAR, NEVER ! _was she replied._ YOU WILL BELONG TO DARKNESS SOON, AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL FOLLOW ! THIS IS YOUR LAST BATTLE !

_The ceiling was now reaching dangerous limits, diminishing their space to dramatic proportions. It soon would be too late…_

_Samantha felt her whole being ignite with the most violent hate, and that hate swelled her will, expanding her inner force significantly. A giant wave of heat engulfed her body as her fists were clenched tighter and tighter and her features gained more and more aggressiveness. _

_And she finally shouted on top of her voice, taking all the air from her lungs to give her fury its maximal expression._

_The red-haired foe felt another formidable blow hit his face and blood immediately filled his mouth._

_Another powerful yell from the leader made him collapse, his mouth drooling with more blood._

_The shadows briskly vanished from the room, leaving the friends astounded. They didn't expect all monsters to be swept off simultaneously._

"_YOU WON'T WIN ! YOU __**CAN'T**__ WIN ! DARKNESS ALWAYS HAS THE UPPER HAND ! YOU ALL WILL BE CRUSHED !"_

_And indeed, the ceiling would soon reach the floor !_

_All of them ran as fast as their legs enabled them to, aiming at the exit from which light poured out intensely._

_But horror paralyzed them when they saw that the door itself was slowly closing : a panel was coming down, shutting gradually the pathway._

_They resumed racing but they notice with fright that they probably wouldn't have enough time to get through._

Oh no ! NO ! It can't end like that !_ screamed Sam's mind._

_But suddenly a tall figure appeared in the doorway and placed his body under the closing panel, blocking it in a cry of pain. But it wasn't a human silhouette : its many tentacles hinted to another Rhapsodian._

"_QUICK ! GET… OUT ! NOW !" shouted the newcomer._

_They all hurried towards the entrance, towards their savior. And Sam felt confusion overwhelm her when she remembered the voice : it sounded like…_

_Chris and Danny quickly got through, Cathy shouted something in her language to the helper, who was grimacing under the weight of the panel, and Nat pronounced the same thing as the pink member._

"_OKAY, BUT… GO NOW ! QUICK !" shouted the tall Rhapsodian._

_Sam's eyes widened._

"_Dr. Schwarzwald ?!"_

_The panting alien managed to briefly smile._

"_YES… ME… BUT NOW… PLEASE GO !"_

_Nat pushed Sam and followed her. The helper finally released the mass of stone with a shout and the door slowly closed up, the screams of wrath of the psychopompe echoing inside…_

/

**{( Coming back to life – Pink Floyd )}**

"Oh God…"

Cathy almost felt her heart miss a beat when she heard it.

She silently listened to what her interlocutor was telling her, but ended the communication on an optimistic note.

"We are on our way !"

The cell phone was then put back in her pocket.

She felt her eyes water as she turned towards the others waiting impatiently, dying to know what the news was.

"Guys… she just woke up ! My grandpa got the info from Albert, who himself had it from Dr. Fauchelieu. We can go visit her !"

A tidal wave of happiness crashed on everyone, especially on Nathanaël. The poor boy ran to Cathy and hugged her tight, almost suffocating her in the process.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you for that piece of info ! Oh my God, she's saved ! She's not going to die ! I was so afraid she could !" **(A/N : …and so were ya, eh, Folks ? ;)**

The stretchable girl laughed through her tears.

"Yes, she is saved, Nat ! She is saved and you'll soon be reunited with her. Hopefully she will get nicer, maybe back to her original self. I really cross my fingers for your relationship to go on smoothly."

"Thank you, Cathy, thank you so much !" he exclaimed, his face buried in her hair, tears of relief flowing from his eyes as well.

Within the next hour, they were back to the hospital, walking rapidly in the hallways.

Albert and Hugo Smith were there, patiently waiting for them in the corridor leading to Sam's room.

It was the old alien to greet them.

"Hello, kids ! It's nice to see you back for the best moment : visiting a friend who has miraculously steered clear of death ! For she was that close to the final goodbye, Dr. Fauchelieu told us !"

"Oh jeez ! My poor Samantha ! She has been lucky ! So lucky !" lamented Nat.

"More than you think !" confirmed Albert. "Her extreme weakness was most preoccupying. We didn't tell you that the lethal risks were that high, because we wanted to avoid any supplementary shock for you. But it's true that that was a close one, as they say. Yet, Sam is a very tough girl and she has been battling with all the strength left to escape the fatal outcome. Perhaps she has sensed your positive energies by her side and that this helped her dismiss the "grim reaper", as it is called. You were 100% with her, and the force of friendship – and love (he looked at Nat quickly and smiled) – brought her the necessary backup to escape death's clutches."

"You speak like a book, Doc' !" joked Danny.

In other times, that joke wouldn't have been made, and nobody would have found the strength or the will to laugh at it anyway. But now that they knew the worst was behind, they could just let themselves go. Hence did they all guffaw, and felt a certain relief to be able to do so. They had indeed been accumulating negative energy, stress, worry, sadness for long enough now, and it was time for an emotional outlet.

Once they were done laughing, Albert became serious again.

"Just one thing : her life is out of danger, but not everything is okay yet. Her eyes have been damaged more than we thought. Valentin tried different medicine but none of them brought any change in her condition. That's why he finally resolved to try an experimental product. It is brand new and had been sent to the hospital for some tests. But no tests had been made yet, so we don't know if it works, if there are side effects, how long it takes to yield results… Yet, given the urgency of the situation, we both decided to use it for Sam. It's not guaranteed to bring the desired outcome, but there's nothing left to lose. We already tried everything that can cure an eye infection. So when you come in the room, you'll see Samantha with a bandage around her head, underneath which are compresses wet with that experimental medicine. She will have to wear that bandage for some time. Let's all hope that it will work…"

That wasn't good news, but the worst had still be avoided : Sam was alive, and nothing mattered more right now.

The group silently entered the room.

The African-American was lying motionless in her bed, with only her head out of the quilt. And around her head was indeed a broad bandage, covering her eyes.

"Is she sleeping or awake ?" whispered Danny, to no one in particular.

"Difficult to say…" Chris whispered back.

That's when the yellow member moved. She had heard the faint voices and knew that her friends were there. Needless see them : her ears were sensitive enough to catch even whispers.

"Guys ? Are you all here ?" she weakly let out.

They gathered by her bed, sitting on the windowsill or remaining standing while Nat' was the only one to get himself a chair to be closer to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Nat ? It's you, isn't it ? Nat, I'm… I'm so sorry for everything I told you. I never meant to break up with you. I was indeed disillusioned about… about what happened, but I honestly wouldn't have done such a thing. I just felt like showing you how one feels when a dear one disappoints you, so that you would get through what I had got through. But I swear I never ever intended to get away from you. Please forgive me ! Please !"

She felt like crying, but of course it wasn't possible with the compresses and bandage. Or at least it didn't show. So she sniffed several times, feeling her heart swell under pain and regret.

"Hey, it's okay, now ! It's all okay. Needless get preoccupied about all that. It will be fine. Really. There is nothing to forgive. You're right, I've been acting wrong. I wanted to help, but ended up betraying your trust. It's me who is sorry, Sam, and me to apologize ! Can you ever grant me your forgiveness ?"

She smiled, her heart still aching from both physical and moral suffering.

"No, you needn't be forgiven. You did what you thought was the best. I am the one to have overstepped the boundaries, to have crossed the line. And for this, I sincerely apologize to all of you, my dear friends ! I was completely wrong. All I wanted was to enhance my chances for that stupid competition, and I ended up not listening to wise advice. Dr. Schwarzwald must be horribly disappointed by my unreasonable behaviour… he trusted me, and what have I done ? I betrayed him !"

"It's okay, Samantha. You are totally forgiven" uttered the young doctor.

Sam's mouth got agape when she heard this.

"Doctor ? You are here as well ?"

"Yes, I am. I decided to help your friends look for you and bring you here. My colleague Valentin Fauchelieu let me assist him in taking good care of you. We alas don't know yet for your eyes, as they are seriously damaged, but your life is definitely out of danger. I've been worrying a lot over you, you know…"

It was too much for poor Sam. She had acted most incorrectly with her doctor, and he on the contrary worried much for her and did all he could to save her, going as far as helping the doctor here. He had been acting wonderfully. And this made her even more ashamed of her own behaviour in the first place.

"Listen, Doctor…"

"Albert"

"Excuse me ?"

"Albert. Call me Albert, Samantha. Not Doctor."

"But… are… are you sure I can call you by your firstname ?"

"Since I tell you so !"

"Well… thank you, Albert. But I don't deserve such sympathy from you. I have been acting in an illegal way, and it really made you distrustful and bitter to me. And you were totally right to feel so. I have been awful, just awful. I'm so sorry, really. I don't think that even the most sincere apologies can mend it all. If you knew how ashamed of myself I am, Doc… Albert !"

The young practitioner went round the bed and seized the other hand of the black girl. He gently squeezed it while talking on.

"Samantha, you have been a victim of that substance. Therefore, as a victim, you can be granted forgiveness. You paid a high price for your mistake, and that was enough pain for you to endure without me adding to it by lodging a complaint against you. It is all okay now, and I've already put it behind me. I advise you do as well, and move on with your life, with your friends and with your very kind boyfriend here… who happens to be one of my patients as well !"

Sam's mouth got ajar upon learning that.

"What ? Nat, you were also seeing Dr Schwarzwald ? I mean, Albert ? And what for ?"

The blond boy straightened his glasses.

"Hum… a bit of asthma. Nothing serious, mind you. He has helped me a lot… and I'm pleased to hear he was the one who took care of you as well, both before and now, in this hospital. Albert has been assisting us very efficiently in looking for you, then treating you with Dr. Fauchelieu. He really is… more than just a doctor ! He is like a friend… or becoming a friend of ours for good !"

"Yes, I'll be glad to be your friend, all of you, if that's okay with you. The tough times we lately have been through together somehow weaved bonds between us, and I'll be honored to befriend with you all, if you agree to that."

"It is perfectly okay to me !" chirped Cathy.

"It is also to me !" confirmed Chris.

"Same here, Doc' !" added Danny.

The young man's eyes stopped on Nathanaël.

"Of course. Just like I told you before." the green-eyed teenager concluded.

Albert smiled then turned to his convalescent patient.

"And you, Samantha, do you want us to be friends ? Is it okay that I'm not just your doctor but somebody you can count on and who can help you whenever you need assistance, advice or anything else ? What do you think ?"

The African-American was sniffing regularly, wondering if she was actually sobbing underneath the bandage. The emotion was overwhelming right now.

"Albert… it will… it will be a pleasure… to be your friend…" she uttered in a trembling voice. "You are… much more than… than a doctor. You are… just fantastic, yes. Fantastic. Thank you… so much… for proposing your friendship ! Being your friend will be… will be an honour !"

Her voice broke, her throat sore with the most intense emotion. It was somewhere between great joy and great sorrow, for what she had done to him, and yet he still offered to be friends.

"So-… sorry… I just… my throat hurts… sorry…"

The doctor squeezed her hand.

"No problem, Samantha. No problem, really."

Nat leaned forward, caressed her cheek and slowly laid a soft kiss on her lips. He then wanted to resume his position, but Samantha's hand flew to the back of his neck and she dragged him back to her. And it was her turn to kiss him. She made the contact last longer, trying to focus on the warmth of his lips instead of the pain in her throat, expression of her touching happiness.

They finally ended the soft touch and Nat caressed her cheek once again.

"I love you, Darling. I missed you. I missed you so much…" he whispered.

"Same here, Honey…" she whispered back, smiling in her pain.

For a moment, nothing was said, nothing was done. They all remained motionless, all eyes staring at Sam, but her own eyes not able to return all those loving gazes. Yet her heart sent grateful vibes to theirs, and this spoke by itself, better than any words.

The door opened all of a sudden and Valentin Fauchelieu made his way to the bed.

"Good morning to all of you ! Good morning, Samantha ! I'm sorry to disturb you, but I must see you in private."

He turned to the rest of them.

"May I kindly ask you to wait outside for a moment, please ?"

"Is it some bad news, Doctor ? If it is, please tell us now. We have the right to know. We are Sam's best friends !" exclaimed the jock.

The doctor looked at him seriously, but not disdainfully at all.

"I'm sorry, but this is confidential. It regards Samantha's health. If she wishes to tell you afterwards, she can, but for now, I must talk to her in private. I'm sure you understand."

"Can't… can't you make an exception ? Please ! We just got her back after days and days of coma, and we need to know how she'll be or if there still is danger. For her eyes or anything else. Please, doctor ! Just this time !" begged Cathy.

The French practitioner gazed intensely at her. He wasn't used to visitors begging him with such pity.

His gaze then met Albert's.

But before the younger doctor could give his opinion, Sam spoke up.

"It's fine, doctor. You can tell it in front of them. I know it's supposed to be private, and that it's part of the deontological code, but personally, it doesn't bother me if they hear it. They've been worrying too much over me, so it wouldn't be good to exclude them when things get more serious. They need to know, just as much as I do. If that's okay with you, of course…"

Dr. Fauchelieu reflected for a few seconds, then nodded.

"As long as you agree, Samantha. So here it is : as I told you, I have been running tests on your eyes, to determine their exact condition, the damage incurred and the inherent risks. I won't be trying to soften up things : your eyes have been seriously hurt, even most seriously hurt. I don't want to sound dramatic or anything, but… I can't be too sure that the medicine we applied on your globes will have the desired effect. And therefore, I can't guarantee the successful outcome of the treatment."

Nobody dared to break the silence that followed. But it was finally Samantha who did it. It sounded logical though, since the speech was addressed to her, the others merely listening.

"What… what does that mean ?" she hesitantly questioned, biting her lip.

Valentin Fauchelieu sighed deeply.

"Well, honestly… I can't promise you that your eyes will heal completely. Actually, if I'm completely sincere with you, I can't even guarantee that there would be even a partial improvement. I'm sorry to come with such bad news, but you have to know the risks. And the risks are high, alas. All we can rely on is that experimental medicine, nothing else."

The black teen didn't dare to ask the next question. An icy wind was blowing inside of her as she feared to hear the dreaded answer.

As if he had guessed for her, Nat asked the question he felt she was frightened to formulate.

"And if the treatment doesn't work at all… does that mean…?"

But he as well didn't have enough strength to phrase the question completely.

Yet the Frenchman naturally "filled in the blanks" and took some time to reply.

When he finally went for it, it wasn't without a long sigh beforehand. And his sentence was like a dagger stabbing in full heart :

"Then if it doesn't work, it means there are no more chances left, as far as I know. And in that case…"

He paused, staring at his patient.

"… in that case, Samantha, you will remain blind for the rest of your life…!"

/

**Hey guys, anyone seen the son of Mrs Hanger ? Name's Cliff. Anybody seen him ? XD**

**Okay, so we get 2 news here : one good (Sam's saved) and one bad (she risks her sight). Actually, if you look carefully, there are more good news : Albert is forgiving Sam, he offers his friendship to her and the rest… There is more good than bad, no ? Bu yeah, it had to end up on a negative note. For the love of young Cliff, Hangers' only son. ;) (okay, okay, poor pun, I admit !)**

**Gee, did I just craft a 7'500-words chapter in just 4 days ? (last update : March 14****th****) After my 3-days lemon, looks like I'm blooming with inspiration. And holiday enables me to spend lotta time in front of the computer. Lucky ya, then, uh ? 8D**

**Okay, so I hope ya liked that one. I'm also very proud of it, just like I was with THE BLACK HOLE. I'd say they are part of my best chapters, but that's just my feeling on it. Say what, you ?**

**A grand bravo to all the authors writing on TT : I spend days and days reading Raven stories, and happen to be pretty satisfied wz what I find. Although the problem remains the same as with MBC, and with actually **_**all**_** fictions : pending stories, now and again, now and forever. Grrrrr, I'm super angry against those unfinished works ! So much, in fact, that I plan to kill whoever of ya does NOT finish one of her/his stories. So, Lauren, fair warning about HERO, right…? XP**

**Okay, time to stop B4 I get too many blisters on my fingers. Gee, 7'500 words exactly…! A Feat…ÜÜÜ**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**XXXX**


	20. Post Tenebras Lux

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Alright, with Ana on an indefinite postponing scale and theSardonyx on an indefinite hiatus scale, I guess I'm left placing all my favorite-authors-updates hopes (hey, Y ya lookin' me wz that strange expression…?) in you, Lauren. C'mon, Queeny, don't disappoint me as well… you're really my last hope…**

**Ana : *hits my head***

**Me : Hey, what was that for ?**

**Ana : *sticks tongue out at me***

**Me : Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy…**

**Yeah, about last chapter's title, I just realized that I should have put FRIENDSHIP ****AND LOVE**** ARE STRONGER ! since after all Nat helped Sam in the mysterious temple sequence and showed much tenderness to her in the last segment. Ah well…**

**Hope you're all doing good. And that you're ready for another chappy. If yes, then…**

**And Joy ! ;)**

**/**

**19 / **_**POST TENEBRAS LUX**_

**/**

**{( Blind fate and imperfections – Pencil Eraser )}**

The girl slowly rose from her bed and grabbed the side of her night table. Her globes were throbbing particularly painfully that night, and she had to cope with a most acute burning sensation which made her wince every now and then, when it accentuated.

She slid her feet in the slippers and stood up completely.

She let he ears capture each faint or distant sound, since her other main sense was out until God knew when. If it wasn't for good…

She sighed at the idea that she could be deprived of the very one of the five senses that she considered the most important. The mere idea of it was unpleasant as could be and she naturally was dreading that it would ever happen.

But alas, the doctor had clearly said that such a risk was high. Which implied that the probability of her walking someday with black glasses and a white cane was… not so far-fetched after all.

_That will teach me a lesson. But I regret that it should take that much for me to learn that lesson. If I had had to stay for weeks and weeks in the dark before being finally allowed to admire the world's beauty again, I would have gladly accepted. But being blind __**forever**__… _

Yet the choice wasn't hers. She had no control over it. Like she once had lost any control on her own deeds, casting aside any advice, any reasonable thought, being carried away by the wave of addiction until all hell broke loose.

_That is all my fault. All my fault. I deserve what's happening now. It's my punishment. But oh, how I hope that punishment wouldn't last a whole lifetime…_

She slowly, carefully began moving forward, her hands stretched in front of her, these now being her only way to identify her surroundings. Her hands had becomes sensors which informed her about the aspect of the place she was in, the layout of the room, the nature of the objects she met with, while on her way.

Her fingers came in contact with a broad and hard surface. She recognized a wall and partly leaned on it as she followed it.

After a few seconds, she stopped and turned towards the other side. Then she stepped forward, hands looking for some new contact, until they met with another solid panel. She let her fingertips wander on the smooth area and they informed her that this wasn't stone or concrete anymore. It was wood.

Her "sensors" worked their way down and this time found a new matter : cold and shaped in a particular way. Metal.

Her right hand closed around the handle of the bathroom door and, stepping aside, she pulled the latter open.

Once she knew that she could advance safely, she cautiously let her feet carry her into the new room.

Her right hand met with the cold wall and ran alongside, making it somewhat lower. It finally met with another material, smooth but not cold : plastic, this time. And her finger delicately pressed on the central part of the tiny artificial islet. **(A/N : eh eh, ya sure enough haven't ever seen such a metaphorical way to describe a light button, uh ? =) )**

There now was light inside the bathroom, but the girl wouldn't have any way to be aware of that. Her only realization mean for it was "turned off" for the time being. The only light she could from now on be aware of was the sun's, as it brought warmth with it. And another sense, touch, which had helped her make it to this place, could capture the warmth and transmit the information to the brain, so the sight-deprived one would know it was sunny.

_It's incredible how each sense compensates another's defectiveness in order to ensure that any important info can still be grasped by the human mind. I had never really reflected on the interdependence of senses before. But I guess I'll be thinking about that topic often now…_

She then slowly proceeded through the room, her hands directed down, in search of a precise goal. And they soon found what their owner was looking for : a different matter, very smooth and a tad slippery, informed her that she was now touching the porcelain of the toilets.

She reached for the seat and, after a few seconds, sat on there. Her fingers touched the bandage, then the place where the two compresses were, wet with the liquid they hoped would heal her eyes.

Her mind suddenly brought something to her attention. She had turned on the light when she entered. But in her condition, that was pointless. Light was something needed to better _see_… and she precisely couldn't see anymore ! Therefore, what was the use of shedding light in a room when she could use only the sense of touch to find her way ?

That thought could have induced sadness or bitterness, but curiously enough, what it brought was amusement. She indeed couldn't help find it funny that she had been turning on the light while she was totally unable to use that light for her purpose.

A smile appeared on her lips.

_Old habits die hard, don't they, Samantha ?_

And suddenly it struck her !

She had just been addressing herself mentally, as if she was somehow "talking to herself" inside her head. Nothing wrong with that. But it had drawn her attention to the following point : there no longer were two voices in her mind !

When she was succumbing to the tremendous power of addiction, her mind often let two distinct entities express themselves alternatively. There was the voice of reason and the voice of "unreason", i.e. the voice of irrationality. And as time passed by, the second voice always gained more and more power over the first one. Wisdom was getting gradually "gagged" by her dependence drive. And this split aspect of her psychology had been worrying her a lot, each day more.

But since she had woken up in this hospital, she never again had experienced the inner dialog of the two antipodal authorities governing her decision-making power. **(A/N : is that a too twisted or complex turn of phrase, do ya think ? Yes ? Oh, I'm sorry, really… literature runs in my veins. Courage, it won't always be like that… or has been ! :P)**

The voice related to her instinct, to her impulse had been made mute for good. The voice of reason had removed the gag to shout with all its might, and this had definitely swept off the horrible, raspy tone which tried to convince her to follow her "boosting urge".

_I am free ! Free from the haunting influence of dependence ! My reason has won ! I can finally think in full unity with myself ! But how sad it took the threats of death and now blindness to achieve such a positive result._

The smile vanished instantly from her lips.

She had paid a heavy toll to get safe, to feel better, after all what she had been through. That was the outcome she had to deal with for disregarding everyone's good advice. She had thought she knew better, had stubbornly followed the way she thought was the right one, thinking she was strong enough to endure it all.

And she had failed.

It had been a real luck for her not to die, especially considering she had come this close to say goodbye to this world. And now she realized that luck also had made it possible to regain full control of herself, of her mind at least. Because regarding her **body**… she still had to live with a major hinder, with the atrocious perspective of remaining handicapped for the rest of her days.

She did her best to repress the growing pain in her throat. She had to be strong, once again. Once more in her life. She had to show a brave face and make the best of a bad deal. Easier said than done, yes, but what else could she do ? Health is something one can only partly have an influence on. Not everything "broken" can be "repaired", health-wise.

And Sam was most unsure that she could be the same ever again…

The young patient rose from the seat and operated the flush. Then she found her hesitant way to the washstand and turned the two faucets. Cold water flowed out first, but soon, hot one mixing in, it was tepid liquid she could feel on her hands.

_It is incredible how our touch sense can be important. I always considered sight as our principal sense, followed close by hearing. But now, I've come to understand that touch is most important as well. All that we do daily has to do with touching, in a way or another. The mere fact of lying on a bed or walking in the street deals with touch : we have a physical contact with the bed itself or with the ground we walk on. Touch really is of crucial importance, and brings us so many info we need._

She dried her hands on the towel – another different matter to experience through touch : textile, this time – and made the way back to the main room, walking carefully, her hands both showing her the way as well as protecting her from any shock, any potential injury.

What was so easy for her back in the old days - get up at night for a natural need - and took so little time, now had turned into… well, not exactly a simpler version of orienteering, not exactly a softer kind of assault course neither, but at least some long, cautious and somewhat difficult task.

Eyes all made it so simple, so evident, enabling fast deeds, without so many hesitations. And now, deprived of their help, she had to cope with much more delicate action, slow moving, careful walking. Her hands had replaced her eyes, but only to a certain extent. Sight was irreplaceable anyway, hands compensating the best they could but not completely, oh no !

Sam cautiously climbed back onto her bed and buried herself under the thick quilt, lying on her back.

_How strange… In such a position, one logically stares at the ceiling. That's what anybody normally does when lying on a bed with open eyes. And me, lying that way, I'm unable to do that. It's endless night for me. Dark all the time. But I guess it somehow echoes to the darkness there once was in my heart. I deserved it, I've got no excuse… Still, do I have to endure an __**eternal**__ castigation for my mistake, even if it was a big one ? Oh Nat, my poor Love… Do you really want to continue loving a cripple…?_

/

**{( Here's hope – Owl City )}**

Sam had hardly slept that night. Doubts had been assailing her for most of her spoiled night. She had felt out of focus, distraught, unsure.

But when she felt the warmth of the sun gently caressing her skin, she reconsidered things and spent the next two hours putting things in perspective. This had a positive effect on her, since she regained confidence and courage, which made her spirits rise somehow, not exactly until they were high, but enough for them to not be considered low anymore.

Thus, when her friends entered the room, Sam felt much better than last night.

"Hi, Darling ! How are you today ?" asked her sweet boyfriend, laying a kiss on her lips.

"Morning, Honey !" she greeted back. "My night wasn't so great, I must say. I couldn't find sleep for long, therefore I mustn't have spent much time in Morpheus's arms. But despite the tiredness, I feel okay. My mood improved somehow. Nothing fantastic, but it's still better than blue funk, right ? I'm even starting to accept my blindness, you know…"

This surprised everybody, but especially the pink member.

"Sam ! You can't accept that ! No ! You have to fight ! If you give in… no, it's not like you at all ! You _**can't**_ give in ! Not you !"

The leader turned her head towards the place where the outraged voice originated from.

"Calm down, Cathy ! Please ! I know how you feel and I respect it ! But after all, if my destiny is to live in the dark for the rest of my time down there, I'd better accept it. The sooner I do, the less I'll suffer, and the best it will be. Trust me, I've been thinking on and on about all this, and I've come to the conclusion that refusing my fate will only make it even more difficult, saddening and frustrating for me. Accepting your doom is a sign of wisdom, of maturity. Not trying to show off, but simply stating some truth. I have been most unreasonable, time has come for me to return to my original self and be reasonable again."

Cathy wasn't the only one who wanted Sam to be strong.

"But who said you would for sure be blind ?" exclaimed the red member. "I mean, there is a risk, yes, but it's a risk, not a certainty. It can happen like it can be different. You must believe in your chances, and not accept your fate. Hell, it's maybe not even your fate. Maybe you'll find one day that the cure worked and that you managed to keep your sight intact. So why get used to something you perhaps won't have long to live with ?"

Sam's head aimed at the direction his voice came from.

"Very sensible remark, Dan. You're right, I may not end up blind. Even if the risk is indeed high, it is by no mean indicative of a sure thing. Yet as I said, I'd prefer getting prepared for the worst than believe blissfully in the best. Because if I remain optimistic and still get the bad pick, I'll be broken by the force of the blow, while if I choose to be pessimistic, preparing myself for the negative, and finally get rewarded with the positive, I'll be all the more relieved and happy. I'm not advocating for pessimism here, but I sincerely estimate that, when there are great risks, one should rather act as if the worst was more likely than the best, in order to avoid a cruel disillusion later."

The African-American spoke most wisely and sensibly, but it seemed that no one was ready to accept her arguments, not even the other "brain" of the group.

"Everything that you say is correct and makes sense, Sam" the blue member explained. "Nevertheless, I can understand why Cathy and Danny are so willing to persuade you to be brave and cling to every bit of remaining hope. They want to see the Samantha they know, the combative one, the courageous one, the one who never surrenders, no matter what. And although I admit that there is much wisdom in the way you put things, I confess that I'd still prefer to see the Sam I've spent so much time with and who didn't let her guard down, but on the contrary fought on and on, believing in a positive outcome each time. I know your condition has made you cautious, but it still doesn't prevent you from keeping your chin up."

Sam's head was now directed towards the spot his voice could be heard from.

"Well, if even the genius of the gang wants me to be confident and not give up on my future, then I guess I've got no other choice but follow you guys' suggestion. And you, Nat, what do you think ? Should I refuse to "be blind beforehand", as long as the results aren't definitive ?"

The Rhapsodian squeezed his girlfriend's hand tighter.

"You spoke with much reason and good sense, but I'm sad that you decided to resign yourself to accepting blindness. It may seem a precaution to you, in order to avoid any cruel disappointment if you chose to hope and got devastated by the failure of the treatment, but it still isn't the way I would expect you to handle it. You are strong, Sam, much stronger than you think. Stronger than any of us. You can, you must believe in your chances. They exist. And if it turns out bad eventually, you'll at least have the satisfaction to have kept your head up all time. And that unfailing courage will make you proud of yourself, proud like you've never been !"

The handicapped victim let out a long sigh and her shoulders slumped.

"Alright, so you all think I'm wrong to try to get used to blindness. Well, I've already made the mistake to believe I was right and everybody else wrong. And see where this led me ? I became overconfident and decided that I could still make it, that I could handle it all and that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, even after crossing the boundaries. Therefore, if I'm in this bed today and risk losing sight, it is mainly because I thought for a long time that I was right and thus refused to listen to anybody else. Well, I'm not going to adopt the same faulty behaviour. I **will** listen to you all and believe in my chances. I will have faith in the medicine. And too bad if it fails : at least, I'll have made the best of a bad situation and shown a happy face against all odds. Does that sound better to you all ?"

"Much better, yes !" approved Cathy.

"You bet !" confirmed Danny.

"No questions asked !" added Chris.

"Thank you for listening to us all, my sweet Love !" concluded Nat.

The black teen smiled and, upon feeling heat run through her body, and especially her face, she knew she was certainly blushing at the loving words.

Right in this moment, the nurse responsible of the meal delivery came in carrying a tray.

"Good morning, everybody! So, are you feeling better today, Miss Cloverfield ?"

"Please just call me Sam. And to answer your question, I'm not feeling too bad. And I'm even hungry, figure out !"

The joke made everyone chuckle. Then again, if the patient was in a good enough mood as to use humor, it was a positive sign, and the others somehow acknowledged this positivity.

"Are you sure I'm not disturbing you ?" the nurse hesitantly phrased. "You know, you can have your meal later, if you so wish. I see you've got all your friends here, so…"

She left her sentence pending, waiting for the decision of the room's occupier.

Sam grinned before giving her reply.

"No, that will be fine, really. Just lay the tray in front of me. I'll manage the whole thing by myself."

The nurse once again showed hesitation.

"Hum… are you sure it will be okay for you ? I mean, please don't misunderstand me ! It's not that I don't think you able to eat by yourself. I just… want to make sure that… that you will be fine with it."

The addicted Samantha would undoubtedly have given a harsh, aggressive answer to that, expressing her animosity and frustration.

But the hurt Samantha had managed to stifle completely the addicted one and had returned to the nice, reasonable, caring being she used to be. Therefore did she take what the nurse had said with tolerance and even amusement. It indeed amused her to see that young woman try hard to formulate her thoughts with enough diplomacy to avoid hurting her own feelings about her handicap.

"No, it's okay, really ! Don't feel sorry ! Don't be afraid of hurting me regarding my ability to eat ! I know it must seem difficult to do so without sight, but I'm sure I'll make it. It's time I stop wasting your time forcing you to feed me, right ? I'll be okay, don't worry ! And thank you very much for the meal ! I'm sure I will finish it up !"

The nurse stared at the young patient, both relieved and somewhat discombobulated. **(A/N : yeah, what a word, eh ? One of the strangest ones I've come across along with "flabbergasted"… English also has, like French, its own "language monsters", eh !)** She was glad that she hadn't frustrated the African-American but also disconcerted that the latter all of a sudden chose to eat by her own means.

"Of course. Thank you for understanding me ! And good appetite !" she ended up saying.

As soon as the young woman had left the room, Sam grabbed fork and knife and used them to "probe" the content of her plate. Her nostrils also dilated as she inhaled the mouth-watering smells rising in delicate curls from the dish.

"So you're gonna try to eat all by yourself ? For the first time ?" asked Cathy.

Sam's head faced the blonde girl, a smile on her features.

"Yup. And my intuition tells me that I'll make it without so much difficulty."

"If it gets too tricky for you, you can always…"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw his dark-skinned friend shook her head from side to side.

"No, thanks. Kind of you, Dan, but useless. No offence, but I'll do everything myself, if you don't mind."

Nat leaned forward and, putting a hand on her back, laid a kiss on her left temple.

"I admire you, Love ! I really do ! And I'm proud of being your boyfriend !"

She smiled and felt the heat wave hit her face again.

"Thanks a lot, Sweetheart. I feel the same about you ! I love you, Nat !"

"So do I !"

They all watched her slowly cut food and put forkfuls into her mouth, then feel for the glass when she wanted to drink. It took more time than it used to, but she was managing good. And she found time to speak to her friends and listen to them without getting distracted from her main occupation. And _nothing_ fell off her fork, not even once.

Once she had made sure there remained nothing in the plate, her hand searched the tray and found a yogurt pot.

"Ah, dessert. A yogurt. Don't tell me the flavour, I'll find easily. I may have lost one sense, but the other are still all working perfectly, thank God !"

They couldn't help feeling sorry for their friends/girlfriend, but didn't let it show. Their emotion remained inside. A few tears were the only visible expressions of it.

"So, how was that ? Not too bad for a cripple, eh ?" she triumphantly declared once she was finally done.

It was Nat to express what everyone thought.

"You've been doing just fine, Darling. I'm proud of you. I know you'll handle all hardships successfully. I have faith in you."

And he laid another soft, warm, gentle kiss on her cheek, making her smile.

/

**{( Facing it alone – Mary Manning )}**

_Now calm down… Calm down… But can I really calm down when I'm about to know ?_

Well, she badly _wanted_ to get back to her serene mood, the one she had had these past days, but worry nested itself far deep within her and she couldn't reach it in order to take it away. Thus did she walk with anxiety towards her destiny.

A nurse led her, because while she managed perfectly in her own room, find her way in a whole hospital would have proven much of a challenge. There is no way she could possibly win such a wager.

They finally arrived in THE room. The one in which she would find out what her future would be like. And the pressure was still at its highest as she was getting closer and closer to the long-awaited answer.

"Good morning, Samantha ! I hope you are in good shape and not too anxious about the next hour. The one that will let us know how your eyes are now. How are you feeling, tell me ?"

The calm, reassuring tone of Valentin Fauchelieu brought some solace to her soul, but she was fully aware that there was no way she could possibly gain real confidence.

Not yet.

The African-American cleared her throat and swallowed the little saliva left in her mouth.

"Good morning, Doctor ! To be honest with you… I'm not exactly freaking out, but my worry level is definitely high. I felt more at peace these past days, but now that I'm about to discover if I'll be blind for the rest of my existence… now, I can't help being anguished. I will probably not overreact with a fit of panic, but I'm afraid my worry will leave my body only when I know for sure what my life will further be made of."

The doctor's face showed a small smile.

"If I didn't have my sterilized medical gloves on right now, I would probably be laying my hand on your shoulder, in a comforting way. Honestly, Samantha, I am impressed by your maturity, your intelligence. Albert has told me how much he admired this in you, and I must admit I've not often heard teenagers express themselves in such a wise manner. I now understand why he was praising your cleverness and maturity that much. And I sincerely hope that the treatment will prove a success, because I would really be saddened if such an admirable girl as you would be handicapped."

The yellow member couldn't help smiling as well, but only a small smile, like his.

"If I really were an admirable girl, as you claim – and I present you my heartfelt thanks for such an amazing compliment -, well I wouldn't have been that unreasonable, going that far and not listening to the advice of even my own doctor. I wouldn't therefore be in my current state, risking to lose my sight for some stupid addiction."

He pondered his answer before expressing it.

"An addiction is not something stupid, let alone a vitamin addiction. It is certainly something regrettable, but it is not foolish, no. You are a victim, and the product you fell for, contrary to drugs, is initially meant to help you. It is a positive one, while drugs are negative ones. So if you had to endure the excessive effects of something helpful in the first place, it is a pity, yes, but not something that must make you put the blame on your intelligence. You ought to be merciful with yourself, Samantha, forgive yourself."

The patient sighed.

"I guess you're right, Doctor. I'll try to be softer with myself then. It's easier said than done, though, if you consider I've been endangering my health that much. But your advice is wiser and I'll take it."

The smile returned on her lips.

"I'm pleased to hear so. And now, shall we begin ? The nurse will lead you to the examination seat and I'll be with you in a minute."

"Alright."

The sight-deprived girl let the woman bring her to the seat where she would at last find out about her fate. She got settled and waited, doing her best to dismiss fear, to move away its crawling tentacles. She wouldn't let anguish paralyze her, no matter how hard it would be.

The practitioner came back with a pair of scissors whose end was slightly twisted.

"Now, I will cut the bandage and remove all of it. Please remain motionless and tell me if you feel any harm in the process."

"Right."

It wasn't long before Dr Fauchelieu had taken off the bandage. Only the two compresses, wet with recent medicine, were still in place.

"There. And now, I will remove the compresses over your eyes. Again, don't hesitate to let me know if you experience hurt or burn."

"Yes…" her now hesitating voice replied.

Dread level was rising again. She lectured herself inwardly for giving way to fear, but it seemed that despite all her efforts, stress and worry wouldn't abandon her body. Those negative emotions were hard if not impossible to have control over.

The doctor took away the compresses and Sam's eyes instinctively closed. A reflex that was linked to protection against light.

"Are you okay ? No pain ? No burning sensation ?" he inquired.

She probed her body to settle on the right answer.

"A bit of pain, yes, but nothing unbearable. I'll be okay."

He was pleased to hear she wasn't suffering. But that wasn't the main thing. The most important was still to come.

He turned the medical lamp in another direction, to diminish the light source over her. That would avoid her eyes to be bothered when they would open for good.

If, of course, there was _**anything**_ to be seen for her…

"Alright. Now, you will have to make an effort and open up your eyes. I know it's a difficult step to take, because of what you'll find, but you have to force yourself to do so."

Sam dithered, knowing that the decisive moment had come. The moment that would let her know if she would live in the dark until her last breath. And she dreaded that moment more than anything else.

Her heartbeats were now slamming inside her chest, their rapid rhythm freezing her. Her tension was a mess, maybe not at its highest, but probably not so far. Temperature had sunk within her body and sweat bathed it. Her mouth and throat had never seemed so dry.

"I… I… don't dare to… stupid, I know… but I'm so afraid right now…"

"I know you are, Samantha, but you know you will have to do it in order to get the answer you've been waiting for so anxiously. I'm aware of the difficulty to accept opening them, but you have no other choice."

He paused for a few seconds then decided to exceptionally violate the medical rule about hygiene : he put his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Samantha… I want you to know that… I am with you through this. I support you as much as I can. I probably have never wished so hard for a patient's recovery. I will be so sad if the result is negative, but so happy for you if it turns out positively. Good luck, Samantha !"

It took a few seconds until she felt the hot liquid slowly flow from her poor eyes.

"Thank you… Doctor… thank you…" her trembling voice uttered with pain, her throat more sore than ever.

There was a moment of silence. A last moment of hesitation. A final moment of bracing herself.

And Samantha Cloverfield finally enabled her eyelids to slide up, and her eyes to finally take the crucial test…

/

**{( Back for good – Take That )}**

"And so, what did Albert say ?" asked the athletic teenager.

The Manhorshide student looked at him with an undecipherable expression on his features.

"Nothing much. Just that we should come this afternoon to the hospital and that he couldn't say more."

"What did you draw from the tone of his voice ?" inquired the freckled one.

His geeky friend shrugged.

"Well, not much, since his voice was flat. Neither sad, nor happy. Simply… say, neutral. Normal. Difficult to conclude anything from such a non-expressive tone."

"Do you think Dr. Fauchelieu told **him** or is he, like us, waiting to know ?" the now again bubbly girl chimed in.

His fellow alien **(A/N : I was about to say "fellow planetboy", on the model of "fellow countryman", but "planetboy" since we're talking about a planet, not a country, and about a boy, not a man… but do you think that would have sounded good at all, eh ?)** was again unable to answer that question.

"Not a clue, really…"

They had finally arrived at the hospital, and now hurried through the hallways, badly hoping a good surprise was awaiting them upstairs.

Albert and Hugo Smith were engaged in an animated conversation, in the same place they were two weeks ago.

"Hello, dear friends !" Albert welcomed them. For they indeed had become friends for good, the doctor now regularly spending time with the gang after work.

"Hi there, Albert ! So what's the news ?" asked a nervous Nathanaël.

The young German peeked at the old Rhapsodian. The latter got the message.

"Well, all we know is that it's about Sam, but no more. The French doctor didn't even share the info with Albert, despite their being, after all, colleagues."

"Really, Grandpa ? Not even Albert knows about it ?" the pink member double-checked.

This time, it was the doctor to reply to a sentence addressed to the old man.

"Eh no, not even me, Cathy !" confirmed the young practitioner.

"Then it will be a surprise for all of us…!" pointed Chris.

"Better be a good one !" grumbled Danny.

Nat bit his lip, without realizing he was adopting one of his girlfriend's gestures.

"Yes, better be a good one…" he muttered under his breath.

They all walked to their friend's room and, before opening the door, Albert looked at each silent face in turn. There was anxiety on all these faces, he could tell.

Sam was sitting on her bed, her back at them, as if she was currently watching the landscape through the window.

But was she actually _**watching**_ it ?

Or were her eyes still shut, tears running down her cheeks for being unable to admire the beauty of the summer ?

They closed in silently, anguish nibbling their being and paralyzing their vocal folds.

But eventually, someone had to utter something, **any**thing.

"S… Sam ?"

Nat's voice was trembling.

_Please tell me she is fine ! Please make it so that I'll see her open eyes and not dark glasses or shut eyes ! Please ! PLEASE !_

Her head moved, turning slowly in their direction. It seemed so slow to them… almost like in slow motion.

They were holding their breath for those last few seconds. **(A/N : … and so are you, uh ?)**

"Hi everyone ! It's good to… _see_ you !"

Her face lit up with a grin while her eyes were meeting with each of theirs.

Nathanaël rushed to her and caught her in the tightest hug.

"Oh my Love ! My Love ! You're saved ! Saved ! Oh my God, thank you ! Thank you ! Oh how happy I am right now ! I'm the happiest boy on Earth !"

She laughed as she hugged him no less tight.

"Mmmmmmh ! It's so good to embrace you, Nat ! After all those weeks with tension, stress, worry, sadness, pain… I can finally have you in my arms again !"

She loosened the hug and stared straight into his eyes.

"And be able to see your beautiful face again ! I missed it so much !"

The young geek could see that her eyes were still slightly bloodshot, but far less than they used to be at some point. Things were definitely back in their natural order.

"And I also missed this !"

Her black lips pressed delicately on his white ones and the lovebirds ended up sharing a passionate kiss, their souls shining with the sheerest joy as they at last rekindled what once was no more than a flickering flame : their beings were now slowly but surely getting set ablaze by love's powerful fire !

Once the two lovers were done with their tender kisses, they parted and Sam smiled wide at her teammates.

"Hey guys ! Guess who's back ?"

They laughed happily and all ran to hug her altogether, creating a big embracing circle around the leader.

And all of them felt their cheeks stream with hot liquid, as their common happiness reached its climax, their hearts all vibrating in unison with Friendship's noble music.

"It's so good to be all reunited, and all in good shape, this time !" the African-American said.

"Yeah ! Can't wait to go bust aliens with you, Sammy !" exclaimed the jock.

She chuckled, then her gaze met Albert's. And she realized that Danny had absent-mindedly mentioned alien busting in front of the doctor, blowing off their cover.

"Hello, Albert !" she said nervously. "Yeah, what Danny meant with busting aliens is… hum, how to explain that…"

But the blond man merely smiled in return.

"He probably meant that the Monster Buster Club has got its leader back and can resume chasing naughty extraterrestrials, no ?"

The eyes of the yellow member grew as wide as saucers, if not more. **(A/N : saucers… yeah, I was mentioning aliens and extraterrestrials, so saucers… flying saucers… *cough* nevermind !)**

"But… but you… know about the MBC ?!"

He burst out laughing upon spotting her funny face.

"Eeeeh yes ! I do ! Your friends shared the secret with me. But that's kind of logical, since I'm alien after all. Isn't it, Cathy, Nathanaël, Hugo ?"

Sam, still stunned, took a good look at the three mentioned.

"Eh yes, he is ! And even better : a Rhapsodian !" chirped Cathy.

The brunette apparently still couldn't believe it.

"You, Dr Schwarz-… hum, Albert ? An _alien_ ?"

He nodded, a large grin lingering.

"Me, an alien. Who would have thought ?"

Nat decided it was time to explain something.

"I had actually felt that Albert was a Rhapsodian when I first met him, back in Manorshide, where he worked before coming to Singletown. Rhapsodians can feel their fellow aliens' presence when being next to them. But I didn't tell you since I only found out rather late that he was currently your doctor, here in Singletown., and anyway I had greater concern at that time, if you recall."

Her amazement disappeared and she rolled her eyes funnily.

"Oh boy, I do !"

Then she turned back to her doctor.

"So, Albert, you're in the know, now, right ?"

He nodded, smiling on.

"Yes, I am. And guess what ? I decided to help the MBC whenever I can. That is, if one of you is hurt, poisoned, has a broken limb… well, anything that requires the help of a doctor. I will be glad, proud and honored to help the MBC in their missions. After all, the former MBC's, centuries ago, did save the universe, so the least I can do for the new MBC is help them the best I can. Right ?"

His patient's grin widened.

"Right !"

The door suddenly opened and Valentin Fauchelieu walked in. And for the first time since all had met him, there was a smile on his face instead of his previous seriousness.

"So, I'm sure you all are in the seventh sky, right now, isn't it ?" he nicely asked.

"Oh yes ! We all are, for sure !" Nat joyfully retorted. "Thank you, Doctor, thank you so much for everything you did ! You saved Sam, and I have no words to express you my endless gratitude ! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, really !"

The mature practitioner widened his smile.

"Bah, you needn't use words to thank me. Your happiness is my reward. Seeing all of you shining with joy is the best of all prizes."

"Doc', you're the best, Man !" exclaimed Danny, giving him the thumb up.

"My pleasure, Man !" Dr. Fauchelieu replied with his own thumb up.

They all burst out laughing at this.

When they were through with their fun time, the Frenchman's face grew serious again.

"Albert, Samantha, I have been running analyses on the Dresoprin pills you gave me. And I found out that it contains helicigen **(A/N : d'ya remember that, guys ? If not, reread chapter 14 (in the story, not in the chapter count) called ALWAYS NEW DEPTHS)**. And this substance has the most nefarious effect on the organism, attacking the part of the brain responsible of putting the body at rest, especially at night. I actually had heard of two cases of deceases involving some medicine containing helicigen, when I studied in France. The medicine involved back then was called Prosinder, and it was a red round pill. The victims had the same symptoms as you, Samantha : hallucinations, paranoia, aggressive behaviour, even with friends and relatives, and also memory loss, which you didn't experience yourself, if I recall correctly."

Sam's eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait a minute ! Actually, yes, I did. I was so worried about my sight that I totally forgot to tell any of you. But I noticed that I was unable to remember anything later than the day when Nat and I were strolling through Singletown's woods. Do you remember, Nat ?"

How could the poor boy forget the day on which she had implied they could break up ? But since Sam was better right now, he didn't feel like bringing up bad memories and therefore simply gave a small smile while answering.

"Of course, I do. And so, you don't recall any of what happened afterwards ?"

She seemed disconcerted.

"Well, I've tried to appeal to my brain several times, but nothing came out. Like was it erased. Totally "blanked out". I really was worried about this. But then my thoughts came back to my sight problems and I unwillingly left that fact aside, forgetting about it."

Dr Fauchelieu looked intently at her.

"So you had memory loss as well. Therefore, it seems obvious that Prosinder and Dresoprin have exactly the same effects."

"Excuse me, Doctor" intervened Chris. "Can you tell me if Prosinder is spelled out P-R-O-S-I-N-D-E-R ?"

The Frenchman appeared surprised by the question.

"Yes, that's right. But why do you ask ?"

"Well, because Prosinder and Dresoprin both have **exactly **the **same** letters in their names.

It took a brief moment for all to get what this implied.

"Are you saying… that they are anagrams ?" Cathy wondered.

"Precisely…" the blunette replied. "Therefore, same names but spelled out differently… and same effects. Dr. Fauchelieu, do you know what happened to the society which commercialized Prosinder in France ? What happened to the persons owning it ?"

"Well, there was a scandal about it. And they got subpoenaed. **(A/N : now if you know what that word means… I offer ya a one-year subscription to Disneyworld ! So ?)** But it turned out that they managed to mysteriously escape, and couldn't ever be found, despite intensive search."

Sam's efficient mind was working fast.

"So, if I get it correctly, those guys once selling the Prosinder in France may well have emigrated to the United States and started their business anew, but changing the name of the product to Dresoprin and giving it a rhombus shape, to cloud the clues ? Makes sense to you all ?" uttered the brunette.

Albert considered her with a knowing smile. She definitely was a most brainy girl. He had always sensed that.

"Oh yes, it makes much sense to me. What do you think, Valentin ?"

"Well, Albert, I think that we'll have the ones behind Dresoprin arrested, judged and condemned. And there's no escape for them, this time. We must make sure to get the bad guys behind the bars for good."

"Yeah, we'll get those swines, no matter what it takes !" energetically said Danny.

"It maybe won't be easy, but we will do the necessary !" added Chris.

"They're gonna pay for almost killing Sam !" stormed Cathy.

"Yes, they HAVE to pay for that ! Even if the trial takes years to be finally over, if there are appeals against an initial condemnation. !" declared Nat.

Hugo Smith looked intensely at Samantha.

"Will it be okay for you to make a sworn testimony for the trial ? Are you worried about having to go to court and face the ones responsible of your condition ?" he asked.

But the brunette had a most decided look on her face.

"I will do it. I _have_ to do it. These guys didn't only menace my life : they also are indirectly responsible of others' people deaths. I will do it in memory of them, not for me. Those crooks have to pay for shattering innocent lives. And they WILL !"

There was a moment of silence, one that stretched on and on, while they all brooded over what they had just discovered and what they now had to do accordingly.

"Well, it's another battle, another day. And we will fight that battle with all we've got !" Dr. Fauchelieu let out. "But right now, I suggest you all go home, get some rest. You probably all are exhausted, both physically and emotionally. You need a lot of rest. You all deserved it, especially you, Samantha ! You have been very brave through all this, and it was an honor to get to know you ! I'm so happy your destiny is now cleared of all threats !"

The African-American gave him her brightest grin.

"Dr Fauchelieu, I can't thank you enough for your help. You have been wonderful. And it was also an honor to meet you, and be cured by you !"

She walked to him and stretched out her hand. He took it and squeezed him delicately while shaking it.

"I just did my job, no more. Now have a pleasant life, Samantha, and don't worry : they will pay for what happened to you ! You have my word !"

She nodded and her eyes expressed the sheerest gratitude.

All in turn thanked the French doctor and shook hands with him, then they finally left the room… that room in which Sam had been waiting weeks and weeks and weeks to find out what fate had in store for her.

All this anguishing waiting was behind.

Sam could now see all things around her normally, although she should still put medical drops in her eyes for a few months, as prescribed by Dr. Fauchelieu.

And this time, the prescription was _**really**_ written and signed by the doctor, and it was himself who put his official stamp on the piece of paper…

When they all got out of the hospital, the yellow member was delighted to be able to admire the splendid weather effect above their heads, with the sun breaking through the clouds in several places and sending its warm rays down upon earthlings… and aliens too.

And Samantha Cloverfield was happy, oh yes so happy, to have the opportunity to not only feel the sunlight on her skin, but also _**SEE**_ that light with her own eyes…

/

**WOOT !**

**A 8'220-words chapter ! Is that possible ? Yes, it seems to be ! Therefore, next chapter should most likely be around 10'000, if I'm not mistaken. XD**

**So, ya all relieved ? Sam's not dead… and not blind ! Happy, Folks ?**

**Well, I'm once again very pleased with the chapter. Like with the 3 previous chapters. They are not only longer, but have more substance than the initial ones. I guess the "thickening" and "complexifying" of a plot helps improving the style, eh ?**

**Anyway, the main point is that you guys like what you read. Nothing is making me happier than your enjoying the story.**

**So yeah, we now know who the bad guys are and why they must be condemned. They already were doing mischief back in Europa (in France, happily, not in Switzerland… XD) and fled to the Sates to continue their evil business. Shame on those bastards !**

**8'220 words ! I'm mad with typing, really ! Thank God for this welcome holiday ! And lucky you for all these chapters, right ? XD**

**And so that's 4 updates in the same months, March ! And the month's not over yet…**

**Stay tuned for another chapter real soon ! I'm already on it, eh eh !**

**Oh, and… welcome, Spring ! My favourite season ! Joy, joy, joy ! =)))))**

**Take care, and bring on your own stuff, guys !**

**Pea(Azarath)ce, Lo(Metrion)ve, Ecs(Zinthos)tasy !**

**XXXX**


	21. RISE AND SHINE

**Welcommmmmme again, devoted crowd, faithful audience, loyal readers ! (any other synonyms, guys ? =) )**

**Waow, FOUR reviews for last chapter ! Am I dreaming or what ? A grand THANK YOU to Ana, Lauren, Samantha (not Cloverfield… though…?) and the "revenant" Yuri, who got me a heart attack as I thought he was a ghost. XD You guys seriously made my day(s) with all your positive feedback. God bless ya all !**

**Ya know, I'm positively enthusiastic abt this story now. More than I was when I started it and then wrote the first chapters. It actually has become one of my own fav's. But I think SHADOWLAND still holds the pick of the bunch. What abt ya ?**

**All my nicest thoughts and caring vibes go to my bestie, Masterminor (a.k.a. Sparx), who is currently in hospital. May you recover quicker than Speedy can run, my dear ! All my best wishes for that ! And thanxxxx for being such an awesome friend !**

**Ana : *cough***

**Me : ?**

**Ana : *cough cough***

**Me : here, take that coughing-fit syrup…**

**Ana : *scowls***

**Me : What ? Sorry, I got no Dresoprin left for now, so drink up that damn syrup…!**

**What now ? Oh yes :**

…**and Joe Y. !**

**/**

**20 / ****RISE AND SHINE**** *-*-*-* **_**(SAM AND NAT) **_***-*-*-***

**/**

**{( Original prankster – The Offspring )}**

Danny was reading some story on his laptop, with sustained attention. His eyes were literally glued to the screen, and all the surrounding noises couldn't distract him from his captivated read.

He therefore failed to notice that quiet footsteps were coming his way.

The discrete footsteps stopped right behind him. Another pair of eyes started reading.

The jock was still deep into the text, focused as could be, eager to know how the plot ended, as this was the final chapter.

He swallowed his saliva and both eyes and pupils dilated imperceptibly more.

_Now this is incredible. Totally incredible. Damn, that writer really is –_

"What so interesting are you reading, Dan ?"

He briskly started on his chair, almost jumping up. His heart missed a beat and his temperature immediately sank.

He started to turn around, stirred up…

"Gee, Sammy ! You scared –"

…and stopped, as he goggled at his teammate. He didn't believe what his eyes showed him.

"Waow, Sammy, you look… gorgeous today ! Someone will be lucky, I guess !"

"Sure he will !" she replied with a grin.

And indeed she was. A light yellow blouse, a skirt of a darker yellow, black leather thigh boots. An emerald necklace ornamenting her neck, many bracelets adorning her wrists, heart-shaped earrings embellishing her ears, several rings gracing her fingers. Red nail polish, smoky eye shadow and gloss completed the splendid scene.

Danny had taken a second look, which lasted longer. He finally whistled.

"I kinda envy Nat…"

She chuckled lightly, a soft blush creeping on her cheeks.

"So, Danny, what is that apparently fascinating story you're reading ? You were so absorbed into it that you didn't even hear me approach the table. So ?"

He was the one blushing now.

"It's… hum… some action story, actually !"

He had finished his sentence so quickly that it sounded absolutely not natural. Anybody alert would have noticed that. And Sam was pretty much the alert kind.

"And what is it about ?" she smoothly asked, the grin lingering on her features.

The jock felt cornered. He decently couldn't let her know… could he ?

"It's about… about a girl and a boy who… well, have a P.E. lesson… and they manage some impressive… hum, moves and efforts… yeah, that's it…"

The white crescent remained shining in the black face, creating such a beautiful contrast.

She was playing with him, aware of how much she kept on embarrassing him.

"Sounds interesting indeed." Her voice was smoother than ever, and her smile wider as well. She knew she had the upper hand. "And what's the title of the story ?"

He licked his lips.

"It's P.E."

"Only P.E. ? Not longer than that ?" she asked, decided to be a josher until the end. Her eyes cast him one more teasing look, her grin being replaced by an elegant smirk.

He felt the embrace of heat augment around all his body, and sweat building up endlessly on his forehead.

"Yeah, only P.E."

She smiled again, determined to push him to his defensive limits, in the corner, where he wouldn't be able to fake anymore.

"Okay…" she trailed, making it clear she was unconvinced. "Now do you mind if I take a look. You interested me with that training story."

The jock's expression showed panic.

"No, wait ! It's kinda violent ! I mean, in the way they perform some gym figures. You may not like it ! Believe me !"

He was almost toast, she just knew it. And she relished at this little torturing game. Nothing cruel, she was just being mischievous, out of excellent mood.

"Are you sure I can't read it ?" she questioned, the smile not leaving her lips despite the interrogative turn of her sentence.

"No, better not. Trust me." Danny whispered, his face red with sheer unease.

_Gotcha, "The Danny" !_

She crossed her arms and faked a sulky face.

"Okay, fine."

She looked him square in the eyes, still making believe she was pouting for good.

He felt somewhat guilty about her reaction, and thought of some justification.

"Sorry, it's just that… I know you and know you won't like it anyway. No hard feelings ?"

The smile returned on her lips.

"No, no hard feelings. Oh, and by the way…"

She leaned close to his face before speaking on, her amber locked with his emerald.

"…don't you think that, in the chapter titled _Flash of Bliss_, Dixxy somewhat exaggerated my flexibility, with that "reverse C" shaping of my body ? I'm not THAT flexible, eh ?"

His green orbs goggled so much that they seemed close to leaving their sockets.

"What ?! But how do you know… ?!"

She laughed wholeheartedly.

"I happened to read above your head, right before, when you were so absorbed for noticing someone had discretely sneaked up behind you. And I immediately recognized the fiction : P.E. PUSSYCALL EDUCATION. Nice story, don't you think ?"

She winked at him.

He was dumbfounded to the limits, and she laughed up her sleeve at his so funny face.

"You… you read that story ?!"

She once more chuckled elegantly.

"Danny, I did read ALL the MBC stories on Fanfiction. All, even the M-rated. So don't imagine you'll be able to fool me on the matter."

His agape mouth was definitely too amusing to spot.

"Oh, and one last thing. I'm sure you'd be very eager to experience all that there is in… P.E., as you shortly called it, but sorry to disappoint you : if I ever try all this, and perhaps I will, it alas won't be with you, but with Nat. He's the one to own my body now."

The red member was unable to utter a single sound, his jaw refusing to close up.

Sam laughed one last time at his stunned expression, before concluding.

"Right, I think I'll leave you to your… intensive training, mmmmh ! Have fun !"

She gave her teammate the brightest grin, accompanied by a very foxy wink.

The leader turned round and left the room in a laid back manner, her heels producing the most attractive sound.

The African-American still couldn't help smiling inwardly when she thought of how nicely she had been teasing him, pulling his leg and leaving him astounded as he realized she had been gently making fun of him.

She liked being with Danny, but never so much than when she could trick him. =)

In the other room, the scarred teenager felt kind of sheepish, realizing that she had seen what he was reading so avidly. And how good she had been messing with him, pretending she didn't know about the story by asking questions, to make him get more and more embarrassed !

At first, he was a tad resentful to her for her being that sadistic, cornering him to the extreme and making him panic when she menaced to read that story… that she already knew about ! She had been playing with him, but he had felt so uneasy about it that his whole impression about it was negative… at first !

But after a while, after brooding over it for minutes and minutes, he began to smile.

Shaking his head, he realized what a fool he had been. And how gifted she was at joshing.

Alright, she had made a fool of him, but that wasn't mere mischief. She was laughing _with_ him, not _against_ him. It had all been a friendly prank, all things considered.

He went on reflecting on the whole situation and ended up on a mature conclusion : after all the hardships Sam had been through, wasn't it finally reassuring and pleasing to see her back in high spirits, joking and teasing ? It was that Samantha he had been missing, after all, so he should be happy to see her back.

Even if that meant being caught off guard and becoming the victim of her little game.

He snorted at this thought.

And mentally thanked God for bringing Sam to her original self.

**(A/N : you may wonder why this part here. Here it is : after all the tough moments Sam has been through, after all she's been suffering, enduring, going as far as risking her life, I really felt like it was time to show her happy again, and even mischievous. And as you all know, Danny and Sam have this particular relationship that makes the two often tease each other, when not bicker. So it felt only natural to write a part where the original Sam is back in full shape and in the best of moods. The poor girl deserved some nicer time, some cool moment in which the readers would be pleased to see her back to her own self and happy to live… again. Makes sense to ya, Folks ?)**

/

**{( My opponent – J-Diggs )}**

"Where is it ? Where is it ? Is that the building over there ?" shrilled the bubbly blonde.

She was almost jumping on her grandfather's knees, at the back of the car. On her left was Albert and on her right, Chris, and both smiled as they saw the young alien that hyper.

"Hey, Schloumba, please stop agitating like that ! We will find it, don't be so impatient !" advised Hugo Smith.

"Sure !" added Danny, who was in the passenger's seat, on the front. "You've just made me deaf from left ear, Cath' ! So just go on and I'll be deaf from both."

Although she was busy driving, Samantha found the time to answer that one.

"Can't be so much worse than being blind from both eyes, eh ? Talking with full knowledge of that fact…"

But although this referred to one of the worst periods of her life – maybe even THE worst one… -, the brunette nevertheless laughed as she finished her sentence. This proved her friends that gloomy times definitely were behind for her, and that she was back in the highest spirits. For if even her past misfortune became subjects to jokes in her mouth…

"So glad to hear you laugh again, and even laugh on that bad time ! I knew you were stronger than that, Sam !" exclaimed Cathy.

The leader turned the wheel to the left and the car moved into the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm myself surprised I can find the will to joke on all that ! But it's now all behind for me, and honestly, you better laugh on your problems rather than pity yourself, right ?"

The African-American parked the car.

"End of the ride, everyone ! Let's not waste time ! It would make a wrong impression."

They all got themselves moving after the yellow member had uttered that. They soon were all out and Sam closed the car, then handed the keys to her doctor.

"Thank you, Sam !" Albert told her. As their friendship bonds grew stronger, he had given up her full firstname to adopt the short form under which everybody knew her : Sam. "But why did you insist on driving my car to come here ?"

She gave him a bright grin.

"Well, you see, I've really missed my sight for days and days, and since I just got my driver's license, I really wanted to use my eyes for a good long while. And driving is one of those… tasks which require sight a lot. That's why I asked you if you would let me drive your car. And, you know, I've never been so happy to use my eyes. Especially since this is the first time I make a long drive. Did I manage good, by the way ?"

She asked this to no one in particular, her eyes wandering from face to face, waiting for some answer.

"Personally, I think you're a great driver, Sammy !" the jock congratulated her.

They all spoke up to show their agreement to this statement.

"Alright, time to go, now ! They are waiting for us !" the leader commanded. "And Nat certainly is impatient ! I just know he is !"

A tender smile floated on her lips as she said this.

The group walked up to the main building, on the side of which could be seen the following sign : HIGH SCHOOL OF MANORSHIDE. They entered said building and walked up to a spot where several officials were gathered.

One of the latter came their way, smiling wide.

"Good morning ! How can I help you ?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Good morning, Sir ! We are looking for the Conference Room in which the Intercity Challenge is due to take place. My name is Samantha Cloverfield and I am the Singletown contestant taking part in the event."

The elderly man's face lit up with a smile of delight.

"Oh, of course, Miss Cloverfield ! How nice to meet you ! I am Philip Bishop, dean of Manorshide's High School. It really is a pleasure to have you with us. My Singletown colleague, Mr Donizellos, praised your intelligence and erudition. It is an honor for our Institution to welcome you here, with all your relatives and friends !"

Samantha felt her face lightly heat up.

_And here I go blushing ! But what can I say ? His compliments are so nice…_

"Thank you very much for your kind words, Sir !" the addressee reacted. "And thank you again for exceptionally postponing the Summer Contest to November ! I am so sorry it couldn't take place in August, as was planned. It is all my fault if it was not possible, and I apologize for this."

The dean smiled wider.

"Oh, please, do not apologize, Miss Cloverfield ! Mr Donizellos told me how sick you had been. I was sorry to hear that and hope you are alright now."

The black teen felt a bit ashamed when she heard this. He thought she had been victim of some sickness, for it was the info he had got from Singletown High School's Principal, who in tuned had been told so by Samantha's parents. The latter had been informed about everything regarding their daughter, who had asked them to tell a lie, for her addiction problems were too embarrassing for her and she preferred a sickness excuse. Her parents had agreed and given the false info to Mr Donizellos, who had kindly asked Mr Bishop if the Summer Contest could be re-scheduled in November, given that to the Singletown contestant was unable to leave her place due to a "serious sickness". Mr Bishop had made no difficulty with this.

"Yes, I am doing just fine. Thank you for your concern, Sir !" the young leader said.

But she still couldn't help feeling shame about the lie.

"Of course, of course ! You are most welcome, Miss Cloverfield ! Once again, it is a pleasure to welcome you in our High School !"

The elderly man suddenly realized that he hadn't said anything to Sam's friends yet. He therefore looked at all of them, smiling on. "Oh, and we are pleased to have you all as well with us, of course ! Now, will you please follow me ? Here, it is this way !"

They soon were in the Conference Room, in which the Intercity Challenges were traditionally held, and Sam saw a relieved Nat walk to them.

"Well, Nathanaël, as you can see, your opponent has arrived !" declared the dean with a smile.

The green-eyed boy kept on staring at Sam, mouth ajar. He had never seen her that good-looking. That… sexy. And just like Danny earlier that day, he just couldn't believe his eyes.

But he finally got a grip on himself and grinned wide at her.

"Yes, I can see that ! Hi Sam ! How are you doing ?"

They shook hands, to the others' surprise.

"Pretty good, Nat ! And you, how are you ?"

His lips stretched higher, showing more teeth.

"Better now ! Far better !"

She felt the blush return on her face.

"Hum, yeah… So, are you ready for the challenge ?"

"More than ready. You ?"

"Same here."

She offered him her nicest grin.

"Good, now you can go on the scene, behind your desks. We will start in a few minutes." Mr Bishop nicely informed the lovebirds.

While Cathy, Chris, Danny, Hugo Smith and Albert went to sit in the room, Nat let Sam walk before him and he was so pleased to admire her figure moving in such an elegant way. She was simply blotting out the light of the sun. **(A/N : that last metaphora was inspired by a similar line from a Sting song, courtesy of Mathew Gordon Sumner – his real name)**.

They soon were in place, both glancing and smiling at each other, every now and then.

The waiting ended when the speaker took his microphone for the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are pleased to welcome you here in Manorshide High School for our annual Summer Contest, which this year exceptionally takes place in November. We are sorry that the reasons for this can't be disclosed, as they are of personal nature. Now, we will introduce you to the two contestants who will face each other during this exciting event. Will you please first save your heartiest welcome for this year's Singletown challenger, Miss Samantha Cloverfield !"

The crowd loudly clapped and a few even whistled. The African-American slightly nodded to acknowledge the audience's encouragements. Nat couldn't take his eyes off her.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please warmly cheer for Manorshide's challenger, Mr Nathanaël Wassylom !"

The room again burst into enthusiastic clapping, while Sam was watching him intensely, her heart melting with tenderness. She was so proud of him… and also of competing against him.

When the noise faded away, the speaker continued his speech.

"These two young talented students will now alternatively answer the questions asked by our two judges, and the points will be counted up on the two electronic boards on their respective desks. The value of the points will increase along with the difficulty of the questions. The first challenger to reach 300 points will be declared winner. May the best student win !"

His words were met with another huge clapping session, then it was time to get down to business. The first series of questions had geography as topic.

"Honor to the guest first" said the 1st judge. "Samantha, can you tell me what is the capital of Ecuador ?"

"Quito" the addressee replied without hesitation.

"Good answer. 5 points for you." the man informed her.

"Nathanael, are you able to tell me in which continent is Sierra Leone ?" asked the 2nd judge.

"Africa" he replied immediately.

"Very good. 5 points go to you." the same man said.

The difficulty increased gradually, and the science questions were rather complex.

"Samantha, what is the element corresponding to symbol W ?"

She reflected longer this time.

"Tungsten" she finally replied.

"That's right. 10 points for you."

_Bravo, Sweetheart ! You're doing just fine. How happy I am to play this game with you ! I love you, Samantha, more than I imagined I could love a girl !_

"Nathanaël, how many digits are currently known for the digit succession of Greek number Pi ?"

He too had to take more time to search his memory.

"I believe… 189" he answered, but his face showed doubt.

"And indeed, it is correct. 10 points as your reward."

_Well done, my alien Love ! Your earthly knowledge is excellent ! Pleasure is all mine to compete with you ! I love you, Nathanaël, and I want to live with you, as long as I am breathing !_

Then came the sport questions. Samantha felt less confident on this. And as if to show she was right to dread a miss…

"Samantha, how is called a player in the Basque pelota ?"

She got thinking for minutes and minutes, focusing as much as she could. But still, nothing came out of that deep reflection.

"I'm sorry… I ignore the correct answer."

"That's too bad. It was "pelotari".

She slightly winced at this failure, but her face wasn't long to get back to its focused appearance.

The eco-political questions were this time fatal to Nathanaël.

"Nathanaël, can you tell me in which year of the republican calendar was French politician Danton decapitated ?"

The blond boy thought for a long, long time… yet ended up with no clue.

"I'm afraid I can't answer this question…" he merely stated.

"How regrettable ! The correct answer was Germinal 16th, Year II."

The highest points came with the art quiz. They were both above 290 : 294 points for the girl, 293 for the boy. The next pair of questions would therefore tell the audience who would win the competition.

But alas for the Singletown challenger…

"Samantha, if you reply correctly to this question, you will reach 314 points and therefore win. Are you ready ?"

She quickly licked her lips.

"I am."

The judge looked her in the eye for a few seconds before asking his question.

"Samantha, which artistic current does Andy Goldsworthy belong to ?"

No matter the time she spent squeezed her mind for the right info, she had to admit her helplessness on that question.

"I alas have no idea…"

"It is a pity, really. The correct answer was : land art" the 1st judge let her know.

"Nathanaël, you have as well the opportunity to win if you give me the right answer. Are you ready ?" asked the 2nd judge.

He put his glasses back in place on his nose.

"Yes."

There was a small pause.

"Nathanaël, can you tell me in which year, after World War II, the French Film Festival of Cannes couldn't yield any prize list ?"

_He's gonna win ! I know he's so fond of cinema, and he attends the Cannes Film Festival each year on TV. It's his favourite film festival. He can't miss that one. Bravo, Honey : you're the new champion !_

Minutes passed and passed. Nat was silent, absorbed in his thoughts.

He finally briefly glanced at Sam and opened his mouth.

"I've done my best to remember that info, but… I can't."

Sam's mouth opened and her eyes widened.

_No ! That's impossible ! He cannot ignore that one ! I can't believe it ! No !_

"Sorry for you. The correct answer was 1968."

"Samantha" the 1st judge addressed her "Once again, you get the opportunity to win the challenge, if you reply correctly to this question. Listen carefully : who was the first woman to enter the French Academy of Literature?"

The leader had difficulties to focus after seeing Nat unexpectedly miss what he possibly couldn't or shouldn't miss.

She finally hesitantly uttered her answer.

"Is it… Marguerite Yourcenar ?"

There was a short silence. Then…

"It is indeed Marguerite Yourcenar. You reach 314 points, and thus win this Intercity Cultural Challenge to become the new Singletown champion ! Congratulations, Samantha !"

The brunette couldn't believe it ! She had won ! She really had !

But her enthusiasm was tempered by something, and it's that something that made her look intently at Nat while the room exploded in a cascade of claps, screams and whistles.

The Rhapsodian merely returned the human her gaze, a large grin adorning his face.

The two judges came shake hands with her, as did the dean. The latter motioned for Sam to follow him to the front of the scene, and when they both stood there, in front of the cheering crowd, he announced in the microphone : "Ladies and Gentlemen, our new Culture Champion, Samantha Cloverfield !" The audience roared louder at this and more yells could be heard.

The yellow member bowed, her so white teeth fully showing, and waved at everybody, stopping longer on her friends when she casually spotted them among the spectators.

Sam turned to Nat, who had remained in the back, behind his desk, clapping like everyone else, and gestured in his direction, hinting that she wanted him near her to the front. He temporized, which made her motion some more to convince him to get by her side.

He finally made up his mind and walked to her. She stretched her arm towards him **(A/N : well, isn't Nat supposed to be the stretchable one ? …Okay, I shut up…) **and caught his arm, then dragged him beside her and, grabbing his hand, left both his and her hands in the air, which earned them even more racket from the people opposite.

After their glory moment, she let go of his hand and he smiled at her. She acted reciprocally and leaned in to his ear.

"You and I will have a little discussion later, okay ?"

He observed her.

She was smirking and a knowing look haunted her golden orbs.

She knew.

He cleared his throat before reacting to her statement.

"Do you really think it necessary ?"

"I do !" she immediately replied, her fixed gaze intensifying.

Oh yes, she undoubtedly had understood everything…

**(A/N : that a cliffie ? Hum… lemme think… I'd go for a YES ! And this to somebody's sheer delight… isn't it, "Bloody" girl ? XDDDD Oh, by the way : except for the Pi question, all the questions-answers are correct ! I didn't invent anything here… except, again, for the Pi Greek number. But it IS true that this number has a very long digit sequence !)**

/

**{( Everybody loves a happy ending – Tears for Fears )}**

They were now all gathered in the Smith house.

The white-haired man had hired the services of a caterer, to celebrate the victory with plenty of food. He knew he could do it no matter who would win, since in any case, Nat and Sam would be present at his place, regardless of who won the contest. The only difference would be the one getting the congratulations.

Danny couldn't help making his awkward move of the week, asking something intimate in front of everybody.

"So, hum, why did you guys shake hands before the challenge, instead of kissing and hugging, as usual ?"

Sam turned to look at Nat, unsure she should say it or not. But it was finally him to confess it all.

"Well, see, Dan, many students consider me as a nerd – which I am, mind you – and think I'll never get a girlfriend. And I thought that if they knew I have one, they would try to embarrass me by making fun of me in front of Sam. And that, I didn't want. So I asked her if she would agree to just shake hands and behave as mere acquaintances, she did and so we acted."

The spiky one pondered this for a few seconds.

"Makes sense to me. But honestly, you look muuuuch better hugging and kissing !"

All burst out when they heard that. It was definitely a merrymaking mood that was "inhabiting" the house that afternoon.

Albert uncorked the bottle of champagne and poured the yellow liquid in all glasses. Even Cathy, who wasn't fond of alcoholic beverages, had decided to make an exception that day.

"And I suggest to have a toast !" announced Albert. "Let's all drink to Sam, winner of the Intercity Challenge, for which she had been working so hard !"

"To Sam !" they all said but her, raising their glasses in her direction. And then tasting how good the bubbly was.

"Thanks, but I've not only been working hard for that event : I've also left much of my health in it ! After all, I almost –"

"Stop, Sam !" the blunette cut her with authority. "Please don't go on ! We are here to celebrate a happy victory, not to recall the darkest times. I'm sure everyone here agrees with me."

"Chris is right, you know, Sam" Cathy confirmed. "We want to cheer you up and have a nice crazy time together. This is not the time and place to bring up the negative memories. We all know you had a hard time for your reviews, but while we all sympathize **and** empathize, we just don't want to evoke these awful times in a moment supposed to be happy for all."

The yellow member grinned wide to the pink one.

"That's most wisely remarked, Cath' ! I must congratulate for your pertinent analysis. And yes, I admit that we shouldn't mention all this right now. Actually, I should as well not mention it ever again, simply leave it where it needs to stay : behind !"

Albert felt like putting a word in as well.

"That's the right spirit, Sam : one has to look forward, not backwards, in order to be at peace and call one's life happy. The past has to remain what it is : just the past. **(A/N : and this line was inspired by a Phil Collins's song, courtesy of Philip Charles Davis Collins) **One must not live in one's memories. It's bad. Especially with negative memories. Now, you must focus on what you will do later, how you will continue your studies, how your relationship with Nat will get stronger and stronger, all those positive thoughts."

The patient grinned at her doctor.

"Thank you, Albert. Thank you so much for all your help, your wonderful help ! And sorry again for not listening to -"

"NO !" he interrupted her. "No, I don't want to hear it. You already apologized, I already forgave you, it's all behind now, as you said. This is the present, and the present is happiness, friendship, sharing, caring, loving. It is ONLY positive, so let's not evoke anything negative, shall we ?"

"Doc is right !" exclaimed the jock. "This is no time to be in the doldrums. Let's party, guys, and have fun together !"

Sam nodded but she still wanted to add something.

"Alright, but now that we've drunk to me, I would like to propose another toast : to Nathanaël, who proved such a great opponent." She turned to her boyfriend. "In my opinion, Honey, you are as much a winner as I am. In fact, I consider you the real winner of the contest. You were better than me. You knew more. To you, Nat !"

"To Nat !" repeated all the others, before sipping some more fizz.

"But, Sam, I'm **not** the winner of the contest. You are, and you know it."

"Are you sure I am ?" she asked playfully, but while her tone sounded teasing, there was seriousness in her stare. And that seriousness let him know she hadn't forgotten about their little discussion. He thought she had forgotten about it, since she hadn't asked him to isolate themselves to have that talk together, from the moment they had arrived at the house until now.

But now, he saw the solemnity hidden in her amber globes, and he knew she hadn't forgotten, and that they most likely would have that conversation not so long from this moment.

"Yes, you are. Of course you are !" he replied, uneasiness now swarming within his body.

The others' gazes went from Sam to Nat and back. And these gazes were worried. What was wrong between Sam and Nat ? What made him uneasy right this minute ?

But before anybody could say something, ask a question or make a remark, the African-American burst into laughter.

"Ah ah ah, come on, don't make such a face, Sweetheart ! I was just pulling your leg. No worry, really ! Will you give me a more relax look, now ?"

She winked at him.

He felt tension leave his body in a flash, and breathed out deeply.

"Gee, my Love, for a minute there, you almost scared me !"

She made a sadistic grimace.

"I-just-love-to-scare-boyfriends !" she said in a fake frightening voice.

All of them guffawed at that, and Sam hugged Nat dearly, him returning the loving embrace.

(…)

The afternoon slowly flowed away and evening was showing the tip of its nose.

That's when the black girl turned to face the white boy.

"Oh, Nat ! How about we go in the garden to watch the sun set ?"

"Sure" he agreed.

So the Earthling and the Rhapsodian stepped out hand in hand and walked for a moment in the garden, then finally turned their heads to the west.

The golden globe was gradually sinking towards the mountains, and it would be only a few minutes before he would "draw the curtain".

"Ain't that beautiful ?" he asked.

"It is" she admitted. "Nat, I don't want to break the magic of the moment, but you have to know I was a tad cross after the contest. I didn't show anything, but… I was upset, yes ! I was smiling, but only half-heartedly. Nat, why did you do it ?"

He cleared his throat.

"Because I wanted you to win. So I pretended I didn't know the answer so that you could reply to another question… and win ! For you deserved the victory more than me."

Sam said nothing but squeezed his hand tighter.

"And I wanted you to win for two reasons" he went on."The first one is that you made a lot of sacrifices in order to win that contest. Not only have you been studying like crazy, but… well, we said we wouldn't mention anything negative today, but if I say "red prison" I know you get it."

"Yes, I do. And you know what ? Chris showed me this morning an article in today's newspaper. It was about the result of our trial against Red Corp., the society making… you know which medicine. It's so rewarding to realize we've agreed to so many efforts to have these people condemned, and that they eventually got the highest incarceration duration. It feels so good to know that we have won."

**(A/N : you'll notice that the name of the red medicine is ****not**** mentioned twice, and that even me don't write it down now (I used the words "red medicine"). The reason is simple : that stuff has caused so much trouble, but at the same time this is a very positive chapter, therefore I didn't want that negative name to appear in it. It has been banished from this most optimistic chapter !)**

The young alien felt his mouth arch in a radiant smile.

He hugged Sam so tightly against him.

"Oh, Darling, I'm so happy to hear that ! You've made it ! You won ! Those troublemakers, those criminals are finally behind bars. I hate them, because of what they indirectly did to you. Because they almost caused…ah damn, we said we shouldn't get back on the dark times ! Let's just leave that crap where it belongs. But just know I'm pleased to no end by that positive outcome. You deserved it !"

She showed him her teeth again, white crescent in a black ocean.

"Thanks a lot, Honey. And what was the second reason for your wishing for my victory ?"

His turn to "unveil" his teeth.

"Don't you guess ?"

Her grin grew bigger.

"I think I do, but I'd like to hear it from your lips."

He put his forehead against hers.

"It's because I love you, of course. I love you more than I imagined I could. But less than I know I will."

She chuckled in a very feminine way.

"If that's not poetic, I don't know what is, then. And as for me, I love you more than I can say but all I can say is that I love you more… always more… and more."

He laughed elegantly.

"Well, we're not too bad, for amateurs-poets, eh ? Say what ?"

She echoed to his laughter.

"Oh yes, definitely. Nat, thank you ! Thank you so very much for your kindness, for your care, your generosity, your protection. Thank you for your fantastic, wonderful, awesome, unique, precious love ! You are in my heart forever, Nathanaël Wassylom !"

He felt his heart melt when he heard all those touching words. He was on cloud 9 and never planned to come off it.

"My endless gratitude for these sweet words. Sweetest of all, actually. Just know that you are in my heart as well, and that I'm the one who must thank you for loving me. I thought I'd never get a girlfriend, or only late in life, and probably a not so good-looking one. And to my great surprise, you came into my life, gorgeous girl with an intelligence like no other… and tenderness like I hadn't seen before ! Thank YOU, thank you for being my girlfriend ! You are my everyday sunshine, Samantha Cloverfield !"

Just then, Sam had an intuition and swiftly turned her head.

"Look, Nat ! The sun is just about to set !"

The light disc was indeed touching the tip of a peak.

The lovebirds watched it slowly disappear, bit by bit, behind the mountain range, casting the last rays of that beautiful day.

It was mesmerizing.

There was magic in the air.

Sam felt Nat's hand tighten on hers, and she tightened hers in response.

The last ray fell upon them, and it was over.

They looked at each other, grinning wider than ever.

"Absolutely splendid, no ?" she asked him.

"Yes. But **not** the most gorgeous of all views…" he replied, his gaze softening.

She nictated, very slowly, and snorted in a sexy way.

"I love you, Nathanaël !"

"I love you, Samantha !"

They leaned in and, after losing in each other's eyes, her gold merging with his emerald, they let their lips find themselves and become one again. Their eyes gently closed, as they were appreciating to its fullest this tender moment and the warmth of their sealed lips, while their hearts beat in unison, producing the most delicate music ever. They let Love lead the way and abandoned their bodies to its enchanted power, its sweet spells, its soft charms.

And while they were kissing with such tenderness, such intensity, such happiness, above them, far above, the first star had started to shine, its benevolent light caressing the lovers…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* {( THE END – THE DOORS )} *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***


	22. Afterword

**21 / ****AFTERWORD**

**/**

**{( Fight Test – The Flaming Lips )}**

**Afterword : Hello everybody !**

**Postword : Hey !**

**Afterword : Yes ?**

**Postword : Watcha doing here ?**

**Afterword : Concluding the story !**

**Postword : That's MY job !**

**Afterword : No, mine. Besides, ya don't even exist.**

**Postword : I do !**

**Afterword : You don't !**

**Postword : I'll do the job !**

**Afterword : I will !**

**Postword : Me !**

**Afterword : Me !**

**Me (XD) : *knock Postword down* Okay, can we go now ?**

**Afterword : YAY !**

**{( First impressions – Cheeko G ft. EJC )}**

**And there it was ! RED PRISON is over ! I started it on September 24****th****, 25 days after finishing SHADOWLAND and end it on March 26th. So it will have been a bit more than 6 months. And gee, I've never published more than this month : chapter 17 to 21 out in 2 weeks and a half ! Ouch, my poor fingers ! Damn blisters !**

**As I said, I'm pretty happy abt this story. Definitely one of my favourites, up with SHADOWLAND. And I'll soon get 60 reviews, maybe more, which will make it close to SL and its 67 reviews. Ana thinks I can beat my personal record. We'll see. But there's at least one personal record I DID beat, and that's the length of the story : SL was 103'459 words long, RP will go above 105'000 ! Which makes it the longest MBC story, right before… SL. Cathyrulz4ever told me she wanted to try and outdo this length feat. Well, let's wish her good luck, eh ? :P**

**I've been gradually getting more and more satisfied about the chapters. As I said, style probably improves with time, and I'm glad it does.**

**I've been enjoying myself a lot on this story, as did I with SL. It was very dramatic, but just so you know, dramas are the types of films I watch the most. Yeah, typical : teenagers watch only funny stuff, adults go for the sad ones. How cliché ! ;)**

**{( Thank you – Dido )}**

**I have to show my deepest gratitude to all the people who read, reviewed, followed, favourited, liked this story. I hope I won't forget anyone. Here we go :**

**Blood-of-Silver (who reviewed ALL chapters… or all but one, not sure anymore)**

**BeachBabe123 (almost all chapters… a bit of absent-minding, eh eh ! ;)**

**theSardonyx (too bad you were absent for some time, hence less reviewing)**

**xsammiegirlx (your reviews are among the most enthusiastic I ever received !)**

**CuttieGirl57 (who reviewed lot of chapters in a row… and if she still does… I'm sure to beat my personal review record, teehee ! ;)**

**Masterminor (chapter 6)**

**SapphireDragon101 (Danny WTF back then, chapter 3)**

**Hahli Nuva (chapter 2)**

**Is everybody here ? I really hope so. Too bad the last three mentioned reviewed only once. I especially regret it for SapphireDragon101, since after all… the story was dedicated to her in the first place ! :/**

**Anyway, to you all guys, I say : loads of THANK YOU'S for being that supportive, that faithful, that enthusiastic abt RED PRISON. Your comments and your regular posts have honestly made my days in the best way. A special high fav' to the most regular ones : Blood-of-Silver and BeachBabe123. =))))**

**Thankyouthankythankyouthanky outhankyouthankyou !**

**God bless you all, and may Inspiration follow ya where ya go !**

**{( For you – Angus and Julia Stone )}**

**As I just said above, the original dedication was for SapphireDragon101, since it was her who convinced me to write this story, which was part of a trio of dark stories I had once thought about but discarded as being too pessimistic… and I wanted to write optimistic stuff ! (But I'm fond of dramas, remember ?)**

**But on 2****nd**** thought, I want to add another dedication : this story will therefore also be dedicated to xsammiegirlx (Sam), my Dutch friend, who confessed being "addicted" to RED PRISON ! (Better that than being addicted to its anagram, eh ? ;) Well, if I get to make a fan get "addicted" to a story about.. addiction, then it's the best form of success, right ? Therefore, Sam, who liked this.. Sam story ;) so much, here's for you ! Your support was impressive, and calling me a "legendary" writer was one of the most touching compliments I ever received ! Thanxxxx to no end for yr kindness and enthusiasm !**

**{( Bitter tears – INXS )**

**There nevertheless was one thing that pretty much disappointed me. I had mentioned the forum I created (link on my profile page, before the list of funny quotes), and which is meant to help me gather story ideas. I had therefore kindly asked you to put at least 1 or 2 topics on there. Just the main idea of the story, no development or storyline : just the basic idea, with 1-2 explanatory sentences to tell me what was the plot about. No more.**

**Well, although I didn't ask much, I had the dissatisfaction to receive no less than… 0 story topic ! Nothing ! Nichts ! Nada ! Rien !**

**Okay, okay, studies, work, I hear ya. But still : I created this forum MONTHS ago, many months ago actually, which means a LOT of time up to now. So okay, you're busy and I sincerely respect that. But not even one single little proposal…? Will you tell me that you DIDN'T have the time to think of at least just ONE idea of story, in months ?**

**Come on, who are you trying to convince : me… or yourselves ?**

**I honestly planned to talk this matter up in a more sarcastic way, kind of "thank you so much for your numerous story proposals, I don't know what to choose really : 0 idea is such a mass to deal with !" but I slowed down a bit and decided to do it the serious way, so as not to hurt your feelings… although you kinda hurt mine a bit by granting not even a few minutes to my forums, to help me. No more hard feelings, since I swallowed that bitter pill, but still…**

**Therefore, thank you for nothing, dear friends ! :(**

**{( What about now – Bon Jovi )}**

**And what's with the future, now ? What will I do ?**

**Well, I did all the thinking myself and came up with a nice story idea. I still must dig up that brain of mind to thicken the plot, but the main outline is there. I'll be on it in April or May, dunno when.**

**I also hesitate to put on a lemon I wrote in only 3 days. It's a fan's request and I sorta "let myself go" on that one. I'm still debating whether I should put this on FanFiction or not. Perhaps some of you would be glad to read it, as I suspect. We'll see.**

**But you should hear of me in less than three months anyway ! =)**

**{( Casual conversations – Supertramp )}**

**Sam : Well, you weren't tender with me in that story, eh !**

**Me : Okay, okay, but I wanted to show how strong you are. And indeed, this story is a kind of homage to your courage and your determination.**

**Sam : *grins wider than usual***

**Danny : Yeah, but she still knocked my nose. My poor nose. Ouch !**

**Sam : Oh, sorry again, my poor Danny… my poor lemon reader (P.E.)…**

**Danny : *glares***

**Cathy : As for me, I've never cried that much, I think. Or was it because I was slicing onions in half of my scenes ?**

**Chris : Ah ah, that one is good ! On my side, I'd say I'm happy to meet with Nat, like that I wasn't the only geek / nerd in this story.**

**Nat : *cough cough***

**Chris : Oh, you were there, Nat ? *sweatdrops***

**Nat : I was. *frowns then relaxes* Anyway, it was a pleasure to be in this story. Thanks Dixxy for inventing me, and thanks Sam for loving me !**

***The lovebirds kiss each other with passion***

**Danny : There they go again ! *sighs***

**Albert : Oh, but come on, Danny ! They're so sweet, right ? And yes, thanks Dixxy for inventing me as well, and thanks to the MBC, Nat & Mr Smith for their friendship.**

**Valentin Fauchelieu : Same here, Dixxy. Thanks a lot and so glad Sam could make it ! She's such a strong, courageous girl !**

**Sam : *stops snogging Nat* Thank you, Doctor ! *gets back to snogging Nat***

**Mr Smith : Hum, I didn't have much of a role in that one, except for the scene where I spoke to Danny, but it was nice anyway. Pleased to see the MBC back, all four of them !**

**ALL : BYE, DEAR READERS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR… READING (NO, REALLY ?) AND ENJOYING !**

**Me : Yeah, thanxxxx a lot again everyone ! You have all been great : both readers and characters of the story ! Take care all !**

**{( Since the last goodbye – The Alan Parsons Project)}**

**TAPP is my favourite band, along with Bloc Party, so I couldn't decently miss to put one of their songs for my collection, right ?**

**Well, yes, here it is : the final moment. The one where we all part. The goodbye one.**

**I once again express each of you my warmest gratitude. Your support was awesome ! Sorry if I ranted a bit about the idea forum, but yeah, what can I say, I was disappointed and sad that no one took a bit of time for me on that little thing. I mean, needless put 10 ideas : just ONE proposal would have been already great. Ah well, let's forget that !**

**I was happy to be with you all this time, and if you enjoyed the ride, well that's good. I did my best and am glad you liked it that much.**

**Hopefully we'll meet again for some new stuff before summer comes in. I really hope we do. It's always a pleasure to be with you all.**

**And I DO hope you guys update soon. I know, I know, I kind of harass ya with that, but ya know, there are plenty of fans of yours ALSO waiting, not just me… ;)**

**Alright, Folks, here it is : although I hate to finish this story, which is one of the dearest to my heart (does that sound correct ?), I still have to put the final dot. I'm sad to come to the end, but what else can I do ? Always remember George Harrison : "All things must pass"…**

**Take good care of you, my Friends, and for the last time in this story…**

**Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

**To which I add this time :**

**Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos !**

**See you soon, Buddies ! :DDDDDDDDDDD**

****** Léo ******


End file.
